


Why would you give everyone a cell phone

by CrackheadMossMan



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, I based some things off the anime mangas and light novels, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot, Self-Indulgent, not necessary info tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 105,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackheadMossMan/pseuds/CrackheadMossMan
Summary: King Dedede gives every one of Kirby’s friends a cell phone to keep in contact.Things don’t go as expected, to say the least.Also, if you make fanart, please tag me in or DM me the post! I’m active on my Insta and Tumblr! Insta is crackhead.moss.man and my Tumblr is crackhead-moss-man.~ || • || ~Inspired by Marx Ruins a Groupchat and Guessing Games
Relationships: Blade Knight/Sword Knight (Kirby), Dark Meta Knight/Daroach, King Dedede/Meta Knight, Magolor/Mark | Marx, Magolor/Mark/Chilly
Comments: 181
Kudos: 463





	1. Chapter 1

_2:46 PM_

**_King Dedede_ ** _created chat_ **_“The Star Allies”_ **

**_King Dedede_ ** _added_ **_Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee,_ ** _and_ **_Kirby_ ** _to the chat_ **_“The Star Allies”_ **

**_King Dedede_ ** _gave_ **_Meta Knight_ ** _admin privileges_

**_King Dedede_ ** _gave_ **_Bandana Waddle Dee_ ** _admin privileges_

**Kirby:** (\ (^o^) /)

**Bandana Waddle Dee:** So this is what you were planning with giving everybody free phones! 

**King Dedede:** yep! 

**Meta Knight:** I must state that I feel rather conflicted on this plan, your highness. 

**_King Dedede_ ** _changed their name to_ **_“TRIPLE D”_ **

**TRIPLE D:** wdym

**Bandana Waddle Dee:** You can do that???

**_Bandana Waddle Dee_ ** _changed their name to_ **_“B. Dee”_ **

**Kirby:** oh!!! :o

**_Kirby_ ** _changed their name to_ **_“Star~Kid”_ **

**B. Dee:** d’aw

**Meta Knight:** Giving everybody Kirby counts as an ally or friend a phone and giving them permission to this group chat, is not a plan with many issues on paper. 

**Meta Knight:** But, do you remember just how they are? It’s bound to get out of hand rather swiftly. 

**TRIPLE D:** that’s why you and bandana are admin, to keep them from going too crazy

**Meta Knight:** Hm. 

**TRIPLE D:** it’ll be just as fun as it will be chaotic. we need a way to keep in communication with everybody fast. also kirby likes hanging out with everyone and this will be a good way to plan stuff out lol

**Star~Kid:** oh! and they’ll be able to understand me finally!! (\\(^w^)(\

**B. Dee:** Ya! I’ll do my best with keeping them in line! This sounds like it’ll be a lot of fun too :)

**TRIPLE D:** exactly! so there’s no need to worry, mety 

**Meta Knight:** Please refrain from calling me that in front of the others. 

**TRIPLE D:** only if you change your nickname

**Star~Kid:** do it, Meta!! it’s real fun! :D

**Meta Knight:**...Alright.

**Star~Kid:** Yay!! 

**_Meta Knight_ ** _changed their name to “_ **_Meta Knight_ ** _”_

**Meta Knight:** It is done.

**B. Dee:** CJSKAHAOAH

**Star~Kid:** XD~

**TRIPLE D:** d

**TRIPLE D:** did you seriously just add another space inbetween

**TRIPLE D:** unforgivable 

**_TRIPLE D_** _changed_ ** _Meta Knight_** _’s_ _name to “_ ** _Mety Knight~_** _”_

**_Mety Knight~_ ** _changed their name to “_ **_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _”_

**B. Dee:** Oh, wow! Cool name, Meta!

**Scourge of Darkness:** Thank you. I hope your highness finds this appealing.

**TRIPLE D:** you jerk I hear you laughing in the other room 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I hear nothing, but my own victory. 

**Star~Child:** Heh!! I can hear him laughing too! It sounds like a scarfy ^o^

**Scourge of Darkness:**...damn it.   
  


**B. Dee:** Aw I wish I could hear it :(

**TRIPLE D:** NOW THAT YOU POINT IT OUT IT KIND OF DOES HUH

**TRIPLE D:** ALSO I JUST NOTICED HOW QUICKLY WE GOT OFF TOPIC 

**TRIPLE D:** i’ll start adding everyone to the chat, hopefully the “scourge of darkness” will help me

**Scourge of Darkness:** I am already on it. 

**Star~Child:** yay!!! :DD I can’t wait to see everyone! 

**B. Dee:** I can’t tell if I’m more excited or anxious… I’ll catch up with everybody later! It’s almost time for my guarding shift anyway.

**Star~Child:** Good-Bye!! 

**_B. Dee_ ** _is offline_

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _added 7 people to the chat “_ **_The Star Allies_ ** _”_

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _added 9 people to the chat “_ **_The Star Allies_ **”

**Marx:** t

**Marx:** triple d???

**Knuckle Joe:** IS THIS WHAT THE FONES WERE FOR 

**Star~Child:** heyyy!!! :D 

**Marx:** holy shit it thinks in words 

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** I feel like we are skipping over “fones”

**Daroach:** FONES

**TRIPLE D:** fones 

**Marx:** fones 

**Rick:** Fones.

**Kine:** fones?

**Gooey:** fffooonesss!

**Star~Child:** fones! (^w^)

**Knuckle Joe:** IS THAT NOT HOW YOU SPELL IT?

**Chilly:**...No

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** It’s “phones”.

**Knuckle Joe:**...HUH

**Knuckle Joe:** THIS IS NEW TO ME OK

**Rick:** oi it’s new to all of us

**Marx:** ur just dumb lol 

**Chilly:** Okay if we’re done with the “fones” now, can someone explain what this is becuase I’m so confused 

**Scourge of Darkness:** The point of this chat is for us to keep in contact with Kirby’s friends and allies. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Mostly the ones who had aided us during the “Void Termina” incident. Whether it’s in contact for emergencies or just the general talking to eachother, it doesn’t matter. It also just makes it easier to speak to Kirby.

**Marx:** Ok ok cool all great and mighty “scourge of darkness” but if it’s about the ones who HELPED during the Void Termina incident 

**Marx:** WHY ARE THESE BITCHES HERE **@Francisca @Flamberge @Zan Partizanne**

**Flamberge:** I was hoping to ignore this chat while we recovered, but apparently the walking grape doesn’t want that to happen, huh?

**Francisca:** I suppose most of you aren’t aware of what happened shortly after the battle… I assumed the King would fill you all in. 

**Zan Partizanne:**...You two take care of the imbecile while I go back to sleep. 

**_Zan Partizanne_ ** _is now offline_

**Star~Child:** please don’t fight… also I’m sorry i didn’t get to fill you all in I forgot.. everything has been so crazy I just wanted a break 

**TRIPLE D:** And you will get one. I’ll take care of it from here, Kirby. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** As will I, Kirby. 

**Star~Child:** thx! ^-^

**Marx:** sorry I’m still recovering from being called a walking grape, but can somebody please fucking explain 

**TRIPLE D:** first of all, language. second, flamberge, zan, francisca, and hyness are allies. shortly after… well… everything, kirby, meta, and i went back on the halberd and kirby befriended them

**Scourge of Darkness:** They are currently staying in the castle so we can keep an eye on them, as well as ensure a safe recovery. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Also swearing in front of Kirby isn’t something that has to be avoided. He can hold a sword and has saved the universe many times. He’s proven himself mature enough to hear and see them. He just can’t repeat them. 

**Daroach:** You just want to swear don’t you 

**Scourge of Darkness:** No, Kirby just does not need to get babied anymore.

**TRIPLE D:** nah he just wants to swear 

**Marx:** a god damn MOOD 

**Scourge of Darkness:** …On the topic of the mages and Hyness, I just want to let you three know that Bandana Dee is currently guarding outside your door. As well as my two trusted guards, Sword and Blade. If you need anything such as food, drinks, blankets, etc. you can open the door and ask one of them and they’ll go get it. 

**Flamberge:** Thank you for your hospitality. 

**Francisca:** What my sister said! I can’t thank you four enough for helping us...

**Chilly:** If you need an ice pack or something similar to that, text me. It takes no effort to make and it won’t melt. 

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** If you need anything technologically related, I could be of assistance. I am particularly talented in that area and can whip up just about anything. 

**Knuckle Joe:** I CAN COOK SOME INSTANT RAMEN

**Francisca:** aw… thank you all… <3 we don’t need anything atm, but I’ll keep the offers in mind. :)

**Flamberge:** We should be fine… but thank you. 

**Star~Child:** yay!! Tell me when you’re all recovered!! I want to have a picnic!! 

**Daroach:** ah yes 

**Daroach:** the official “we were enemies but now we’re friends” picnic

**Daroach:** it’s fucking amazing let me tell ya 

**Francisca:** How many times has this happened to where there’s an official picnic… 

**Chilly:**...I’m pretty sure a majority of the people in this chat have been in one of those picnics. 

**Marx:** how do you think he convinced me to be an ally lol

**Kirby:** aw!!! I’m glad you all like my picnics!! <3

**Flamberge:**...We’re looking forward to it, Kirby. 

**Francisca:** <3

~ || • || ~

_6:42 PM_

**Daroach:** I FOUND OUT WHY YOUR NAMES WERE DIFFERENT HAH

**Marx:** excuse me

**_Daroach_ ** _changed their name to “_ **_Cheesed to meet you_ ** _”_

**Marx:** WH

**Marx:** HOW

**Cheesed to meet you:** hehehe

**Marx:** RODENT OF THE ALLIES GIVE ME YOUR WISDOM

**Marx:** oh wait nvm

**_Marx_ ** _changed their name to “_ **_Galactic Ambitions_ ** _”_

**Galactic Ambitions:** SWEET 

**_Magolor_ ** _changed their name to “_ **_Egg Wizard_ ** _”_

  
  


**Cheesed to meet you:** wonderful name… I am very cheesed to see it

**Egg Wizard:** I beg of you to never say “cheesed” again. 

**Galactic Ambitions:** YOU FINALLY STOPPED LURKING

**Cheesed to meet you:** cheesed 

**Egg Wizard:** Oh hey, Marx~! 

**Egg Wizard:** I haven’t seen you since the Termina incident. 

**Galactic Ambitions:** well I heard about your fucking theme park

**Cheesed to meet you:** theme park?

**Egg Wizard:** Yes, I have a theme park in Dreamland. 

**Egg Wizard:** I made it as an apology after events I’d rather not speak about. 

**Chilly:** It’s surprisingly fun! I had a good time there. 

**Chilly:** Until the rampaging robot…

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m sorry but my massive rodent brain skipped over the rampaging robot you made a theme park as an apology??

**Egg Wizard:** The robot was an accident! Also, yes. 

**Egg Wizard:** Why?

**Cheesed to meet you:** That’s fucking EPIC I have to go there sometime and bring the boys 

**Galactic Ambitions:** hey HEY bring the clown with you it’s not a real trip at a theme park without entertainment 

**Chilly:** I wouldn’t mind going there again. 

**Chilly:** Also doesn’t the theme park itself provide entertainment… 

**Cheesed to meet you:** HELL YEAH we got a squad to have fun at the theme park

**Galactic Ambitions:** YESSSS

**Chilly:** I’ll help show you all around! I really want to play the scope shot again… 

**Egg Wizard:** Actually, I can show you all around! After all, I _am_ the owner of this great theme park~. 

**Egg Wizard:** Also I’m exhausted from punching in calculations and being smart with nobody to watch me. I need a break, dude. 

**Galactic Ambitions:** imagine me doing flips on my funky little beachball right now, isn’t that an awesome image 

**Galactic Ambitions:** also it’s what I’m doing from excitement rn this is going to be fuckin FUN

**Cheesed to meet you:** So we doing this tomorrow cause I’m already bringing down the Squeak Squad airship™ and pissing off my whole crew for this

**Chilly:** I’m open tomorrow! 

**Chilly:** I’ll absolutely destroy you all in the Scopeshot.

**Galactic Ambitions:** ohoHOHOHO WELL SEE 

**Cheesed to meet you:** LETS SEE HOW MUCH POWER YOU HOLD FROSTY

**Egg Wizard:** FHHSAKHAAOAJAK “Frosty”

**Chilly:** …

**_Chilly_ ** _changed their name to “_ **_Frosty_ ** _”_

**Galactic Ambitions:** FUCK YES

**Frosty:** Tomorrow you’ll be bested by a snowman.

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’ll steal your bell little man

**Cheesed to meet you:** tomorrow theft happens

**Frosty:** djbdsksb 

**Egg Wizard:** Tomorrow, I make pre-preparations to make sure nothing gets stolen. 

**Galactic Ambitions:** so tomorrow? 100% no backing out cowards 

**Frosty:** Yeah? We aren’t even betting anything.

**Cheesed to meet you:** That's what you think. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** also yes, tomorrow 

**Egg Wizard:** Yep~! Tomorrow. 

**Galactic Ambitions:** FUCK YES ITS A _DATE_

**Egg Wizard:** h


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magolor and Susie meet the Meta Knights, a late night discussion, and more

_ 10:33 AM _

**B. Dee:** Just scrolled up

**B. Dee:** How was the trip to the theme park

**B. Dee:** Also who won at Scopeshot I need to know 

**Egg Wizard:** It was fun~! Also I won.

**Galactic Ambitions:** you lying wizard we both know who one

**Frosty:** I did.

**Frosty:** I won.

**Frosty:** Why are you even lying, we’re all in the same chat.

**Cheesed to meet you:** I DIDN’T GET LAST SO I COUNT THAT AS A WIN IN MY BOOK

**Egg Wizard:** Called out by my best friend… this is truly a betrayal. 

**Frosty:** I’m not gonna say what I was thinking. I’ll spare you from it. 

**B. Dee:** Congrats, Chilly! What did everybody else place :o

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m satisfied with third place but i ONLY GOT IT BECAUSE THE FUCKING OWNER KEPT CHEATING 

**Egg Wizard:** It’s not cheating if it’s MY game. Also I got second~.

**Galactic Ambitions:** ok

**Galactic Ambitions:** it’s not my fault for not knowing the game was fucking aimed for people with hands 

**Galactic Ambitions:** DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO HOLD A TOY GUN WITH FOUR CLAWS 

**Cheesed to meet you:** marx you can eat eight bowls of ramen in under a minute with those claws how can you not hold a toy gun

**Cheesed to meet you:** hell I got PAWS and I did it

**Egg Wizard:** E

**Egg Wizard:** Eight???

**Frosty:** I envy you.

**Galactic Ambitions:** it’s fuckin jester magic babey but it does not acount for GUNS

**Cheesed to meet you:** Well that sounds like a you problem

**B. Dee:** Hey I got a fun idea! 

**B. Dee:** An eating contest between  **@Star~Child** ,  **@Galactic Ambitions,** and  **@Scourge of Darkness**

**Star~Child:** (\\(☆o☆)/)

**Scourge of Darkness:** Absolutely not. 

**TRIPLE D:** OH I AM LIVING FOR THIS

**TRIPLE D:** WE COULD SET IT UP AT THE CASTLE

**Galactic Ambitions:** OKAY GREAT IDEA, LOVE IT, CHEFS KISS BUT

**Galactic Ambitions:** WHY META KNIGHT OF ALL PEOPLE

**TRIPLE D:** this is why you attend the events we hold, Marx, you get to see Meta’s appetite 

**Star~Child:** He eats just as much as I do :D

**Egg Wizard:** Good lord, I can’t imagine Meta Knight even eating, let alone eat as much as Kirby. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I work endlessly to make Dreamland safe and you tarnish my reputation. You truly are a despicable King and partner. 

**TRIPLE D:** don’t be a drama king

**Scourge of Darkness:** Of course, that’s your job.

**Cheesed to meet you:** idk ‘bout you all, but I could watch these two argue for HOURS man I’m losing it 

**_Susanna Patrya Haltmann_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_Susie_ **

**Susie:** This is just how they flirt. 

**Galactic Ambitions:** ^

**TRIPLE D:** wh 

**TRIPLE D:** what

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...No.

**TRIPLE D:** Susie have you heard of teasing 

**Taranza:** Apologies for changing the subject.. but if you do decide to host an eating contest I could lend some food from my garden

**Egg Wizard:** I can fire up the ol’ Kawasaki boy again and get some food made.

**TRIPLE D:** that food put my taste buds in heaven and even tho I have never tasted something as good as the DELICASIES that bot made again I have to say no

**Scourge of Darkness:** Absolutely not, I refuse to participate.

**Frosty:** We aren’t risking you running Kawasaki out of business… again.

**Egg Wizard:** :(

**B. Dee:** Didn’t you shoot Kirby and Kawasaki with a missle… over a cooking competition 

**Egg Wizard:** ...no.

**Galactic Ambitions:** you did what 

**Susie:** That is not how robots should be used.

**Taranza:** Why would you even do that….

**Egg Wizard:** I PANICKED.

**B. Dee:** OVER A COOKING COMPETITION?

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ changed  _ **_Egg Wizard_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **_A Liar and a Fool_ ** ”

**Scourge of Darkness:** Your punishment. 

**Galactic Ambitions:** JDHSOSHAOAHAK 

**Frosty:** fjdbskssb 

**A Liar and a Fool:** I can’t believe my only friends are encouraging this. 

~ || • || ~

_ 3:43 PM _

**Susie: @A Liar and a Fool**

**Susie:** You mentioned that you create robots?

**A Liar and a Fool:** Correct, it’s a hobby of mine~!

**Susie:** I’ve been working on a project, and although it’s not a robot, it’s something similar. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Oh?

**Scourge of Darkness:** I am curious about your project. 

**Susie:** ...Do you just want to make sure we’re not working on something world destroying?

**Scourge of Darkness:** Partly.

**Scourge of Darkness:** But I also run and maintain a battleship, as well as have a crew that are experienced in the area, such as I. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** We could prove great help if we know more about the project. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** I am learning a lot today. 

**Susie:** Interesting… I’ll make a separate group chat for the project. 

_ 3:58 PM _

**_Susanna Patrya Haltmann_ ** _ created chat “ _ **_Mech Project_ ** _ ” _

**_Susanna Patrya Haltmann_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Susie_ ** _ ” _

**_Susie_ ** _ added  _ **_Meta Knight_ ** _ and  _ **_Magolor_ ** _ to chat  _ **_Mech Project_ **

**_Susie_ ** _ gave  _ **_Meta Knight_ ** _ admin permissions _

**Susie:** There, now we have a chat to talk about this without filling up the other one. Also Meta Knight, you can add your crewmates to this chat as well.

**Magolor:** So, what’s the project? I can hardly wait~!

**_Meta Knight_ ** _ added  _ **_Axe Knight, Javelin Knight,_ ** _ and 6 others to chat  _ **_Mech Project_ **

**Magolor:** Oh my… that’s a higher amount of people than what I was expecting.

**Susie:** You need quite a bit of people to manage a battleship. 

**Axe Knight:** what’s this??

**Mace Knight:** IT APPEARS TO BE A GROUP CHAT.

**Sword Knight:** It is a group chat. 

**Blade Knight:** I’m certain that whatever Sir Meta Knight has added us here for is important.

**Sailor Dee:** Yeah!! ^u^

**Javelin Knight:** oh this is SWEET!

**Captain Vul:** This will make communication across the ship so much easier… a fine idea by Sir Meta Knight. 

**Magolor:** “Sir Meta Knight.”

**Susie:** You have quite the cult following don’t you?

**Meta Knight:** This is not for the Halberd. I’ll be making a separate group chat for that soon. 

**Captain Vul:** THIS IS NOT A CULT!

**Sailor Dee:** uh.. what’s a cult?

**Sword Knight:** Nobody tell sailor

**Magolor:** A cult is a happy family~!

**Mace Knight:** CULT. NOUN. “a relatively small group of people having religious beliefs or practices regarded by others as strange or sinister.”

**Axe Knight:** See? We’re not a cult.

**Magolor:** ASSHOLE.

**Javelin Knight:** not in front of Sailor!

**Sailor Dee:** Oh that’s a little frightening… 

**Mace Knight:** ANOTHER DEFINITION OF CULT IS: “a misplaced or excessive admiration for a particular person or thing”

**Axe Knight:** ...Ah.

**Sword Knight:** Might I ask exactly why we are here?

**Mace Knight:** I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW AS WELL. 

**Meta Knight:** Susie can explain. 

**Magolor:** Too many “knights” in this chat my eyes are burning. 

**Javelin Knight:** we don’t even know you

**Susie:** Okay, so the reason I have created this chat is because of a project of mine. 

**Susie:** I wish to test my abilities as a mechanic and technological expert. 

**Susie:** However, if I did it myself, it would take decades. I originally invited  **@Magolor** , since he has experience in robotics, but Meta Knight wanted to join as well and bring you all along for the ride since you maintain a battleship and have experience in this area.

**Magolor:** Did you  _ have  _ to @ me, I’m right here. 

**Sword Knight:** Sounds fun. I’ve been getting tired of the same routine of guard duty and fixing up the Halberd.

**Blade Knight:** Agreed. 

**Axe Knight:** It’s intriguing! I like it!

**Sailor Dee:** I’ll do whatever Sir Meta Knight wants me to do! :D

**Mace Knight:** SOUNDS LIKE A CHALLENGE PERFECT FOR A ROBOT. I’D BE GLAD TO JOIN. 

**Javelin Knight:** if Sir Meta Knight wants me too I’ll be honored to join! 

**Captain Vul:** AYE! 

**Magolor:** It’s a cult, I’m telling ya.

**_Meta Knight_ ** _ silenced  _ **_Magolor_ ** _ for five (5) minutes _

**Meta Knight:** So Susie… What exactly  _ is  _ the project you’ve planned? You’ve left is very vague.

**Susie:** How does a cloning machine sound to you all?

~ || • || ~

_ ”The Star Allies” _

_ 10:39 PM _

**Galactic Ambitions:** im so fuckin bored rn holy shit

**Taranza:** Well, it IS almost 11 at night

**Galactic Ambitions:** dont judge me youre awake too

**Taranza:** I’m not judging you 

**Coo:** It’s good to know we all have the same horrendous sleep schedule

**_Coo_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Night Owl_ ** _ ” _

**Taranza:** heh

**Galactic Ambitions:** good concept mediocre execution 

**Galactic Ambitions:** so what do you all usually do when bored I need ideas and pranking people in their sleep doesn’t sound appealing 

**Scourge of Darkness:** How about trying to actually go to bed?

**Night Owl:** ok you are one of the people I expected to not be up this late 

**Taranza:** I’m not tired.

**Taranza:** Plus I’m reading a good book rn.

**Galactic Ambitions:** i’m too BORED to go to bed i need something fun then it’s time for blankie

**Galactic Ambitions:** why are you even awake rn

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’m guarding outside of the Mage’s and Hyness’ chamber. 

**Zan Partizanne:** Bonjam, everyone. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Ah, hello Zan. I wasn’t aware that you were awake. Are you or your sisters in need of anything?

**Zan Partizanne:** About two blankets, a few extra pillows, and some pain meds would be appreciated. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Very well, I’ll have a waddle dee bring those to you. 

**_Zan Partizanne_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Zan Pan_ ** _ ” _

**Zan Pan:** Jamake. 

**Taranza:** Hey, Zan. I’ve heard about what happened. How are your sisters and Hyness doing?

**Zan Pan:** They are all currently asleep at the moment. We’re recovering slowly, but it’s been going better than expected. Francisca’s arm is still broken and so is Hyness’ nose, but they’ve been healing well. 

**Taranza:** I’m sorry to hear that… if you need any food or want any custom made clothes I can help! :D

**Zan Pan:** Jamake, Taranza. I’ll keep your offer in mind. <3

**Taranza:** ::D

**Zan Pan:** Omg these blankets are so soft.

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’m glad you like them. 

**Zan Pan:** It feels like a grizzo’s fur…

**Galactic Ambitions:** just wait until you pet Magolor lol

**Zan Pan:** Juh? Magolor is soft?

**Taranza:** I thought I was the softest… my crown has been taken… 

**Night Owl:** im not gonna lie I assumed that he was just

**Night Owl:** smooth

**Galactic Ambitions:** JFHSKSHOABAKA

**Galactic Ambitions:** nah he has fur 

**Galactic Ambitions:** it’s just hard af to see, but by nova it’s the best thing to run your claws through 

**Zan Pan:** I am curious on how Magolor has fur, but this blanket is currently making it more and more difficult to stay awake.

**Zan Pan:** Or it could be the pain medication.

**Scourge of Darkness:** Most likely the pain medication. 

**Night Owl:** yeah

**Zan Pan:** Thanks again for the hospitality, but I’m going to go to bed now. Jaitty.

**Galactic Ambitions:** idk what that means but jaitty to you too ig

**Night Owl:** gn!

**Taranza:** Good night!! 

**_Zan Pan_ ** _ is offline _

**Night Owl:** now

**Night Owl:** back to the topic of Magolor’s softness

~ || • || ~

_ 7:12 AM _

**A Liar and a Fool: @Galactic Ambitions**

**A Liar and a Fool:** **_YOU_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new people, Magolor, Marx, and Chilly experience Patchland, and duels and apple juice

_ The Star Allies _

_ 11:18 AM _

**Cheesed to meet you:** ignoring marx’s death

**Cheesed to meet you:** but why is drawing so relaxing why have I never tried it before 

**Adeleine:** it’s soo relaxing!! unless you’re like me and overthink it and get frustrated when things don’t look right

**Cheesed to meet you:** damn I just scribble down jewels and crap and im satisfied

**Adeleine:** I envy you :(

**Ribbon:** i saw your drawing of Queen Ripple!!

**Ribbon:** it was very cute <3

**Adeleine:** thx! :D

**Star~Child:** ah, sorry for changing the subject but  **@TRIPLE D** @ **Scourge of Darkness** can I add someone?

**Scourge of Darkness:** Of course.

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ gave  _ **_Star~Child_ ** _ admin permission _

**Scourge of Darkness:** Damn it, you beat me.

**TRIPLE D:** B)

**Scourge of Darkness:** Also I just remembered I have some people to add, as well.

**_Star~Child_ ** _ added  _ **_Prince Fluff_ ** _ to chat  _ **_The Star Allies_ **

**Galactic Ambitions:** heheh ass well

**Prince Fluff:** hello?

**Star~Child:** Hey fluff! (\\(^o^)/)

**Galactic Ambitions:** hey I have no idea who you are but if your king is looking for entertainment i’m a jester I’ll give you my business card

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ added  _ **_Sword Knight_ ** _ and  _ **_Blade Knight_ ** _ to chat  _ **_The Star Allies_ **

**A Liar and a Fool:** Oh, hello again to you two. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** he may be a jester but do not trust him he has no business card 

**Sword Knight:** I’m sorry, but I do not remember you. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** I said that you were in a cult.

**Blade Knight:** Magolor?

**A Liar and a Fool:** Yep~!

**Prince Fluff:** well uh… a lot’s happening. 

**Star~Child:** Sorry about that! (ono) 

**Star~Child:** A lot of people here might not know you but I wanted you to join in on the fun! Plus it’ll be wayyy easier to talk to you than it is to go all the way over to Patchland (^u^)

**Prince Fluff:** oh that’s awesome! 

**Prince Fluff:** do you still have the sock?

**Prince Fluff:** it would be real sweet to see you again soon

**Star~Child:** Yeah!! I can hop on in and we can have a picnic if you want! 

**Prince Fluff:** yeah! I’ll go get some food rq and set up a spot in Treat Land?

**Galactic Ambitions:** im so lost what is happening 

**Galactic Ambitions:** you’re gonna hop in… a sock… to go to a place called Treatland??

**Galactic Ambitions:** if treatland is full of food can I come

**Galactic Ambitions:** ill be a good quiet little jester I promise 

**Scourge of Darkness:** You have never once been quiet in your entire life, Marx.

**Prince Fluff:** sure! I don’t mind

**Prince Fluff:** it’d be nice to have visitors since patchland has been a little quiet lately 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Oohh~! May I come as well?

**A Liar and a Fool:** I’m really curious on how Patchland works. 

**Prince Fluff:** sure! I don’t see any issue with it

**Frosty:** I’ll join as well!

**Frosty:** I’m not sure if it's more of me being hungry, or more of those two constantly needing to be supervised, but it sounds like fun.

**Galactic Ambitions:** you don’t need to supervise us I’m a good little jester boy

**Galactic Ambitions:** mags come on back me up here 

**Prince Fluff:** great! i hope to meet you all soon. I’ll set up another picnic spot near ours 

**A Liar and a Fool:** No, you really aren’t. 

**Prince Fluff:** make sure to bring some of your own food, too. 

**Prince Fluff:** i’m gonna go get ready! see you all soon

**Star~Child:** Same!! See you soon Fluff! Magolor, Marx, and Chilly meet at my house when you’re all ready.

**_Prince Fluff_ ** _ is offline _

**_Star~Child_ ** _ is offline _

**Scourge of Darkness:** “good little jester boy”

**Galactic Ambitions:** hey at least I don’t name myself the two edgiest words I can think of

**Frosty:** Marx look at your own name…

**Galactic Ambitions:** mine’s cool, snowman

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ changed  _ **_Galactic Ambitions_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_“Good Little Jester Boy”_ **

**Good Little Jester Boy:** WHY

**Frosty:** JDBSKABAOAHAK

**A Liar and a Fool:** Have I ever mentioned how big of a fan I am of karma? Because I  _ love  _ it.

_ ~ || • || ~ _

_ 3:28 PM _

**Good Little Jester Boy:** why does everything feel like pants 

**Frosty:** y

**Frosty:** yarn

**Frosty:** Everything is YARN.

**A Liar and a Fool:** _ I can see through my own body… _

~ || • || ~ 

It took… more than just a  _ little  _ while for Chilly, Marx, and Magolor to regain their composure and not just freeze up in shock for the next few hours. After all, they had a picnic to go to and they (or at least Chilly and Magolor) wanted to be polite. Patchland was a very pretty place after all, and they didn’t want to insult it in front of it’s prince. 

“Come on, it’s this way to Treatland!” Prince Fluff said, waving his hand as Kirby rushed after the prince.

“Poyo!” The pink puffball shouted in excitement, leaving behind a trail of dust as he hurried over.

“It’s fucking  _ yarn,  _ bro… I’m fucking  _ yarn…”  _ Marx muttered to himself, while still bouncing on his ball. Chilly rolled his eyes, and started to quickly follow after the yarn puffballs. Magolor noticed and quickly hovered to Chilly’s side. It took a moment for Marx to realize that Chilly and Magolor had already ran ahead, and he started to follow as well. 

The three didn’t talk much, too blown away from the absolute wonder that was Patchland. Magolor couldn’t help but wonder how it worked, as well as think about that sock (who  _ knew  _ just how powerful it was to be a gateway to another land…). Marx was absolutely delighted with all the colors and pure  _ joy  _ that was the lively peaceful place. Chilly really enjoyed the sights on their way to Treatland, though he did trip over a few stitches that were woven into the ground on the way there. 

Eventually, the group of five made their way to Treatland and Prince Fluff led the jester, wizard, and snowman to their picnic space. There was a blanket laid on the ground that felt more like a sheep’s wool rather than pants like the ground. There was also an assortment of different kinds of yarn-food (mostly fruits and desserts). “Hope you three have fun, Kirby and I will be over there!” Prince Fluff said, gesturing to their picnic spot, where Kirby was waiting and waving enthusiastically at them. The yarn prince then made his way to where Kirby was, leaving the three alone.

“...you’re holding my hand,” Chilly said, just now realizing that Magolor was holding it. The mage quickly let go with a quick “ach- sorry~!” 

“These apples are fucking BANGER,” Marx said, sitting and laying against his ball, shoveling yarn-apples into his mouth using his wings. 

“Leave some for us, dude,” Magolor snickered, hovering to the floor and sitting down, grabbing a yarn-apple and taking a bite. “Holy shit they really are,” the mage laughed before grabbing another one and handing it to the Chilly. “Try it~!”

“Fine,” the snowman said, grabbing the apple Magolor handed to him. He took a small bite and his eyes lit up.

“Did it hit yet?” Marx cackled, his mouth full of yarn apple.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Magolor nagged, his ear twitching as he grabbed a plate and filled it with a few apples, an orange, and a slice of cake. 

“Holy shit,” Chilly muttered, not hesitating to bite down on the apple again. “How are these so good, it’s  _ yarn _ !” The snowman exclaimed, snowflakes flaking off of him in pure joy.

“I have no clue, but try the cake~! It’s even more tasty~” Magolor happily hummed, ears falling as he savored the taste. Marx quickly snatched a slice with his bare claws and shoveled it in his mouth like a feral animal about to starve. 

“What the FUCK,” Marx shouted, laughing at how ridiculously good it was. “The waddle dees wish they could make food as good as this!” 

The picnic lasted for a while, with the group either joyfully joking about how good the food was, being yarn, or just playing with each other, and even rolling around on the ground. 

They were all so caught up in having fun and being with eachother that they all forgot they were yarn. Chilly completely forgot he was supposed to be supervising them and instead joined in on their antics. Any thoughts of the magic and power of Dreamland in Magolor’s mind were gone the second he leaned against Chilly and rambled about how soft the ground felt, with Marx sitting on his head while eating the last of the food Magolor and Chilly couldn’t finish. 

It was great. 

Even if Magolor left Patchland feeling a little warm on the cheeks after he realized he was accidentally leaning against Marx a little and holding Chilly’s hand again. 

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 7:35 PM _

**B. Dee:** Meta and his majesty are dueling again, lol

**Flamberge:** Again? How often do they duel?

**Taranza:** Very often. They almost ruined my garden once because they got so caught up in one.

**Francisca:** oh no… you should stop them before they hurt eachother. 

**B. Dee:** It’s fine! It’s like their version of a date. 

**Zan Pan:** That is… a very odd way of going on a date. 

**Susie:** Eh. Don’t knock it until you try it. It personally looks very fun.

**Susie:** To me at least.

**Zan Pan:** I’ll have to keep that in mind. 

**Taranza:** Personally, I prefer things a lot more peaceful… giving gifts, gardening together, walking through nature trails, or just walks on the beach.

**Taranza:** It’s cliche, but nice!

**B. Dee:** I’ve never been on a date, but they look fun! All I want is to get some apple juice out of it. 

**Flamberge:** You like apple juice?

**Francisca:** Apple juice sounds good right now… 

**B. Dee:** Apple juice is my favorite! 

**Zan Pan:** I’m not a particularly big fan of apple juice. 

**Zan Pan:** Also  **@Sword Knight**

**Sword Knight:** Yes?

**Zan Pan:** You guard our chamber, correct? Could you get some apple juice for Francisca?

**Sword Knight:** I’ll go do that right now. I’ll knock when I have it.

**Francisca:** jamanke!

**B. Dee:** Actually I’m going to go get some too!! I can’t stop thinking about it now that I’ve brought it up. 

**B. Dee:** But first!

**_B. Dee_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_“Aply Juice”_ **

**Taranza:** Amazing.

**Susie:** Ooh~ I can see the duel from where I am. 

**Flamberge:** Oh? It’s still going on?

**Susie:** It looks like they’re almost done.

**Taranza:** Who’s winning? 

**Susie:** I think Meta Knight? It’s hard to tell, they’re pretty far away. 

**Francisca:** i still can’t believe they do that for dates… 

**Susie:** I still find it pretty honorable and fun looking.

**Susie:** Oh to be bested in a duel with my loved one and for them to hold their sword under my chin and tilt my head to look at their face.

**Taranza:** wh

**Scourge of Darkness:** What the fuck

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes batshit when planning a party. Someone new joins.

_ The Star Allies _

_ 8:20 AM _

**Sword Knight:** Hey.

**Sword Knight:** Hey everyone, guess what day it is.

**Blade Knight:** :)

**Cheesed to meet you:** I am terrified

**TRIPLE D:** hold on let me check my calendar rq

**Susie:** Well it’s not a holiday that I know of.

**Flamberge:** It’s not a Jambastion holiday either. 

**Blade Knight:** It’s not a holiday!

**Cheesed to meet you:** oh for crying out loud tell us already PLEASE

**Sword Knight:** It’s Blade’s and I’s 10 year anniversary.

**Scourge of Darkness:** Congratulations, you two. 

**TRIPLE D:** OH SHIT CONGRATS

**A Liar and a Fool:** Oh wow. That is… a very long time.

**Susie:** Agreed, relationships are difficult to keep at times but it’s obvious that you two greatly.

**Cheesed to meet you:** NIIICEEE FUCK YES 

**Flamberge:** Jambadetana!

**Sword Knight:** You have very strange ways of saying congratulations.

**Blade Knight:** They really do.

**Scourge of Darkness:** It’s not nearly as bad as Axe.

**Cheesed to meet you:** axe?

**Susie:** Oh dear, what did he do?

**TRIPLE D:** w

**TRIPLE D:** wasn’t he the one that screamed “poggers” through tears when we announced we were dating 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Yes.

**Cheesed to meet you:** JDHSKSBAKJAAK WHAT???

**Susie:** I am not surprised but… I wasn’t expecting that.

**A Liar and a Fool:** I don’t even think  _ Marx  _ would do something like that.

**Flamberge:** I’m not gonna even ask what that means.

**Sword Knight:** Good, because it’s bloody impossible to explain it. 

**Star~Child:** I’m not sure what it means either but I hope it’s not something bad (0^0)... also congrats~! (\\(^o^/)

**Susie:** It’s not something bad, it’s just… utterly ridiculous. 

**Star~Child:** Oh! Well that’s good, at least! Also is there anyway you two are planning to celebrate?

**Blade Knight:** Well… we were just gonna take a day off and have a date night but we’ve been doing it for the past 9 years. 

**Sword Knight:** So we aren’t really sure what to do. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** might I suggest..

**Cheesed to meet you:** …a party?

**TRIPLE D:** YES

**TRIPLE D:** ik you’re not asking me but YES

**Sword Knight:** ...Well we haven’t had a party that we weren’t guarding for a while now.

**Blade Knight:** It would be fun to get to know you all more that isn’t over this chat. 

**Sword Knight:** It could be tomorrow. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** YESSS A PARTY FOR THE LOVE BIRDS 

**TRIPLE D:** THATS ME AND META BUT I GET WHAT YOU MEAN

**TRIPLE D:** ILL START PREPARATIONS IMMEDIATELY 

**Sword Knight:** Also.

**Sword Knight: @everyone** is invited.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** ILL BE THE ENTERTAINMENT

**Frosty:** I can make ice cream and snowcones!

**A Liar and a Fool:** I can join you~! 

**Prince Fluff:** i can bring some food! Kirby, and the others seemed to enjoy it!

**Prince Fluff:** ill help fluff! 

**Taranza:** I’ll help decorate! I’ve been trying out floral patterns lately… it’s very fun.

**Adeleine:** Oohhh! I can help with decorations!

**Ribbon:** Same! We have some lovely crystals that we aren’t using for anything to add to it!

**Sword Knight:** You guys don’t have to bring anything, you know. It’s not… mandatory to help with the party to come in.

**Blade Knight:** Yeah, we appreciate it though, but you don’t have to.

**Knuckle Joe:** TOO BAD IM GONNA BRING SOME GAMES!!

**Susie:** I’ve been practicing my piano lately. I’m rather skilled at it, so I could perform some music. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I can cook.

**TRIPLE D:** NO ABSOLUTELY NOT

**Gooey:** whhy cannnttt hee??

**TRIPLE D:** meta, ily so much but you are banned from the kitchen for a reason

**Aply Juice:** Oh, Meta absolutely can’t cook. I can do that. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** what crimes against culinary culture did he commit

**Sword Knight:** I caught him drinking from a mug entirely filled with chocolate syrup. Nothing else.

**TRIPLE D:** we made a cake together for a fun little date idea and… I almost got a cavity.. I don’t even have teeth

**Good Little Jester Boy:** META HAS A SWEET TOOTH?!?! OMG

**Scourge of Darkness:** A little, but sweets are difficult to resist.

**Star~Child:** Hey I just realized!! We can finally have that eating competition!

**A Liar and a Fool:** Oho~ that’ll be VERY fun to watch. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Absolutely not. 

**Sword Knight:** I remember overhearing his majesty talking about that… it would be quite fun.

**Blade Knight:** Oh, yes I need to see who wins. 

**Frosty:** You can’t say no now, the lovers have decided!

**Taranza:** They have decided!

**Good Little Jester Boy:** hey hey hey

**Good Little Jester Boy:** would you join if it’s all sweets 

**Aply Juice:** I can add extra sugar and chocolate. 

**Gooey:** chooocollattte

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’ll consider it…

**Cheesed to meet you:** YESSSSSS

**Francisca:** ...sorry for interrupting, but I don’t think I’ll get a chance if I wait any longer. I can’t bring anything of use to the party, but my sisters and I are in good enough shape to come! We want to congratulate you, for ten happy years! 

**Flamberge:** Honestly, I’m getting curious about the eating competition myself. 

**Zan Pan:** Hyness says congratulations too. Also, to return the hospitality I will help in any way I can. Most of my injuries have healed and I can and am willing to help.

**TRIPLE D:** NICD it’ll be great to have y’all 

**TRIPLE D:** also we should give Hyness a phone huh

**Cheesed to meet you:** I NEED SOME TOO

**Cheesed to meet you:** like a lot, I gotta get the whole squeak squad updated 

**TRIPLE D:** i’ll have some dees drop em off for you tonight

**TRIPLE D: @Flamberge @Francisca @Zan Pan** I’ve sent a phone to y’all to add Hyness in soon

**TRIPLE D:** OKAY NOW IM GONNA GET THIS PARTY READY 

**Sword Knight:** We will depart as well. We’re going to take some time together before tomorrow. Thank you all for doing this, for us.

**Blade Knight:** We can’t thank you enough, so I hope we all have fun.

**Susie:** Have fun, I’m gonna head off too. I need to practice my songs.

**A Liar and a Fool: @Frosty** I’m outside let me in

**Frosty:** WHY

~ || • || ~

_ Mech Project  _

_ 1:40 PM _

**Axe Knight: @Sword Knight @Blade Knight** ISNT IT YOUR ANNIVERSARY?? POG

**Magolor:** Of course.

~ || • || ~

  
  


All the chats went dead silent as everyone hurried for the sudden party. Everyone except for Sword and Blade who were happily enjoying a meal at Kawasaki’s. Everyone else was making sure the party would go perfect.

King Dedede had his waddle dee’s scurrying like rats around the castle to decorate and get everything set up. Meta Knight had his Meta-Knights fly the Halberd down and take a break from perfecting the blueprints of the project to help out King Dedede. Bandana Dee, Rick, and Coo all worked together to make food for the party and eating contest. Even Kine tried his best to decorate the river with some lilypads he had found floating around. Adeleine and Daroach were working hard to make banners, while Ribbon took a quick visit to Ripplestar and asked for those crystals. Susie sung to herself as she played the piano, perfecting each note of the tune she was planning to play. Flamberge and Gooey helped Taranza with the flower arrangements, and chatted happily as they worked. Kirby and Prince Fluff were working hard, shaking the trees of Patchland and gathering the sweet apples. Magolor happily rambled and tried not to blush as he helped Chilly with the ice cream and snowcones. Francisca stayed with Hyness and showed him how the phone worked. Even Marx was trying to come up with ideas for how he could entertain. 

Everyone was working hard. 

From the way everyone was acting, you’d think it would’ve been some royal ball.

But no, it was just a party to celebrate the love of some of the two best guards in all of Dreamland.

It was going to be a great party.

~ || • || ~

_ 10:08 PM _

_ DM: [UNKNOWN CONTACT] _

**[UNKNOWN CONTACT]:** Is it working, yet?

**Daroach:** YESS FINALLY

**Daroach:** i was starting to lost all hope ngl

**Daroach:** also set your name for nova’s sake

**[UNKNOWN CONTACT]:** I am trying to. Do not rush me or I’ll rush your death.

**Daroach:** you say that then you still want to go on one of our epic squeak squad treasure adventures 

**Daroach:** speaking of, you still up for that in a few days? 

**[UNKNOWN CONTACT]:** Sure. There’s nothing else for me to do here. I want to go back.

**Daroach:** and I'm still trying to find a way to get you back, but it’s difficult to fix a magical gateway mirror

**Daroach:** for now, treasure hunt your problems away

**[UNKNOWN CONTACT]:** Fine. We better find something that can fix that mirror.

**Daroach:** hopefully

**_[UNKNOWN CONTACT]_ ** _ set their name to  _ **_Dark Meta Knight_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes from fun to semi bad

_ The Star Allies _

_ 10:39 AM _

**Blade Knight: @everyone**

**Blade Knight:** Party’s ready.

~ || • || ~

_ Mech Project _

_ 10:40 AM _

**Sword Knight: @everyone**

**Sword Knight:** The party’s starting.

~ || • || ~

_ DMs: Dark Meta Knight _

_ 10:43 AM _

**Daroach:** hey

**Daroach:** so

**Daroach:** there’s a party going on rn and EVERYBODY is here 

**Daroach:** if you want around 5 I could go out behind the castle and bring you some stuff so you can experience a little of it as well

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...I will consider it. It’s best for me to avoid the party, as I was not invited and it’s not of my interest to be around them.

**Daroach:** bro you’re an honorary squeak squad member

**Daroach:** i want you to have some good experiences while you wait, instead of just brooding and taking out your homesickness on others

**Daroach:** we are FRIENDS and I will treat you like one

**Dark Meta Knight:** We aren't friends. The relationship we have is closer to business then that of friendship. 

**Daroach:** ok then

**Daroach:** I’ll be by the back garden at 5

**Daroach:** the squeak squad will be around the party too, so if you run into any trouble they can help you out

**Daroach:** if you come, meet me at the fountain

**Dark Meta Knight:** You’ll be waiting until midnight. 

**Daroach:** whatever I’m gonna enjoy the party now 

~ || • || ~

_ 11:34 PM _

The castle was filled with life. 

Whether it was Susie’s calming and soothing song echoing throughout the main room, the cheerful chatter of the dream friends, or just Sword and Blade having fun and talking to others, laughing a little whenever someone congratulated them. 

“Okay…” Sword grinned, swirling around the wine in their cup as they looked at the others. “Never have I ever attacked Kirby and his main friend group.”

Blade couldn’t hold back a laugh as the four friends groaned, mumbling about Sword was targeting them (which she totally was). 

Magolor, Taranza, Marx, and Daroach all took a sip from their glasses of wine, and Sword chuckled as they watched Marx shiver at the taste of wine.

“OKAY asshole, my turn,” Marx grinned, leaning back against his ball and poking Magolor with his wing. “Never have I ever committed thievery.”

“I MIGHT AS WELL CHUG THE WHOLE FUCKING GLASS,” Daroach shouted, ears twitching in frustration, before reluctantly taking a large sip from the glass. 

“I hate you, Marx,” Magolor sighed, pulling down his scarf and taking a sip as well. 

Blade and Sword looked at eachother and chuckled, before shrugging and taking sips of their drinks. 

“Huh, huh whuh?” Marx asked, absolutely dumbfounded at them responding.

“...did you two perhaps mishear the question?” Magolor asked, tilting his head.

“...there’s no damn way,” Daroach said, watching as the two knights laughed.

“It was a long time ago,” Blade snickered.

“We had no choice, but hey we met Sir Meta Knight out of it,” Sword shrugged, leaning against Blade. 

“I’m convinced you two robbed him, but ANYWAY it’s my turn now~!” Magolor giggled, ear twitching a little. 

“Never have I ever…” the halcandrian paused, trying to think of a new question. “...pet Kirby until he purred.”

The wizard smiled as he watched Marx and Blade take a drink. 

“EXCUSE ME HE PURRS?” Daroach asked, watching as Magolor lost it. 

“YES AND IT'S SO HARD TO STOP PETTING HIM ONCE HE DOES,” Marx shouted, half upset and half laughing. 

“Oh Nova, I can agree to that,” Blade said, finishing the last of their wine. “Damn it, I need another refill,” Blade said, getting up.

“I’ll go with you,” Sword said, stumbling as she stood up. “I need a refill too,” she explained, giving Blade a quick peck on their helmet. 

“Make sure you bring a few extra bottles~!” Magolor said as the two nodded and headed off. 

Blade and Sword ended up passing Meta Knight and King Dedede himself, who were dancing together slowly to Susie’s music. They were struggling to say the least, but were having a great time. 

“I still can’t believe ya won,” King Dedede snickered, slouching over as he tried to hold the Knight’s hands as they slowly spun. 

“The chocolate cake tasted amazing,” Meta mumbled, his wings wrapping around the king as they went from spinning to walking while holding both hands. 

“Yeah, but you were up against Kirby. KIRBY,” the penguin laughed, and Meta held a smile under his mask as he listened to the sound. 

“You forget that I am  _ the  _ Meta Knight. I  _ will  _ win in any duel. Whether it’s by swords or by eating,” the wings of the knight bounced a little as he laughed. 

“Except if it’s a sword duel against Kirby,” the king teased, continuing the slow dance and guiding Meta Knight.

“He has learned from the best.”

“Which we both know is you.”

The two got closer to each other and started to slowly spin again, Meta’s wings now basically hugging the king.

“How about to take off your mask for a’ sec, Mety?” King Dedede asked, trying his best not to trip over his sworn partner.

“...only for you,” Meta sighed, using his wings to hold onto Dedede for more balance as he used a hand to lightly push the mask up.

“And here’s da’ dip!” King Dedede cackled, dipping the knight and watching as his wings flapped in surprise as the King kissed him suddenly. The surprise didn’t last long as the wings relaxed and Meta Knight leaned into it, enjoying the moment with the one he loved most.

_ 12:34 AM _

“Oh, hello!” Taranza said, honestly a little shocked to see Zan Pan of all people wandering around in the garden.

“Bonjam,” Zan greeted, politely bowing her head for a second before going back to looking at the few floral arrangements Taranza had prepared in the garden. “You are… Taranza correct? The one who arranged these?” She asked, gently picking a colorful flower from a nearby bush. 

“Yep,” Taranza nodded, picking a flower as well and gazing at it. It was very colorful, and very beautiful. It reminded him of  _ her.  _ He sighed, and put the flower back.

“They are very beautiful. My sisters enjoy them too,” Zan chuckled a little, thinking of them. 

“Oh! Could you tell them I said thank you? I- I didn’t think they were that g- oh!!” Taranza suddenly cut himself off, getting an excited look on his face. 

“I… will?” Zan said, a confused look on her face at the spider’s sudden excitement. 

“I got something to show you, follow me!!” Taranza said, bouncing up and down with excitement before quickly hovering off. With nothing else to do, Zan shrugged and followed the fellow mage. 

“...woah.” She gasped, looking up and down at the massive blooming stalk Taranza had led her to.

“This is one of my favorite places to hang out…” Taranza signed, smiling as he brushed his hand against the Dreamstalk. 

“You should see it when the petals fall. It’s a sight for the ages,” the spider rambled, sitting down on the ground and motioning for Zan to sit next to him.

She was… hesitant but it wouldn’t hurt to humor him. Just for a little bit. So she sat down next to him, still holding the flower she picked and listened to him talk about the Dreamstalk. 

_ 1:47 PM  _

“...what happened to you?” Chilly asked, looking at a… very burnt and beat up Knuckle Joe.

“Flamberge and I had a duel! She wanted to try one and we had a blast,” Joe laughed, brushing some ashes off of himself. 

“...who won?” Chilly asked, honestly kind of concerned for his friend. He didn’t know how he was so happy about this.

“Neither of us! Coo told us we were causing too much damage so we had to stop,” Joe said as he reached past Chilly and grabbed a snowcone. 

“I’m not surprised… you get caught up in that crap too easily,” Chilly chuckled, looking past Fighter Joe and at the rest of the people enjoying the party.

Susie was playing a much slower song on the piano now, and unsurprisingly more people were dancing with each other. Magolor and Marx were attempting to dance, and Chilly couldn’t tell if they were failing because of lack of skill or them most likely being drunk, Rick and his girlfriend were dancing (rather well in fact), Sword and Blade were poorly dancing together, absolutely drunk and tossing the other around, and Meta Knight and King Dedede were still dancing. Past the dance floor, he could see Daroach, Adeleine, Ribbon, Francisca, and Gooey all having a blast drawing. 

“...I think the group chat was a great idea,” Knuckle Joe suddenly said after a short silence. 

“There’s something we can agree on,” Chilly chuckled. “It’s nice being able to just.. talk with everyone. I wasn’t on the best of terms with everyone before, but now? Now I actually have a few more friends. I never thought I’d have any friends outside of Kirby and you,” the snowman said, gesturing to the dancing mage and jester. 

“They seem like fun! I haven’t been able to really hang out with anyone, but Flamberge is cool!” Knuckle Joe enthusiastically said, swaying a bit as he thought about another duel with the mage. 

“Speaking of the mages, how’s Hyness? I haven’t seen him since Void Termina,” The snowman asked, and watched as Joe shrugged. 

“I’m not too sure? I mean- I heard that Prince Fluff and Kirby were showing him around the castle, but that was a few hours ago,” Knuckle Joe explained. Chilly nodded, and before he could say anything the fighter saw Flamberge across the room and waved to her. She waved back and quickly Knuckle Joe turned to Chilly, spat out a quick “okayitwasfuntalkingtoyougoodbye” and ran over to the red mage sister. 

The snowman sighed a little, and turned back to the dance floor where he saw Marx trip Magolor and winced as the halcandrian fell face first into the floor as Marx laughed. Rolling his eyes, Chilly walked up to them, knowing he had to keep them out of trouble for now. 

_ 4:03 PM _

Zan was singing while Susie played, and damn it was a beautiful voice even if nobody could tell what she was saying. Quite a few people had left the party, Meta Knight and Marx being the first to go, both feeling very sick after the eating contest (and Marx drinking alcohol). The thought of going home crept across Magolor’s mind at one point, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to be alone right now.

He didn’t feel good. 

It was probably the wine. 

Was it?

No, it couldn’t be. He didn’t have  _ that  _ much. 

Did he?

Fuck, why did he decide to join in on the game and try out alcohol. He thought wine wasn’t that strong. 

Or maybe he was just pathetic. 

He felt like his thoughts were tumbling around in his mind. His ears dropped a little as he headed out the main room. He passed by some waddle dees in the hall, and bumped into one. He didn’t apologize. It was surprisingly hard to keep floating, and be kept losing balance, pausing every few feet and waiting for the world to catch up to where he was. 

He didn’t like this. 

He found his way towards a balcony, and basically collapsed on top of the railing. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He couldn’t handle a simple magical crown and he couldn’t handle alcohol. 

He felt his phone vibrate and looked at it. He squinted, the bright light making everything extremely blurry but after a moment he could read it.

_ DMs:  _ **_Chilly_ **

_ 3:08 PM _

**Chilly:** Where are you?

**Chilly:** I didn’t see you leave with Marx, and I can find you. 

**Chilly:** *Can’t

**Magolor:** Why?

God that was difficult to type out. His phone felt smaller and difficult to use. The bright blinding light of his screen didn’t help either. Everything felt blinding, even the Sun. It was warm, it was  _ hot.  _ He didn’t like it. It was too familiar to Halcandria. 

**Chilly:** I need to make sure you’re okay and not causing problems. You also seemed pretty drunk, and people act real weird when drunk.

**Magolor:** I’m notd runk. 

**Chilly:** Says the wizard known for being dishonest. 

**Magolor:** Rude. 

**Chilly:** Okay, can you at least tell me where you are?

**Magolor:** I don’t know,

**Magolor:** I’mat a balcony?

**Chilly:** There’s a lot of balconies, but I’ll try to find you. 

**Magolor:** CanI ask you a question ?

**Chilly:** It depends what the question is, but sure. 

**Magolor:** Are you satisfyed?

**Chilly:** You’re going to have to elaborate there, buddy. 

**Magolor:** Like.

**Chilly:** Like what? 

**Magolor:** Sorry kind’ve stoppd for a second there.

**Magolor:** Like are you satisfyed with.. I dunno anything.? You’reself, your friendss, what you hav e?

**Chilly:** Kind of, why? 

**Magolor:** Mn.

**Magolor:** I dont thimk I’ can feel satisfyed.

**Magolor:** I try to b’ better . 

**Magolor:** Bu t I alway mess up.

**Magolor:** I always want more. 

**Magolor:** ‘Tried fixing it wit h the theme park.

**Magolor:** But its no t enuogh

**Magolor:** it never is

**Chilly:** Magolor?

**Magolor:** i still want more

**Magolor:** more friend s,more power, m

**Magolor:** ore everything.

**Magolor:** Why doe s everyone else get it

**Magolor:** Everyone’s satisfyed.

**Magolor:** Daroach, Deddede, the ma ges, tarnaza, Susie ,even mar x 

**Magolor:** they fuckedu p.

**Magolor:** they move d on.

**Magolor:** why cant I?

**Chilly:** You had… more than enough to drink. 

**Chilly:** I’m almost done checking all the balconies, I’ll be there in a second. 

**Magolor:** don’t chane the fuckingt opic. 

**Chilly:** I can and I will, but I’ll be able to help more when I’m physically there.

**Magolor:** I feel fuckign awful.

**Chilly:** Physically, emotionally, or mentally?

**Magolor:** Yes.

**Magolor:** All.

**Chilly:** I’ll take you back to my house. Try not to throw up or move around too much. 

**Magolor:** Thanks.

**Magolor:** We’re frends rig ht?

**Chilly:** Yeah.

**Magolor:** Back whent he thing halpened.

**Magolor:** I promised you pops tar.

**Chilly:** I remember that too vividly.

**Chilly:** “Let’s dominate the universe. Why not? Just the two of us. I can give you Popstar to rule.”

**Magolor:** Yea h.

**Magolor:** I’m meant it,

**Magolor:** A nd

**Magolor:** I still d o

**Magolor:** Not in he univrse dominati on wayt hough! !

**Magolor:** I stilll wan t to givey ou somethig.

**Chilly:** Please wait until we get to my house.

**Chilly:** You’re typing is getting worse and it’s worrying me.

**Magolor:** Is this better?

**Chilly:** You took three minutes to type that, so no. I’m almost there though. 

**Magolor:** fin e .

~ || • || ~

_ 5:49 PM _

Daroach paced around the back garden of the castle impatiently. He held a bag that carried a variety of food he picked from the tables. In it was a yarn apple, a slice of chocolate cake, a starting to melt snow cone, and a slice of pizza. Daroach checked the clock on his phone, sighing when he saw the time.

Why did he think Dark Meta Knight would show up?

Maybe it was because he got attached after the events of Void Termina. Maybe it was because the dark knight continuously hung out with him whenever they went on a treasure hunt. 

The rat sighed, feeling a mixture of annoyance and irritation at the situation. He shouldn’t bother with waiting anymore, he’d just take the food back to the airship for the squeakers to enjoy. Pulling his hat down a little, Daroach turned to leave and get his crew so they could go home. He didn’t feel too good, even if he normally handled alcohol rather well. 

“I didn’t come here for you to leave.”

The rat spun around, and the edgiest knight in the galaxy was behind him. 

“There you are,” Daroach laughed, gesturing to Dark who had his wings wrapped around himself like a cape, and ignored how his eyes anxiously darted around.

“I also didn’t come here for the party,” Dark grumbled, shifting a little. 

“Oh? Then why did you come here? You better not have started the hunt without me,” Daroach said, handing Dark the bag. 

He didn’t take it.

Eh. 

It could go to the squeakers, like he thought of before. There was no point in wasting good food. 

“I saw something,” Dark started. That seemed to peak Daroach’s interest. 

“Was it something to fix your mirror?” Daroach asked, his ear twitching in excitement and curiosity.

The knight gave a slight nod, and the rat smiled.

“Where was it? I can set up a mission as soon as tomorrow morning.”

“Whispy’s woods. It was a shard.”

Daroach paused for a moment, taking a moment to process it. “...a shard?”

Dark nodded again.

“YES! That’s perfect!” 

Dark jumped a little in surprise at Daroach’s sudden enthusiasm. 

“A shard is so much better than anything I could expect, honestly,” Daroach explained, starting to pace in small circles. 

For a moment, Dark Meta Knight paused, thinking. 

“...That is all. I will be going now,” he said, his wings unwrapping around himself as he prepared to take flight. 

“You could’ve just texted me. Why did you come all the way h-“ Daroach teased with a smug smile.

“ _ Goodbye,”  _ Dark growled, before taking off and disappearing. 

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 6:04 PM _

**Aply Juice: @Star~Child @TRIPLE D @Scourge of Darkness**

**Aply Juice:** Bad news, guys.

**Aply Juice:** I’m like

**Aply Juice:** 99% sure I just saw Dark Meta Knight fly away from the castle.

**Cheesed to meet you:** huh 


	6. Chapter 6

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 8:34 AM _

**TRIPLE D:** an update on the Dark Meta Knight situation: 

**TRIPLE D:** I have ordered more waddle dees to keep guard and some will be patrolling around Dreamland 

**TRIPLE D: @everyone** you should all turn your mirrors around. Make sure they’re facing the walls

**Frosty:** Got it.

**Scourge of Darkness:** My crew is currently patrolling on the Halberd. 

**Francisca:** i thought he was an ally? he was fighting alongside all of you

**Scourge of Darkness:** Absolutely not. He only fought alongside us for personal gain, then left once the disaster was over. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** He has not once made an effort to do or be better, and has only done things that have harmed others.

  
  


**TRIPLE D:** yeah… he isn’t really an ally.

**TRIPLE D:** he really just came along for the ride 

**Aply Juice:** And unlike most of the others he never really made an effort to bond or talk with anyone.

**Adeleine:** he was mean! he never talked to us and just ignored us 

**Adeleine:** he did draw with us a little though

**Ribbon:** before he left and we never saw him again :(

**Scourge of Darkness:** That’s expected of somebody like him. 

**Star~Child:** I really thought he wanted to help us... (0n0)

**Susie: @Good Little Jester Boy @Frosty**

**Susie:** Where is Magolor? I’ve been texting him all morning and he won’t answer.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** I DONT KNOW.. he’s probably in the fuckin Starcutter let me writhe in pain

**TRIPLE D: …** .do you have a hangover?

**Good Little Jester Boy:** I THINK SO I FEEL LIKE IM ABOUT TO THROW UP

**Frosty:** He’s with me, Susie. 

**Frosty:** Why do you need him?

**Susie:** He’s been working with Meta Knight and I on a project we all decided to do. 

**Susie:** And if Dark Meta Knight is essentially an evil copy of Meta, then I don’t want to risk the slim possibility of him finding his way to it and using it for whatever he could be planning. Magolor is a powerful mage, he’d be a good guard for it under supervision. 

**Frosty:** _ What the hell are you even making? _

**Susie:** It’s a surprise <3

**Susie:** But don’t worry, it’s not a weapon of any kind. 

**Susie:** But DMK could make it one. Then we should worry.

**Star~Child:** That’s… a little unnerving but at least you all are having fun!

**Frosty:** I’ll tell him about it once he wakes up. 

**Frosty:** Because he is currently passed out in my bed and won’t let me go. 

**TRIPLE D:** oh stars I feel ya, that’s what it’s like waking up with Meta

**Frosty:** I don’t have the heart to wake him up. He didn’t have the best experience with the alcohol last night. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I can stop by your house and drop off some pain medication for when he wakes up. Sword and Blade are dealing with some pretty awful hangovers right now, as well.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** HANGOVERS ARE THE WORST IM NEVER DRINKING AGAIN 

~ || • || ~

_ THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY _

_ 9:01 AM _

**_Rat that makes the rules_ ** _ added  _ **_Dark Meta Knight_ ** _ to chat THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY _

**Spieennn:** EXCUSE ME-?!

**Himbo KING:** huh

**Gramps:** Who is this

**Dark Meta Knight:** Why am I here?

**Rat that makes the rules:** OKAY GIVE ME A SECOND IM FREAKING OUT

**Rat that makes the rules:** DARK YOU FUCKED UP

**Rat that makes the rules:** BANDANA DEE SPOTTED YOU FLYING AWAY LAST NIGHT AND NOW EVERYONE IS ON PATROL AND LOOKING FOR YOU

**Spieennn:** Now this is… an issue… wow 

**Himbo King:** why didnt u just ask one of us to sneak u out dude

**Dark Meta Knight:** Ugh, I don’t have time for this. Just tell me why I’m here.

**Rat makes the rules:** it’s so we can give you updates on the situation dumbass 

**Rat that makes the rules:** also where are you the best place you need to be is in the airship with us

**Dark Meta Knight:** Absolutely not. 

**Rat that makes the rules:** DO YOU WANT TO GET SHATTERED 

**Rat that makes the rules:** IF THEY FIND YOU THEYLL SHATTER YOU AND YOU WONT GET TO GO BACK

**Gramps:** Oh wait I remember now

**Gramps:** It’s best that you stay with us, D.M.K. Kirby beat all of us  _ on his own  _ and I doubt you’ll stand a chance by yourself. The chances of you surviving are close to 0.

**Dark Meta Knight:** I don’t need somebody to look after me. 

**Spieennn:** You kind of do, bro

**Rat that makes the rules:** COME ON stop pulling the edgy “i don’t need friends” bullshit and let us help. I’m not fucking kidding

**Dark Meta Knight:** Is that supposed to change my mind?

**Rat that makes the rules:** YES stars you’re so damn frustrating 

**Rat that makes the rules:** you won’t have to interact with anybody else. You can just shut yourself in a room and not come out until this is all over. You can text me when you need anything or just get it yourself. you won’t have to interact or bother with anybody you can be alone.

**Spieennn:** Yeah, we don’t really care if you’re here or not. 

**Himbo KING:** I can sleep in storage while you’re here I really don’t mind

**Rat that makes the rules:** oh yeah storo doesn’t give a fuck I found him passed out under a sink once 

**Gramps:** As long as I can keep my room

**Spieennn:** We can’t make any promises with the Squeakers though so if they bother you just fuckin run and hope they don’t chase you

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...fine. 

**Rat that makes the rules:** THANK YOU. where are you we’re coming to pick you up rn

**Dark Meta Knight:** I’m off the shore of Onion Ocean. 

**Rat that makes the rules:** WERE ON OUR WAY

~ || • || ~

_ Mech Project _

_ 10:28 AM _

**Magolor:** I’m up~!

**Magolor: @Susie** Chilly mentioned that you needed me for something, correct?

**Susie:** Yep. 

**Susie:** I need you to guard the cloning machine, since Dark Meta Knight has been spotted and we can’t risk him tampering with it or using it for whatever he could be planning.

**Magolor:** You want  _ me  _ to guard this machine?

**Susie:** Correct. 

**Susie:** It’s not like you can do anything aside from further the progress of the project.

**Susie:** It’s a cloning machine, not a source of limitless power. Plus, according to Chilly and Kirby you’ve had some chances of regaining power and stabbing that knife in their back again, but you didn’t take them. I also highly doubt that you are in possession of a magical artifact again. 

**Magolor:** That’s fair. 

**Magolor:** If I get bored I’ll work on it a little. I don’t get much sleep anyways~!

**Magolor:** Want me to head over now? 

**Susie:** Yes. Good luck. 

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_Meta Knight_ **

_ 10:45 AM _

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** You’re at the machine, correct?

**Meta Knight:** Affirmative.

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Make sure he doesn’t try anything. I know what I said in the chat, but I wouldn’t trust him with a rubix cube. 

**Meta Knight:** I’ll keep a close eye on him, don’t worry. My crew can man the Halberd on their own without me and it’ll be good to have some extra guards around the cloning machine.

  
  


**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Do you have any theories on what DMK could be planning? Anything would be rather helpful.

**Meta Knight:** Sadly, no. He’s been nothing short of a mystery to myself and the others. He’s never spoken to me nor anyone that I know of and I don’t have a single damn clue to his motives. 

**Meta Knight:** It just makes him more dangerous, so be careful. He can be clever. 

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** I will. Watch yourself too. 

**Meta Knight:** I would but I currently have a wizard to watch. Another time.

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 3:31 PM _

**Good Little Jester Boy:** things have been too fucking tense with this dmk shit

**Taranza:** I mean it is a serious situation… 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** COME ONN DREAMLANDS KNOWN FOR PEACEFUL CRAP

**Good Little Jester Boy:** im going to mag’s theme park to have a good time

**A Liar and a Fool:** I won’t be there, but have fun~! I had a great time with you and everybody last time we went.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** you CHEATER I love you

**Good Little Jester Boy:** we need to hang out more man come onnn

**Good Little Jester Boy:** like we used to

**A Liar and a Fool:** ...I’ll think about it. I really enjoy spending some time with you. You’re fun to be around, Marx.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** YES EXACTLY IM HOT AND SEXY SO LETS FUCK AROUND

**A Liar and a Fool:** Oh I absolutely would~! If I wasn’t guarding right now. 

**Taranza:** Are you supposed to be on your phone when guarding?

**A Liar and a Fool:** Probably not~! 

**Susie: @A Liar and a Fool** You aren’t, get off.

**A Liar and a Fool:** It’s so boring, though~! I like talking to people, it’s fun.

**Susie:** Then do something productive like fix or work on the project. Or record yourself speaking with your phone, it helps me.

**A Liar and a Fool:** That… that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Thanks, Susie~!

**_A Liar and a Fool_ ** _ is offline _

**Good Little Jester Boy:** NOOOOOOOOOO

**Susie:** Finally. 


	7. Chapter 7

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 8:01 AM _

**_Star~Child_ ** _ added  _ **_Hyness_ ** _ to chat The Star Allies _

**Hyness:** bonjam

**Francisca:** hyness!!

**Flamberge:** You finally got it to work! 

**Zan Pan:** Bonjam, Hyness! 

**Star~Child:** (\\(^o^(\

**Scourge of Darkness:** I see you’ve decided to join the chat. It’ll be good to have you here. I hope that you are feeling better.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** SO YOU’RE THE BITCH

**A Liar and a Fool:** Marx, not yet.

**Cheesed to meet you:** yet

**Susie:** Give him ten minutes at least, Marx.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** ...FINE

**Hyness:** ...wow

**TRIPLE D:** i mean you  _ did  _ kind of doom the universe 

**Taranza:** Yeah…

**Frosty:** You’re all hypocrites. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Let him speak, at least. 

**Star~Child:** Yeah!! I gave you all second chances, and now he has his!

**Zan Pan:** If anybody harms Hyness I’ll make sure you’ll suffer a fate worse than hell.

**TRIPLE D:** ALRIGHT OK

**Hyness:** jamanke, kirby and zan 

**Hyness:** i’m sorry for what I did… with summoning an old god and even harming the mages and you all

**Hyness:** i want to go back to how it used to be when the mages and I were happier. i’ll take any consequences with no complaints as well to make up for what I did

**Susie:** Hm. A better apology than Magolor’s, from what I’ve heard.

**Taranza:** What did he do?

**Frosty:** He made a theme park and pretended he didn’t know us for a few months.

**Frosty:** He didn’t even try to hide… he just reintroduced himself and didn’t even apologize…

**A Liar and a Fool:** HEY!

**Good Little Jester Boy:** 6/10 apology from hyness I’ll take it but you aren’t immune to my pranks

**Francisca:** did you not hear Zan?

**Good Little Jester:** RELAX they don’t hurt anybody it’s just fun for me 

**TRIPLE D:** a'ight hyness and the mages listen up

**TRIPLE D:** y’all ain’t free from consequences and punishment but since I can’t think of anything and y’all have been behaving well once y’all are fully healed you’ll work for me for a little while until we can figure something out or build y’all a place to live 

**TRIPLE D:** sound good?

**Zan Pan:** My head hurts from reading too many y’all’s 

**Hyness:** that is… incredibly generous.. thank you, your majesty

**Francisca:** that sounds fair! thank you! im feeling a lot better so I should be able to start helping in a week or so

**Flamberge:** Jamanke. You’ve shown lovely hospitality to us since we’ve been here, and I can’t thank you enough. I can begin working by tomorrow. 

**Aply Juice:** If any of you need a tour of the castle I can help! Sword and Blade should also be able to if I’m not online!

**Star~Child:** I could give you a tour around Dreamland or Pop Star in general! You could decide where to live, where your favorite picnic spot will be, and other things like that!! /)^o^(\ 

**Prince Fluff:** We also have some room in Patchland! Or if you want something small we have an apartment building. 

**Hyness:** we’ll be sure to look into it

**Francisca:** yeah! <3

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 12:38 PM _

**Knuckle Joe:** ANYONE HERE PLAY UNO?

**TRIPLE D:** YES

**Cheesed to meet you:** YESS I PLAY UNO WITH THE SQUEAK SQUAD ALL THE TIME

**Sword Knight:** Yep!

**Frosty:** I do!

**Good Little Jester Boy:** THE GAME OF CUCKING PEOPLE IT IS MY MAGNUM OPUS

**Scourge of Darkness:** YES. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Marx got me into it~! I play it so damn often, man. 

**Rick:** I LOVE UNO

**Taranza:** I haven’t played in forever… 

**Knuckle Joe:** WE SHOULD ALL HAVE AN UNO NIGHT

**TRIPLE D:** YES BREAK THE FRIENDSHIPS WE WORKED SO HARD TO CREATE IM IN

**Scourge of Darkness:** We deserve a damn Uno break.

**Cheesed to meet you:** ohoho meta knight competitive moments 

**Sword Knight:** You thought the eating contest was intense, get ready for how he gets during Uno. It’s bloody amazing. 

**Taranza:** I want to see Meta Knight in Uno…

**TRIPLE D:** you do not

**TRIPLE D:** trust me

**Frosty:** I do.

**Frosty:** I’m genuinely curious now that you’ve sad no.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** damn now I kind of want to see now too

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’d be glad to give the people what they want. 

**Knuckle Joe:** UNO KNIGHT

**Knuckle Joe:** *NIGHT

**Taranza:** JDHSKAHAOAHAH

**TRIPLE D:** FINE BUT DONT COME CRYIN TO ME WHEN YOU GET BONKED BY A SWORD ONCE YOU STACK THREE PLUS FOURS ON HIM 

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_Uno Knight_ **

**Uno Knight:** Let‘s fucking go. 

**TRIPLE D:** META  _ PLEASE  _

**Rick:** I can’t wait to see feral meta knight frothing through the mask once he gets an Uno 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** IM ACTUALLY TERRIFIED NOW

**Sword Knight:** This is going to be bloody insane, I can’t wait. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** We should have it at Chilly’s house~! 

**Frosty:** WHY MINE?!

**A Liar and a Fool:** It’s cozy, dude~!

**Good Little and a Fool:** also snowcones 

**Rick:** SNOWCONES

**Sword Knight:** Snowcones…

**A Liar and a Fool:** SNOWCONES~!

**Taranza:** SNOWCONES ::D

**Cheesed to meet you:** SNOWCONES???

**Knuckle Joe:** SNOWCONESSS!

**Frosty:** Fine. 

**Frosty:** Bring your own decks though, becuase mine doesn’t have enough cards for everybody. 

**TRIPLE D:** y’all did it

**A Liar and a Fool:** ...did what, exactly?

**TRIPLE D:** y’all fuckin broke meta knight 

**TRIPLE D:** just broke em

**A Liar and a Fool:** KFHSJAHAK

**Taranza:** Oh my stars.

**Cheesed to meet you:** I DIDNT THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE

**Sword Knight:** I didn’t either. 

**TRIPLE D:** YALL COMBINED SWEETS AND UNO

**TRIPLE D:** MY BORB IS BROKEN

**Knuckle Joe:** BUCKLE UP THIS IS GOING GO TO BE THE WORST UNO MATCH

**Rick:** IM BRINGING THREE DECKS

**Good Little Jester Boy:** FUCK YOU IM BRINGING THE CUSTOM CARDS

**A Liar and a Fool:** Please… anything but those… I beg of you…

**Susie:** Oh good lord.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** SUSSIEEE

**Taranza:** Join us!! It’ll be fun!

**Rick:** Come on!

**Susie:** Absolutely not.

**Knuckle Joe:** Your loss

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 4:08 PM _

**Uno Knight:** Once again, I come out as victorious.

**Good Little Jester:** YOU ASSHOLE YOU ALMOST FUCKING ELECTROCUTED ME WITH YOHR FUCKJNG SWORD 

**TRIPLE D:** I WARNED YA ABOUT STACKING +4 ON HIM

**Good Little Jester Boy:** WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO??? TAKE THE HIT

**Uno Knight:** Yes.

**TRIPLE D:** I love you, Meta, but you are the absolute worst when it comes to playing Uno.

**Sword Knight:** I’m exhausted… also I’m sorry Sir Meta Knight, but I’ll have to side with his majesty.

**Sword Knight:** Fuck you.

**Uno Knight:** I’ll take as many sacrifices as I need to become victorious in Uno.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** INCLUDING MY LIFE APPARENTLY 

**Frosty:** My head hurts from all the screaming… I’m just happy I came in third.

**Rick:** I’ve never been so absolutely demolished in my whole life my reputation is ruined

**Cheesed to meet you:** I USED TO BE KING OF THE CARDS NOW IM NOTHING

**Knuckle Joe:** WHY IS NOBODY TALKING ABOUT MARX’S CARDS

**Knuckle Joe:** “whoever can balance longest on whatever’s closest to them can +8 a chosen person”

**Knuckle Joe:** WHAT IS THAT

**Good Little Jester Boy:** A perfect card 

**Uno Knight:** Yet you still lost…

**TRIPLE D:** if you weren’t so fucking sweet out of uno I’d kill you now 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I have no issues I’ll kill him here and now

**Uno Knight:** Is that a challenge? 

**Cheesed to meet you:** MAYBE IT IS

**Taranza:** I’m done with all of you, I’m going home and never coming back. Fuck all of you.

**Susie:** I’m not even going to apologize for interrupting whatever hell is happening. Where is  **@A Liar and a Fool**

**Susie:** He needs to go guard our project in an hour.

**Frosty:** While everyone was arguing he decided to take a nap in my bed. 

**Susie:** Can somebody go wake him up?

**Good Little Jester Boy:** oh hell yeah I got this

**Cheesed to meet you:** while you do that ignore the sound of shattering glass if you hear me throw meta out the window

**Uno Knight:** It will be you going through the window, you rat.

**TRIPLE D:** nope I’m not going to have this meta is going in my arms and not leaving

**Good Little Jester Boy:** w

**Good Little Jester Boy:** WH

**Good Little Jester Boy:** WTH MAGS IS FUCKING POSSESSED 

**Susie:** _ What _ ?

**TRIPLE D:** HUH

**Cheesed to meet you:** WAIT HOLD ON HOLD ON IM COMING IN

**Taranza:** I REGRET LEAVING IS HE OK?

**Frosty:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES POSSESSED

**Good Little Jester Boy:** HES FUCKIN FLOATING IN HIS SLEEP MAN

**Frosty:** Oh my god, I’m going to freeze you. 

**Frosty:** HE JUST FLOATS IN HIS SLEEP SOMETIMES.

**Cheesed to meet you:** wh what

**Rick:** my brain is fried and I can’t comprehend any more of this 

**TRIPLE D:** marx how did you not know that you’ve been friends with him for years

**Good Little Jester Boy:** ITS BECAUSE HE SLEEPS ON THE FUCKING GROUND NOT A FOOT IN THE AIR 

**Susie:** This is so exhausting to read.

**Susie:** Can you please just wake him up before I come over and do it myself. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I got it this is the way the squeak squad wake people up

**A Liar and a Fool:** I’mu p 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Lrt me sleep .

**Susie:** No, you have guard duty. 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** you fuckin

**Good Little Jester Boy:** you woke him up by blasting replay at max volume by his ears 

**Cheesed to meet you:** there’s a reason I’m always up early and it’s because I like keeping my hearing 

**A Liar and a Fool:** I can’t hear anything.

**Rick:** IS THAT WHAT I HEARD?

**TRIPLE D:** yep

**Good Little Jester Boy:** okay now he’s up now WHY WERE YOU FLOAT SLEEPING

**A Liar and a Fool:** Can I hi back to sleep?

**A Liar and a Fool:** *go

**Cheesed to meet you:** HOW WERE YOU FLOAT SLEEPING EXPLAIN 

**Susie:** You need to come guard the machine. You can sleep in the morning.

**A Liar and a Fool:** Chillyyyy help me. 

**Frosty:** Don‘t drag me into this! 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Fine. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Halcandrians bodies naturally produce magic that we can twist and use in different ways. It works like a second energy source. It only refuels when we are unconscious though.

**A Liar and a Fool:** So if I haven’t used any magic for a while or any at all, my body will still be full of it. However my body still needs to make more so to dispose of it the floating happens. 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** THANK YOU MAGS ILY

**A Liar and a Fool:** h

**A Liar and a Fool:** I’m gonna get ready now, I guess. Since little miss perfect can’t let me sleep. 

**_Uno Knight_ ** _ changed  _ **_Susie_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **_Little Miss Perfect_ ** _ ” _

**Little Miss Perfect:** Real mature, Meta Knight. 

~ || • || ~

_ 4:56 PM _

_ DMs:  _ **Meta Knight**

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** I’m going to take a guess that you are already on your way to the machine to watch Magolor?

**Meta Knight:** Correct. In fact, I’m already there. I’m just waiting for Magolor to show up and go back to working on the machine. 

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Oh, he actually works on it?

**Meta Knight:** He’s made a lot of progress. It’s actually starting to look like a machine now. Not a cloning machine, but a machine.

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Well that’s good! Thanks for watching him, Meta Knight.

**Meta Knight:** Before you go, I must ask you something.

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** I’m on a bit of schedule at the moment, so make it quick. 

**Meta Knight:** Do you have any ill intentions with the cloning machine? I doubt that you’re just doing this to test your limits.

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Do you really not trust me that much? After everything I did to help with Void Termina?

**Meta Knight:** I was awake.

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** I don’t understand what you mean by that.

**Meta Knight:** “Have a sneak peek at our latest product, hot off the production line. It’s been completely updated with the newest technology. It’s capable of working for 24 hours without recharging. And it’s been programmed to be a merciless fighting machine.” 

**Meta Knight:** Ring a bell?

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Oh.

**Meta Knight:** Answer me. Do you have any other intent for this machine, or do I have to convince Magolor to destroy it himself?

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** I can assure you, that I have no alterior motives for this project. It started as an idea to take some time off of production and spend less money, but I started to think about how Kirby rambled about spending time with friends. It would speed up the process, cost less, and hey, it could be fun. 

**Meta Knight:** Hm.

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** I’m sorry for what I did to you, and I don’t expect you to forgive me. 

**Meta Knight:** It’s clever of you to not expect what won’t happen. I’ll see you soon, Susie.

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** See you soon. 

~ || • || ~

_ THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY _

_ 8:22 PM _

**Rat that makes the rules:** AYO

**Rat that makes the rules:** WHO’S READY FOR A TREASURE HUNT


	8. Chapter 8

_ The Star Allies _

_ 10:18 AM _

**TRIPLE D:** any updates on the dmk situation?

**Aply Juice:** None of the waddle dees have spotted him! :(

**Uno Knight:** Neither have any of my knights. 

**Star~Child:** I looked all over Pop Star but haven’t seen him!! (0n0)

**Prince Fluff:** There’s been no reports of him in Patchland! I’ll keep an eye out though 

**A Liar and a Fool:** He hasn’t tried getting to the machine yet~! 

**Cheesed to meet you:** the only thing my boys spotted was a noddy trying to sleep on top of a pissed off rocky 

**TRIPLE D:** damn it

**TRIPLE D:** where did he GO

~ || • || ~

_ THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY _

_ 10:23 AM _

**Rat that makes the rules:** I’m so fucking smart it’s unreal they call me the lab rat

**Gramps:** thats what they call me, boss

**_Rat that makes the rules_ ** _ changed  _ **_Gramps_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **_Lab rat_ ** _ ” _

**Rat that makes the rules:** now they will

**Rat that makes the rules:** OKAY so our plan seems to be working with hiding dark 

**Himbo KING:** they always work out!

**Spieennn:** Except for stealing Kirby’s cake...

**Rat that makes the rules:** that was the worst mistake of my fuckin life 

**Rat that makes the rules:** is everybody ready for an epic treasure hunt with the goth knight 

**Himbo KING:** hell yeah 

**Lab rat:** yep! theft

**Spieennn:** thievery! 

**Rat that makes the rules:** yes yes theft good be gay do crimes 

**Rat that makes the rules:** wait

**Rat that makes the rules:** where are the squeakers 

**Himbo KING:** they’re with dark i think

**Spieennn:** Oh stars-

**Rat that makes the rules: @Dark Meta Knight** DONT KILL THE SQUEAKERS

**Dark Meta Knight:** They won't leave me alone. I’m beginning to consider it.

**Spieennn:** NONONO NO DONT-! IM OMW TO GRAB THEM

**Spieennn:** Jfc they really like you. They were a bitch to get out of your room.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Make sure they don’t come back. 

**Lab rat:** im going to change the ship’s course to the woods 

**Rat that makes the rules:** thank you doc ily

**Rat that makes the rules:** anyway, dark are you up for a treasure hunt?

**Dark Meta Knight:** If it’s to get that shard, then yes. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ Mech Project _

_ 12:37 PM _

**Trident Knight:** Since we haven’t been able to check in, how’s progress on the Cloning Machine?

**Axe Knight:** I completely forgot all about that with the DMK situation going on

**Magolor:** I’ve been working on it a little as I guard it at night. I finished the frame and a bit of the inner machinery. 

**Javelin Knight:** sweet!! sorry we can’t be there to help

**Magolor:** It’s alright~! It just kind of blows being alone for a long time.

**Sailor Dee:** who says we can’t help! 

**Meta Knight:** Me.

**Meta Knight:** We need you all on the Halberd for patrolling. 

**Magolor:** Could you come down and help me then, at least?

**Magolor:** I’m aware you don’t like me, but it’s getting super difficult to stay awake for this long. 

**Magolor:** I’ll buy you two tubs of chocolate ice cream. 

**Meta Knight:** ...I’ll consider it.

~ || • || ~

_ THE KNIGHTS  _

_ 3:41 PM  _

**_Captcha is my enemy_ ** _ sent an image  _

**Captcha is my enemy:** guess you could say I’m a flaming homosexual lmao

**Ace Knight:** FUGSAOSBOAABKAAB 

**Baby boy, babey:** wh

**Baby boy, babey:** what???? 

**Baby boy, babey:** are you okay?? 

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Oh my stars...

**BOTS RULE:** HOW THE HELL. 

**THE HalBIRD:** WHY ARE YOU ON FIRE

**THE HalBIRD:** HOW ARE YOU ON FIRE

**Blades are for skating:** I’ll get the fire extinguisher. 

**British Idiot:** I’m not even surprised at this point.

**BOTS RULE:** JAVELIN, I AM BEGGING YOU TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF. HOW. 

**Captcha is my enemy:** OKAY OKAY let me start damn 

**Captcha is my enemy:** so y’know how I can set my trident on fire with my hot and sexy fire powers yeah I wanted to see what other acts of arson I could commit and i tried it on a piece of tissue paper but I got distracted by myself and boom I combusted into flames 

**BOTS RULE:** THAT EXPLAINS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

**Baby boy, babey:** I-

**Ace Knight:** a flaming king, very poggers 

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Axe, if you say poggers again I’ll beat you to death. 

**Ace Knight:** that’s not very pog of you, tri

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Prepare to get your little gamer ass handed to you by a cyborg. 

**British Idiot:** If anyone is around and can’t stop them, can you record it?

**BOTS RULE:** ALREADY ON IT.

**THE HalBIRD:** AYE IF YOURE GONNA FIGHT DO IT OFF PATROL 

**Sir Borb Knight:** Whoever wins gets some ice cream from me.

**THE HalBIRD:** DONT ENCOURGE EM META PLEASE 

**BOTS RULE:** THE GAYS ARE FIGHTINGGG.

**Captcha is my enemy:** I love this stupid fucking family 

~ || • || ~

_ THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY _

_ 8:15 PM _

**Rat that makes the rules:** you sure you can keep the shard safe, dark?

**Dark Meta Knight:** Yes.

**Rat that makes the rules:** hell yeah one shard down so many more to go

**Rat that makes the rules:** it’s a start though and we’ll keep looking

**Lab rat:** hey

**Lab rat:** guess what time it is

**Himbo KING:** 8:17 pm

**Lab rat:** u tried gold star

**Himbo KING:** thank

**Lab rat:** One of the basic pieces of furniture, a chair is a type of seat. Its primary features are two pieces of a durable material, attached as back and seat to one another at a 90° or slightly greater angle, with usually the four corners of the horizontal seat attached in turn to four legs—or other parts of the seat's underside attached to three legs or to a shaft about which a four-arm turnstile on rollers can turn—strong enough to support the weight of a person who sits on the seat (usually wide and broad enough to hold the lower body from the buttocks almost to the knees) and leans against the vertical back (usually high and wide enough to support the back to the shoulder blades). The legs are typically high enough for the seated person's thighs and knees to form a 90° or lesser angle. Used in a number of rooms in homes (e.g. in living rooms, dining rooms, and dens), in schools and offices (with desks), and in various other workplaces, chairs may be made of wood, metal, or synthetic materials, and either the seat alone or the entire chair may be padded or upholstered in various colors and fabrics.

**Rat that makes the rules:** OH SHITTT

**Spieennn:** IM PREPARING MINE GO OFF GRAMPS

**Dark Meta Knight:** What.

**Dark Meta Knight:** What the fuck is this?

**Lab rat:** Chairs vary in design. An armchair has armrests fixed to the seat; a recliner is upholstered and under its seat is a mechanism that allows one to lower the chair's back and raise into place a fold-out footrest; a rocking chair has legs fixed to two long curved slats; a wheelchair has wheels fixed to an axis under the seat.

Etymology

Chair comes from the early 13th-century English word chaere, from Old French chaiere ("chair, seat, throne"), from Latin cathedra ("seat").

**Rat that makes the rules:** ITS INFODUMP O’CLOCK

**Dark Meta Knight:** What.

**Spieennn:** Every week we take something from a Wikipedia article and paste it in here for education 

**Dark Meta Knight:** How the hell is this educational?

**Himbo KING:** you learn things!!

**Himbo KING:** like we’re currently learning about chairs 

**Lab rat:** my turn’s over ur turn spinny I’m gonna go pass out now 

**Dark Meta Knight:** This is so fucking stupid. 

**Spieennn:** Prepare to get EDUCATED

**Spieennn:** Dice (singular die or dice) are small, throwable objects with marked sides that can rest in multiple positions. They are used for generating random numbers, commonly as part of tabletop games, including dice games, board games, role-playing games, and games of chance.

A traditional die is a cube with each of its six faces marked with a different number of dots (pips) from one to six. When thrown or rolled, the die comes to rest showing a random integer from one to six on its upper surface, with each value being equally likely. Dice may also have polyhedral or irregular shapes and may have faces marked with numerals or symbols instead of pips. Loaded dice are designed to favor some results over others for cheating or entertainment.

**Rat that makes the rules:** how is this stupid dice and chairs are so INTERESTING

**Himbo KING:** I’m almost done preparing mine

**Dark Meta Knight:** Why the hell would you add me to this chat if you constantly do ridiculously idiotic crap like this?

**Rat that makes the rules:** just mute the chat dude

**Spieennn:** Dice have been used since before recorded history, and it is uncertain where they originated. It is theorized that dice developed from the practice of fortune-telling with the talus of hoofed animals, colloquially known as knucklebones. The Egyptian game of senet was played with flat two-sided throwsticks which indicated the number of squares a player could move, and thus functioned as a form of dice. Senet was played before 3000 BC and up to the 2nd century AD. Perhaps the oldest known dice were excavated as part of a backgammon-like game set at the Burnt City, an archeological site in south-eastern Iran, estimated to be from between 2800 and 2500 BC. Bone dice from Skara Brae have been dated to 3100–2400 BC. Excavations from graves at Mohenjo-daro, an Indus Valley civilization settlement, unearthed terracotta dice dating to 2500–1900 BC. Games involving dice are mentioned in the ancient Indian Rigveda, Atharvaveda, Mahabharata and Buddhist games list. There are several biblical references to "casting lots" (Hebrew: יפילו גורל‎ yappîlū ḡōrāl), as in Psalm 22, indicating that dicing (or a related activity) was commonplace when the psalm was composed. Knucklebones was a game of skill played in ancient Greece; a derivative form had the four sides of bones receive different values like modern dice.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Then how would I know if something has happened? This was the reason you added me in the first place.

**Rat that makes the rules:** we can just @ you whenever we’re about to go on a treasure hunt or something happens 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I just don’t see the damn point in this.

**Rat that makes the rules:** not everything has to be serious

**Spieennn:** My turns up, storo your next!!

**Dark Meta Knight:** In a situation like this, yes. We do have be serious. 

**Rat that makes the rules:** yes but we don’t have to be asses to eachother and not have fun. we can just fuck around and be nice and have fun

**Himbo KING:** this one is for dark since your homesick

**Himbo KING:** A mirror is an object that reflects an image. Light that bounces off a mirror will show an image of whatever is in front of it, when focused through the lens of the eye or a camera. Mirrors reverse the direction of the image in an equal yet opposite angle from which the light shines upon it. This allows the viewer to see themselves or objects behind them, or even objects that are at an angle from them but out of their field of view, such as around a corner. Natural mirrors have existed since prehistoric times, such as the surface of water, but people have been manufacturing mirrors out of a variety of materials for thousands of years, like stone, metals, and glass. In modern mirrors, metals like silver or aluminum are often used due to their high reflectivity, applied as a thin coating on glass because of its naturally smooth and very hard surface.

**Dark Meta Knight:** I already know about mirrors. 

**Himbo KING:** A mirror is a wave reflector. Light consists of waves, and when light waves reflect off the flat surface of a mirror, those waves retain the same degree of curvature and vergence, in an equal yet opposite direction, as the original waves. The light can also be pictured as rays (imaginary lines radiating from the light source, that are always perpendicular to the waves). These rays are reflected at an equal yet opposite angle from which they strike the mirror (incident light). This property, called specular reflection, distinguishes a mirror from objects that diffuse light, breaking up the wave and scattering it in many directions (such as flat-white paint). Thus, a mirror can be any surface in which the texture or roughness of the surface is smaller (smoother) than the wavelength of the waves. When looking at a mirror, one will see a mirror image or reflected image of objects in the environment, formed by light emitted or scattered by them and reflected by the mirror towards one's eyes. This effect gives the illusion that those objects are behind the mirror, or (sometimes) in front of it. When the surface is not flat, a mirror may behave like a reflecting lens. A plane mirror will yield a real-looking undistorted image, while a curved mirror may distort, magnify, or reduce the image in various ways, while keeping the lines, contrast, sharpness, colors, and other image properties intact. A mirror is commonly used for inspecting oneself, such as during personal grooming; hence the old-fashioned name looking glass. This use, which dates from the Prehistory, overlaps with uses in decoration and architecture. Mirrors are also used to view other items that are not directly visible because of obstructions; examples include rear-view mirrors in vehicles, security mirrors in or around buildings, and dentist's mirrors. Mirrors are also used in optical and scientific apparatus such as telescopes, lasers, cameras, periscopes, and industrial machinery.

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...thank you, Storo. That’s enough. 

**Himbo KING:** hope it made you feel better

**Spieennn:** D’aw

**Himbo KING:** anyway, boss your turn

**Rat that makes the rules:** fuck yeah

**Rat that makes the rules:** this one goes out to my baby who shouldn’t have been killed 

**Rat that makes the rules:** The Nintendo 3DS is a handheld game console produced by Nintendo. The system was announced in March 2010 and officially unveiled at E3 2010 as the successor to the Nintendo DS. The system features backward compatibility with older Nintendo DS video games. As an eighth-generation console, its primary competitor was Sony's PlayStation Vita. 

**Rat that makes the rules:** The handheld's most prominent feature is its ability to display stereoscopic 3D effects without the use of 3D glasses or additional accessories, and offers new features such as the StreetPass and SpotPass tag modes, powered by Nintendo Network; augmented reality using its 3D cameras; and Virtual Console, which allows owners to download and play games originally released on older video game systems. It is also pre-loaded with various applications including an online distribution store called Nintendo eShop; a social networking service called Miiverse (shut down in 2017); an Internet Browser; the Netflix, Hulu Plus and YouTube streaming video services; Nintendo Video; a messaging application called Swapnote (known as Nintendo Letter Box in Europe and Australia); and Mii Maker.

The Nintendo 3DS was released in Japan on February 26, 2011, and worldwide beginning in March 2011.Less than six months later on July 28, 2011, Nintendo announced a significant price reduction from US$249 to US$169 amid disappointing launch sales. The company offered ten free Nintendo Entertainment System games and ten free Game Boy Advance games from the Nintendo eShop to consumers who bought the system at the original launch price. This strategy was considered a major success, and the console went on to become one of Nintendo's most successful handheld consoles in the first two years of its release. As of March 31, 2020, the Nintendo 3DS family of systems combined have sold 75.77 million units, and games for the systems have sold 383.1 million units.

The 3DS received multiple redesigns over the course of its life. The Nintendo 3DS XL, a larger model, was first released in Japan and Europe in July 2012, featuring a 90% larger screen. An "entry-level" version of the console, the Nintendo 2DS, with a fixed "slate" form factor and lacking autostereoscopic (3D) functionality, was released in Western markets in October 2013. The New Nintendo 3DS features a more powerful CPU, a second analog stick called the C-Stick, additional buttons, an improved camera, and other changes, and was first released in Japan in October 2014.

The 3DS family was formally discontinued in September 2020.

**Spieennn:** Rip to the best Nintendo system

**Himbo KING:** fly high…

**Rat that makes the rules:** my boy is dead but he’ll live on with a Wikipedia article

**Rat that makes the rules:** anyway you don’t have to do it dark, but if you want to you can 

**Dark Meta Knight:** …

**Dark Meta Knight:** A sword is a bladed melee weapon intended for cutting or thrusting that is longer than a knife or dagger, consisting of a long blade attached to a hilt. The precise definition of the term varies with the historical epoch or the geographic region under consideration. The blade can be straight or curved. Thrusting swords have a pointed tip on the blade, and tend to be straighter; slashing swords have a sharpened cutting edge on one or both sides of the blade, and are more likely to be curved. Many swords are designed for both thrusting and slashing.

**Rat that makes the rules:** oh holy shit go off king

**Dark Meta Knight:** Historically, the sword developed in the Bronze Age, evolving from the dagger; the earliest specimens date to about 1600 BC. The later Iron Age sword remained fairly short and without a crossguard. The spatha, as it developed in the Late Roman army, became the predecessor of the European sword of the Middle Ages, at first adopted as the Migration Period sword, and only in the High Middle Ages, developed into the classical arming sword with crossguard. The word sword continues the Old English, sweord.

The use of a sword is known as swordsmanship or, in a modern context, as fencing. In the Early Modern period, western sword design diverged into roughly two forms, the thrusting swords and the sabers.

**Spieennn:** Oh my stars I’m actually invested keep going

**Dark Meta Knight:** Thrusting swords such as the rapier and eventually the smallsword were designed to impale their targets quickly and inflict deep stab wounds. Their long and straight yet light and well balanced design made them highly maneuverable and deadly in a duel but fairly ineffective when used in a slashing or chopping motion. A well aimed lunge and thrust could end a fight in seconds with just the sword's point, leading to the development of a fighting style which closely resembles modern fencing.

The sabre and similar blades such as the cutlass were built more heavily and were more typically used in warfare. Built for slashing and chopping at multiple enemies, often from horseback, the saber's long curved blade and slightly forward weight balance gave it a deadly character all its own on the battlefield. Most sabers also had sharp points and double-edged blades, making them capable of piercing soldier after soldier in a cavalry charge. Sabers continued to see battlefield use until the early 20th century. The US Navy kept tens of thousands of sturdy cutlasses in their armory well into World War II and many were issued to Marines in the Pacific as jungle machetes.

**Himbo KING:** next we should steal some swords 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Non-European weapons classified as swords include single-edged weapons such as the Middle Eastern scimitar, the Chinese dao and the related Japanese katana. The Chinese jìan is an example of a non-European double-edged sword, like the European models derived from the double-edged Iron Age sword.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Is that enough? Can I be left alone, now?

**Spieennn:** Yes, you deserve it

**Rat that makes the rules:** wait no not yet

**_Rat that makes the rules_ ** _ changed  _ **_Dark Meta Knight_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **Double Edged Sword** ”

**Rat that makes the rules:** you’re an honorary squeak squad member you deserve a nickname 

**Double Edged Sword:** Fine. 

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 10:53 PM _

**A Liar and a Fool:** GUYS I

**A Liar and a Fool:** I THINK I FUCKED UP

**TRIPLE D:** WHAT


	9. Chapter 9

_The Star Allies_

_10:54 PM_

**TRIPLE D:** WHAT DID YOU DO

**Star~Child:** What happened!? (0^0)

**A Liar and a Fool:** I DON’T KNOW?

**TRIPLE D:** WDYM YOU DONT KNOW

**TRIPLE D:** EXPLAIN

**A Liar and a Fool:** OKAY!

**A Liar and a Fool:** META KNIGHT WAS ASSISTING ME WITH BUILDING THE MACHINE AND THEN HE CUT ME OUT OF NOWHERE AND TELEPORTED AWAY.

**A Liar and a fool:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID.

**A Liar and a fool:** I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WENT.

**TRIPLE D:** WHAT

**TRIPLE D:** **@Uno Knight** WHERE ARE YOU IM COMIN

**Star~Child:** That doesn’t make sense…

**A Liar and a Fool:** He left his phone. 

**TRIPLE D:** WAIT

**TRIPLE D:** WHAT HAPPENED EXACTLY

**TRIPLE D:** GO INTO DETAIL

**Star~Child:** I’ll get the warp star to look for him!

**A Liar and a Fool:** He was helping me with building the machine, specifically the frame and finishing the inner machinery. We ran out of metal so I went to grab some of the scraps Susie supplied, and I bumped into him by mistake. Then he pulled out his sword and cut me in the process. I freaked out and yelled about why he did that and he didn’t answer and left.

**TRIPLE D:** oh

**TRIPLE D:** oh no

**Star~Child:** Magolor, did the metal touch him?

**TRIPLE D:** do not lie this is really fucking important

**A Liar and a Fool:** I think so.

**A Liar and a Fool:** It happened so fast, but i think it did.

**A Liar and a Fool:** Why?

**TRIPLE D:** it brings back bad memories for him

**Star~Child:** I’m gonna look around Dreamland for him!

**A Liar and a Fool:** Fuck. Please tell me there’s something I can do to help.

**TRIPLE D:** you’re in a chat with the meta knights right? tell them. make sure they all know, especially blade and sword

**A Liar and a Fool:** Okay

**Blade Knight:** Sword and I already know. We’re looking around the castle for him right now. We’re not sure about the other knights.

**TRIPLE D:** ok ok good

**TRIPLE D:** I don’t think he’s here but keep looking I have a suspicion of where he’s at

~ || • || ~

Meta Knight nearly fell and crashed into the ground as he shut his wings and landed. His eyes flashed red as he took off his mask and carelessly tossed it into the grass. His whole body was trembling and he choked back a sob and twisted his wings back into his softer cape and hugged it tightly with shivering hands. He sat on the ground, fighting back the tears as he failed at pushing back the memories.

It was so cold. 

The metal that had touched his skin was so damn cold. All it did was touch him, he shouldn’t be reacting like this. He hugged his cape so tight around himself to where it felt like he couldn’t breathe. Tears started to pool at his crimson eyes. He could hear it. The muffled sound of machinery working on him like a toy. He could hear _her._

_“Noble Haltmann, we adore him. Kingly lord of time and space! Every day we wish him glory, Gazing on his noble face!“_

The trembling knight shrank further into his cape, coating it wet with tears as he could hear her singing. This shouldn’t be that bad, this shouldn’t be effecting him like this, YEARS after what happened, he’s been able to get over everything else why was this so different? His breath shook as he closed his eyes, trying to warm up from the cold metal. He shut his eyes so hard he knew for sure he was going to get a headache, but he felt like if he opened them he’d be back in that room. 

Back with her singing and the horrible humming of the machinery. Back where he was sedated but not enough to be unconscious. Only enough to where he couldn’t move and was numb. He could _feel_ the machinery being added on to him, inside and outside of his body. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, he felt frozen and trapped in his cape but he was so afraid of what would happen if he looked.

He didn’t want to see Susie pacing around holding wires and getting ready to shove mechanical crap through his skin. He didn’t want to open his eyes to see the pink overlay and the code forcing his every move. He didn’t want to open his eyes and see Kirby in front of him, looking worried and reaching for his mask.

He didn’t want to be back in control only to feel electricity course through the metal in his body. He didn’t want to stumble back away from Kirby in fear of hurting him anymore and fail to catch balance due to the weight and fall to defeat. 

He felt so heavy. 

He felt so cold and _heavy._ Like the machinery was back on his wings, like the heavy weaponry, third arm, and thrusters were back. Like if he stood up he wouldn’t be able to keep balance because of the weight and fall back down. He’d fall and feel the cold of the metal. He’d fall until he felt nothing but fire burning him. 

“Meta! There ya are!” 

The knight shouted, cape twisting into wings that spread out quickly as he jumped in shock. For a moment, he saw a warp star with a familiar king and worried puffball. But it was only for a moment, as he slipped and fell. He froze up, expecting to fall for a while and for it to end with the extreme heat and pain. But he only landed in grass. He paused, confused for a moment. 

“Aw jeez-“ He heard King Dedede say as he jumped off the warp star and onto the ground. He heard the footsteps as Kirby did the same and the two made their way to the fallen knight. 

“Come ‘ere.” Meta Knight felt the large king’s hand hold his own and pull him up, helping him balance. Meta Knight didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look at King Dedede. He was embarrassed and ashamed for running off as something as stupid as feeling metal against himself. 

“You okay there, Mety? Ya cold?” King Dedede asked, putting a hand on the space in between Meta’s limp wings on his back. Even though the knight was trembling a little, he didn’t flinch at the touch. He trusted Dedede.

Meta Knight sighed, still not saying anything, but nodded. The king didn’t hesitate to quickly grab Meta and hold him with one arm, wrapping his fluffy robe around him. Meta Knight leaned into the robe, wings relaxing and cuddling into King Dedede. 

He was fine.

He was safe.

He wasn’t at Susie’s ship. He wasn’t a forced cyborg soldier fighting Kirby. He was safe with his sworn partner. He felt warm. He didn’t feel the cold heavy robotics crushing him. All he felt was Dedede’s feathers and his warm robe. His eyes faded from the red to pink, and Meta Knight closed them. He felt King Dedede massage his wings, specifically the area with the faint surgical scars. The scars that proved that this was over and done with. 

“Poyo!” Meta Knight opened his eyes, which were now the confident yellow glow, and saw the happy pink puffball. “Poyo, poyo, poy!” Kirby danced, and Meta couldn’t but smile when he saw what Kirby was holding. 

His mask.

“Thank you.. both of you,” The knight quietly said, grabbing the mask and checking if the soft layer of felt he had placed on the mask after the incident was still there. Yep. He strapped the metal mask back on. 

“A’ight let’s get ya’ back to the castle.”

~ || • || ~ 

_THE KNIGHTS_

_12:18 AM_

**Sir Borb Knight:** hey

**Ace Knight:** YOU’RE ALRIGHT!!

**Sir Borb Knight:** this is ddd, not meta knight 

**Ace Knight:** oh

**BOTS RULE:** WHY ARE YOU ON HIS PHONE?

**Captcha is conflicted about me:**...is he doing alright?

**Captcha is my enemy:** PLEASE TELL ME HES OKAY

**Baby boy, babey:** does he need any help?!

**THE HalBIRD:** Calm down with your questions!! Let his majesty explain. 

**Sir Borb Knight:** he’s doing better now, Kirby and I are with him right now

**Sir Borb Knight:** he’s in my room and Kirby’s currently letting ‘em pet them

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Is he warm? Is there any metal around?

**Sir Borb Knight:** dont worry trident, there’s nothing like that around here. i sent sword and blade to get him some ice cream as well 

**Baby boy, babey:**...his eyes?

**Sir Borb Knight:** yellow

**BOTS RULE:** THANK NOVA.

**Ace Knight:** oh thank the stars I was so worried 

**The HalBIRD:** As was I, but Sir Meta Knight is strong. He always pulls through. 

**Sir Borb Knight:** he really is huh

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Sorry… I just… can’t stop thinking about it.

**Sir Borb Knight:** it?

**Captcha is my enemy:** oh yeah… it

**BOTS RULE:** THAT WAS AWFUL… 

**Ace Knight:** when he crashed into the halberd I thought he was dead 

**Ace Knight:** he wasn’t moving he just layed there 

**The HalBIRD:** It was so hard to recognize him with all that crap on him. 

**Sir Borb Knight:** that was awful for all of us and it still makes me sick thinking about it

**Baby boy, babey:** i know you all were trying to keep me out of the room but I still saw him and… mn it wasn’t a good feeling 

**BOTS RULE:** YOU SHOULDNT HAVE SEEN THAT SAILOR. 

**BOTS RULE:** BUT SIR META KNIGNT SHOULDNT HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT

**Sir Borb Knight:** HONESTLY

**Ace Knight:** sailor ily but look away from the message I’m about to send

**Captcha is my enemy:** idk what you’re about to send but I agree with it

**Baby boy, babey:** ok

**Ace Knight:** IF I EVER FIND WHO FUCKING DID THAT TO SIR META KNIGHT I WONT HESITATE TO DECAPITATE THEM WITH MY AXE 

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** OH, HARSH AGREE!

**Captcha is my enemy:** ^^

**BOTS RULE:** I AGREE AS WELL. WHOEVER DID THAT IS BEYOND REPAIR.

**Sir Borb Knight:** uh yeah I agree too

**Sir Borb Knight:** oop the ice cream is here gtg

~ || • || ~

_DMs:_ **_Captain Vul_ **

_12:34 AM_

**Meta Knight:** you never told them did you

**Captain Vul:** I FORGOT

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of new people!

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 3:57 AM _

**Good Little Jester Boy:** ignoring whatever th happened 

**Good Little Jester Boy: @A Liar and a Fool**

**A Liar and a Fool:** Yes, Marx?

**Good Little Jester Boy:** where are you

**A Liar and a Fool:** At the machine trying not to break down. 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** oh

**Good Little Jester Boy:** take a break from that thing 

**A Liar and a Fool:** No.

**A Liar and a Fool:** I fucked up enough the least I can do is do this one thing I’m supposed to do.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** when’s the last time you slept

**A Liar and a Fool:** That doesn’t relate to this conversation.

**Good Liftle Jester Boy:** it fucking does if the last time you slept was a thirty minute nap two days ago

**A Liar and a Fool:** What are you trying to achieve, Marx?

**Good Little Jester:** for you to learn some self care lmao

**A Liar and a Fool:** I know enough to keep myself alive.

**Night Owl:** That is… not good

**Good Little Jester Boy:** please take a break from guarding 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** ill stay with you in the Starcutter for tonight 

**A Liar and a Fool:** ...fine.

**A Liar and a Fool: @Little Miss Perfect** I’m taking the rest of the night off.

**Little Miss Perfect:** I’ll take your place for tonight. Honestly, you need a break after tonight.

**A Liar and a Fool:** Thanks. 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** oh wow!! Susie doing something nice!!

**Little Miss Perfect:** I’ll kill you.

**Night Owl:** OKAY everybody’s tense tonight so just ease up on the threats and insults please 

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_Chilly_ **

_ 4:19 AM _

**Marx:** hey

**Marx:** hey

**Marx:** hey

**Marx:** hey

**Marx:** heh

**Marx: *** hey

**Chilly:** WHAT?!

**Marx:** ok good you’re up

**Chilly:** Because you woke me up.

**Chilly:** What do you need?

**Marx:** how the hell do you get magolor to sleep

**Chilly:** ...has he not been sleeping?

**Marx:** no

**Marx:** hes always been like this

**Marx:** this time it’s worrying me tho

**Marx:** I don’t think he’s gotten sleep since the Uno thing

**Marx:** he’s been busy guarding that stupid fucking machine every night and doesn’t sleep during the day

**Chilly:** ...huh.

**Chilly:** I’ll talk to Susie about that.

**Chilly:** But what I usually do is sleep with him.

**Chilly:** Take out a spare sleeping bag and get close to him or sleep in the same bed. 

**Marx:** wait really lol

**Marx:** damn I could’ve been living my fantasies this whole time and helping him at the same time 

**Chilly:** I’m being serious, Marx. He’s very strange about that. 

**Chilly:** Since I met him he really likes sticking close.

**Chilly:** Kind of like a lost scarfy.

**Marx:** he was the same when he found me too

**Marx:** even after getting cucked by a crown that didn’t change lmao

**Chilly:** I can come over to the Lor, too if you need help

**Marx:** trying to take mags for yourself, frosty?

**Chilly:** What. 

**Marx:** IT WAS A JOKE FJSHAOAHAKAB

**Marx:** but seriously please come over he keeps mumbling about how meta spiraling was his fault and he can’t even do one thing right

**Chilly:** ...huh.

**Chilly:** You’re like his best friend, right? He’d trust you with anything?

**Marx:** ya ofc

**Marx:** why

**Chilly:** At the party he got drunk and sent me… concerning things. 

**Marx:** did he threaten to kill someone lmao

**_Chilly_ ** _ quoted eleven (11) messages from “DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ ** _ ” _

_ “ _ **_Magolor:_ ** _ I dont thimk I’ can feel satisfyed. _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ I try to b’ better .  _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ Bu t I alway mess up _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ I always want more.  _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ ‘Tried fixing it wit h the theme park. _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ But its no t enuogh _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ it never is _

**_Chilly:_ ** _ Magolor? _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ i still want more _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ more friend s,more power, m _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ ore everything.” _

**_Chilly_ ** _ quoted three (3) messages from “DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ ** _ ” _

_ “ _ **_Magolor:_ ** _ they fuckedu p. _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ they move d on. _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ why cant I?” _

**Marx:** oh

**Marx:** holy shit

**Marx:** hold on who did he mean by they

**Chilly:** Daroach, Taranza, Susie, and you.

**Marx:** d

**Marx:** does he really think we moved on just like that?

**Chilly:** I think so. I assumed you all moved on as well, since you’re all doing pretty well.

**Marx:** dont mind me calling everyone out but

**Marx:** susie still mechanizes planets from what I’ve heard, taranza still mourns sectionia, and daroach still steals he just doesn’t from kirby 

**Marx:** i still have fucked up thoughts and get tempted to hurt others sometimes even when I’m not hungry 

**Chilly:** You need to tell him that.

**Marx:** I will when he’s not a sleep deprived zombie lol

**Chilly:** Alright, I just left my house. I should be there in about ten minutes.

**Marx:** sweet

**Chilly:** Also, while I’m walking over can I ask you something?

**Marx:** go for it dude

**Chilly:** How did you two meet? I had no idea you two were friends until Void Termina. 

**Marx:** he didn’t say anything about me smh

**Marx:** but basically after Kirby kicked my ass and fucking blew up the nova I was kind of just

**Marx:** sitting there drifting in space too tired to really do anything for a long while

**Marx:** and his ship just fucking pulled up outta a star hole and popped into existence and he saw me and dragged me in the starcutter

**Marx:** apparently he was looking for stuff the ancients made and his ship sensed the nova’s debri field 

**Marx:** and after a bit we learned we both wanted the same thing: power

**Marx:** so we made a promise to split our rule with eachother and i helped him search for other ancient’s crap

**Marx:** we never found any

**Chilly:** That makes sense. 

**Chilly:** Wait.

**Chilly:** If you two met before we met Magolor, then what happened? Why weren’t you there?

**Marx:** uh

**Marx:** there was an incident when we were exploring

**Marx:** magolor was in trouble so I decided to show off my epic nova powers and 

**Marx:** he got REALLY excited seeing the powers 

**Marx:** talking about how I had the power of nova and shit and just being weird and creepy 

**Marx:** he said that we could finally defeat landia together 

**Marx:** and I said no

**Marx:** because landia had a crown of infinite power and their purpose was to literally fucking defend the crown 

**Marx:** I said we needed more power first because 

**Marx:** I didn’t want to die again

**Marx:** but mags didn’t budge 

**Marx:** said we finally had our chance 

**Marx:** looking back on it I didn’t realize how fucking crazy and fixated he was on that thing 

**Marx:** then he said that if he didn’t want to help I could leave or stay in the ship

**Marx:** and I left 

**Marx:** I thought he would go back too

**Marx:** but he fucking didn’t he just continued forward desperate to get the stupid crown 

**Marx:** I didn’t come back tho 

**Chilly:** Jeez… 

**Marx:** YEAH

**Marx:** it’s so nice to see him doing a little better now you have no idea fjshskab 

**Chilly:** I feel you there. 

**Chilly:** At least we can help him now!

**Marx:** hell yeah help mags gang

**Marx:** speaking of are you almost here 

**Chilly:** I see the Lor Starcutter now. 

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Daroach_ **

_ 8:00 AM _

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Hey, you manage an airship, correct?

**Daroach:** yep 

**Daroach:** roping me in for your little machine project? 

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** I’m considering it. How good are you with building machines?

**Daroach:** i can repair the ship when doc is busy

**Daroach:** he’s the one who built the thing from scratch he’s the best around 

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Want to try helping out with the machine for a few days? Make sure you bring Doc as well.

**Daroach:** depends

**Daroach:** what is it

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Planning to steal it, rat?

**Daroach:** nothing you can make is squeak squad worthy lmao

**Daroach:** but it’s more like I like to know the mission ahead before I jump in blindly

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Fine. 

**Daroach:** hehe hell yeah

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** It’s a cloning machine. Happy?

**Daroach:** yes. 

**Daroach:** we can begin working on it by tomorrow 

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** That’s good to hear.

~ || • || ~

_ THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY _

_ 8:10 AM _

**Rat that makes the rules:** IDEA IDEA

**Rat that makes the rules:** HOW WOULD YOU ALL FEEL ABOUT USING THE CLONE MACHINE SUSIE’S WORKING ON TO CLONE THE SHARD AND MAKE THE MIRROR LIKE THAT

**Double Edged Sword:** That… that could possibly work.

**Double Edged Sword:** It’s worth a try if I can go back.

**Rat that makes the rules:** YOURE GOING HOME BUDDY

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Spinni_ **

_ 8:12 AM _

**Daroach:** FUCK HE’S GOING HOME

**Spinni:** Called it lmfao

~ || • || ~

_ Animal Friends ~! _

_ 10:39 AM _

**Catboy:** y’know like nya

**Cunt:** what

**Catboy:** nya~

**Bird of Wisdom:** Absolutely not.

**SimpChu:** NO >:(

**Catboy:** NYA~

**Water Simp:** PLEASE NAGO I’M BEGGING YOU...

**Small Birb:** I am going to leave this chat I promise you

**friendss:** nyyyyaaaa

**Cunt:** LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID NAGO

**SimpChu:** NOOOO GOOEEYYY >:o

**Catboy:** KDHAOAHAOAHAOAB uwu

**Small Birb:** I hate you.

**Water Simp:** Pitch can you take me with you when you leave

**Small Birb:** Absolutely let's leave right this moment

**Cunt:** take me with you ya cunts 

**Bird of Wisdom:** Wait I got an idea.

**SimpChu:** oh?

**_Bird of Wisdom_ ** _ silenced  _ **_Catboy_ ** _ for five (5) minutes! _

**friendss:** nnnoooooooo 

**Cunt:** THANKS MATE

**Small Birb:** That's what I call Coo living up to his damn name, thx dude 

**friendss:** waaiiitt

**friendss:** whhy am I heeerrree agaiann

**SimpChu:** just to chill with us! :)

**Water Simp:** Your an animal friend, goo

**Small Birb:** *you’re

**Water Simp.** If you were in the water you’d be dead

**friendss:** nnooo

**friendss:** ii wwannttedd too telll yalallll sommmethinn 

**friendss:** i forgottt

**SimpChu:** you’ll remember soon, goo!! :D

**Bird of Wisdom:** Yeah, just @ us when you remember! 

**friendss:** okeyy

**_Catboy_ ** _ is unmuted! _

**Catboy:** I’m alive, bitch

~ || • || ~

_ 11:12 AM _

**_Zan Partizanne_ ** _ created chat “ _ **_Jambastion_ ** _ ” _

**_Zan Partizanne_ ** _ added  _ **_Flamberge_ ** _ ,  _ **_Francisca_ ** _ , and  _ **_Hyness_ ** _ to chat “ _ **_Jambastion_ ** _ ” _

**_Zan Partizanne_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Zan Pan_ ** _ ” _

**Zan Pan:** I have made a chat just for us. 

**Hyness:** nice! this is a lot nicer 

**Francisca:** jes! idk what was happening in the star allies chat but it was… a lot :(

**Flamberge:** That is certainly something we can agree on. 

**Zan Pan:** Jes. Also has everyone finished their chores around the castle for today? I was thinking about looking for a place to live. 

**Hyness:** I finished 

**Francisca:** I just finished! :D

**Flamberge:** As did I. 

**Hyness:** good job, girls! im very proud 

**Francisca:** jamanke!

**Zan Pan:** Jamanke. Anybody had their eyes on any place specific?

**Flamberge:** I was thinking about Patchland. I had some of the food and it is so good. I also heard it’s a nice place. 

**Francisca:** i was thinking of getting something built by onion ocean! patchland sounds nice though 

**Hyness:** i haven’t decided yet… i haven’t seen much of Popstar 

**Zan Pan:** Then we’ll check out Patchland first. Then Onion Ocean. If we still can’t decide maybe we could ask Kirby or the King for a tour. Does that sound good?

**Flamberge:** Yeah! It’ll be nice to hang out again, haha

**Francisca:** yeah! I missed doing fun things with you all

**Hyness:** same we had good times and I’m excited to make more memories 

**Zan Pan:** Just don’t forget my name again, heh. 

**Zan Pan:** So we’re meeting in our guest room and then going to ask the King, correct?

**Flamberge:** Yep! I’m on my way there.

**Francisca:** I’m in the room already :)

**Hyness:** im in the garden so it’ll take me a moment

**Hyness:** but i’ll be there 

**Zan Pan:** Okay! I’m almost there. <3

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Marx_ **

_ 12:04 PM _

**Chilly:** Another tip to get Magolor to sleep:

**Marx:** oh? what knowledge have you gained?

**Chilly:** I’m scratching him in between the ears on top of the hood. He froze up before laying against me and started napping, lol

**Marx:** I NEED TO SEE THIS

**Chilly:** We’re on the deck.

**Chilly:** HOW DARE YOU TAKE A PICTURE!

**Marx:** this is going in my cringe comp 

~ || • || ~

_ Animal Friends ~! _

_ 2:15 PM _

**friendss:** i rememberedddd  **@everyone**

**Bird of Wisdom:** We knew you would! What was it? 

**friendss:** ffound darrrk knnighht

**Cunt:** what

**Bird of Wisdom:** um

**friendss:** he’ss playinng hidde n seeekkk

**friendss:** i’mm seeekinng :)))

**Bird of Wisdom:** Gooey, listen.

**friendss:** yyess??

**Bird of Wisdom:** You found Dark Meta Knight, right?

**Cunt:** fucking hell what do we do 

**friendss:** yesss

**friendss:** darrk knightt

**Cunt:** fuck

**Catboy:** wait-

**Catboy:** maybe good ol’ goo just saw a batman thing idk

**Bird of Wisdom:** Good point.

**Cunt:** yeah maybe

**Cunt: @friendss** send a picture of them, okay?

**friendss:** okeyy

**friendss:**

**Bird of Wisdom:** THAT’S NOT DARK META KNIGHT

**Cunt:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Catboy:** HHHUH??

**friendss:** immmm gonnan ggo tallk too thhhemmm :D

**Catboy:** NONONONONO GOOEY DONT


	11. Chapter 11

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 2:34 PM  _

**Night Owl:** EMERGENCY EMERGENCY

**Night Owl: @Triple D @Aply Juice @Star~Child @Uno Knight**

**Triple D:** HUH

**Star~Child:** What happened?

**Night Owl:** GOOEY FOUND DARK MATTER

**Rick:** to clarify, NOT SOME LIKE HIM

**Night Owl:** NOT THE GOOD KIND

**Uno Knight:** Where is it? I’ll see if we can take care of this immediately. 

**Aply Juice:** I’ll join too! I don’t want any more possession going on

**Star~Child:** I’m joining!! We’ll need the warp star to get there anyway

**Night Owl:** I’m not sure he just sent us a picture of it in a forest

**Rick:** THEN WENT TO TALK TO IT AND NOW HES OFFLINE

**TRIPLE D:** I’ll sit this one out y’all 

**TRIPLE D:** sorry

**Aply Juice:** It’s fine, your majesty! You don’t need to come with us on every mission!

**Star~Child:** Yeah!!

**TRIPLE D:** I mean

**TRIPLE D:** I’m the king 

**Uno Knight:** Go to the Halberd, my knights will keep you safe from the dark matter. You’re not going to put yourself through this. 

**Night Owl:** It’s okay if you sit this out

**TRIPLE D:** thanks y’all 

**Star~Child:** Can you send the picture?

**Rick:** yeah I saved it give me a second 

**_Rick_ ** _ sent an image _

**Star~Child:** That looks like the green greens! Right by Whispy Woods!

**Uno Knight:** Now that you mention it, it does. I’ll be at your house immediately.

**Aply Juice:** Same! Just let me grab a few extra spears before we go.

**Gooey:** nnooo

**Night Owl:** GOOEY YOU'RE ALIVE

**Rick:** THANK NOVA 

**Star~Child:** Gooey!!! (\\(^o^(\

**Uno Knight:** What’s happening right now, Gooey? Are you alright?

**Gooey:** nneeedd phhonne 

**Night Owl:** ...you have your phone, Goo.

**Gooey:** nno 

**Gooey:** extraa

**Gooey:** fforr thhe darrk knnightt

**TRIPLE D:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

**Aply Juice:** um…

**Uno Knight:** Apologies Gooey, but no.

**Star~Child:** Why?

**Star~Child:** Not trying to be mean! Just, why?

**Gooey:** hhes like mme 

**Gooey:** hess confffusedd annd doesnnt knnoww thiiings

**Gooey:** feells alonne ttoo 

**TRIPLE D:** if he told ya all of that ask him why he POSSESSED me and tried to take over dreamland 

**Gooey:** ccannt

**Gooey:** hhhess noot goodd aatt talkinng yett t

**Gooey:** phhonne willl makke it eassier

**Aply Juice:** So you’re suggesting that we give him a phone so it makes it easier for communication?

**Aply Juice:** It’s… a little scary but I like it

**TRIPLE D:** so we gonna interrogate this bitch

**Uno Knight:** It sounds like a decent plan. I’ll go with it.

**TRIPLE D:** alright come to the castle Gooey, and bandana dee will show you where the extra phones are 

**Gooey:** yyayy

~ || • || ~

_ Mech Project _

_ 3:45 PM _

**_Susie_ ** _ added  _ **_Daroach_ ** _ and  _ **_Doc_ ** _ to chat “ _ **_Mech Project_ ** _ ” _

**Axe Knight:** oh pog new person

**Daroach:** POGGERS DUDE 

**Trident Knight:** Oh no there’s two of them

**Mace Knight:** WHY.

**Blade Knight:** Ah, hello Daroach! I wasn’t aware Susie invited you to the project.

**Sword Knight:** I forgot you managed an airship! 

**Javelin Knight:** I have no idea who you are but yo we’ve made so little progress lately

**Sailor Dee:** hi!!! :D

**Captain Vul:** Welcome to the project!

**Daroach:** wth theyre are so many of you

**Daroach:** I felt like I just stepped on a colony of ants 

**Axe Knight:** JDBSOAHAOAGAAOAJ

**Daroach:** also sword don’t forget my boy DOC made the airship from scratch he’s a fucking champ

**Captain Vul:** Y’know what? I’ll take ant colony over a cult. 

**Doc:** thanks boss 

**Mace Knight:** THAT IS INCREDIBLY IMPRESSIVE. 

**Javelin Knight:** ok it took a whole team to build the fucking halberd so to build an airship from scratch I APPLAUD you doc 

**Doc:** oh shit thank you

**Doc:** I came here to work not be complimented 

**Daroach:** it’s what you deserve 

**Axe Knight:** HELL YEAH POSITIVITY 

**Susie:** Magolor’s not online, and Meta Knight is currently busy with the dark matter situation, so we’ll just work with who we have at the moment, since the Dark Meta Knight situation has seemed to calm down.

**Susie:** Is anybody willing to drop by the machine and work for a few hours? I’m currently finishing up where Magolor and Meta Knight left off. 

**Captain Vul:** A few knights can drop by while the rest of us watch the king. 

**Mace Knight:** I’LL GO.

**Daroach:** doc and I will be there

**Doc:** yep

**Trident Knight:** I’ll go, too. 

**Susie:** Alright! That should be enough.

**Susie:** Thank you. <3

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 4:19 PM _

**Star~Child:** You sent his contact, right?

**Gooey:** yeahh

**Star~Child:** Oh I see it!!

**TRIPLE D:** let’s get this bitch

**Uno Knight:** I’m ready.

**Aply Juice:** Lets do this!

**_Star~Child_ ** _ added  _ **_Dark Matter Swordsman_ ** _ to chat “ _ **_The Star Allies_ ** _ ” _

**TRIPLE D:** talk asshole

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** hhello.

**TRIPLE D:** what

**TRIPLE D:** gooey did you take his phone 

**Uno Knight:** This… wasn’t what I expected.

**Gooey:** nno

**Star~Child:** hai!!! (\\(^w^)/)

**TRIPLE D:** KIRBY HE POSSESSED ME

**Uno Knight:** Steering back to the interrogation, Swordsman, why did you possess the king and why did you attempt to take over Dreamland?

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** ohh oh. 

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** forgot abouut that.

**Aply Juice:** How do you forget that?!

**TRIPLE D:** I’m so close to kicking his ass y’all have no idea

**Star~Child:** Wait!!

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** things feeel weird weird.

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** and differrent.

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** i used to to folllow zero’s control. and listenedd to what what hhe said.

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** noww everything is is jusst empty. 

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** there’s no no commmands left to folloow.

**Gooey:** I hugg youuu :)

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** donnt.

**Gooey:** :(

**Uno Knight:** Hm.

**Star~Child:** That’s sad… 

**Star~Child:** But you still possessed my friend!!

**TRIPLE D:** THANK YOU

**Aply Juice:** You said you have no more commands? Is that what you want?

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** iii dont know know

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** this is is alll neew to me

**Gooey:** I ffelllt like thhat after I got sseperated from zerro’s controlll

**Uno Knight:** Well it’s not like we can trust them with anything… I don’t want them near my ship or knights.

**TRIPLE D:** they aren’t staying anywhere near the castle 

**Star~Child:** Maybe Gooey could watch them!! Until we figure out what to do with them.

**Uno Knight:** That’s not a bad idea. Gooey?

**Gooey:** i can ddo thatt :D

**TRIPLE D:** as long as they’re away from me I can tolerate them here 

**Aply Juice:** So they stay?

**Star~Child:** Yep!! /)^u^)/)

**Gooey:** yayy 

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** ssorry for for the posssessionn thinng 

**TRIPLE D:** oh I don’t forgive you

**Aply Juice:** Should we keep calling them dark matter swordsman or give them a name

**Gooey:** yess namme 

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** whhy?

**Star~Child:** To make things easier!! Also to show that you really are separated from Zero now!! 

**Uno Knight:** So, anybody got name ideas?

**TRIPLE D:** spikey

**Uno Knight:** ...what.

**TRIPLE D:** you heard me

**Star~Child:** I like it!! Spikey and Gooey!!

**Aply Juice:** it’s better than anything I can come up with! 

**Gooey:** spiikeyyy

**Good Little Jester Boy:** ODGIGXUTSGI SPIKEY

**Frosty:** Oh my stars, that name.

**Adeleine:** I love it… spikey

**TRIPLE D:** ...how long were you all lurking

**Good Little Jester Boy:** the WHOLE time babey 

**Frosty:** Magolor fell asleep on me and I can’t move, so for a while.

**Adeleine:** Aw! And just for the last few minutes

**Taranza:** SPIKEY...

**Uno Knight:** It has been decided.

**_Uno Knight_ ** _ changed  _ **_Dark Matter Swordsman_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **_Spikey_ ** _ ” _

**TRIPLE D:** I think this is a good first punishment

**Aply Juice:** Yep!

**Star~Child:** It’s cute!!

**Spikey:** i hhate you you alll.

_ 7:18 PM _

**Frosty:** Oh my stars it’s a miracle, he finally woke up.

**A Liar and a Fool:** ...did I seriously sleep for 17 hours.

**Little Miss Perfect:** It appears so.

**Frosty:** He did. I couldn’t move. Everything is numb.

**A Liar and a Fool:** WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?

**Frosty:** YOU LOOKED SO CUTE SLEEPING, OK?

**Frosty:** _ * _ PEACEFUL

**Frosty:** I meant peaceful, I swear.

**Little Miss Perfect:** Wow.

**A Liar and a Fool:** I-

**Frosty:** I haven’t slept for a while okay.

~ || • || ~

_ 8:20 PM _

**_Marx_ ** _ created chat “ _ **_Causing problems on purpose_ ** _ ” _

**_Marx_ ** _ invited  _ **_Rick_ ** _ ,  _ **_Kine_ ** _ ,  _ **_Coo_ ** _ , and  _ **_Gooey_ ** _ to chat “ _ **_Causing problems on purpose_ ** _ ” _

**Marx:** ASSHOLES I THOUGHT WE PROMISED TO HANG OUT SOON

**Rick:** we agreed and it was up to you to make the bloody plans ya cunt 

**Kine:** Yeah lmao

**Coo:** Also, we were busy panicking over Gooey finding LITERAL DARK MATTER

**Gooey:** hhii marrx

**Marx:** oh my bad fihfkssh 

**Marx:** also hey goo!

**Coo:** I thought you were watching Magolor?

**Marx:** oh i was but chilly’s staying with him rn

**Marx:** ANYWAY I’m bored and want to do shit any suggestions 

**Coo:** We could play Smash.

**Kine:** Absolutely not its so difficult for me

**Rick:** uno

**Marx:** maybe but only if meta isn’t playing 

**Rick:** that’s more than fair

**Gooey:** cataannn

**Marx:** ah yes susie’s favorite game: settlers of catan

**Coo:** I’d be down for Catan, actually.

**Kine:** catan’s cool! as long as you don’t roll a 7 every damn turn 

**Marx:** IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED IT WAS AWFUL FOR ME TOO

**Rick:** i’ll get my game set up, are we doing the expansion with the extra people?

**Kine:** please

**Marx:** oh absolutely the guy who lets you fuck with the devolpment card recipe is FINE

**Gooey:** exxpansionns pllease

**Coo:** Wait, Gooey, aren’t you supposed to be watching the dark matter?

**Marx:** his name is SPIKEY 

**Gooey:** i wass gonnna brring thhem

**Rick:** NO

**Kine:** please don’t 

**Coo:** Don’t bring him.

**Marx:** BRING THEM PLEASEEE

**Marx:** come on you guys kirby would want us to introduce them to relationships and stuff

**Kine:** mmmmnnnnn but they might possess us

**Gooey:** thhey wonn’tt 

**Gooey:** thhey just wannt to figgure ouut sstuff 

**Rick:** fine

**Rick:** I’m targeting them tho

**Coo:** Marx why do you even want to spend time with Spikey, anyway?

**Marx:** shhhh I want to see if they can balance on my ball

**Rick:** dibs on recording it

**Gooey:** :D

**Marx:** also I want to see how they do in catan and see if it’s like me or like coo since you go fucking ballistic with strategies

**Coo:** I play smart.

**Kine:** Your turns take 7 minutes 

**Marx:** me and gooey got the NO STRAT gameplay it’s so much better

**Coo:** Debatable.


	12. Chapter 12

_ 9:05 AM  _

_ THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY _

**Double Edged Sword:** Hey.

**Spieennn:** Oh my stars he spoke first 

**Himbo KING:** congrats, dark!!

**Spieennn: @Rat that makes the rules** Look at him

**Rat that makes the rules:** DOC AN I ARE WORKING RN BUT FUCK YES 

**Double Edged Sword:** Silence.

**Spieennn:** damn ok

**Double Edged Sword:** What do you all even do when you aren’t busy with chasing after meaningless treasure? 

**Himbo KING:** u bored?

**Double Edged Sword:** I’m not bored, I just find it aggravating that I’m sitting here doing nothing when I could be training and doing something productive. Yet I can’t, because everybody in Dreamland wants me dead. 

**Spieennn:** Well you don’t hang out with us man 

**Himbo KING:** we play games!

**Double Edged Sword:** ...games? Are you kidding me?

**Spieennn:** Nope

**Himbo KING:** we have mario party, mario kart, halo

**Double Edged Sword:** That is incredibly idiotic. I expected better from you all.

**Spieennn:** That’s your own fault lmao

**Himbo KING:** minecraft, among us, kameo, catan, uno, exploding kittens

**Spieennn:** Also we have some games that are great for testing reflex

**Double Edged Sword:** Intriguing…

**Himbo KING:** rayman legends, animal crossing, every legend of zelda, super punch out, and some other stuff

**Himbo KING:** ok I’m done

**Spieennn:** Okay so here’s how it goes we play this all the time 

**Spieennn:** We take an egg and a container 

**Spieennn:** Then we all hover our hand over the container with the container on top of the egg

**Spieennn:** We all take turns smacking the top of it but we can also snatch the container and if the person next doesn’t react in time they hit and break the egg and then they’re out

**Spieennn:** There’s no rules aside from no pushing and attacking whoever you can scream, shout, and try and do various distractions to throw them off

**Double Edged Sword:** That’s it?

**Himbo KING:** yep!

**Himbo KING:** dont underestimate it it rlly tests ur reflexes

**Spieennn:** I’ll set it up

**Double Edged Sword:** Fine. I’ll join. Only for a short while.

**Himbo KING:** hell yeah

**Rat that makes the rules:** IM SO PROUD OF YOU GOING WITH THE SQUEAK SQUAD TRADITIONS

**Double Edged Sword:** Don't make me reconsider.

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 10:47 AM _

**A Liar and a Fool:** Yo,  **@Star~Child** I’m in need of some assistance.

**Aply Juice:** *Squints*

**A Liar and a Fool:** I’m not lying, I swear.

**Uno Knight:** This feels oddly familiar… I wonder why.

**A Liar and a Fool:** I’M NOT LYING FOR FUCK’S SAKE!

**Aply Juice:** That’s real helpful to you.

**Star~Child:** Hai!! What do you need me for?

**A Liar and a Fool:** THANK YOU, Kirby, you are such a stand-up dude~! 

**A Liar and a Fool:** I need you to come to Halcandria with me.

**Uno Knight:** And there it is.

**Star~Child:** No.

**A Liar and a Fool:** WHY?!

**A Liar and a Fool:** Actually, don’t answer that. 

**Uno Knight:** Why are you suddenly planning to go to Halcandria? 

**A Liar and a Fool:** I CAN’T SAY! 

**Aply Juice:** Is it because you’re after the crown again?

**A Liar and a Fool:** I learned my lesson with that, I promise. 

**Uno Knight:** Your promises mean nothing to people you betrayed. 

**Star~Child:** Sorry, Mags, but I really can’t if I don’t know why you want to go and why you need me specifically. 

**TRIPLE D:** *dangles Burger King crown over your head* ya want it??? ya want the infinite power to rule the universe?

**A Liar and a Fool:** Okay fuck you, I’ll just DM Kirby since you all are super immature brats. 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** AYO GUESS WHO FOUND DEDEDE’S SECRET SUGAR STASH

**TRIPLE D:** YOU DID NOT

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Kirby_ **

_ 10:54 AM _

**Magolor:** Okay, so I want you to come to Halcandria with me because I… I never apologized to Landia. 

**Kirby:** What?! (0o0)

**Magolor:** I never apologized to them and I’m certain that they still have a super SUPER strong grudge on me. 

**Magolor:** I do regret what I did to them, but I’m not going there to apologize to a four headed wyvern that could kill me where I stand. 

**Magolor:** I need somebody that they will recognize to come with me so that I can have a chance for them to believe me when I’m actually there. I’m choosing you, despite how suspicious that makes me look, because you’re the only one who seems to care about me.

**Magolor:** I would think your mean friends would too, but judging from what happened moments ago, I’m thinking otherwise. 

**Kirby:** Don’t say that! Don’t call them jerks, they’re just upset at you. 

**Magolor:** I get that, that but…

**Magolor:** Nevermind, it was stupid of me. I shouldn’t lose my temper because it makes me feel a little weird when they brought up something they’re rightfully mad about. 

**Kirby:** What do you mean by weird?

**Magolor:** Whoops~! I got off topic! Anyway, what I need you for is to protect me from Landia or at least vouch for me if we happen to run into them, and my business there is looking for an easy to remove volcanic rock that can only be found in Halcandria~!

**Kirby:** Oh! Why a volcanic rock?

**Magolor:** It’s a gift for Meta Knight. Since I was the one who resurfaced his memories. I’m not sure exactly what he likes, since I’m certain he hates my guts, and a sword feels like a basic gift. I was stuck thinking for a while, because normally I would just half ass it and go on with my work, but… I couldn’t with this. It was like the theme park, I can’t just put no effort into it I have to mean it.

**Magolor:** Admittedly, I know little to nothing about gifts. Just that they make people happy and can even strengthen bonds if you’re lucky, as well as be used for an apology. 

**Magolor:** I’m good with words in certain ways, but apologies isn't one of them. Even I can recognize that. So, eventually I came to the conclusion that if the metal touching him was what started it, what would be the opposite to the super smooth and cold surface of metal? 

**Magolor:** A rough, eternally warm rock that’s small enough to fit in a pocket.

**Kirby:** Aw! I think he’d appreciate that!

**Magolor:** Are you sure about that or are you saying that because you want to make me happy?

**Kirby:** Both. ^w^

**Magolor:** ...You’re too kind, Kirby. I envy that about you.

**Kirby:** Hehe! I’ll pack some snacks before we go, then I’ll be right at the Lor Starcutter! I’ve been wanting to give Landia a phone anyway!

**Magolor:** Great…

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 12:11 PM _

**Little Miss Perfect:** Am i the only one who can’t see ”:D” the same anymore because of Void?

**Little Miss Perfect:** I don’t get afraid of it, it’s more of like a “remember when that happened”.

**Adeleine:** oh same I didn’t expect it to make that face 

**Adeleine:** it looked cute until it did the eye thing nngh

**Francisca:** i never got to see void

**Francisca:** i suppose it’s what we deserve for summoning that thing in the first place 

**Ribbon:** hey Fran!! Also I kind of expected something like that to happen haha

**Ribbon:** 0 2  did the same thing 

**Ribbon:** Then it opened its mouth and revealed a bleeding eye and I almost cried… 

**Spikey:** zeero…….

**Little Miss Perfect:** I suggest stopping right there, Swordsman. I won’t do anything but I can't say the same for anybody else. 

**Francisca:** oh we heard about zero! hyness told us about it a few times. a really terrifying yet fascinating being

**Ribbon:** I’ll spray you both with a water bottle if you don’t quit crushing on that thing 

**Adeleine:** i’ll cheer you on! 

**Francisca:** japologa! 

**Spikey:** ffuck you you

**Star~Child:** Yeah! 0 2 and Void both make a funny :) face! They looked a little like me.

**Star~Child:** I didn’t like it :(

**Little Miss Perfect:** I don’t have a theory to why they decided to “:D” but Fran is right, it is incredibly interesting.

**Star~Child:** Oh wait!! Somebody else made that face!

**Francisca:** juh?

**Adeleine:** tell us!! or so help me I’ll :D at you!

**Ribbon:** :D

**Little Miss Perfect:** >:D

**Francisca:** :D hehe

**Star~Child: @A Liar and a Fool**

**Star~Child:** He did :D too!!!

**A Liar and a Fool:** What?

**Francisca:** isn’t he the one who has his mouth covered by the weird scarf thing

**Little Miss Perfect:** Yep. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Hey!

**Adeleine:** wait how did he do the :D

**Star~Child:** I’ll draw it!!

**A Liar and a Fool:** I genuinely have no idea what he’s talking about.

**Ribbon:** I can’t wait to see kirbys art skills… it’s been a while! 

**_Star~Child_ ** _sent an image_

**Adeleine:** 1) Oh wow that is good, and 2) that can’t be magolor i refuse to believe it

**Ribbon:** he did the :D

**Little Miss Perfect:** Lovely art, pinky. Also Magolor, what the fuck?

**Francisca:** oh wow..

**A Liar and a Fool:** Is that really what I looked like…?

**Star~Child:** Yep!

**Little Miss Perfect:** How did you not know what you looked like?

**Ribbon:** The eye mouth… not again.. 

**Adeleine:** sorry if this is rude but stars that’s creepy

**A Liar and a Fool:** I remember nothing after Kirby broke my shield and slashed me with that Ultra Sword.

**A Liar and a Fool:** But now that I look at it more… 

**A Liar and a Fool:** If I’m not sleeping in Dreamland I’ll have… rather strange dreams. They’re always incredibly short and back in Another Dimension. Kirby, Bandana Dee, Chilly, Meta Knight, and King Dedede are always there, but they look so small they looked like bugs. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Everything feels numb and I’m always attacking. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Before I ever actually land a hit I wake up. I can never move or think when I’m in those dreams. It's like I’m spectating from my own body. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** Holy shit dude, I rambled. I meant to say that in those dreams, my hands are normally black with blueish runes while I remember still having gloves on in the fight. They look a lot more like the ones Kirby drew……

**Ribbon:** Oh…. 

**Francisca:** you think those could be memories?

**Star~Child:** I remember what I saw very well! It… wasn’t a good time. :(

**A Liar and a Fool:** In one dream I remember looking at each of your faces. You looked determined yet sad. Meta Knight looked unsurprised and disappointed. King Dedede and Bandana Dee looked terrified. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** I thought they were just dreams… strange dreams that were just twisted memories.

**Adeleine:** magolor?

**A Liar and a Fool:** I don’t know how to feel about this.

**A Liar and a Fool:** I’m going to sit down until we reach Halcandria… I need to think. 

**Star~Child:** Oh… I’ll stay with him since I’m on the ship too. Bye!

**Francisca:** see you later Kirby, also make sure he’s doing well. 

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Kirby_ **

_ 12:34 PM _

**Marx:** hey hey hey Kirby!

**Kirby:** Oh hi Marx!! I’d talk but I’m trying to find magolor on the ship rn

**Marx:** oh I know

**Marx:** I saw what happened in the main chat

**Marx:** hug him and stay with him even if he gets all mean about it 

**Marx:** if he lets you, pet him inbetween the ears without taking off his cloak

**Marx:** he’s definitely going to be crying, let him cry for a while 

**Marx:** if you can, try to get him to talk about something like robotics or history

**Marx:** his bedroom on the Starcutter is in an easy to miss room in between some copy ability challenge rooms. most of the time he goes to his bed 

**Marx:** he will start be an ass to you and may even start insulting you or pushing you away but don’t fucking let him he’s just annoying and bitchy and it does make him feel better 

**Marx:** just please make sure he’s okay

**Kirby:** Oh I will!! Don’t worry, Marx!

**Kirby:** And thank you for telling me this stuff, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. 

**Marx:** no problem just please PLEASE give me a few updates on how he’s doing later 

**Kirby:** I will. Don’t worry!

~ || • || ~

_Mech Project_

_4:18 PM_

**Susie:** Great news, **@everyone**

**Susie:** The cloning machine is just about complete.


	13. Chapter 13

_ 4:20 PM _

_ Mech Project _

**Susie:** I’ve done some calculations and from the information I gathered using the recent progress, I can estimate that there’s a very good chance that we’ll finish the next big meeting.

**Axe Knight:** POG

**Sailor Dee:** Yay!

**Mace Knight:** FINALLY SOME GOOD FUCKING NEWS.

**Javelin Knight:** oh RAD 

**Sword Knight:** It’ll be nice to finally have this finished! It was fun working on it.

**Trident Knight:** It was mostly fun! 

**Daroach:** all thanks to doc babey

**Doc:** they got most of the work done tho

**Daroach:** shhhhh

**Meta Knight:** I’m going to go out on a limb and say you’re planning something for when it’s finished.

**Blade Knight:** Another party… please…

**Daroach:** PARTY PLEASE

**Captain Vul:** Blade and Sword are the ones I expected to love parties the least.

**Susie:** Blade is actually correct, heh.

**Susie:** Next time we work on the machine, I was hoping we could all work on it at once and get it finished quickly. After it’s finished, we can break out some snacks or whatever you guys bring and we can have some fun!

**Susie:** Also you can all bring something to clone to test out the machine!

**Susie:** I’m personally bringing some materials I’m running low on.

**Daroach:** OHOHOHOHO I KNOW WHAT IM BRINGING

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Marx_ **

_ 6:29 PM _

**Kirby:** He’s doing much better now!!

**Kirby:** I did what you told me to, and it worked!! /)^w^)/)

**Kirby:** We’re also about to land in Halcandria!! I’m so excited to see Landia again…

**Marx:** fuckin rad

**Marx:** if you saw me worried no you didn’t <3

**Marx:** also make sure he doesn’t be a dumbass and piss off landia because I know he will lmao

**Kirby:** I will!! 

~ || • || ~

“So it’s going to be a bit of a walk to the volcano, since I had to land super far so Landia didn’t.. you know.. shoot me down on sight,” Magolor forced a chuckle and scratched the back of his head a little.

“Poy!” Kirby nodded, quickly running past Magolor and sprinting their way to the volcano.

“Hey- dude- wait for me!” Magolor called out, before picking up the pace and chasing after the jolly puffball. With Kirby’s speed and pure determination, the two made it to the base of the volcano in a much shorter time than Magolor expected. 

Magolor hands dropped as he painted, trying to catch his breath. Kirby was unaffected by the twenty straight minute run, and started searching for the rock by closely examining the charred surface of the volcanic rock. The puffball turned to Magolor, who had begun throwing around rocks quickly as he searched, and asked a bunch of gibberish. 

“...excuse me?” Magolor asked.

Kirby sighed, before taking out his phone and texting Magolor. The halcandrian took out his phone when he realized what the puffball was doing and looked at the text.

_ What does it look like? _

“Oh! Well, Kirby, it looks just like a small rock, but with trails of red on it~! There’s normally a ton of them at the base of the volcano, but I can’t seem to find one,” Magolor rambled as he tossed a few more rocks away. 

He heard Kirby shout “poyo!” To show that he understood, but Magolor didn’t respond. He found something. 

It wasn’t the volcanic rock he was looking for.

He blinked as he looked at the familiar gold of the fragment sitting in the ground. As he looked at the tiny fragment, he felt many conflicting emotions. Like he wanted to throw it away and smash it into pieces, he felt  _ relief _ , yet fear, but at the same time… he couldn’t resist grabbing it and tucking it underneath his scarf.

“Poyo!” Kirby shouted, causing Magolor to jump and shout in surprise.

“Kirby! Jeez- you scared the life out of me,” The halcandrian sighed, quickly tightening his scarf. 

Kirby, not noticing Magolor’s find, happily and excitedly waved around his find. A black rock, with red trails of cooled lava, and was warm to the touch.

“You did it Kirby~! You found it!” Magolor happily cheered, gently taking the warm rock from the dancing puffball. “This is great~! Now we can leave before Landia fi-“

Magolor was cut off by the ground shaking as the wyvern landed, all eyes glaring directly at him. The halcandrian froze, trembling a little but finding themself unable to move. 

“Poyo!” Kirby happily greeted and ran up to the wyvern, waving around a phone.

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 7:01 PM _

**A Liar and a Fool:** My life just flashed before my eyes.

**Frosty:** What did you do?

**A Liar and a Fool:** DRAGON.

**_Star~Child_ ** _ added  _ **_Landia_ ** _ to chat “ _ **_The Star Allies_ ** _ ” _

**Frosty:** Oh! Hello Landia! It’s been a long while since we talked.

**TRIPLE D:** WELCOME BACK LANDIA I MISSED YA

**TRIPLE D:** ya gave me the best flying experience of my life thank you

**Landia:** We’re still new to this type of communication forgive us if we make mistakes 

**Star~Child:** Oh! Don’t worry!!! You did enough for us in Anofher Dimension! I’m just happy to be in contact with you again! (^w^)

**Cheesed to meet you:** I have no idea who this is but I’m picking up what I can from dragons and let me say my 12 year old self is going insane right now

**Cheesed to meet you:** and also spinni

**Cheesed to meet you:** she loves dragons

**Landia:** Technically, we are a wyvern and a hydra. Not a dragon.

**Cheesed to meet you:** that’s so fucking cool ily

**Adeleine:** what language are you two SPEAKING

**Cheesed to meet you:** don’t you know you’re different kinds of dragons, Ad?

**Adeleine:** NO????

**TRIPLE D:** stan Landia for clear scales 

**Landia:** ...what?

**Good Little Jester Boy:** SO YOURE THE ONE WHO KICKED MAGOLOR’S ASS SFGDVUDSGU

**Good Little Jester Boy:** AS YOU SHOULD

**A Liar and a Fool:** Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut u 

**A Liar and a Fool:** I am going to GET you.

**Landia:** No no Jester please continue tormenting him.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** Oh GLADLY

**Frosty:** This is going to end well.

**A Liar and a Fool:** Don’t betray me, Chilly.

**Frosty:** I will, catboy.

**TRIPLE D:** JDBSKHAAOABAOABA

**Good Little Jester Boy:** AHAHAAJHA FUCK YOU I WAS GOING TO DO A CATNIP JOKE

**A Liar and a Fool:** wh

**Cheesed to meet you:** it’s bully magolor hours 

**Landia:** He  _ is  _ very similar to a cat 

**TRIPLE D:** this is a screenshot for the fucking collection holy shit 

**A Liar and a Fool:** I’M NOT A CAT?!

**Adeleine:** what is even happening anymore

**Gooey:** caattt

**Star~Child:** Even Nago has called you a cat, Mags!

**A Liar and a Fool:** I’LL FIGHT HIM AND WIN WITH A LASER POINTER!

**Chilly:** You have to resist a laser pointer to be able to use it as a weapon first.

**TRIPLE D:** cat on cat violence 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** I’d pay four yarn balls to see this

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’d pay seven

**A Liar and a Fool:** Fine if I’m a cat, then I can say it.

**Star~Child:** Say what?

**Cheesed to meet you:** NONO DONT YOU DARE

**Frosty:** I’ve made a mistake…

**Good Little Jester Boy:** NONONONONO

**Landia:** We do not understand..

**TRIPLE D:** magolor I will clobber you

**A Liar and a Fool:** Nya~! UwU

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ silenced  _ **_A Liar and a Fool_ ** _ for ten (10) minutes _

**Landia:** Thank you.

~ || • || ~

_ Helpers _

_ 7:18 PM _

**Knuckle Hoe:** FAVORITE OVERLY SPECIFIC MEME GENRE GO

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** i like ya cut g but it gets cut off by an explosion

**Walmart Meta Knight:** Horrendously unfunny, what about the rickroll and it’s variants?

**Blade Knight:** ...it has variants?

**Sword Knight:** Crabs with knives. 

**Walmart Meta Knight:** i aint never seen two pretty best friends 

**Sword Knight:** STOP.

**Rocky:** Animals in places they’re not supposed to be.

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** People taking pictures of mirrors but trying to dodge the camera and horrendously failing so you can still see them in the reflection.

**Chilly:** I was about to ask you all something, but first: Simirror what the actual fuck is that nickname?

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** it means I’m kin with the dimension mirror

**Its high noon:** it means he’s kin with the dimension mirror

**Chilly:** ...but why?

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** Because nobody in this chat has a singular braincell and I’m tired of pretending like we do!

**Walmart Meta Knight:** Debatable.

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** kibble ily but ur nickname literally says walmart meta knight and it holds true I have to side with simirror

**Walmart Meta Knight:** I was talking about Chilly.

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** yeah that makes more sense

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** Okay, we all have one braincell combined and Chilly uses it. 

**Chilly:** That is also debatable!

**Knuckle Hoe:** Wrong!

**It’s high noon:** what about me?

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** Wester… you say y’all and howdy. Automatic no braincell.

**It’s high noon:** WOW

**Chilly:** What about Sword and Blade?

**Walmart Meta Knight:** Sword is britsh.

**Sword Knight:** Oit there mate, bit bloody rude of ye to say that, innit?

**Sword Knight:** That physically hurt me to type out. 

**Walmart Meta Knight:** AHAHAHAHAHAH

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** IT’S WHAT YOU SOUND LIKE THOUGH!

**Chilly:** PLEASE, i’m going to melt.

**Blade Knight:** Does this mean I get the braincell pass?

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** Oh absolutely not. I heard about how damn drunk you and Sword were at your own party.

**Blade Knight:** That's fair. 

**Chilly:** I really still don’t think I deserve the braincell.

**Walmart Meta Knight:** T‘is ’an honor disposed upon thee.

**Chilly:** Thanks???

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** yo chilly what did you want to ask us because we got off topic real fuckin fast

**Chilly:** OH YEAH!

**Chilly:** Well I have no idea how to say this so I’m going to be blunt: I’m pretty sure I like someone.

**Chilly:** Not platonically, but romantically.

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** omg this is a big deal

**Chilly:** ...is it?

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** YEAH, IT IS!

**Sword Knight:** Oh Nova, you got your first crush.

**Blade Knight:** Crushes are so difficult to deal with.

**Walmart Meta Knight:** I’m so proud of you.

**It’s high noon:** who is it?!

**Chilly:** ...Magolor.

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** Oh that’s a TWIST.

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** not the one I expected but we can still help!!

**Sword Knight:** Tell him.

**Chilly:** Haha! Absolutely not.

**Blade Knight:** LISTEN TO THE MARRIED COUPLE. Tell him!

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** I know you two are excited but PLEASE let’s think about this.

**Sword Knight:** Okay, okay.

**Blade Knight:** Be right back, currently hopping in circles right now and don’t want to drop my phone. 

**Walmart Meta Knight:** This is only proving how stupid we are.

**Sword Knight:** I’ll try to be smart but the pure bloody happiness for you is making me not think straight. Do you think he likes you back?

**Chilly:** I mean… I’m not sure?

**Chilly:** On one hand, during him when he was stabbing us in the back, he offered me Planet Popstar to rule when he wanted the universe, which was fucked up in many ways, but ??? I appreciate the sentiment? 

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** LMAO wtf 

**Chilly:** I would’ve taken a Switch. 

**Sword Knight:** That… definitely sounds like he likes you. 

**It’s high noon:** ain’t he the one that lies all the time?

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** I think he was, and if it was during him betraying you all, there’s a pretty good chance he lied…

  
  


**Chilly:** That’s what I thought! Or at least at first.

**Chilly:** After I said no, he cried a little. One thing about him is that he cried a lot before and used those fake tears to his advantage, but why the hell would he cry during a fight? He’s not stupid either, he’s genuinely smart. 

**Chilly:** Even before and after the fight he’s treated me different than anybody else. 

**Chilly:** He sticks to me, attempts to hold my hand, hell- he even cuddles me at times without realizing.

**Sword Knight:** ...that usually means he likes you.

**Walmart Meta Knight:** Yeah…

**Chilly:** No, that’s the problem.

**Chilly:** I’ve been talking to Marx more often, and apparently Magolor treats him almost the exact same.

**Chilly:** I think he’s just… touchy-feely with his friends, you know?

**Sword Knight:** Oh! I think I understand. Axe and Mace are like that, too.

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** Jammerjab and I are very similar to that as well. 

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** hm..

**Chilly:** So there’s a pretty good chance that he doesn’t feel the same way…

**It’s high noon:** don’t give up!! maybe try other things with him and see how it goes?

**Chilly:** Like what…?

**Sword Knight:** Watch a movie together. 

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** Perhaps hang out more often?

**It’s high noon:** get ‘em gifts!!

**Walmart Meta Knight:** Try getting more touchy with him? Like hold his hand first or lean against him a little, see how he reacts.

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** PET HIM.

**Sword Knight:** What?

**Chilly:** Excuse me?

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** This is why you lack braincell privileges. 

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** I’m serious

**Burnin’ Leo Babey!!:** he probably likes it right? do it more often and see what he does!!

**Chilly:** ...Thank you all for the suggestions, but I just… can’t. 

**Sword Knight:** What do you mean?

**Chilly:** I don’t want to risk ruining our current relationship. It sounds stupid, but… it’s such a big damn step and I know nothing about romantic relationships. 

**Sword Knight:** If you ignore it, it’ll only make things worse and you may end up pushing him away.

**Burnin’ Leo Babey:** DEFINTELY avoid that

**Walmart Meta Knight:** A few small steps forward won’t change anything. 

**Chilly:** But what if it does?

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** It won’t. Trust us on this. 

**It’s high noon:** yeah! we’re here for ya dude 

**Chilly:** ...thanks.

**Chilly:** I really appreciate it.

~ || • || ~

_ Mech Project _

_ 8:27 PM _

**Magolor:** I just saw the previous messages~! I should be free from now on, since Kirby and I are about to land back on Popstar~!

**Susie:** That’s great news! Should we schedule the next big meeting?

**Magolor:** I’d be down for that!

**Susie:** Alright, is  **@everyone** free in four days around 10AM?

**Daroach:** doc an’ I are free

**Meta Knight:** The knights and I have nothing planned for the next week, so yes.

**Magolor:** I’ve already established that I am indeed free. I already have something I wish to clone~!

**Susie:** Great! I’m excited to see you all then.

~ || • || ~  
  
  


_THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY_

_8:30 PM_

**The rat that makes the rules: @Double Edged Sword** four days left, and the dimension mirror should be open

  
 **Double Edged Sword:**...Thank you for your assistance, Daroach. I appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

_ The Star Allies _

_ 11:03 AM _

**_Frosty_ ** _ changed their nickname to “ _ **_Chill Winds_ ** _ ” _

**Chill Winds:** Number One: I thought of this nickname and I’m too damn proud.

**Chill Winds:** Number Two: I need a role call of who all purrs, because I just found out Magolor does and I’m losing my mind.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** YOU DIDN’T KNOW THAT???

**Cheesed to meet you:** I DIDNT KNOW EITHER AND PLEASE PLEASE WHAT DOES IT SOUND LIKE

**A Liar and a Fool:** Chilly, why would you do this to me?! 

**Chill Winds:** How can I not, you sound like a squeaky door.

**A Liar and a Fool:** I do NOT.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** oh you absolutely do and it’s the cutest thing ever 

**A Liar and a Fool:** You two are both despicable.

**TRIPLE D:** OHOHOHO I KNOW SOMEONE WHO PURRS

**Uno Knight:** He’s talking about Kirby, but I’m sure this is well known information.

**TRIPLE D:** IM NOT TALKIN BOUT KIRBY

**_Uno Knight_ ** _ muted  _ **_TRIPLE D_ ** _ for five (5) minutes! _

**Taranza:** no!! I wanted to see who it was!

**Cheesed to meet you:** please meta i need to know

**Little Miss Perfect:** I’m on the edge of my seat.

**Star~Child:** Meta, tell us!!

**Rick:** How many of us are on here purely for the purrs

**Adeleine:** A lot

**Uno Knight:** None of you are getting anything from me.

**Sword Knight:** It’s him. It’s Sir Meta Knight. He’s the one that purrs. 

**Blade Knight:** I can confirm this.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** JFHIAAHAKAAJ

**Uno Knight:** That is a lie.

**Little Miss Perfect:** Does he sound like Kirby when he purrs?

**Ribbon:** very important information

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ is unsilenced _

**TRIPLE D:** HE DOES 

**TRIPLE D:** HE SOUNDS LIKE A DEEPER QUIETER KIRBY AND ITS KIND OF SCARY GHSKABAK

**Blade Knight:** It sounds quite a bit like a growl.

**A Liar and a Fool:** Amazing.

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m lovin the purrs tonight 

**Star~Child:** I’ve heard it too!!! It makes me happy! (^w^)

**Uno Knight:** ...why?

**Star~Child:** Because you’re the only other one like me!

**Chill Winds:** So that’s two, anybody else?

**Cheesed to meet you:** you all better come clean 

**Gooey:** ii ppurr

**Gooey:** i do aa litttle rrrrrrrrrr noiise! i thhink 

**Flamberge:** This is blessed.

**Taranza:** LOVELY INFO THANKS GOOEY

**Good Little Jester Boy:** oh gooey purrs a LOT it’s fucking adorable

**Gooey:** :D

**Prince Fluff:** I can’t believe I’m admitting this but I purr too! tho I try not to haha

**Francisca:** jawaii~!

**Star~Child:** I haven’t heard yours!! 

**Prince Fluff:** And you will continue not to hear it! Sorry Kirb 

**Star~Child:** :(

**TRIPLE D:** by order of the king I declare anybody else to say if they purr or not

**Uno Knight:** I am going to get you.

**TRIPLE D:** ya and i’ll hold you until you purr 

**Uno Knight:** Fair enough.

**Taranza:** THE GAYS ARE FIGHTINNG!!

**TRIPLE D:** JFHDKSHAKABANA

**Cheesed to meet you:** any popstar resident after void termina can’t function all they know is McDonalds, play they switch, fight, be gay, eat hot chip and lie 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** JFBSKSHAOAAHAKAJ PLEASEE

**TRIPLE D:** oh my stars I can’t breathe 

**Little Miss Perfect:** I haven’t laughed this hard in while.

**Taranza:** There are tears in my eyes

**Chill Winds:** Oh, Nova. 

**Chill Winds:** I have the most blessed video. 

**A Liar and a Fool:** You did not.

**Cheesed to meet you:** CHILLY WHAT DID YOU DO

**Zan Pan:** Please tell me you got a video of somebody purring. 

**Chill Winds:** Even better. 

**_Chill Winds_ ** _ sent a video  _

**_Uno Knight_ ** _ pinned a video _

**A Liar and a Fool:** NO!

**TRIPLE D:** AHAHAHAHAHA THERES NO WAY YOUR LAUGH SOUNDS LIKE THAT

**Francisca:** JAWAII~!! THATS SO CUTE I CANT STOP SMILING

**Little Miss Perfect:** It sounds so cute~!

**A Liar and a Fool:** I hate this. 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** I’m sorry to tell u this mags but u sound like a scarfy kit with the hiccups

**Cheesed to meet you:** NO he sounds like one of my squeaks 

**Taranza:** I’m sorry but what do those sound like this is important info

**TRIPLE D:** NOW YA HAVE TO SHOW US THAT

**Cheesed to meet you:** hold on let me get the cookie jar 

**Star~Child:** A cookie sounds very good right now..

**Uno Knight:** Agreed.

**Good Little Jester Boy:** oh I feel u there kirbs 

**_Cheesed to meet you_ ** _ sent a video _

_ Several people are typing... _

~ || • || ~

_ THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY _

_ 2:45 PM  _

**Himbo KING:** omg

**Spieennn:** Yeah?

**Himbo KING:** look

**_Himbo KING_ ** _ sent an image  _

_ _

**Spieennn:** OH MY STARS

**The rat that makes the rules:** I KNEW HED WARM UP TO THEM

**The rat that makes the rules:** is he still asleep

**Himbo KING:** yeah

**The rat that makes the rules:** good good

**The rat that makes the rules:** now you all are aware dark is a mirror copy of our meta knight, correct?

**Himbo KING:** yeah! it’s really cool

**Spieennn:** Yep!

**The rat that makes the rules:** so

**_The rat that makes the rules_ ** _ quoted two (2) messages from chat “ _ **_The Star Allies_ ** _ ”: _

> **_Sword Knight:_ ** _ It’s him. It’s Sir Meta Knight. He’s the one that purrs.  _
> 
> **_Blade Knight:_ ** _ I can confirm this. _

**The rat that makes the rules:** DOES THIS MEAN DARK PURRS 

**Spieennn:** IT HAS TO

**Himbo KING:** I really hope so 

**The rat that makes the rules:** we have a new job to do and it ain’t a treasure hunt, boys

**The rat that makes the rules:** we gotta make dark meta purr before he leaves 

**Spieennn:** oh I am HERE for that!!!

**Himbo KING:** doc and I will brainstorm ideas!

~ || • || ~ 

_ 3:02 PM _

**_Magolor_ ** _ created chat “ _ **_Unnamed Chat_ ** _ ” _

**_Magolor_ ** _ added  _ **_Meta Knight, King Dedede,_ ** _ and 2 other contacts to chat “ _ **_Unnamed Chat_ ** _ ” _

**King Dedede:** huh

**Meta Knight:** This is… rather unexpected from you, Magolor.

**Sword Knight:** Is there an emergency?

**Blade Knight:** What’s the meaning of this?

**Magolor:** Let me explain first, jeez~!

**Magolor:** I made this chat, because I need some advice.

**King Dedede:** did another powerful item catch your eyes lmao

**Magolor:** Haha~! You’re so funny~!

**Magolor:** Seriously, though. This is serious. 

**Meta Knight:** Then I suggest telling us now.

**Magolor:** Okay, wow, you’re impatient. 

**Magolor:** Forgive me if this is rude, but… how did you all know you liked your partner?

**King Dedede:** OH

**Meta Knight:** This is not what I expected.

**Sword Knight:** Hm.

**Blade Knight:** Uh...

**King Dedede:** I’ll go first then

**King Dedede:** CAUSE I GOT A LOTTA FEELINGS FOR MY LIL MAN

**King Dedede:** honestly I started considerin that I maybe had a crush when stupid shit reminded me of him a fuckin towel reminded me of his wings man

**King Dedede:** but then I started thinkin of him whenever he wasn’t with me and I only realized I had a fuckin crush when I put a pillow in my robe hood where he sometimes would vibe cause I missed ‘em and I realized that’s probably not normal

**Meta Knight:** ...you did that?

**King Dedede:** DID I NOT TELL YA??

**Sword Knight:** Adorable.

**Blade Knight:** That’s a damn mood. 

**Magolor:** I’m stuck between thinking if that’s cute or creepy…

**Meta Knight:** As am I.

**King Dedede:** mety you are literally texting from my robe hood 

**King Dedede:** HE HIT ME WITH HIS WING

**King Dedede:** it wasn’t a hit it was more of a tap but STILL

**Meta Knight:** Heh.

**Sword Knight:** I’ll go then.

**Sword Knight:** I’ve known Blade for a very long time, and we grew close since we had to work together to survive for a while. Our relationship grew along with our skills, and I started feeling different about them.

**Sword Knight:** I wanted to be by his side and never leave. During the nights, I sat closer wanting to feel their warmth. I found it increasingly difficult to act myself around them. 

**Sword Knight:** Eventually, I risked asking them to be my partner and now we’re married. 

**King Dedede:** its enough to make a grown king cry

**Meta Knight:** I’m happy you two found happiness in each other.

**Magolor:** D’aw~! 

**Sword Knight:** Thank you.

**Blade Knight:** I’m guessing it’s my turn now? If Sir Meta Knight doesn’t want to go before.

**Meta Knight:** You can go.

**Magolor:** “sir meta knight”

**Meta Knight:** Quiet.

**Blade Knight:** My story is very similar to Sword’s, we were close and only grew closer the more we fought together. I never had much experience with relationships and crushes outside of Sword, so it was new. I didn’t even consider that it could be a crush until I could barely talk to them without slipping up or saying something stupid. I couldn’t even duel with them without getting distracted by how they handled their sword or their eyes. 

**Sword Knight:** We were both an absolute mess the months before we started dating.

**Blade Knight:** Yeah… it’s funny to remember though. 

**King Dedede:** yall are so damn valid 

**Meta Knight:** It is now my turn. 

**King Dedede:** go off king 

**Meta Knight:** Ignoring that. My crush experience was… strange. I’ve never cared for or thought about long lasting and romantic relationships. I never had a crush before, and I never really understood why people cared so much about looks and people when I was younger. So I never bothered with it. 

**Meta Knight:** So when I first met King Dedede, that didn’t change. I was simply his knight and he was my king, and that was it. It wasn’t until after he broke the Star Rod that I started questioning if I was even getting a crush. On one hand, I thought about him more often than I do with anybody else. I worried about him more, and I wanted to protect him. Yet, on the other hand… I assumed I never really liked him enough to consider the possibility of even dating him. He made me happy and made me want to think about a long lasting relationship, but there was nothing else aside from the rare thoughts I had of me thinking about hugging or kissing him.

**Meta Knight:** It never felt like a crush, or at least not how anybody I know would describe one. It felt less extreme and more like me wanting to become closer without crossing an undetermined line. The more I thought of it though, and the more time that passed the feeling didn’t go away and I took a risk and asked him to be my sworn partner.

**King Dedede:** and we’re still partners!!!

**Magolor:** Hm.

**Magolor:** This was incredibly helpful. Thank you~! 

**Meta Knight:** You’re welcome.

**Sword Knight:** I’m glad to be of assistance!

**King Dedede:** wait wait wait wait

**Magolor:** Eh?

**King Dedede:** we told you some stuff now you tell us some stuff

**Sword Knight:** We can help you more that way.

**Magolor:** ...fine.

**Meta Knight:** Can you go into detail about how you feel about them?

**Magolor:** Sure!

**Magolor:** Well uh.. whenever I’m around them it makes me feel weird. Like nervous but happy at the same time. It isn’t too bad, but I also just hate being not around them. I like spending time with them and whenever I get a notification from them or they show up at the Lor it makes me feel really good. If they say something nice to me or do something I think about it for a long time.

**Magolor:** I also accidentally find myself holding their hands and leaning on them a lot… I don’t mean to, but it just happens? 

**Magolor:** I’m close friends with them, but… I want more? Like Meta Knight said, I don’t want to cross this line but I still want to be more than friends with them.

**King Dedede:** who are they 

**Meta Knight:** I was going to attempt to ease him into answering that question, but that works too.

**Magolor:** I’m really debating whether or not I can trust you all with this information.

**Blade Knight:** That’s fair.

**Magolor:** Well… the main issue is that it’s not one person.

**Magolor:** It’s two.

**King Dedede:** OH

**Magolor:** Chilly and Marx. 

~ || • || ~

_ 3:40 PM _

_ DMs:  _ **_@Sword Knight_ **

**Blade Knight:** So, are we telling Chilly about this or leaving it alone?

**Sword Knight:** It’s best if we leave it alone for now. The best thing we can do is encourage him. 

**Blade Knight:** Got it. 


	15. Chapter 15

_ THE KNIGHTS _

_ 9:57 AM _

**Ace Knight:** we should have a sleepover at the halberd

**Ace Knight:** i just got mario party lol

**Captcha is my enemy:** of course you did you dry bones kinnie 

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** LMFAO

**Ace Knight:** wh

**BOTS RULE:** DIGSIGXXUSIGG

**Blades are for skating:** Axe found dead in the Halberd.

**Ace Knight:** HOW DID YOU KNOW

**Captcha is my enemy:** you’re ace and wear a skeleton mask

**Ace Knight:** …touché 

**The HalBIRD:** Okay, but why does Mario Party genuinely sound fun

**Baby boy, babey:** I wanna play!

**British Idiot:** This is going to start out fun, but by experience I can say it will end with us at eachother’s throats.

**British Idiot:** I’m absolutely joining, but we’ll need drinks.

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** AHEM

**British Idiot:** And by drinks I mean soft drinks! And anything else that lacks alcohol!

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** thank you

**Blades are for skating:** Get me some chamomile tea, please!

**Baby boy, babey:** I want some fruit punch caprisuns!

**The HalBIRD:** Get me some coffee I’m going to need it.

**Ace Knight:** the professional pepper please

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** I need me some orange fanta… fetch it, king. 

**British Idiot:** GUESS I’M THE BLOODY DRINK PERSON NOW… I accept this fate, anybody else?

**Sir Borb Knight:** Coffee.

**Captcha is my enemy:** SUNKIST

**BOTS RULE:** MOUNTAIN DEW.

**British Idiot:** I’m surprised you want the Mountain Dew and not Axe.

**Ace Knight:** dr p is better 

**Ace Knight:** also since Nintendo is homophobic and we can’t play with more than 4 we’ll have to do teams 

**BOTS RULE:** IM FINE WITH THAT. ILL ALSO PICK UP SOME EXTRA BLANKETS ON THE WAY TO THE HALBERD. 

**Sir Borb Knight:** I’ll be in a team with Vul and Sailor. 

**The HalBIRD:** I'm fine with this. Who are we playing as?

**Baby boy, babey:** bowser! He looks cool

**Sir Borb Knight:** Fine choice. He also has a great dice block. 

**Captcha is my enemy:** FUCK YEAH BOT GANG, TRI

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** BOT GANG EVEN IF IM A CYBORG BUT ITS CLOSE ENOUGH

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Also I’ll be bringing my cane since my visor does NOT cooperate with the switch screen

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Also who has the second best dice block, I want to WIN.

**Captcha is my enemy:** THEN WE GOING WARIO

**Sir Borb Knight:** Still not as favorable as Bowser’s, but I’ll make sure our victory is certain.

**Baby boy, babey:** dibs on going first!

**The HalBIRD:** Then I’ll go next.

**Sir Borb Knight:** I got mini games.

**Captcha is my enemy:** trident, you strategic king you go first

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Hella.

**Blades are for skating:** Dibs on doing the turns, and we’re doing Rosalina because she’s hot, Sword you have mini games.

**British Idiot:** I WAS BUSY GETTING THE DRINKS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

**Blades are for skating:** If you accept this, I’ll give you a kissy kissy when you get back.

**British Idiot:** Fine, but I’ll get you back. 

**Ace:** it’s already starting to drive wedges between relationships 

**Ace:** pog

~ || • || ~ 

_ 1:16 PM _

_ Helpers _

**Jabbin Jammer:** Does anybody have any spare quartz?

**GIM:** nah bro that shits useless

**Psyche Out!:** I actually have some! 

**Jabbin Jammer:** Jamanke! How much do you have?

**Psyche Out!:** Like three chests full lol

**Jabbin Jammer:** That is more than enough. Can I take all of it?

**GIM:** what

**GIM:** nesp why do you have so much fucking quartz dude

**The beam bitch:** How do you even have so much

**The beam bitch:** Its so damn difficult to get do you KNOW how much time I spend in the nether 

**Psyche Out!:** It has good exp heh

**Psyche Out!:** And the answer: a lot of time and paitence 

**Jabbin Jammer:** Well thanks to all your hours of hard work, it’s mine now.

**Psyche Out!:** Oh please take it I needed the storage room and it’s fucking useless for my builds

**GIM:** what are you two even building 

**Jabbin Jammer:** I’m finishing up my base! It’s basically a bunch of floating islands connected via thin bridges and a waterfall to get up. Think Skylanders.

**GIM:** that actually sounds lit

**Psyche Out!:** I still need to finish my enderman farm. 

**GIM:** I swear to nova if I log on and see a disgusting cobble tower of a mob spawner I’ll kill you

**The beam bitch:** Keep it far away from spawn I worked my eye off getting spawn to look nice 

**Parasol Dee:** oh that reminds me!! i never finished my sheep garden! i still need to get dye..

**Jabbin Jammer:** Log on then! Nobody else is on and it’s not as fun. 

**Parasol Dee:** alrighty!! 

**Psyche Out!:** I’ll hop on as well!

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** That reminds me, I never finished my Dimensional Mirror build. I’ll jump on too, I need to finish it.

**The beam bitch:** Why are you building the dimension mirror and how have I not seen it

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** It’s basically a glorified nether portal, lol. It’s a bitch to do but it’s coming along well. It also decently high above my base, so I have no idea how you haven’t seen it.

**GIM:** I need to see that let me log on too

**Bonkers:** Holy shit that sounds sweet

**Bonkers:** I still haven’t beaten the enderdragon yet and you’re building shit like that

**Parasol Dee:** i can help you revive it! 

**Bonkers:** Nah it’s fine I need more netherite anyway

**The beam bitch:** You probably would have beaten the ender dragon by now if you didnt make a giant dirt mansion

**Bonkers:** What

**Bonkers:** That wasn’t me??

**The beam bitch:** THEN WHO MADE THIS ATROCITY

**GIM:** i wish I could take credit for it but it wasn’t me lmfao

**Bonkers:** Idk man I’m just chillin in my jungle tree base 

**Poppy Bros:** that was my creation :D

**The beam bitch:** _ YOU _

**The beam bitch:** First the pit and now this this smh

**Chilly:** Just logged on and I’m begging you to tell me what the pit is.

**Poppy Bros:** oh I made it!! :D

**The beam bitch:** Poppy made a pit down to fucking bedrock carved purely from tnt explosions

**The beam bitch:** Its right outside his base and I found out about it when I was dropping off some redstone and fell in

**Chilly:** LMAO

**Bonkers:** that is actually amazing poppy ily

**Poppy Bros:** I like to see you all squirm with my builds :D

**The beam bitch:** Thanks! I hate them!!

**Poppy Bros:** then theyre doing their jobs! :D

**GIM:** speaking of builds who’s in charge of the pvp arenas again

**I’m kin with the dimension mirror:** I think Vividria and Sir Kibble are the ones in charge of the one at spawn.

**GIM:** ok cool

**GIM: @Vividria @Walmart Meta Knight**

**GIM:** hurry up 

**Vividria:** I’m trying!! It doesn’t look right!

**Walmart Meta Knight:** I’m not spending all my time on Minecraft. I work on it when I decide to.

**GIM:** ok

**GIM:** poppy bro you’re in charge of the spawn pvp arena now

**Vividria:** WHAT-?

**Walmart Meta Knight:** No!

**Poppy Bros:** sweet!! anybody have any spare gunpowder so I can start working? :D

**Walmart Meta Knight:** OKAY IM GETTING ON, FOR NOVA’S SAKE DON’T BLOW UP SPAWN.

**GIM:** hella

~ || • || ~

_ Animal Friends ~! _

_ 3:07 PM _

**friendss:** pleessssseeee

**Bird of Wisdom:** Again, the answer is no.

**Water Simp:** Nope

**friendss:** plleeassssseeeeeeeeeee

**SimpChu:** No!!! He’s so creepy he makes my tentacles squirm just by looking at him!

**Catboy:** goo ily but absolutely not 

**friendss:** heeess lonnellyy thhoo 

**SimpChu:** Well, that’s too bad for him!

**friendss:** :,(

**Bird of Wisdom:** NO.

**friendss:** :,(

**Water Simp:** Don’t do this to us, Goo

**friendss:** D,:

**Bird of Wisdom:** FINE.

**Bird of Wisdom:** DM me their contact info, I’ll add them.

**friendss:** yayyy

**SimpChu:** Coo, you traitor!

**Catboy:** in his defense it pains me to see gooey sad

**Water Simp:** Gooey was close to convincing me too lol

**SimpChu:** You are all weak

**_Bird of Wisdom_ ** _ added  _ **_Dark Matter Swordsman_ ** _ to chat “ _ **_Animal Friends ~!_ ** _ ” _

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** whhyy 

**Catboy:** because gooey needs to keep an eye on you 

**friendss:** hhhi!

**Cunt:** wait

**_Cunt_ ** _ changed  _ **_Dark Matter Swordsman_ ** _ ’s name to “ _ **_Spikey_ ** _ ” _

**Cunt:** there we go

**Spikey:** i hhatte hate youu 

**Bird of Wisdom:** The feeling is mutual. 

**friendss:** nnot for mee :D

**Simpchu:** So everybody except for Gooey. 

**Cunt:** hey wait a second

**Cunt:** didn’t you used to take orders?

**Cunt:** like from 0

**SimpChu:** Rick, what the hell are you doing?

**Bird of Wisdom:** Okay I gotta go with ChuChu, Rick what the fuck.

**Water Simp:** uh 

**Cunt:** oi shut up let the matter speak

**Spikey:** yeeah yeah

**Cunt:** did you like taking orders

**Bird of Wisdom:** RICK

**Spikey:** why aree you asskiing me me this??

**Cunt:** what if we gave you something new to do

**friendss:** :0 !!

**Water Simp:** Rick I am begging you

**Spikey:** imm im interestedd.

**Bird of Wisdom:** What are you planning?

**SimpChu:** I am so close to calling Meta Knight right now you have no idea

**Cunt:** what if we had you prank people lmao

**Cunt:** possession is off limits tho

**Cunt:** and also the king

**Bird of Wisdom:** What. The fuck.

**SimpChu:** That’s not as bad as I was thinking but still. RICK

**Spikey:** i’ll geet orderrs right?

**Cunt:** yep

**Cunt:** also come on it’ll be fun 

**Bird of Wisdom:** I see Marx has been rubbing off on you….

**Cunt:** maybe a little

**Spikey:** I’ll do do itt

**Cunt:** fuck yeah

**friendss:** yayyy!!

**Water Simp:** This is going to go horribly!

**Catboy:** oh it absolutely will I’m in

**Bird of Wisdom:** Someone needs to go to monitor so I’ll join… what are you even planning to do?

**Cunt:** idk lol

**Cunt:** I was gonna get Marx for ideas 

**friendss:** maarx is nicce 

**Bird of Wisdom:** ...of course.

**Cunt:** meet me at the Dreamstalk I’ll text Marx to meet us there 

**Cunt:** we’re gonna have some fuckin fun

~ || • || ~

_ Jambastion  _

_ 4:57 PM _

**Zan Pan:** I still can’t believe Prince Fluff let us rent an apartment in Patchland.

**Francisca:** he was so nice to us!! And the food here is so good…

**Flamberge:** It’s going to take a while to get used to being… yarn, but everything else seems nice! The land feels so soft! I could sleep in the grass, lol

**Hyness:** i got some furniture for the apartment! I want it to feel more like a home. 

**Zan Pan:** Nice! I’ll be dropping back at the apartment shortly. A new marketplace just got set up at Rainbow Falls so I’m checking that out! I’ll be back soon with whatever I can buy, heh. 

**Flamberge:** Pick up some tomatoes I fucking need them.

**Francisca:** please dont eat the tomatoes raw again

**Francisca:** even if im a master of ice i can not suppress the chill that runs down my spine while watching you bite directly into a tomato and swallow

**Flamberge:** I wasn’t going to before, but now I definitely will. 

**Francisca:** :(

**Zan Pan:** If I bring back an onion will you bite into it?

**Flamberge:** Is that a challenge?

**Zan Pan:** It was more of a request, but if you want it to be. 

**Flamberge:** Then bring a whole basket.

**Francisca:** you two are going to make me throw up… why are you like this.

**Zan Pan:** Spite.

**Flamberge:** Spite!

**Hyness:** why

**Hyness:** where even are you two

**Hyness:** I need help moving the furniture in

**Flamberge:** Oh, I was exploring Quilty Square! I’ll head over right now.

**Hyness:** jamanke, flamberge :)

**Francisca:** i’ll help too! i’m in space land so it might take a bit

**Hyness:** oh I haven’t been to space land yet. How is it?

**Francisca:** it’s so pretty… just like every individual shine of light on a reflective ice cube, the stars are so captivating to watch. even if it does look like yarn, it has some sort of charm to it. 

**Flamberge:** That actually sounds beautiful. We should have a family night there sometime.

**Hyness:** do you mean star gaze or a game night

**Flamberge:** I mean low gravity Twister.

**Francisca:** awful idea! lets do it

**Hyness:** not until we tell the king we’ve decided on where we live. we still need to do that.

**Zan Pan:** I’ll shoot him a text. After I’m done at the marketplace, of course. 

**Hyness:** while you’re there could you please pick up a movie? i just bought a TV and we could all have a movie night!

**Zan Pan:** All I can find is Click. 

**Francisca:** get it

**Flamberge:** Get it! 

**Zan Pan:** Got it.

**Flamberge:** Can’t wait to see my bb Adam Sandler.

**Francisca:** juh?

**Hyness:** excuse me

~ || • || ~ 

_ Mech Project  _

_ 10:32 PM _

**Daroach:** hey  **@Susie**

**Susie:** Yes?

**Daroach:** jfc do you ever sleep

**Susie:** You pinged me, so I’m here to answer your question. What do you need?

**Daroach:** taking that as a no lmfao

**Daroach:** also what are you planning to do with this chat when we’re done?

**Daroach:** are you just gonna delete it after the party 

**Magolor:** That is… a very good question.

**Susie:** Yes, I was planning to delete it. Why?

**Daroach:** I know I’ve been here for not long at all but i lowkey got attached to everyone

**Daroach:** it’d be nice to keep some buds to do fun projects with

**Magolor:** I really didn’t expect to get attached to the Meta-Cult, but… I’m in the same boat as Daroach. Despite all the set-backs and guarding, it was fun~!

**Daroach:** hell yeah mags

**Magolor:** I think we should keep it. It’ll be a fun hobby between all of us~! 

**Magolor:** Also the possibilities with all our skills combined… it’s nearly endless… just think of what we could do~!

**Daroach:** annnd you need to chill FKHSSIAHAOAJ

**Daroach:** you’re VERY cute with your little squeaker laugh but good nova you get excited too easily

**Magolor:** Rude. 

**Susie:** He’s right, though. We can do just about anything. The possibilities are endless!

**Susie:** Though we do need to be careful of what we create… I don’t want a recreation of Stardream happening… damn that computer. 

**Daroach:** I never created something awful but I did chase after something awful and ouugh that wasn’t a fun experience 

**Daroach:** thankfully I had the boys to help

**Susie:** I had the Haltmann employees to help me. Thankfully, they’re as good at comforting as they are with their jobs.

**Magolor:** I had… someone. Someone that I hope to see again soon. Though it wasn’t that bad and I was mostly just screaming in Another Dimension to myself most of the time. 

**Susie:** Fuck Another Dimension.

**Magolor:** Oh absolutely, fuck Another Dimension.

**Daroach:** idk what another dimension is but fuck another dimension all my homies hate another dimension 

**Magolor:** Gonna swerve back to the original topic, but have you decided on keeping this chat?

**Susie:** Hm. If you two seem to like it that much, then I think I will. 

**Susie:** Though we need a new name for it, since it’s no longer about just this one project.

**Daroach:** let’s just name it fuck another dimension lmfao

**Susie:** Absolutely not, I wish to be professional here.

**Magolor:** Technological Idiots

**Daroach:** LMFAO I like that one

**Susie:** ...judging from you two and the rest of the people in this chat I can’t expect much better.

**Susie:** So fine.

**_Susie_ ** _ changed chat “ _ **_Mech Project_ ** _ ”’s name to “ _ **_Technological Idiots_ ** _ ” _

**Daroach:** WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT IF THIS IS A PERMANENT GROUP CHAT NOW WE NEED NAMES 

**_Daroach_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Charles entertainment cheese_ ** _ ”  _

**_Magolor_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Fuck Another Dimension_ ** _ ” _

**Fuck Another Dimension:** ...Charles Entertainment Cheese?

**_Susie_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Extermination by Blaster <3_ ** _ ” _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** a powerful rat… named Charles Entertainment Cheese

**Fuck Another Dimension:** That explains nothing!

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Any hope I had at keeping this chat professional has withered away.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** I can’t wait to see everybody else’s names once they wake up


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cheesiest godamn chapter

_ Unnamed Chat _

_ 8:04 AM _

**Magolor:** So…

**Magolor:** Any ideas on how to confess your love to two people?

**King Dedede:** OH I GOTTA BUNCH 

**Meta Knight:** I may or may not have some pointers. 

**Sword Knight:** I’m so happy for you! The best advice I can give is to not back down and speak from the heart.

**Blade Knight:** Congratulations, Magolor. This isn’t easy to decide on, so I’ll give a few pointers as well. 

**Magolor:** Thanks~!

**Magolor:** I haven’t even fully decided when or how and I’m already shaking… heh. 

**Magolor:** I’m so anxious. Like, super anxious already. 

**Meta Knight:** Do something to unwind and relax. Maybe tinker with your ship or do some tasks? That normally helps me.

**Magolor:** ...I’ll do that, actually. After I figure out how I’m actually going to do this, though.

**King Dedede:** OKAY

**King Dedede:** DONT TELL THEM OVER TEXT TELL THEM IN PERSON

**King Dedede:** ITS A LITTLE RUDE AND ITLL HE EASIER IN PERSON HOPEFULLY

**King Dedede:** ALSO GIFTS? MAYBE GIFTS. 

**Sword Knight:** Gifts sound like a good idea. I personally confessed by just blurting out my feelings out of bloody nowhere. I do not recommend it.

**Blade Knight:** It was funny as hell, though. 

**Magolor:** So gifts, in person, and plan it out is what I got so far.

**King Dedede:** before I confessed to meta I practiced what I was going to say in the mirror

**King Dedede:** 10/10 would reccomend 

**Magolor:** Adding practice to the list~!

**Magolor:** ….what should I actually say?

**Meta Knight:** Be blunt about it.

**Sword Knight:** Speak from your mind.

**King Dedede:** ASK THEM IF THEYD BE CHILL IF YOU LIKE THEM THATS WHAT I DID

**Blade Knight:** Maybe compliment them and then slowly build up until eventually telling them.

**Magolor:** Those are… varying answers.

**Meta Knight:** Love varies. It’s a different experience for everyone. One way might work for someone else, but fail for another. 

**Blade Knight:** There’s no straight answer to love. There’s not really any specific way to confess. 

**Sword Knight:** Mix our advice, pick your own way you’re most comfortable with. Practice and be confident. 

**Sword Knight:** You got this. 

**King Dedede:** just don’t pull the “rule the universe with me” again ill clobber ya 

**King Dedede:** if chilly doesn’t get you first, I ain’t too sure bout marx tho

**Magolor:** Thanks?

**Magolor:** I’ll need a few more hours to think about it. I’ll take Meta Knight’s advice in the mean time and relax… I’ll update you all afterward. 

**Meta Knight:** Good luck. 

**King Dedede:** see ya!

**Sword Knight:** You can do this. 

**Blade Knight:** We know you can do it. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 10:18 PM _

**Taranza:** Why is knitting so relaxing 

**Prince Fluff:** I KNOW RIGHT? It’s so fun! 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** h

**Good Little Jester Boy:** hey taranza

**Good Little Jester Boy:** where did you get the silk 

**Taranza:** From my hands you disgusting clown

**TRIPLE D:** from your hands????

**Taranza:** Yes? You’ve seen me use my magic before I just pull the strings from the park of my hand or my finger 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** that’s so WEIRD man

**Prince Fluff:** I mean I just pull out yarn from the ground

**Cheesed to meet you:** prince fluff over here destroyin’ the environment

**Prince Fluff:** It’s like taking a blade of grass from your world! I’m not destroying anything >:(

**Cheesed to meet you:** sounds like something a criminal would say

**TRIPLE D:** daroach you literally stole a chest full of dark matter 

**Cheesed to meet you:** SHHHHHHHHHH

**Good Little Jester Boy:** at least he didn’t steal all the food in Dreamland smh 

**TRIPLE D:** COME ON THAT WAS FOREVER AGO

**Cheesed to meet you:** LMFAO

**Taranza:** Okay why the hell would you even do that 

**Prince Fluff:** JHDSKSJAKAJ

**TRIPLE D:** hungy 

**Good Little Jester Boy:** I wish I could continue making fun of you but I just remembered the whole fucking reason I tried taking over Dreamland was because I was hungry too

**Cheesed to meet you:** are you two actually serious

**Cheesed to meet you:** this is actually so fucking funny

**Cheesed to meet you:** we’re all so stupid in this fucking chat

**Chill Winds:** If you’re a friend of Kirby you automatically have to give up your intelligence.

**Francisca:** a small price to pay for a caring friend 

**Star~Child:** (\\(^o^(\ 

~ || • || ~

_ 8:47 PM _

**_Magolor_ ** _ created chat “ _ **_Best Friends~!_ ** _ ” _

**_Magolor_ ** _ added  _ **_Chilly_ ** _ and  _ **_Marx_ ** _ to chat “ _ **_Best Friends~!_ ** _ ” _

**Magolor:** I’ve come to make an announcement.

**Marx:** SHADOW THE HEDGEHOGS A BITCHASS MOTHER FUCKER

**Magolor:** Eh?

**Chilly:** HE PISSED ON MY FUCKING WIFE. THATS RIGHT. HE TOOK HIS HEDGEHOG QUILLY DICK OUT AND HE PISSED ON MY FUCKING WIFE

**Magolor:** I am… super lost right now…

**Marx:** OMG CHILLY YOURE A MAN OF CULTURE AS WELL

**Marx:** mags you suck lmao

**Chilly:** The amount of times I’ve watched the Sonic Fandubs… I’ve lost count. They’re so good.

**Marx:** that part where storm is begging for death from hatsune miku… a cinematic masterpiece

**Chilly:** Personally, I love the “There’s this new trend online called kinning, Shadow.”

**Marx:** you have VERY good taste frosty fellow 

**Magolor:** Mind if I steer back to what I was going to say? This is rather important.

**Marx:** oh shit yeah sorry mags

**Chilly:** Sorry— go ahead. 

**Magolor:** Could you two meet me at the Lor Starcutter? I’ll discuss it there.

**Marx:** just do it here lmao

**Magolor:** I’d rather do it at the Starcutter in person.

**Chilly:** Did we fuck up? Somehow?

**Marx:** whhhy magolor the suspense is killing me pleaseee

**Magolor:** No. In person. Please?

**Marx:** mmmmmmm

**Marx:** fine

**Marx:** but you gotta let us show you the masterpiece that is the sonic fandubs

**Chilly:** Oh, absolutely. I’m leaving my house right now.

**Magolor:** Fine.

**Magolor:** Just get here quick, please. 

~ || • || ~

_ Unamed Chat _

_ 8:52 PM _

**Magolor:** Fuck.  **@everyone**

**Magolor:** Haha. I can’t stop shaking~! My robe is sticking to my skin from sweat and I feel like I can’t breathe. They’re on their way to the Starcutter right now. And I’m going to tell them.

**King Dedede:** YOU GOT THIS

**Magolor:** Is… is feeling like this normal? When you’re doing this kind of shit.

**King Dedede:** it’s how I felt when I confessed to meta 

**Sword Knight:** It was how I felt when I confessed to Blade. It’s normal.

**Meta Knight:** Take deep breaths, Magolor.

**Magolor:** Can I back out.

**Magolor:** It’d be so easy to just tell them I wanted to hang out instead… 

**Blade Knight:** DON’T. 

**Meta Knight:** DON’T back out. 

**King Dedede:** MAGOLOR YOU NEED TO TRUST US ON THIS 

**Magolor:** ...it’d be so easy though. 

**Magolor:** And if they say no… the chances of the relationships getting awkward and more and more strained with time until it breaks…. those chances are so high.

**Magolor:** I don’t want to lose them again. 

**Magolor:** I don’t want to be alone again. 

**Sword Knight:** Think clearly for a bloody moment. 

**Sword Knight:** Think about what happens if one or hell- even both of them say yes. 

**Blade Knight:** Yes! Just try to keep your mind on what’ll happen if they say yes. Keep your mind on why you’re doing this.

**Meta Knight:** Even if they say no… they still deeply care about you. I highly doubt they’ll leave you.

**King Dedede:** trust us they REALLY care about ya 

**King Dedede:** even if it’s a no they wouldn’t leave ya for something as small as a crush

**Magolor:** They left me before. 

**Meta Knight:** That was because you manipulated and pushed them. 

**Magolor:** ...fair enough.

**Magolor:** Oh fuck. 

**Magolor:** FUCK.

**Meta Knight:** What happened?

**King Dedede:** ?!

**Sword Knight:** Magolor?

**Blade Knight:** Is that a good or bad fuck.

**Magolor:** THEY’RE HERE.

~ || • || ~

The moment Magolor saw the jester and snowman on the Lor’s screen, he threw down his phone and dashed to the entrance like his life depended on it. He got a tight feeling in his chest just by seeing them on the screen but he tried to push it down so he could focus on letting them in. He got to the door in no time and unlocked it, letting the door open and reveal Chilly and Marx. 

He felt his heart cramp just by looking at them. 

The lie of saying he just wanted them to come over started to become much more tempting. 

“Hey hey hey!” Marx said in a joking tone, rolling into the Starcutter on his ball as Chilly followed behind. The door closed behind them. 

“So what did you need to tell us?” Chilly asked, causing Magolor to jump a little. 

Ah. Straight the point. Unsurprising, but still. 

“Well-“ Magolor started scratching the back of his hood anxiously and his eyes were looking anywhere but at the two. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately- like- super hard, and uh…” Magolor started to shake his hands up and down as he struggled to fumble the words out. Chilly and Marx exchanged a glance, but didn’t say anything. “I’ve… thought about a lot of things. Specifically things.. that you both did for me… and just… how much you care and.. stick around even when I fuck up…” Magolor’s voice rose in pitch and his ears lowered as he got closer to it. “And.. I know I’m not the best with words, so…. I just.. I just want to say that..” Magolor took a deep breath before bowing his head in shame.

“I love you. I love you both, more than a friend should love a friend,” Magolor didn’t even look up to see Marx’s or Chilly’s reactions. He just continued, hands trembling and starting to tear up. “I… I wanted to give you the world, no- the universe, but now I want to settle for something smaller.” That was stupid of him to say! But he took another deep breath, and opened his eyes to look at his shaking hands before balling them into fists. “I…I just want to share my feelings with you two… and be honest.”

And he was being honest. 

A beat of silence passed before Magolor finally got the courage to look up. Chilly had an unreadable expression, and mostly seemed to be in complete shock, and before Magolor could get a better look at Marx, the jester erupted into fits of giggles that advanced into all out laughter. 

Magolor’s ears fell and he tried his best not to start whimpering and crying, quickly wiping away the tears that already started to form. He failed to notice Chilly’s death glare towards the giggling jester. 

“You- you’re joking. You HAVE to be joking,” Marx giggled, forming his wings to wipe away a tear from his eyes. 

Magolor’s ears tilted so far back to the point Chilly and Marx could barely even see them. 

“...eh?” was all Magolor could pathetically whimper out. 

“You’re not lying, right? You have to be, there’s NO way,” Marx cackled.

“Yes- wait- n- no- I’m not,” Magolor fumbled with the words, mentally facepalming himself at the impulsive lie. 

“Okay- okay…” Marx’s laughter subsided, but the tears didn’t stop. “Because I had a fucking crush on you since you fished me out of the Nova rubble.”

Magolor’s ears twitched and his eyes widened a little in surprise. He didn’t say anything though, unable to find his words.

“I wanted to share the world with you, but I can and will gladly change my mind if it means i can share my feelings with you,” Marx giggled at his cheesy comment, wiping away the tears of happiness not laughter. 

“...you’re not lying… right? This isn’t a joke?” Magolor squeaked out, too shocked to believe this. 

“Nah. For once this isn’t a joke,” Marx chuckled again, smiling a little at Magolor. He smiled just enough to where a fang poked out from his lip. Cute.

“...mind if I speak?” Chilly anxiously said. Marx and Magolor turned to him, and the snowman was anxiously rubbing his hands together. 

“Nah go ahead,” Marx said. Magolor, still struggling with words, simply shook his head. His whole body was trembling and he couldn’t stop crying and making quiet whimpering noises. 

“I just realized I had a crush on Magolor a few days ago…” Chilly awkwardly laughed, a blue blush forming on the snowman’s face. 

Ah yes, the silence of shock returns. 

…

A long silence of shock. 

“So… you both love me? In that way?” Magolor asked, swaying a bit and shaking his hands around. He still couldn’t stop crying. He couldn’t tell if it was from joy or emotional overload. 

“Oh ABSOLUTELY,” Marx shouted.

“Yep,” Chilly sighed, rubbing the back of his head. 

It took a moment for Magolor to really process, only able to mutter a quiet “wow” before sitting on the ground for it to really sink in. 

...they were right. 

An awkward tension filled the room as everyone processed this. 

“So… now what?” Chilly asked. The jester and halcandrian turned to him.

“Are we all dating? Are Marx and I just… sharing Magolor as a boyfriend?” Chilly rambled, confused on what happens next. 

“I… don’t know. I didn’t think I’d get this far,” Magolor mumbled, wiping away some spare tears.

“Hell if I know! I’d be down with the second idea, though,” Marx hummed, bouncing on top of his ball excitedly. 

“That… would be nice,” Magolor chuckled, standing back up. 

Another moment of silence. 

None of them knew what they were doing. 

“So… we going to watch the sonic fandub as boyfriends now or what?” Marx asked in a desperate attempt to break the silence.

Chilly nodded. “Oh please, Magolor needs to see the Eggman speech. I can also make snowcones!”

“I’d… really love that,” Magolor chuckled, feeling a strong mixture of emotions. 

He was mostly happy, but…

He thought this would make his plan for tomorrow night easier.

It didn’t. 

…

But he didn’t want to think about tomorrow, he wanted to spend time with new boyfriends. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ Unnamed Chat _

_ 12.39 AM _

**Magolor: @everyone**

**Magolor:** I now have two boyfriends. 

_ Several people are typing... _

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6K WORDS BB

_ The Star Allies _

_ 12:42 AM _

**_A Liar and a Fool_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Liar Wizard_ ** _ ” _

**_Chill Winds_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_In charge of the liars_ ** _ ” _

**_Good Little Jester Boy_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Liar clown_ ** _ ” _

**TRIPLE D:** omg yall already doin the couple names

**TRIPLE D:** blessed

**Cheesed to meet you:** hol up

**Cheesed to meet you:** you three are dating???

**In charge of the liars:** As of a few hours ago, yes.

**Liar clown:** YEAH YEAH YEAH

**Liar Wizard:** Yep~! Though technically Chilly and Marx are dating me but not dating eachother. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** pog… that’s actually so fuckingn cute wth

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m going to fight you for making me feel like this

**Coo:** Congratulations! 

**Rick:** congrats!! what are you three doing rn?

**Liar Wizard:** Marx and Chilly are currently showing me the sonic fandubs. 

**Liar Wizard:** My side hurts from laughing. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** THOSE ARE SO FUNNY

**Liar Wizard:** I PISSED ON THE MOON, OBAMA YOU IDIOT!

**Rick:** what about the iconic “maria. *explosion*” 

**Uno Knight:** The whole segment of Mephiles getting sucked into the vape was what got me.

**Liar clown:** EVEN META KNIGHT IS CULTURED

**TRIPLE D:** I showed it to him fjdbsksbsn

**In charge of the liars:** “what do you know… the perfect shape.”

**Cheesed to meet you:** HAHAHFJSBSSKBSAKAB

**Liar Wizard:** CHILLY PLEASE

**Little Miss Perfect:** Congratulations, you three.

**TRIPLE D:** thank you for getting meta to laugh it’s music to my ears 

**Liar clown:** oh I feel u I’m gonna quote the fandubs constantly just to hear mags laugh

**In charge of the liars:** It’s so cute…. I’ll never get over it. He sounds like a squeaky toy.

**Liar Wizard:** You all already bullied me for my laugh, let’s do this another time.

**In charge of the liars:** Wait, does this mean we spent our first date showing you the sonic fandubs.

**Liar Wizard:** I guess???

**Liar clown:** LMFAO yes we did

**TRIPLE D:** as you should!

**Cheesed to meet you:** so romantic

**Sword Knight:** I’m curious, do any for you know a bloody thing about relationships?

**In charge of the liars:** This is my first crush and first romantic relationship. So no.

**Liar clown:** oh absolutely not

**Liar Wizard:** Nope~! In my defense, halcandrians don’t really socialize.

**TRIPLE D:** wait wdym

**Liar Wizard:** Halcandrian’s don’t socialize. We don’t really have relationships. We’re a solitary species.

**Uno Knight:** ...what?

**Blade Knight:** What the fuck?

**Liar clown:** that explains the way you acted when you first met me a LOT you were weird as hell

**Liar Wizard:** Yeah, it was due to a belief that you could gather more magic in your system as you age when you’re not around others. 

**Liar Wizard:** Because the magic would split between people.

**Cheesed to meet you:** HOLD ON you’re tellin me that halcandrians don’t have relationships of any kind. what about families??

**Liar Wizard:** Nope.

**Liar Wizard:** The only time multiple halcandrians got together was because of mating season or the construction of a big project.

**Night Owl:** I am begging you, don’t talk about mating season.

**In charge of the liars:** Agreeing with Coo! Please don’t.

**Liar clown:** DHDJKXDJKXG

**Liar Wizard:** ...why?

**Liar Wizard:** It’s just a halcandrian choosing another and mixing their magic. Then a kit kind of just appears. Then back to no interaction and leaving the kit.

**TRIPLE D:** THEY LEAVE THE BABY????

**Cheesed to meet you:** WHAT

**Liar Wizard:** ...Yeah? 

**In charge of the liars:** Remind me to never leave a child with you.

**Liar clown:** WTFFF

~ || • || ~

_ Technological Idiots _

_ 9:37 AM _

**Fuck Another Dimension:** I just want to say that I might be a little late~! Currently spending time with Marx and Chilly.

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Take your time, Magolor. 

**Axe Knight:** HOLD ON WHEN COULD WE HAVE NICKNAMES

**Captain Vul:** Oh no. 

**_Axe Knight_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_dry bones kinnie_ ** _ ” _

**dry bones kinnie:** POG

**_Mace Knight_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_BOTS RULE_ ** _ ” _

**_Javelin Knight_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Captcha is my enemy_ ** _ ” _

**_Trident Knight_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Captcha is conflicted about me_ ** _ ” _

**Blade Knight:** Unoriginal. I can’t believe you are reusing your names from the knight chat.

**_Blade Knight_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Mario party sucks_ ** _ ” _

**_Sword Knight_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Rosalina stan_ ** _ ” _

**_Sailor Dee_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Sailor :D_ ** _ ” _

**_Meta Knight_ ** _ changed their name to ” _ **_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ ” _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** ah yes back to the nicknames 

**_Doc_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Lab rat_ ** _ ” _

**_Captain Vul_ ** _ changer their name to “ _ **_Bird grandpa_ ** _ ” _

**Scourge of Darkness:** Is there a set time for when we should all meet?

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Not yet. Any time now would be fine.

**Fuck Another Dimension:** Noooooooo!

**dry bones kinnie:** why

**Fuck Another Dimension:** I want time to spend time with my boyfriends and I’ll feel bad if you are all already there

**Rosalina stan:** Mood. 

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Oh, valid.

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Fine. How about anytime after 6:00PM?

**Fuck Another Dimension:** I can do that~! 

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Perfect. See you all there! <3

~ || • || ~

_ THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY _

_ 1:46 PM _

**The rat that makes the rules: @Double Edged Sword** yo I got an idea 

**The rat that makes the rules:** since you’ll be leaving either tomorrow or tonight we should do something 

**The rat that makes the rules:** just fuck around before you leave idk

**Spieennn:** I got the phones Dark requested, boss!

**Double Edged Sword:** I appreciate that Spinni, thank you. Also Daroach, for what you said, I’ll have to think about it. Most things you all do don’t particularly interest me, and I’d rather have a good time with you all before leaving. 

**The rat that makes the rules:** mnnnnnnn

**The rat makes the rules:** whaaat abouttt

**The rat makes the rules:** one last treasure hunt? 

**Spieennn:** Yeah!! It’ll be fun! 

**Himbo KING:** we beg you

**Double Edged Sword:** …

**Double Edged Sword:** I suppose. 

**The rat that makes the rules:** FUCK YEAH LETS GO

**Double Edged Sword:** Right now?

**The rat that makes the rules:** ofc right now,  **@Lab Rat** you drive 

**Lab Rat:** 👌

~ || • || ~ 

_ Get dark to purr _

_ 1:50 PM _

**Daroach:** OPERATION GET DARK TO PURR IS A GO

~ || • || ~ 

_ 2:29 PM _

It didn’t take long for the airship to land off the shore of Onion Ocean. Daroach tried to push down the slight sadness and waited outside Dark’s room for him. Thankfully, he wasn’t waiting for long. Dark’s door pushed open, and a few squeakers rushed out. Daroach blinked, and looked at Dark Meta Knight who only signed and narrowed his eye at the tiny mice. 

“I despise them… so damn much,” he growled, sheathing his sword and twisting his wings into a ripped and dirty cape and wrapping it around himself. 

“Yet, you’ve seem to really grow on them, huh?” Daroach teased, adjusted his hat and watched as Dark growled a little before walking off to exit the ship. The thief sighed, before pulling his hat down and teleporting in front of Dark and quickly starting to lead the way. 

Apparently, the knight saw this as a competition. He narrowed his eye at the rat and quickly tossed his cape around himself and vanished. Daroach turned around to see his friend gone, and then quickly heard him reappear behind him. Oh, so this is what it is now,” Daroach laughed, pulling his hat over his eyes and quickly teleporting in front. And thus, the competition started, with the two quickly teleporting in front of the other, slowly making their way to the destination in an attempt to win. 

Eventually, Dark Meta Knight reappeared in front of Daroach, and the rest of the Squeak Squad. He scowled at a few squeakers attempting to climb him, and as gently as he could, nudged them away with his foot. He closed his eye, chuckling when he heard Daroach teleport in front of him and let out a loud curse. “It appears that I’ve won,” Dark stated, his wings twisting back into the ragged cape as he covered himself with it again. 

“About time you two showed up,” Spinni said, pacing around a little as Doc hovered by Storo. 

“Whaat, we were racing!” Daroach faked a whining tone, before snickering go himself. He turned to Dark Meta Knight, who was observing his surroundings carefully. 

“So… where do we start the hunt?” Dark Meta asked, glancing around before his yellow eye burned into Daroach as he waited for an answer. .

“Oh this isn’t a hunt,” Daroach chuckled. Dark narrowed his eye and balled his fist, upset. “Let me explain, first. This technically  _ is  _ a hunt, but! We added a spin on it!” 

“...go on,” Dark quietly said, intrigued.

“So we added two challenges along the way. They’re designed by the BEST to give you the BEST experience,” Daroach covered his eyes with his hat, dramatically grinning during the pause. “And your first challenge is… a test.”

“...a test?” Dark Meta Knight scoffed, irritated at how much of a waste of time this is.

“A test on swords!” Daroach laughed. 

“This is ridiculous,” Dark Meta grumbled.

“Oh? Is it ridiculous if you enjoy it?” Daroach asked, smiling.

“...yes. Absolutely.”

“Oh.” Daroach paused. “Well, let’s see if your mind changes after!” Daroach held out his hand and Doc suddenly tossed a sword from out of nowhere to him. Thankfully, Daroach caught it.

“Now question one…”

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 2:24 PM _

**TRIPLE D:** META.

**Taranza:** Oh shit drama

**Uno Knight:** Yes?

**TRIPLE D:** YOUR EYES 

**TRIPLE D:** I SAW THEM GO PINK

**TRIPLE D:** WHY

**Uno Knight:** Can I not be amused?

**Taranza:** Wait meta’s eyes change color

**Aply Juice:** Yep!!

**TRIPLE D:** oh you absolutely can be im just bored and curious 

**Uno Knight:** Sailor sent me a video of Axe playing Skyrim.

**Uno Knight:** He was lockpicking a chest and he was struggling for about a minute, before it broke and you could just hear him quietly mutter “fuck” before he left the game. 

**TRIPLE D:** LMFAO

**Aply Juice:** Lockpicking so hard…. It gets so frustrating!

**Uno Knight:** Eh, I’m not really a Skyrim person.

**Taranza:** Then what do you play? 

**Taranza:** Slime rancher is my favorite ::D

**Aply Juice:** Mario Kart is my fave!!

**TRIPLE D:** you monster 

**Uno Knight:** Hm. I don’t often play games. I have duties I have to keep to as well as many responsibilities. However, in the slim chance I have free time, it’s nice to sit down and play a competitive party game with my crew. 

**TRIPLE D:** yeah and you’re awful to go against jfc 

**TRIPLE D:** honestly video games to appeal to me too often but I like story oriented games 

**TRIPLE D:** shit like portal 

**Taranza:** Portal is great! Glados is so funny 

**Aply Juice:** She’s so harsh though! I don’t like her.

**TRIPLE D:** get on my level bitches rattmann is the best character smh

**Uno Knight:** ...who?

**Aply Juice:** Yeah I’ve.. never heard of him.

**Taranza:** I’ve heard of him but I don’t remember him from the games.

**TRIPLE D:** he as the dude writing the shit in the walls and had the companion cube

**TRIPLE D:** there’s an official comic online that I found and hes the entire reason chell was in stasis in the second game

**Taranza:** OH!

**Uno Knight:** Why do you know so much about Portal Lore?

**Taranza:** I thought I knew all of it, but I was bested…

**TRIPLE D:** it’s good man

**Taranza:** AGREED.

~ || • || ~ 

_ 2:56 PM _

“Correct! You‘ve passed the sword test with flying colors! Now your second and final challenge….” Daroach stabbed the cutlass into the ground and began to back up. He pulled his hat over his eyes dramatically, and gestured to the 17 different swords all stabbed in the ground. Then, he pulled out his wand and began to charge an ice beam, pointing it directly at Dark. 

“Is to duel us. Using any sword of your choosing,” Daroach grinned, hearing Doc, Storo, and Spinni quickly stand by his side and prepare for battle. 

Dark Meta Knight scoffed, and twisted his cape into his torn wings. He raised them high above his head, and unsheathed his Galaxia. “Fine, but I will not be bested,” Dark pointed the sword towards Daroach. 

“Then let’s see who comes out with the victory,” Daroach laughed, releasing the ice beam only for Dark to propel into the air and slash his sword at the air, only for three gigantic mirror swords to spawn from thin air and slash as the squeak squad.

_ This was going to be fun.  _

~ || • || ~

_ 4:02 PM _

Magolor was happy.

The squeaky quiet rumbling sounds of him purring escaped his throat as Marx’s claws stroked through his fur. Chilly was currently in the other room preparing some food to go in a crockpot, so it would be ready when Magolor gets back from the party  _ (if he could) _ . Though now wasn't the time to focus on that~! Magolor leaned against Marx’s other wing which was currently wrapped around him in a gentle hug. It was nice. Marx was also rambling on about a super awesome prank he pulled on poor ol’ Waddle Doo with a few of the animal friends and Spikey. 

He tried not to think about what he had planned. He tried not to think about what could happen, and instead enjoyed the nice moment. The sound of Chilly in the other room cooking, the sound of Marx talking, and the feeling of Marx’s talons stroking his fur  _ (even if it wouldn’t last) _ .

…

Magolor wrapped a hand around Marx and cuddled him closer while he waited for Chilly to come back. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ 5:00 PM _

Spinni, Storo, and Doc were out.

The three sat on the sidelines entertaining the squeakers while watching the exhausted Daroach and Dark Meta Knight continue to brawl. 

At the beginning of the duel, their magic was powerful, their movements were swift and light, and the two were brimming with energy. But now? Now they moved like dumbbells were tied to their backs. They wore bruises and cuts yet refused to back down. They relied on physical attacks and used their magic sparingly now that they were exhausted.

Dark Meta Knight slowly dodged another bomb, before leaping at Daroach and slashing at him. The rat barely managed to jump back and the edge of the sword grazed his cape. 

“Give… up.. yet?” Daroach wheezed out in between heavy breaths, before leaping at Dark in an attempt to scratch with his claws. 

Dark Meta Knight barely managed to block the claws with his sword, and slashed at Daroach again, missing. “No… and I.. won’t!” Dark Meta panted, slashing a few more times slowly. He cut Daroach’s cheek, but the rat made a fast comeback with slashing at the knight’s bare arm and lightly cutting it. 

Daroach grinned, but fighting for almost three hours straight takes a toll on you, and as he prepared another attack, the exhaustion got the best of him and he collapsed, wheezing out chuckles and laughter.

And just as Spinni prepared to announce Dark Meta’s victory, the knight crashed down too. “Damn.. it..” he wheezed out, stabbing his sword into the ground and using it to keep from fully collapsing.

There was a quiet moment between the two, nothing being shared aside from the sound of Daroach’s weak chuckles and the heavy panting of Dark Meta Knight. 

“Well… good game,” Daroach finally said, tipping his hat and holding out a paw for Dark Meta to shake. The knight took a moment, moving his mask above his mouth but still covering his eyes so he could breathe easier. He grabbed Daroach’s hand and shook it. “...good game,” he quietly muttered. 

“Congratulations you two, you’re both equally as stubborn,” Spinni chuckled, ripping a Maxim Tomato in half and handing each half to Daroach and Dark Meta Knight. Daroach’s snout scrunched up in disgust at the tomato, but he still took it without saying anything. Dark Meta Knight quickly ate the tomato with no problem. Just like nothing had happened, the two got up and brushed off the dirt and dust. 

“Now that the final challenge is over, we can finally get to the treasure!” Daroach laughed, watching Dark Meta switch out his wings for his cape and wrapped himself back up cozily again. 

The two joined up with the rest of the Squeak Squad, with Spinni at the front leading them to the treasure. 

…

It was a bit of a long walk, but eventually, the group made their way to the destination. 

It wasn’t treasure, but instead a gift box. 

“...what is this?” Dark Meta Knight asked, narrowing his eye and brushing the top of the box with his hand.

“Your treasure!” Daroach said, gesturing to the box. Spinni and Storo took off the lid, and Daroach started to show off the contents of the box.

“First, we have this!” Daroach took out a bunch of jewels. “Which are for me, currently. After all, I need something to sneak into the party so that I can clone the mirror shard without being caught.” Dark watched as Daroach set them on the grass and reached back in. 

“Here are your phones, good sir,” Daroach giggled, handing Dark Meta a large cardboard box of phones. Dark Meta Knight grabbed the box and set it down next to him. He looked confused. 

“And here’s the best Nintendo console of all time as well as a charger, and a shit ton of styluses and games.” Daroach handed Dark Meta Knight a 3DS, which only added to the knight’s confusion. 

“And drumroll please..!” Daroach said, reaching into the box to grab the last thing. Dark rolled his eyes at Spinni and Storo tapping the lid of the box to poorly recreate a drumroll, while Doc played a low quality trumpet fanfare from his UFO.

And…

Daroach pulled out a bell.

A singular golden bell.

And handed it to Dark.

“...what?” Dark said, a rather annoyed tone to his voice. 

“Well… even if you’re no longer going to be with us… I decided to promote you from honorary Squeak Squad member to the official Swordsman of the Squeak Squad! Think of the bell as a badge,” Daroach explained, dropping the bell in Dark’s hand. Spinni, Doc, and Storo clapped while the Squeaks happily rubbed against Dark.

“I don’t understand…” Dark mumbled, perplexed. 

“Well… this is our way of saying goodbye. I know we won’t officially say goodbye until after the party but it’s just a way for everyone else to get the chance to,” Daroach continued to explain, watching as Dark Meta put the bell away. He picked up the box of phones and the 3DS junk. 

“...thanks?” He turned to Daroach, who smiled confidently. Dark Meta Knight was still confused, but… despite the confusion it left a nice feeling as well. He turned to the rest of the Squeak Squad, who began to say their goodbyes. 

~ || • || ~

_ 5:45 PM _

_ Get dark to purr _

**Daroach:** DAMMIT WE FAILED

~ || • || ~

_ Technological Idiots _

_ 6:00 PM _

**Scourge of Darkness:** The crew and I are on our way.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** doc and I have just left as well

**Fuck Another Dimension:** ...Give me a bit longer. I’ll be there soon. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ 6:22 PM _

Mostly everyone was here.

The cloning machine was nearing completion and nearly everyone here with the items they wanted to copy, and a strong will to work. Everybody except one: Magolor. Meta Knight wasn't all too surprised, honestly. When he started dating King Dedede who always found it difficult to stop hanging out with him, too. However, Meta Knight couldn’t work without feeling sick to his stomach and certain… memories resurfacing so he simply took to watching everybody else and surveying the progress. 

Meta Knight held back an annoyed scoff as Susie approached him, an all too cheery grin on her face. 

“Greetings, Meta Kn-“

“Spit it out, Haltmann,” Meta Knight grumbled, wrapping his cape around himself and looking anywhere that wasn’t covered in metal. 

“Blunt as always, huh? Expected from you, no offense,” Susie continued. “But… I’ve come to make an apology.”

“I thought you were aware that I won’t forgive you.”

“I am more than aware. This apology… it’s not about forgiveness. I want to at least make things right and take a step forward,” Susie started to explain. Meta Knight didn’t say anything, though his eyes flashed a light green before returning to yellow. She took that as a sign to continue. 

“I am truly sorry for my actions. I figured you won’t forgive me, but like I said, this isn’t about forgiveness. You deserve a formal apology. Once everything was settled and things were over… I assumed it was the end of it all. Apparently, it wasn’t. Some things stuck. Some things stuck with the planet, while some stuck with certain people. It never crossed my mind that this would happen, but it doesn’t make it right. What I did was awful to you. It.. it wasn’t mechanization. It wasn’t recruiting a worker, it was pure unfiltered torture. It was brainwashing, and it was cruel. I treated you like you were lower than me, and I even went as far as to advertise you like a product. You’ve proved yourself as much, much more than just a product or soldier, when you aren’t lower than me. You aren’t just a soldier, and you shouldn’t have had to prove something as obvious as that to me. And.. the way I see that this has affected you, it makes me realize that I shouldn’t do this or have done this to anybody else. I’m sorry,” Susie finished with a polite bow, before leaving. 

She didn’t need to hear Meta Knight’s response. She knew he wouldn’t forgive her. And he didn’t. Meta Knight simply went back to surveying everybody, but he felt a little satisfaction. So she really was working to get better. Looks like Kirby had the power to really change anyone. 

…

It took a while before Magolor came in, gave a quick apology to Susie about being late, and immediately went to work. 

The chatter among everyone was abundant as they worked. Whether it was just general get to know each other questions, asking for help, wondering out loud about what’s next, or asking what the others had brought. 

Before long, the cloning machine was complete.

“So… it appears that this machine is complete,” Susie announced, pulling out a tray of scrap metal. Magolor and Daroach noticed how the Meta-Knights quickly adjusted their positions to where they were in between Meta Knight’s view and the scrap metal. 

“Now it’s fine for its first test run! I take full confidence that this will work, judging by everyone’s fine set of skills,” Susie opened a very large compartment in the machine, slid in the tray of scrap metal, adjusted the settings, and closed the compartment. Everyone watched with anticipation as she pressed the “GO” button and the machine shimmered with life and begun the process. Of course, everything happening was inside the machine, but that didn’t stop everyone from staring at it like a cinematic film. 

It took a few moments, but eventually a small tune played signifying it was done, and the machine slowly stirred back to motionless and silent. Susie opened the compartment and…

…

Took out two trays of scrap metal.

“And it’s a success!” She hummed setting the trays off to the side and out of sight of Meta Knight. Everyone erupted into a loud cheer, the Meta-Knights high-fiving and hugging each other. “May the party begin!” Susie announced once the cheering went quiet. “And enjoy copying whatever you brought.”

It would take a rather long while before Magolor got his chance to use the cloning machine, so the halcandrian wasted no time in quickly rushing up to Meta Knight. 

“Hey, Meta Knight~!” He hummed.

“...hello, Magolor,” Meta Knight said. “Did you enjoy your time with Chilly and Marx?” 

“Yeah~! I… I already miss them though,” Magolor sighed sadly. “But~! I can’t thank you enough for helping me out, and I wanted to apologize for accidentally uh… bringing back some bad memories that one time so, here~!” Magolor pulled out the rock he grabbed a few days ago from his robe pocket, and handed it to Meta Knight.

“...what is this?” Meta asked, turning the warm rock around in his hands confused. 

“It’s a special volcanic rock found only on Halcandria! I figured since… y’know… makes you uncomfortable, I’d make it up to you with something warm and rough! The opposite of the thing that’s cold and smooth,” Magolor happily rambled, ears twitching anxiously as Meta Knight continued to observe the rock.

“... thank you, Magolor.” Meta Knight pocketed the rock. “I appreciate it. Mind if I ask what you brought to clone?” 

“Oh, not at all~!” Magolor hummed, pulling out an energy sphere from under his robe. “I need some extras in case of another emergency crash, and they’re so time consuming to make, so why not just clone them!” Magolor explained, letting Meta get a good look at it, before pocketing the sphere away once he nodded.

“It’s clever to be prepared in case of emergency,” Meta Knight commented.

“You don’t have to tell me that twice,” Magolor sighed, remembering the events of the crash. 

Bad, awful, memories. 

…

Though he did meet Chilly because of it. 

No-

Nope!

Keep the thoughts away from Chilly and Marx, he had to focus on the plan. 

~ || • || ~ 

Daroach smiled once the cloning machine finished up his jewels (and mirror shards). It took longer than expected due to how he adjusted the settings to make more copies, but hey! It worked. He scooped up the mix of jewels and mirror shards and placed them in his bag. 

“A’ight Magolor, it’s your turn,” Daroach shouted, gaining the attention of Magolor who was showing some of his more tame magic off to Axe and Javelin Knight. He chuckled seeing the halcandrian’s ears perk up and they quickly rushed over to the cloning machine, thanking Daroach. 

Daroach started walking away from the machine, but he couldn’t help but twitch his ear as he heard the oddly specific sound of the energy spheres being loaded into the machine and the clatter of something else. 

Then he remembered just how often everybody calls him a liar and the stories of what he did. 

Daroach paused for a second to think.

….

“Yo, Mags,” Daroach asked, watching the halcandrian flinch harshly at the sound of being greeted. 

“Hey Daroach~!” The halcandrian was quick to recover from the shock and waved at Daroach. 

However, Daroach wasn't buying his words. 

“I wanted to know if you could follow me out in the hall for a moment. A waddle dee got their spear stuck in the wall and you need to see it,” Daroach faked a laugh. Magolor looked confused, but shook his head. 

“Just show me later, or at least let me get this started,” Magolor stated, turning back to the machine. 

“C’mon, Magolor! It’s real funny watching the dees trip over each other,” Daroach snickered, really hoping Magolor would take the bait. Magolor looked from the machine to Daroach, before signing.

“Fine,” he mumbled, grabbing his stuff. Daroach could hear the scraping of something that definitely wasn’t an energy sphere again. He also saw Magolor very quickly tuck something into his scarf. Though he wasn’t going to say anything about it, or at least not yet. 

He led the halcandrian out of the room, and quickly led him a bit farther down the hall. “It’s right over here,” Daroach said, gesturing with his paw. Magolor didn’t say anything but he continued to follow. 

After they were far enough from everybody else, Daroach turned around to face a confused and anxious Magolor. “Now explain to me what the fuck you were putting in the cloning machine,” Daroach instructed, narrowing his eyes at Magolor.

“Oh!” Magolor laughed. “Is that what you were worried about~? It was simply an energy sphere, and nothing m-“

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” Daroach snapped at Magolor, patience running thin. “I know what I fucking heard, and you put something in the machine and took it back out. Something that didn’t sound like a damn energy sphere.”

“...you simply were hearing things, Daroach. That is all,” Magolor calmly stated, narrowing his eyes at the rat.

Oh, but Daroach was having none of this.

He quickly grabbed Magolor by the hood, the halcandrian yelping in surprise from the sudden attack and squirming trying to get free. Daroach lifted Magolor up. “You ten seconds to show me what the fuck you brought before I rip that pretty little scarf and hood off your head so I can see myself.” He growled. Magolor whined a little, and attempted to break free, but didn’t show Daroach what it was. 

So Daroach counted to ten and waited.

…

Magolor stayed stubborn on where he was, not showing Daroach the item. 

“Alright then,” Daroach grumbled, quickly grabbing the halcandrian’s scarf and ripping it off with his claws. Magolor yelped again, flinching as the claws cut him a little and the item hidden behind the scarf fell to the ground with a clatter. 

“...you have got to be kidding me,” Daroach grumbled, shaking with frustration as he saw the eyepiece of an old artifact. He threw Magolor onto the ground and picked up the piece. The halcandrian had pretty noticeable scars on the top of his head, that seemed to wrap around his head but stayed to where they were hidden by the hood. Magolor quickly made an attempt to swipe for the fragment, but got shut down by Daroach using his spare hand to point his wand at him, the tip glowing blue.

“Attack and I’ll freeze you. Move and I’ll freeze you. If you so much as think about grabbing this I’ll fucking freeze you,” Daroach growled. That didn’t stop Magolor, who moved his hands in a circle and a rune appeared as he got ready to attack. 

Daroach laughed. 

“Do it. It's not like Meta Knight and everybody else will hear it, and trust me when I say they won’t be nearly as kind as I’m being.”

“....you’re not being kind,” Magolor angrily mumbled, the rune disappearing as he laid his hands at rest. He stated intently at the fragment. 

“I am compared to what the others would do with you,” Daroach glared. He kept his wand pointed at Magolor but looked at the artifact more intently. “So… mind telling me what you’re doing with a fragment of the fucking Master Crown? And what were you doing putting it in the cloning machine?”

“.....” Magolor stayed silent.

“Answer me,” Daroach growled, the blue glow of the wand glowing harsher. 

“...how do you know about the Master Crown?” Magolor asked. 

“After Dark Nebula I decided to put more research into the stuff I stole, since being possessed fucking sucks. I asked around and Bandana Dee warned me about it,” Daroach explained. “But this isn’t about me. What the fuck are you planning?” Daroach continued to press.

“Why the hell do you care so much about this?” Magolor slowly got up, holding his hands up so Daroach wouldn’t freeze him.

“Oh my stars- because I don’t want another fight for the fucking univ-“ 

A singular energy sphere slammed into Daroach’s stomach and he fell backwards and onto the ground, dropping his wand which fired onto the ceiling, freezing it, as well as dropping the fragment. 

“Fuck-“ Daroach growled, watching as Magolor quickly grabbed the fragment before he could even stand. 

Daroach attempted to get up, but by the time he did Magolor had already opened a tiny dimensional rift and slipped into it, disappearing. 

…

Fuck. 

Daroach pulled out his phone. 

_ 7:04 PM _

_ Dms:  _ **@Doc**

**Daroach:** we got a problem

**Daroach:** keep an eye out for magolor at the party for me, okay?

**Doc:** i will. mind if I asked what happened, boss?

**Daroach:** asshole stole a fragment of the master crown and ran off with it. I caught him trying to clone it with his energy sphere

**Doc:** do you want me to tell meta knight or susie?

**Daroach:** no

**Daroach:** i got an idea 

**Daroach:** I’ll tell you when you can tell them

**Daroach:** I won’t be coming back to the party, btw, I already have what I need 

**Doc:** ok, stay safe

**Daroach:** you too

  
  


_ 7:07 PM _

_ DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ **

**Daroach:** yo asshole

**Daroach:** tell me your fucking plan and why

**Daroach:** do it in 3 minutes or else I’m getting meta knight

**Daroach:** 10 minutes I’m telling susie

**Daroach:** if you don’t answer in an hour I’m getting the king and maybe even telling the chat

**Daroach:** if you take any longer I’ll get marx and chilly

**Daroach:** which I honestly don’t want to do 

**Daroach:** mostly cause they really care about you and I really don’t want to see them hurt 

**Daroach:** but they deserve to know 

  
  
  


_ 7:10PM _

_ DMs:  _ **_@Doc_ **

**Daroach:** get meta knight 

**Daroach:** make sure he doesn’t tell anybody else 

**Daroach:** I’ll be the one to update others on the situation 

**Daroach:** I’ll tell you who to tell next, until then enjoy the party 

**Daroach:** I doubt he’s going to come back

**Doc:** got it

  
  


Daroach sighed, pocketing his phone and wand. Thankfully, he still had the mirror shards. He really hoped Magolor would actually answer him with no lies, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew Magolor most likely wouldn’t. 

…

Fuck, this was a real mess. 

But Daroach had one last thing to take care of, even if it made his chest heavy with mixed emotions.

~ || • || ~

_ 7:40PM _

Daroach sat in the airship, occasionally checking his phone for updates on the situation. Susie shot him a text confirming she knew, and thankfully she agreed not to tell anybody and leave it to Daroach. He felt the airship slow to a stop as they reached their destination. 

“...ah. I was hoping it would take longer,” Daroach sighed, setting down his phone and walking out to the balcony of the ship. 

…

There it was.

The broken Dimensional Mirror. It was oddly beautiful, but Daroach didn’t come out here for that. Instead, he walked over to the mirror copy of Meta Knight, who was silently staring at the empty mirror. 

“Want to have the honors?” Daroach asked, leaning against the railing that Dark was sitting on top of.

The knight didn’t say anything, and only nodded. Daroach forced a grinned despite the sad feeling, and handed him the bag of shards. 

“Do you have everything?” Daroach asked, anxiously watching as Dark Meta Knight placed the shards in the mirror. 

“Yes,” it was a quick and quiet response from Dark. Daroach frowned. 

The knight was quick to finish up the mirror, and soon, all the cracks in the mirror magically healed once all the shards got put into place. It was a lovely sight, but Daroach was forcing back tears.

“You‘ll visit sometime, right?” Daroach asked, failing at keeping a confident tone of voice as it cracked.

“...if I have time. Though I can’t be too sure,” Dark Meta Knight paused, looking at the mirror, and then turning to Daroach. “Thank you for everything, Daroach. I hate to admit it, but… it was fun.”

Daroach forced a shaky smile. “Yeah,” was all he could say wiping his eyes with a paw. “I’ll miss y-“ 

Daroach got cut off by the knight suddenly grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug, burying his masked face into the fur of Daroach’s chest. Once the Initial shock wore off, Daroach hugged him back, unable to hold back the tears. He didn’t want to see Dark go. He really fucking didn’t. He shook a little as he cried, feeling Dark Meta Knight’s wings wrap around him.

“Now it’s my turn to thank you,” he forced a chuckle, voice shaking as he struggled to stop crying. Daroach sniffled a little, surprised that Dark was staying silent. Until the thief realized he wasn’t silent. Once his crying wasn’t so loud, he could faintly hear the knight quietly purring. 

Daroach blinked, but decided not to mention it.

“...you think the phones will still work when you’re back?” Daroach asked. 

Dark Meta Knight pulled away from the hug. “We can only hope so,” he said. 

Daroach forced another chuckle, and patted his head. 

“Good luck,” He said. Dark Meta Knight nodded with a grunt, grabbing the boxes he needed and stepped off the railing, his wings still keeping him level with the airship. “...good luck, Daroach. I hope to have another duel with you again,” Dark said, and then hesitantly glided into the mirror, disappearing. 

...and just like that he was gone. 

Daroach sniffled some more, staring at the mirror in case Dark would come back. He sat there for god knows how long, waiting. 

And waiting.

But of course, nothing happened.

He sighed, wiping his eyes of tears again and turning back into the airship. He walked back to where his phone was, and realized he had a notification. 

Part of him hoped it was from Dark, but he knew it was just hope. 

Looking at the notification, Daroach didn’t know how to feel seeing that it was from Magolor.


	18. Chapter 18

_ 8:05 PM _

_ DMs:  _ **_@Daroach_ **

**Magolor:** ….Who have you told already?

**Daroach:** im not answering your questions until you answer mine, HONESTLY

**Daroach:** what are you planning, and why are you doing this

**Daroach:** why are you risking fucking everything 

**Daroach:** im too tired to argue with you so you have five minutes to answer what I ask before I dm marx and chilly and tell the whole group chat

**Daroach:** im sure chilly will be very glad to hear you haven’t improved in the slightest since your betrayal 

**Magolor:** ...wow.

**Daroach:** clock’s ticking magolor

**Magolor:** …..

**Magolor:** Why do you want to know so badly?

**Magolor:** Why not just fight me? Why pry for my plan?

**Daroach:** four minutes

**Daroach:** idk about you but “magolor attacked me after attempting to fix the master crown” sounds like a good start to the message

**Daroach:** not sure if I can find a way to word it to chilly and marx without them feeling betrayed 

**Daroach:** again

**Magolor:** ...you’re being really stubborn about this. 

**Magolor:** Just leave Chilly and Marx out of this. I don’t want them to feel betrayed. 

**Daroach:** 3 minutes 

**Magolor:** ...I found the fragment in Halcandria while searching for Meta Knight’s gift. I took it on impulse and from there I decided to keep it and clone it once the machine was finished. Happy?

**Daroach:** no

**Daroach:** now you have to tell me why 

**Magolor:** Why? Why do you want to know so fucking badly?

**Daroach:** 2 minutes 

**Magolor:** You’re insufferable. 

**Daroach:** yeah <3

~ || • || ~ 

_ Technological Idiots  _

_ 8:12 PM _

**_Extermination by Blaster <3 _ ** _ kicked  _ **_Fuck Another Dimension_ ** _ from chat “Technolocial Idiots” _

**Scourge of Darkness:** Any updates, Daroach?

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** no

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** he talked to me for a little bit and I tried getting his plan and reasoning out of him but he stopped answering 

**_Charles Entertainment Cheese_ ** _ quoted one (1) message from ”DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ ** _ ”: _

**_Magolor:_ ** _...I found the fragment in Halcandria while searching for Meta Knight’s gift. I took it on impulse and from there I decided to keep it and clone it once the machine was finished. Happy? _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** thats about the best I got from him 

**dry bones kinnie:** this is such a mess… 

**Rosalina stan:** Anybody have ideas for what to do next?

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** first things first I’m going to inform the group chat

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** but…

**Scourge of Darkness:** Chilly and Marx are on the groupchat, and quite active on it too.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** yeah…

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** They deserve to know, Daroach. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** yes but have you ever seen what chilly was like when everyone thought magolor died 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** in the few times i ran into him it was fucking depressing man

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** and the three JUST started dating like yesterday 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Agreed. Also Marx is incredibly unpredictable. 

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** And how do you suppose we keep it a secret from them?

**Mario party sucks:** I may have an idea.

**Mario party sucks:** Chilly gets along very well with the helpers and I. I’ve heard Marx also often hangs out with the animal friends. 

**Mario party sucks:** Maybe we can message a few from each group to keep a secret and keep them distracted and away from their phones until things calm down. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** yo thats not a bad idea 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’ll inform King Dedede of this. I trust him to keep this a secret from the two, and help with this. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** ok ok good

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** You are all forgetting something: Magolor still has a fragment of the Master Crown and most likely still wants to fix it. 

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** He’ll be coming back eventually, and he has some rather strong magic. 

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** We need to make sure he can’t reach the machine. 

**dry bones kinnie:** i can guard!!

**Lab Rat:** I can too

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** As can I. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** I need to get back at him for pinning me with a fucking sphere im joining

**Scourge of Darkness:** You all need to be very careful. Especially if he somehow finds a way to draw power from a fragment of it. He’s very skilled, so I wouldn’t be surprised. 

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Hm.

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** He can teleport, correct?

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** it’s more like tearing through dimensions and hopping through portals but yes he can 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** which is fucking TERRIFYING 

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** When you’re all at the machine ready to guard, I’ll be there. I can quickly whip up some chips to track magic energy. So if Magolor tries a stealthy approach, you’ll still be able to easily locate him. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** hell yeah susie ty

**Mario party sucks:** I’ll message the helpers and get a few to distract Chilly. I’ll give you all a heads-up whenever he's distracted and we can announce the issue. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’ll do the same with the animal friends. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 9:31 PM _

**TRIPLE D: @everyone**

**TRIPLE D:** so

**TRIPLE D:** i have just been informed of an emergency 

**TRIPLE D:** wait

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ kicked  _ **_Liar Wizard_ ** _ from chat “The Star Allies” _

**TRIPLE D:** kicking that traitor first 

**TRIPLE D:** ANYWAY

**TRIPLE D:** magolor attempted to use the machine he was working on with some others to fix the master crown 

**TRIPLE D:** and the master crown was something he’s used before in the past to try and take over the fucking universe 

**TRIPLE D:** we don’t know why or where he is

**TRIPLE D:** so just

**TRIPLE D:** be careful y’all 

**TRIPLE D:** dm me or meta knight if you happen to see him 

**TRIPLE D:** also PLEASE don’t bring this up around marx and chilly 

**Star~Child:** Oh… I thought he was on our side…

**Little Miss Perfect:** We all thought that, Kirby. You might want to take a nap, since this is most likely very stressful.

**Aply Juice:** I’ll nap with you. I need one.. heh.. magolor is a little scary.. 

**Star~Child:** Okay! Thank you, Bandana…

**TRIPLE D:** stay safe yall

**TRIPLE D:** again, stay quiet about this around marx and chilly

**TRIPLE D:** also I’ll be deleting these in an hour so they don’t scroll up and see it

**TRIPLE D:** kirby, bandana, you can both sleep with me and meta tonight if helps

**Star~Child:** I think I need that…

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ **

_ 11:10 PM _

**Daroach:** ready to talk asshole

**Magolor:** Tell the others I said thanks for kicking me from the chats 

**Daroach:** bruh 

**Daroach:** enjoy staying out of the chats because with that attitude nobody’s going to let you back in lmao

**Magolor:** Is there any actual reaosn you messaged me that wasn’t for mocking?

**Daroach:** i need you to tell me why you’re doing this

**Magolor:** ...why

**Daroach:** stop dodging the question for fucks sake

**Magolor:** I’m not dodhing the question 

**Daroach:** THEN TELL ME

**Magolor:** Absolutely not 

**Daroach:** jfc why won’t you tell me 

**Magolor:** Hm, I wonder why I wouldn’t tell the person I attacked in a panic my reasoning! Espeascially when everybody sees me as nothing more than a liar and no matter what reason I give, it’ll always just be “No, you want to control the Universe!” again and agian! 

**Magolor:** I can’t possibily not want to give my reasoning to someone who I know will just show everything I say to the ones who hate me~! It must be becausse I’m nothing more thsn a liar feels nothing and has everything tied to my evill plan!

**Daroach:** calm down

**Daroach:** im not asking to point fingers and call you a liar

**Magolor:** Youve called me a liar more than enough times already 

**Daroach:** that’s because you 1: attacked me 2: are acting like a dick and 3: ATTACKED ME

**Daroach:** anyway i’m asking because i’m trying to find out if this is actually you going on another universe conquering power trip or if it’s something else 

**Magolor:** Oh

**Daroach:** and honestly? no matter what your motive is

**Daroach:** the second you put on that crown that will change 

**Daroach:** no matter how hard you fight it

**Daroach:** no matter how “good” your reasons are, you’re going to just be back where nobody trusts you and probably never will 

**Magolor:** You say that like you have experience wiht the crown

**Daroach:** oh I don’t but I have experience with dark matter 

**Daroach:** and that fucking eye fragment tells me all I need to know about where that crown gets its limitless power

**Magolor:** You don’t know what your takling about

**Daroach:** keep telling yourself that

**Daroach:** keep saying that im wrong 

**Daroach:** keep telling yourself that putting on that crown won’t be a repeat of the biggest mistake you’ve made. that it won’t disgust chilly and marx. that it will somehow change nothing aside from whatever the fuck that youre after 

**Daroach:** also im begging you, use fucking autocorrect

**Magolor:** I’m heavily relying on autocorrrect at the moment

**Daroach:** damn you really took the bait to move to a different topic lmao

**Daroach:** text me when you’re ready to say why <3

~ || • || ~ 

_ Technological Idiots  _

_ 11:45 PM _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** HES SO FRUSTRATING

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Did he start talking?

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** he was mostly just pissy about us kicking him out of the chats

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** but I did get some stuff from him 

**_Charles Entertainment Cheese_ ** _ quoted two (2) messages from “DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ ** _ ” _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ Hm, I wonder why I wouldn’t tell the person I attacked in a panic my reasoning! Espeascially when everybody sees me as nothing more than a liar and no matter what reason I give, it’ll always just be “No, you want to control the Universe!” again and agian!  _

**_Magolor:_ ** _ I can’t possibily not want to give my reasoning to someone who I know will just show everything I say to the ones who hate me~! It must be becausse I’m nothing more thsn a liar feels nothing and has everything tied to my evill plan! _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** I mean he’s right about me sending crap to you all 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** but thats mostly because he won’t give me his damn reasoning

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** like we can’t expect any other motivation from him if he doesn’t give us anything 

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** I still don’t see why we can’t kill him.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** REMEMBER MARX AND CHILLY

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** They’ll find out about what Magolor did eventually. They’re smart. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** he should be the one to tell them tho

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Yes, but I doubt he will. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Threaten him to get his reasoning.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** I DONT KNOW WHERE HE IS

**Scourge of Darkness:** Not with violence.

**Scourge of Darkness:** Use Marx and Chilly.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** oh

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** OH

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** BRB

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ **

_ 12:25 AM _

**_Daroach_ ** _ quoted three (3) messages from “ _ **_Unnamed chat_ ** _ ”: _

**_Daroach_ ** _ created chat “ _ **_Unnamed Chat_ ** _ ” _

**_Daroach_ ** _ added  _ **_Chilly,_ ** _ and  _ **_Marx_ ** _ to chat “ _ **_Unnamed Chat_ ** _ ” _

**_Daroach:_ ** _ yo I need to tell y’all something _

**Daroach:** tell me your fucking reasoning

**Daroach:** even if I don’t want to tell them I will

**Daroach:** even if they deserve to know from you

**Magolor:** …..

**Daroach:** one last damn chance

**Daroach:** mostly because I’m tired of you

**Magolor:** ...I still dont understsnd why you’re trying so hard to get meaningless info

**Daroach:** it’s not fucking meaningless man

**Daroach:** i can’t just take “I don’t want to rule the universe” as an answer to this

**Daroach:** I need something specific 

**Daroach:** because if you really don’t want to use the crown to rule the universe than you should be able to tell me

**Daroach:** but since you haven’t I don’t have anything else other than “you want to rule the universe” to tell them

**Daroach:** and if it really is something else maybe someone can help idk

**Daroach:** but honestly

**Daroach:** just give me the damn reasoning I’m fucking exhausted from dealing with this shit

~ || • || ~

_ Technological Idiots _

_ 12:31 AM _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** BITCH IGNORED ME

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ **

_ 12.43 AM _

**Kirby:** Hey, Magolor!!

**Kirby:** I uh… heard about what you did…

**Kirby:** And I just want to know why…?

**Kirby:** I thought we were friends…

**Magolor:** We were

**Magolor:** Or I guess still are..?

**Magolor:** I don’t know

**Magolor:** Things are so compkicated right now

**Magolor:** It’s up to you whether or not we’re freinds or not

**Kirby:** ...would you still like to be friends?

**Magolor:** ….

**Magolor:** A little

**Kirby:** Oh cool!! 

**Kirby:** Since we're still friends… can you please tell me why?

**Kirby:** I don’t want to have to fight you again….

**Magolor:** If I juts say “I want to rule the world and be overlord of the universe” will you all be satisfied and lasve me alone 

**Kirby:** Well… is it true? 

**Magolor:** Of course not

**Kirby:** Then no!!! 

**Kirby:** Can’t you just tell me the truth..? This is important… ono

**Magolor:** It’s bold of you to aks the one known as “a liar and a wizard” to tell the truth 

**Kirby:** Well I am the hero of dreamland!! Heh (\\(^u^(\

**Magolor:** ...you are a bold little hero

**Magolor:** And a good friend

**Kirby:** ...can you at least say part of your reason for this? 

**Magolor:** Desperation. 

**Kirby:** ...desperate for what?

**Magolor:** Many different thnigs

**Magolor:** ..control, satisfaction, normalcy to name a few

**Kirby:** ...then why take the crown?

**Magolor:** Infinite power to do infinite things 

**Magolor:** It could help 

**Kirby:** But it could also just be a repeat of before… I don’t want to go through that again. I don’t want you to go through that again…

**Magolor:** I’m aware of the consequences 

**Magolor:** And you also have the power to stop it

**Kirby:** ...but I don’t want to.

**Kirby:** I don’t want another fight!

**Kirby.** I don’t want another fight for the universe. I’m tired of it.

**Kirby:** I just want to eat and nap with my friends..

**Kirby:** You said the crown could help right?

**Kirby:** There’s easier and less risky ways to get help!!

**Kirby:** You could ask one of us! 

**Magolor:** I doubt one of you have the power to turn back time 

**Kirby:** What?

**Magolor:** ..not literally 

**Magolor:** The last time I felt.. normal(?) is when I had the master corwn

**Magolor:** After that.. it’s been… weird

**Magolor:** Like with the weird memory nightmares. It’s also just.. hard to fall asleep somtimes.. I feel so much more waek whenever you all bring up what happened before. And then that’s not even ciunting how much the idea of beinf alone terrifies me now

**Magolor:** i’m just.. constantly tired of thjs. The Master Crown has infinite power and maybe if I put it on again a miracle can happen and it’ll reverse whatever it did to me or I can use the power to do it myself

**Kirby:** ...magolor?

**Magolor:** I didn’t mean for this to blow out of control.. it was supposed to be something quick and unnoticeable where novody would get hurt 

**Magolor:** Not a stealthy world takeover or whatever everyone thinks

**Kirby:** ...you should tell Marx and Chilly about this… they might be able to help!

**Magolor:** no

**Magolor:** Absolutely not then I’ll have to tell them what I did 

**Kirby:** well you should! they’re the only ones who don’t know and they probably won’t be as angry if it’s from you! 

**Magolor:** … 

**Magolor:** Ill have to think about it 

**Magolor:** I miss them already, heh..

**Kirby:** They probably miss you too!!

**Magolor:** ..you think so?

**Kirby:** Yeah!!

**Kirby:** I already miss you and I’m talking to you XD

**Magolor:** ….

**Magolor:** ...good night, Kirby

**Kirby:** ‘Night!!

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Dark Meta Knight_ **

_ 1:36 AM _

**Daroach:** yo

**Daroach:** Ik youre offline but shit is stressful af rn

**Daroach:** so when or if you get the chance:

**Daroach:** please tell me you got back safe 

**Daroach:** idk much about the mirror world but just tell me you’re ok

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 8:41 AM _

**Taranza:** What the actual fuck is happening 


	19. Chapter 19

_ The Star Allies _

_ 8:41 AM _

**Taranza:** What the actual fuck is happening

**Taranza:** I just woke up from the best sleep of my entire life and I have a notification for a ping yet there’s nothing here???

**Little Miss Perfect:** Blame the King for that. He used an @/everybody for something that did not need it.

**TRIPLE D:** HEY 

**Taranza:** I’m curious, what was the ping for

**Scourge of Darkness:** He was hungry late at night and wanted some food.

**TRIPLE D:** YA TRAITORS 

**Taranza:** Oh that’s a damn mood

**Liar Clown:** fuckin mood ddd

**Liar Clown:** speaking of food  **@Star~Child** let’s have another eating contest I hungy

**Star~Child:** Okay!! :D

**TRIPLE D:** I’ll get the waddle dees to cook the food if you clean up your damn mess this time

**Liar Clown:** how dare you make do work that’s fair for you

**TRIPLE D:** is that a yes or no

**Liar Clown:** it’s a yes djhdkssb 

**Star~Child:** Yay!!!

**Blade Knight:** Sword and I can assist in the cooking!

~ || • || ~ 

_ Technological Idiots  _

_ 9:53 AM _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** update: he has not texted me again

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** fuck him man

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** im honestly surprised he hasn’t blocked me

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Any ideas for what to do next?

**BOTS RULE:** I GOT NOTHING.

**Lab Rat:** neither do i

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Well, I personally think we should finally tell Marx and Chilly. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** ….dibs on not doing it

**Scourge of Darkness:** If we do tell them, it should be the three of us. It’ll make it easier for us and them, hopefully. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** ...can we push it to the end of the day?

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** just to give fuckface supreme more time to maybe confess and let chilly and marx relax before 

**Scourge of Darkness:** …I suppose.

**Scourge of Darkness:** In the meantime we can propose some plans to find him.

**Daroach:** I’m currently scouting Nutty Noon and Onion Ocean with my airship.

**Bird grandpa:** A few of the knights and I are watching over Dreamland and occasionally moving out with the Halberd. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I am guarding the castle I might fly around Pop Star tonight and check if he’s anywhere around.

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** I can take the Business Suit and look for him. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** ok good so we all have things to do

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** see some of you tonight when we gotta guard lol

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ **

_ 10:23 AM _

**Daroach:** last chance man

**Daroach:** mostly because now this is out of my control

**Daroach:** you have the rest of the day to give me a reasoning or at LEAST give me some proof you got rid of the fucking fragment and we won’t tell marx and chilly 

**Daroach:** this time susie and meta knight are stepping in and telling them so no more pushing it back

**Magolor:** Whats tge point if theyll find out eventually

**Daroach:** oh shit ur actually texting me

**Daroach:** and what the fuck do you mean whats the point

**Magolor:** Either you al l will tell them or theyll find out some other way

**Magolor:** So why should I tell thme 

**Magolor:** *them

**Daroach:** ...bruh

**Daroach:** are you actually joking 

**Magolor:** Am I?

**Daroach:** do you actually fucking love them

**Magolor:** wh

**Daroach:** you heard me

**Daroach:** do you actually fucking love them or was your confession part of your fucked up master crown plan

**Daroach:** because currently all I see is extremely suspicious timing of a confession moments before you decided to stab them in the back for the second time and breaking their hearts 

**Magolor:** …

**Daroach:** they deserve better 

**Daroach:** fuck you

**Daroach:** im not even friends with them but nova this is making me pissed

**Daroach:** YOU need to tell them asshole

**Daroach:** imagine your loved one or closest friend just backstabbing you and you don’t even know at first

**Daroach:** you just keep thinking they love you and care about you when it’s a fucking lie

**Daroach:** and you don’t even find out from them

**Daroach:** you find out from a fucking person you barely know who had to tell you because your loved one decided it didn’t matter 

**Daroach:** this isn’t even about the reasoning anymore

**Daroach:** if you really do love them show it 

**Daroach:** love isn’t about flirting and feeling all funny inside 

**Daroach:** it’s about supporting each other and being honest 

**Daroach:** a reflection knew that better than you

**Magolor:** ….

**Magolor:** I loev them

**Magolor:** al ot 

**Daroach:** then fucking show it

**Daroach:** admit to your mistake 

**Daroach:** tell them

**Daroach:** if you don’t they’ll just feel betrayed 

**Daroach:** if you don’t explain why then they won’t fucking trust you they’ll think it’s just another attempt on ruling the world

**Daroach:** and I won’t be surprised if you’re alone again

**Magolor:** ……

**_Magolor_ ** _ blocked  _ **_Daroach_ **

~ || • || ~ 

_ Best Friends~! _

_ 11:01 AM _

**Chilly:** I THINK I FORGOT TO TURN THE SLOW COOKER OFF NOOO-

**Chilly: @Magolor** PLEASE tell me you turned off the slow cooker when you got back.

**Chilly:** I had to leave a while after you left.

**Marx:** i took care of that, king, dw

**Marx:** aka the second it was done i ate it and burned the living fuck out of my mouth 

**Chilly:** ...you didn’t even save any?

**Marx:** oh I did but mags took too long to get back and i ate it again

**Marx:** if was fucking GOOD tho let me tell ya you’re really good at cooking

**Chilly:** Thank you! Kawasaki and the knights showed me some things, and cooking is relaxing to me.

**Chilly:** There’s something about getting a bunch of tiny ingredients and combining them to make something tasty that’s satisfying. 

**Marx:** fuckin valid

**Marx:** also mags what the fuck you didn’t come back last night 

**Marx:** i mean do whatever you want but I thought it was just finishing up the mystery machine or whatever lmao

**Chilly:** Wait, he never came back?

**Marx:** nah lol

**Marx:** im still in the starcutter waitin

**Marx:** its cold as hell in here smh

**Marx: @Magolor**

**Marx:** PLEASE I crave the attention of a catboy 

**Chilly:** How is he still offline…

**Marx:** idk but I’m close to screaming

**Chilly:** I’m not a catboy, but you could come over to my house and play Viva Piñata with me. 

**Chilly:** As long as you don’t shovel the shit out of my newtgats. 

**Marx:** what about the whirlms 

**Chilly:** If they come onto the garden you can bash them. 

**Marx:** can I smack the people

**Chilly:** NO-

**Chilly:** Well… you can beat Seedos all you want.

**Marx:** if you played viva piñata and you didn’t beat the ever loving shit out of that seed twink have you ever really played it 

**Chilly:** No you haven’t. 

**Marx:** you have good taste so I’m coming over 

**Marx: @Magolor** text me when youre online I fuckin miss ya 

~ || • || ~ 

_ Technological Idiots _

_ 11:34 AM _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** well he blocked me lol

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** honestly not surprised but i said what had to be said

**Captcha is my enemy:** ...what did you say to him?

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** well it started with me telling him this was his last chance before we tell em

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** and he went “whats the point”

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** which kind of pissed me off cause dude its your boyfriends what do you mean whats the fucking point

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** and THEN he goes “well it doesnt matter if youll tell them anyway” with very poor spelling

**Rosalina stan:** ...wow.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** YEAH

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** so i went off and just

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** yelled at him about why it does matter and i think i hit a nerve when i brought up whether or not he loves marx and chilly

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** bc lets be honest confessing to ur “crushes” right before you attempt to rule the world is hella suspicious and also the way hes acting and not telling them

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** and then i told him if he actually loved them he would be honest and upfront with them or else he would most likely be fucking alone

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** and then he blocked me

**dry bones kinnie:** as you should!! 

**Scourge of Darkness:** That reminds me, Daroach…. The groupchat he made with King Dedede, Sword, Blade, and I is still up.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** why tf would he make a groupchat with you all

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** no offense but its random for him

**Scourge of Darkness:** It was for relationship advice. Even with how suspicious he’s acting and what he’s doing, I do believe he strongly cares for them and loves them. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’ll pull some quotes from it.

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ quoted three (3) messages from “Unnamed Chat”: _

> **_Magolor:_ ** _ Well uh.. whenever I’m around them it makes me feel weird. Like nervous but happy at the same time. It isn’t too bad, but I also just hate being not around them. I like spending time with them and whenever I get a notification from them or they show up at the Lor it makes me feel really good. If they say something nice to me or do something I think about it for a long time. _
> 
> **_Magolor:_ ** _ I also accidentally find myself holding their hands and leaning on them a lot… I don’t mean to, but it just happens?  _
> 
> __
> 
> **_Magolor_ ** _ : I’m close friends with them, but… I want more? Like Meta Knight said, I don’t want to cross this line but I still want to be more than friends with them. _

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ quoted two (2) messages from “Unnamed Chat”: _

> **_Magolor:_ ** _ I haven’t even fully decided when or how and I’m already shaking… heh.  _
> 
> **_Magolor:_ ** _ I’m so anxious. Like, super anxious already. _

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ quoted one (1) message from “Unnamed Chat”: _

> **_Magolor:_ ** _ Haha. I can’t stop shaking~! My robe is sticking to my skin from sweat and I feel like I can’t breathe. They’re on their way to the Starcutter right now. And I’m going to tell them. _

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ quoted three (3) messages from “Unnamed Chat”: _

> **_Magolor:_ ** _ And if they say no… the chances of the relationships getting awkward and more and more strained with time until it breaks…. those chances are so high. _
> 
> **_Magolor:_ ** _ I don’t want to lose them again.  _
> 
> **_Magolor:_ ** _ I don’t want to be alone again.  _

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** ...Wow.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** wait i dont see anything

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** is this because he blocked me

**Mario party sucks:** Most likely. I’ll send screenshots.

_ [ _ **_Mario party sucks_ ** _ sent two (2) images] _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** oh wtf

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** why the hell is he acting like this if he doesn’t want to lose them then

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Fear, perhaps? 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** of being alone or losing them or consequences that's pretty vague, susie

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** It could very well be a mix of those sorts of things. Thought processes are hard to predict and analyze.

**Scourge of Darkness:** If he really is telling the truth about not wanting to rule the world, which I doubt… from personal experience I can suggest the fear of what happens when he stops.

**Scourge of Darkness:** You do one thing and it rolls out of control, essentially creating a continuously growing snowball of problems that seem impossible to stop, so you stop trying and take the easier path of building more problems.

**Scourge of Darkness:** Though that may just be me.

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** that might just be you

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** but also like dude… are you ok?

**Scourge of Darkness:** It was a long while ago. I am fine. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** And despite the reasoning and if fear actually plays into it, we mustn't see it as an excuse. Whatever he’s planning to do once he fixes the crown, is most likely going to be dangerous. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** true 

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** One of us should probably guard the Lor Starcutter, in the slim chance he decides to come back. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** you should do it

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** you got a fucking mech and gun

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** and the rest of us are on patrol

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** Fine.

**Extermination by Blaster <3: ** I’ll have to restock the Business Suit’s missiles, but with the cloning machine it should be no time at all. 

~ || • || ~

_ 1:39 PM _

“You checked the group chat, right?” Chilly asked, not looking away from the screen as he dug a bigger lake for his newtgats.

“Yeah, I checked it like eight times,” Marx whined, as he beat the poor untamed worm piñata with his shovel to get it out of the garden. “Magolor still hasn’t said shit and the Star Allies one is essentially dead.”

“...do you think Susie pushed him into guarding again?” Chilly asked, narrowing his eyes as his twingersnap slithered to the pond and took a drink, getting in the way of his landscaping. “Dude, I swear these snakes get in the way of everything,” he muttered to himself. 

“They’re better than the fucking whirlims, there’s so many.” Marx chuckled, switching the shovel for the grass packet so they’d leave the garden alone. “But yeah, if Susie pushed him into gardening again I’ll probably actually fucking kill her. He’s already shitty enough with sleep and that doesn’t help.”

“...you got pinged last night, right? On the main chat?” Chilly questioned, setting his control down as he waited for the two headed snake piñata to finish its drink. 

“Of fucking course, everybody did. It was about King Dedede wanting food or something,” Marx said, giggling as the twingersnap took its sweet time drinking. Thankfully for Chilly’s sanity, it decided to slither away and he could go back to landscaping. 

“Do you really think he’s that stupid, though?” Chilly paused for a moment, before digging the lake a little deeper. “...though that could just be paranoia on my end.”

“Oh thank fuck,” Marx sighed, finishing up covering the dirt with grass. “I thought the same shit, but assumed I was paranoid,” he chuckled, putting away the grass packet and proceeding to water some piñatas to piss them off. He started with the twingersnap. “In my defense, with the fucking silence of the main chat recently, and… Magolor deciding to peace out, it has not been helping my anxiety, bro, it’s fucking terrifying,” Marx rambled, quickly getting bored of watering piñatas and deciding to put away the can in favor of doing something else.

“Exactly!” Chilly said, thankful that somebody could agree with him on this. “It makes me feel like I made a mistake or something.. or they all hate me,” Chilly said the last part under his breath.

“...King Dedede and Kirby were acting weird during the eating competition we did this morning. Normally they nag me for everything, but this time… it was weird. They treated me  _ too  _ nicely, you know?” The jester vented, sighing.

“Really?” Chilly asked, zooming out a little to get a better look at the pond. A few newtgats were already happily swimming in it. 

“Yeah… ooh I got an idea to maybe hopefully calm my paranoia,” Marx grinned. 

“Oh?” Chilly chuckled, getting a little curious. 

“I’ll text Spikey and ask them what it was about,” Marx put down his controller and grabbed his phone, opening up his direct messages and scrolling down to @Dark Matter Swordsman.

“Why them?” Chilly couldn’t help but question, checking over his plants and pinatas to make sure everything was healthy. 

“They can’t refuse an order. So if I just ask what happened and order them to tell me the truth, then we’ll get it!” Marx was already typing up the message. 

“That sounds a little… mean towards them,” Chilly sighed, but Marx had already sent the text. 

“Now we wait!” The jester laughed, setting down his phone and completely ignoring what Chilly said. Marx picked up the controller and resumed playing the game with Chilly, who squinted his eyes at the screen.

“Did you beat up Seedos?” He asked.

“Yeah, smacked his ass with the shovel and screamed ‘go white boy go’ as he booked it out of the garden,” Marx cackled, proud of himself. 

“...did you check for any sour seeds he might’ve thrown?” Chilly asked, his cursor resting on top of a sick piñata. 

“...no,” Marx quietly mumbled. “Just call Doc Mcstuffins.”

“You mean Doc Patchingo,” Chilly laughed at the nickname before pulling up the menu and quickly paying the doctor so he’d come over to the garden. The second he put down the menu, a cutscene triggered. 

“Oh fuck,” Marx said, leaning a bit closer to the screen and pulling out the shovel again as the cutscene for Dastardous triggered. 

“Oh no-“ Chilly added, grabbing the shovel as well. “I swear if this bitch breaks my pretztail I’m going to lose it.” He watched as the witch doctor slowly hovered over to the garden. 

“Come on, come on, come on-“ Marx repeatedly muttered to himself, tilting the camera to where Doc Patchingo would drive in and where Dastardous was slowly creeping over. 

The two grew tense over the silly piñata game as it was essentially a race to who’d get to the sick piñata first. Dastardous, who would break and kill it, or Doc Patchingo who would heal it. 

Just as Dastardous crossed the border to the garden, and the two were preparing to send this man to hell and back with the shovel, Doc Patchingo quickly drove up to the piñata and healed it, and then left. The witch doctor, now having no sickly piñata to kill, left. 

The two breathed a sigh of relief and laid back on the couch, pausing the game.

“I forgot how fucking TENSE that shit can be,” Marx giggled, dropping the Xbox controller and relaxing.

“Same, I did not want to tame another bubbycomb and wait until night just to get my pretztail back,” Chilly chuckled, before sitting up and unpausing the game. Marx did the same, sitting up and going to join Chilly in looking for the poisonous plant that got the piñata sick.

The two eventually found the weed, and started whacking it to get rid of it, until Marx’s phone got two notifications.

One from Dark Matter Swordsman.

And another from Magolor. 


	20. Chapter 20

_ Best Friends Forever~! _

_ 1:52 PM _

**Magolor:** ….I fckued up

**Magolor:** Badly

**Magolor:** I’m sorry 

**Magolor:** But please 

**Magolor:** Please undergsand that I need this

**Magolor:** It’ll help

**Magolor:** This will work

**Magolor:** Just trust me

**Magolor:** They’re overreacitnf

**Magolor:** They haven’t worn the master crown

**Magolor:** But what happened last time worn happen agiab 

**Magolor:** I know this will work

**Magolor:** It has too

**Magolor:** ….

**Magolor:** I lvoe you both

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Dark Matter Swordsman_ **

_ 1:54 PM _

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** i’mm not not supposed to say

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** but an orders a n order I ssuppose 

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** llate at nnight the king… dededede i think..? memmory’s fuzzy, but the the king made an announcementt decclaring an an emeremergency

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** itt said something alon g the lines lines of the one calllled Magolor apparently attemptingg to to fix sommething called the Master Master Crown with the machine he helped creaate

**Dark Matter Swordsman:** he allso said not not to tell you and chchilly

~ || • || ~

Marx looked over the messages, repeatedly switching from the DMs to the groupchat. This… couldn’t be real. Yet no matter how many times he switched between the chats, it stayed real. It started to slowly sink in, and Marx felt a gut wrenching mixture of emotions. His claws scratched at his screen as he tensed, feeling a lot of frustration and anger. It was at both Magolor and everyone, but mostly everyone. How DARE they fucking keep something as big of a secret as that from them, they weren’t fucking idiots, they DESERVED to know. 

“...did they respond?” Chilly asked, raising a brow and pausing the game. He looked a little stunned when Marx silently handed him the phone, and let Chilly read Magolor’s messages for himself. Marx could hear the shock in Chilly’s silence and the occasional swipe of the phone as he switched between the chats. If Marx wasn’t so  _ angry,  _ he would’ve felt bad about digging his claws deep into Chilly’s couch and ripping it. 

“...ah,” Chilly‘s voice was so quiet Marx didn’t even hear it at first. 

The two paused for a moment, the entire scenario continuing to sink in even more. 

…

Chilly handed Marx his phone back. 

Marx laughed. 

“Well, I must be going now! This was  _ real  _ fun, but I  _ need  _ to leave! If you hear sounds of destruction, don’t follow!” Marx cackled, turning away from Chilly and just quickly leaving so he could take out some anger on whatever was around him.

“...alright. That’s… that’s fine.. I understand… cool,” Chilly mumbled to himself, staring at the ground. 

He didn’t know how to feel about this. 

Maybe it didn’t set it yet? Or maybe he just didn’t care. 

…

Chilly sighed, and got up to turn off the Xbox. He didn’t bother to save. He could hear distant sounds of trees crashing down and explosions, but at the same time he didn’t. It felt like white noise… everything did. 

...okay- things are okay, he tried to assure himself. 

Normally when he was upset he’d tidy things up around his house and ah… everything was.... already clean. 

...hm.

It’s okay this was fine. 

…

It wasn’t. 

Chilly heard a notification from his phone. 

He muted it and buried it under some pillows. 

He was going to lay down for a while. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 3:06 PM _

**TRIPLE D: @Liar clown** CAN YA STOP DESTROYING THE FUCKING FOREST IM GETTING SO MANY COMPLAINTS 

**Liar clown:** HOW ABOUT I GET THE FUCKIN CASTLE NEXT HUH??? WOULD THAT BE BETTER THAN HURTING THIS PRECIOUS FOREST

**Star~Child:** Um…

**Aply Juice:** Wh

**TRIPLE D:** IM NOT ASKING FOR A FIGHT MAN I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP THROWING TREES AROUND LIKE BATTERING RAMS

**Liar clown:** NO

**Liar clown:** FUCK YOU

**Liar clown:** FUCK ALL OF YOU

**Aply Juice:** … are you hungry again? Or sick?

**Liar clown:** DONT PULL THE FUCKING “are you hungry” SHIT ON ME

**Liar clown:** YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW VERY WELL WHY IM PISSED OFF

**Star~Child:** ...I don’t? I’m lost… do you want to talk about it? If so, I’m here!! (\\(^w^/)

**Liar clown:** DONT PLAY DUMB YOU PINK PUFFY PILE OF HORSESHIT

**_Uno Knight_ ** _ muted  _ **_Liar clown_ ** _ for thirty (30) minutes  _

**Uno Knight: @Taranza** Would you mind coming to the castle? I have a feeling we’ll need you.

**Taranza:** WHY ME?!?!

**Aply Juice:** I’m so confused… why is he so upset?

**Star~Child:** I don’t know!!

**TRIPLE D:** IDK EITHER BUT KIRBS PLEASE COME AS WELL

**Uno Knight:** Your strings are incredibly difficult to break out of, and I doubt Marx can. You don’t need to necessarily fight him, we just need to tie him up long enough for him to cool down. Just get here quick, please.

**Taranza:** ...alright.

**Uno Knight:** And as for the reasoning why he’s angry, I have a suspicion. 

**TRIPLE D:** what is it

**Star~Child:** Oh!!! I think I understand!

**TRIPLE D:** PLEASE TELL ME

**TRIPLE D:** WAIT NVM NVM IT CLICKED FUCK IM STUPID

**Aply Juice:** I’m still lost!!

**Star~Child:** Someone told him about Magolor!!

**Star~Child:** Which probably means Chilly might know too…

**Star~Child:** ...I’m gonna go check on him.

**TRIPLE D:** AFTER WE DEAL WITH MARX PLEASE 

**Star~Child:** Oh yeah!!

~ || • || ~ 

_ 3:34 PM _

Marx couldn’t move at all once he was trapped in Taranza’s strings. They were wrapped so tightly around his body and squishing his wings uncomfortably against his sides, he couldn’t do anything but attempt to thrash and scream in frustration. 

Meta Knight sheathed Galaxia and observed the enraged jester once he was sure the ambush planned worked and Marx couldn’t escape. Taranza uncomfortably shifted, feeling a mixture of pity and fear. King Dedede sighed in relief, setting down his hammer, while Bandana Dee covered his non-existent ears at Marx’s frustrated and pained screeching. Kirby murmured a quiet “poyo” wishing he could actually speak to Marx, but the jester couldn’t use his phone at the moment. 

Despite this, the pink puffball cautiously walked up to Marx, and sat down in front of him. Everybody stayed silent and let Kirby do their thing.

It took a moment for Marx to stop screaming and realize that Kirby was now in fact, much closer to him and staring straight into his eyes. 

Marx, not being able to do anything, glared at Kirby, and watched as Kirby rolled an apple towards him. 

That didn’t help Marx’s rage, and only ended up in him boiling over again. “I’M NOT FUCKING HUNGRY!” He screamed, attempting to move and failing. 

The puffball anxiously spoke a bunch of gibberish that just added to Marx’s frustration. 

“He’s saying that he knows,” Meta Knight stated before Marx could snap at the poor kid again. He got a bloodthirsty state from the jester. “Eating is simply something that makes Kirby feel better, regardless of their hunger.”

Kirby nodded in confirmation, and did a happy dance. 

This however, didn’t satisfy Marx, and the jester still had tons of frustration and various other painful emotions to let out. 

“Marx, look- we’re so-“ King Dedede started, before getting interrupted by an enraged and now slightly trembling Marx. 

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT I'M SORRY BULLSHIT!” He snapped, screaming as loud as he possibly could. It was hard to tell if his voice was quivering because of how much he was pushing his vocal chords or something else. “I DON’T NEED FOOD, WHAT I'M PISSED ABOUT IS HOW YOU ALL LIED TO ME!” 

“Ma-“ Taranza tried to step in, but Marx wasn’t finished. 

“YOU ALL JUST- FUCKING LIED! PRETENDED LIKE NOTHING WAS FUCKING WRONG AND HID THAT SHIT FROM US! YOU FUCKING LIED, BUT NO- YOU HAD TO FUCKING PRETEND LIKE THINGS WERE OKAY AND NOT TELL US WHEN MY BOYFRIEND IS JUST- FUCKING UP AND PLANNING NOVA KNOWS WHAT!” 

Marx continued to scream and rant for as long as he possibly could. He shouted at them until words died in his throat, and his eyes stung from holding back tears. 

By the time he was done, he was exhausted. Physically from attempting and failing to escape, and emotionally from well… everything. 

He was panting and out of breath, and finally accepted being trapped. He stopped shouting (not like he could anymore) and just gave up. 

“Ya’ done?” King Dedede asked. 

Marx looked away, before sighing and nodding. 

Kirby was ecstatic to hear this, chanting “poyo!” over and over again, before rushing over to untie Marx. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 5:02 PM _

**Liar clown:** so

**Liar clown:** i’m calm now

**Liar clown:** and by calm I mean I’m still beyond just pissed and want to throw something but

**Liar clown:** no more outbursts I prommy 

**Liar clown:** i was just REALLY REALLY upset that y’know

**Liar clown:** nobody decided it’d be remotely a good idea to tell me what my fucking boyfriend was up to whenever i was getting worried 

**Liar clown:** but it’s totally cool now

**TRIPLE D:** yeah… sorry about that…

**Liar clown:** oh you should be lmao

**Liar clown:** but like

**Liar clown:** you should’ve fucking told us

**Liar clown:** i don’t give a shit if he should’ve told us 

**Liar clown:** because maybe I could be able to convince him earlier to give this shit up

**Liar clown:** but now I’m just seeing certain patterns again that I saw before I left when he was obsessed with the master crown and I couldn’t convince him to give it up back then 

**Uno Knight:** Would you mind going into detail on that? If you’re comfortable with it, of course. 

**Liar clown:** sure why the fuck not

**Liar clown:** he spoke a few times about how he “needed this” and “this will work, just trust me”

**Liar clown:** I have no fucking clue what he’s talking about completely but he would say similar shit back then about the damn crown 

**Liar clown:** and also just the way he’s texting like-

**Liar clown:** so many fucking typos that it hurts my eyes 

**Liar clown:** he didn’t type back then he would obviously talk, but whenever he started talking about the crown or “nova’s power” he’d get WAY too excited and start shaking a little and talk super fucking fast 

**Liar clown:** idk if it’s the same thing as before but the way he’s texting reminds me of it 

**Liar clown:** but like

**Liar clown:** I’m kind of scared for him

**Liar clown:** cause now he’s just carrying a piece of the stupid master crown with him constantly with nobody around to check on him 

**Liar clown:** obviously I’m still pissed at him for deciding to do this shit in the first place but like fuuuck he can be stubborn at times and just seeing small patterns repeat which is probably just fucking paranoia is already making me panic but I also really really don’t want to watch him redo this shit again

**Liar clown:** cause I still love him and I don’t want to watch him blindly hurt himself without realizing again

**Taranza:** If it helps… I somewhat understand

**Taranza:** I watched my Queen go down a path of corruption… completely blinded by her beauty and old personality that I couldn’t realize what happened until it was too late

**Taranza:** I don’t want that to happen to you or anybody 

**Taranza:** it’s an awful feeling 

**Liar clown:** damn we all have trauma dont we 

**TRIPLE D:** oh absolutely 

**TRIPLE D:** also do you two need to blow off some steam or stuff at the castle or

**TRIPLE D:** cause I got a big ass training area with a shit ton of targets yall can destroy

**Taranza:** PLEASE

**Liar clown:** oh I absolutely need this pretty pretty please 

**TRIPLE D:** a’ight I’ll get the targets set up and y’all can break shit

**Uno Knight:** Marx, before you leave, I suggest trying to talk with Magolor. 

**Uno Knight:** I’m aware you may fear he’s beyond reason, but it’s still worth a shot.

**Liar clown:** ….

**Liar clown:** i’ll think about it more tomorrow 

**Liar clown:** first I need to destroy some shit tho

**Uno Knight:** Understandable.

**Cheesed to meet you:** wait marx

**Cheesed to meet you:** I texted him for a while before he eventually fuckign blocked me

**Cheesed to meet you:** want meet to give you the deets

**Liar clown:** later

**Liar clown:** just dm me for now I’m breaking shit 

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Chilly_ **

_ 6:34 PM _

**Knuckle Joe:** yo

**Knuckle Joe:** I saw what happened in the main chat and uh

**Knuckle Joe:** wanted to check in on ya

**Knuckle Joe:** make sure you’re okay

**Knuckle Joe:** ok you’re offline but

**Knuckle Joe:** text me back soon the others and I are worried 

~ || • || ~

_ Technological Idiots  _

_ 8:46 PM _

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** yo since were already here guarding would you mind if clone some of my 3DS shit

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...Why?

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** it’s no longer in production and I need back ups

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** also the stylus and games are SO hard to find

**Scourge of Darkness:** You can if you want. Just keep an eye out still. We can’t risk anything. 

**Charles Entertainment Cheese:** hella

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Marx_ **

_ 10:32 PM _

**Daroach:** yo you done yet

**Daroach:** not trying to be impatient, just checking btw

**Marx:** ye

**Marx:** me and Taranza may have destroyed over half of ddd’s targets JDSKSHAOAHAJ

**Marx:** and I’m still pretty upset!

**Daroach:** oh fuckin valid man

**Daroach:** I just remembered I’m still blocked so please wait a moment while blade knight in the chat screenshots all the times I quoted his messages since I can’t see them jdjKDHSKAHAK

**Marx:** aight

_ [ _ **_Daroach_ ** _ sent seven (7) images] _

**Marx:** hm

**Marx:** I really don’t trust those typos lmao

**Marx:** he NEVER fucks up that much in multiple sentences 

**Daroach:** oh I didn’t even think about that

**Marx:** so

**Marx:** after a bit of hardcore detective analyzation

**Marx:** I still have no idea what the fuck he wants 

**Marx:** but I really don’t think he wants to rule the world or universe 

**Marx:** honestly I think it’s something else and he’s just being stupid

**Marx:** he gets dumb af when he’s desperate lol

**Marx:** but i still really dont want this to happen to him

**Marx:** i just want him to calm his ass down and recognize hes being ridiculous

**Daroach:** honestly I just really don’t want another fight for the damn universe 

**Daroach:** it’s so exhausting

**Daroach:** me and the others threw around some theories to why he’s acting like this since it was out of fucking nowhere

**Daroach:** Susie thinks it’s fear somehow

**Daroach:** this was meta’s theory cause I’m too lazy to retype it 

**_Daroach_ ** _ quoted two (2) messages from chat “Technological Idiots”: _

> **_Scourge of Darkness:_ ** _ If he really is telling the truth about not wanting to rule the world, which I doubt… from personal experience I can suggest the fear of what happens when he stops. _
> 
> **_Scourge of Darkness:_ ** _ You do one thing and it rolls out of control, essentially creating a continuously growing snowball of problems that seem impossible to stop, so you stop trying and take the easier path of building more problems. _

**Marx:** I-

**Marx:** I think meta was onto something 

**Marx:** i know mags pretty well and that… defintely sounds like something he’d do 

**Marx:** he even told us that he didn’t mean for things to get out of hand 

**Marx:** fuck

**Daroach:** oh shit

**Marx:** ...I’m going to dm him

**Marx:** please check on chilly with kirby while I do

**Daroach:** im stuck guarding the machine since we can’t risk magolor dropping by but I’ll try and call him

**Marx:** ty 

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ **

**Marx:** yo whats poppin 


	21. Chapter 21

_ DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ **

_ 10:42 PM _

**Marx:** i can see that youre online 

**Marx:** return my shitty greeting

**Marx:** pspspsspspspsp

**Marx:** come on man answer me 

**Marx:** this isn’t me being clingy I’m fucking worried 

**Magolor:** ...what do you wqnt 

**Marx:** oh thank fuck

**Marx:** can you just

**Marx:** talk to me please 

**Magolor:** It depend s on waht you want to talk aboru 

**Marx:** ok

**Marx:** mind if ask some questions 

**Magolor:** …..

**Magolor:** What kindof questijns 

**Marx:** simple ones

**Marx:** okay? you trust me right?

**Magolor:** ..yeah

**Marx:** ok good

**Marx:** ok first question

**Marx:** are you ok

**Marx:** like

**Marx:** all your typos are worrying me man and you’re not even bothering to fix them

**Magolor:** …I’m not surre 

**Marx:** can you go into more detail

**Magolor:** ….no.

**Marx:** ok fine

**Marx:** …are you still planning with doing this?

**Marx:** like using the master crown for whatever 

**Magolor:** Yes

**Marx:** ok but just

**Marx:** listen to me

**Magolor:** You won’t change my midnd 

**Marx:** can you at least hear me out

**Marx:** please

**Magolor:** ...fine

**Marx:** ok

**Marx:** I love you but you already know that

**Marx:** but I can’t just

**Marx:** watch you do this to yourself 

**Marx:** I watched what happened before 

**Marx:** and you almost died 

**Marx:** yet you still fucking continued and apparently got possessed by the damn crown

**Marx:** I don’t want this to happen again

**Marx:** I can’t let it

**Marx:** i care about you and this is like watching someone you love just repeatedly bash their head into a wall and slowly tear away at their skin 

**Magolor:** It won’t happen again

**Magolor:** It’ll be quxjk 

**Magolor:** I rpinsie 

**Marx:** you can’t keep a promise if you’re not the one in control

**Magolor:** I’ll be in cotnrol 

**Magolor:** It’ll help

**Marx:** help what

**Marx:** yourself?

**Magolor:** ….

**Magolor:** The crown came wiht side effects

**Magolor:** It wa a because it broke isntead of bejng taken off while still in jse 

**Magolor:** my magic doesnt have a healthy limit anymore

**Magolor:** i can barely sleep because of it

**Magolor:** thag doesnt even count the straneg uncanny memory dream s 

**Magolor:** sometimesw hen I’m awake I hvae them

**Magolor:** My body feel likes it’s constantly wiaiting for a ffight and on edge

**Magolor:** I can’t deal with tbsj anymore

**Magolor:** I just want it to stop

**Marx:** uh mags

**Marx:** I’m like

**Marx:** pretty sure that going through your trauma again won’t fix it

**Magolor:** It’s not trauma.

**Marx:** wh

**Marx:** you got dangerously close to dying twice and possessed 

**Marx:** you spent so much time fighting for control and fucking lost it immeadiatly 

**Marx:** and you spent nova knows how long in another dimension by yourself 

**Magolor:** ...it’s just side effects of the crown

**Magolor:** it’s not truamatiic it wasn’t that ba d

**Marx:** mags listen 

**Marx:** im speaking from personal experience now

**Magolor:** the block button klooks reall tempting rightn ow…

**Marx:** PRESS THAT FUCKNIG BUTTON AND ILL BREAK UP WITH YOU I STG

**Magolor:** ….

**Magolor:** ….w’re still datung?

**Marx:** YES JUST PLEASE LISTEN

**Magolor:** ...

**Magolor:** ….alirght…

**Marx:** ok so i have personal experience with this shit

**Marx:** its not fucking easy to deal with this crap by yourself and at first i didnt even realize how it fucking effected me

**Marx:** it didnt feel traumatic and sometimes it still doesnt 

**Marx:** you said you trusted me

**Marx:** so please trust me when i say that it wont help

**Marx:** i can try my best to help

**Marx:** and im sure others will too 

**Marx:** but the crown will make things so fucking worse

**Marx:** for you and everyone else

**Marx:** it wont make it go away

**Marx:** im not even sure if anything can make it go away

**Marx:** but we can work to make it better

**Magolor:** ….

**Magolor:** But what if i t deosnt work

**Magolor:** What if the masetr crown raelly is the onlyw ay to hekp

**Marx:** but what if it makes things worse

**Magolor:** ….

**Marx:** yo mags

**Magolor:** Waht

**Marx:** where are you

**Magolor:** ...why

**Marx:** i really dont want you to be alone rn

**Magolor:** ….

**Magolor:** Sand canyon

**Magolor:** By the pyramiid hting

**Marx:** aight

**Marx:** omw

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Daroach_ **

_ 10:52 PM _

**Dark Meta Knight:** Hello, Daroach.

**Dark Meta Knight:** My apologies for not texting sooner. It was difficult having to adjust to the mirror labyrinth again, as well as finding my way back. 

**Daroach:** YOOO I MISSED YA

**Daroach:** how are things 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Harsh, difficult, tense, and extreme.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Just as I remember it. It’s oddly comforting.

**Dark Meta Knight:** How are things going on the other side?

**Daroach:** it’s been AWFUL

**Daroach:** literally right before you left the bitch magolor found an old piece of the fucking crown he used to try and take over the universe and tried fixing It

**Daroach:** I haven’t gotten any fucking sleep since then because I have fucking guard duty and I tried messaging him and he’s been SUCH a dick 

**Dark Meta Knight:** How are you awake?

**Daroach:** coffee, energy drinks, and a mixture of the two

**Dark Meta Knight:** Heh. I suggest getting some sleep rather soon. If you want to eliminate that bastard, you’ll need it. 

**Daroach:** ty but I don’t want to have another fight for the universe 

**Daroach:** also from the way kirby and the group worded worded how strong he was with the master crown id genuinely have no chance 

**Dark Meta Knight:** You hold a lot of power, Daroach. Don’t underestimate yourself. 

**Daroach:** damn I didn’t expect to get a pep talk from you 

**Daroach:** how are the others adjusting to the phones?

**Dark Meta Knight:** It is very amusing, to say the least.

**Daroach:** omg please give me details

**Dark Meta Knight:** Gladly.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Kirby, our Kirby, thought it was a snack at first. He almost ate it, before Dedede ripped it from him. They’re currently going through the process of setting it up.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Taranza is the only one who got the hang of it quickly. 

**Daroach:** you have a taranza??

**Dark Meta Knight:** Of course. Though it’s agonizing to spend time around him, since they have an ego bigger than the universe itself. 

**Daroach:** damn you need to take me to the mirror world sometime it sounds fun

**Dark Meta Knight:** If you enjoy getting lost and fighting for survival every moment it is a paradise.

**Daroach:** :(

**Daroach:** fiine you’ll just have to come visit me

**Dark Meta Knight:** I’ll consider.

**Dark Meta Knight:** It was nice speaking with you, Daroach. However, I need to set up the groupchat for the others as well as make sure they don’t kill eachother.

**Daroach:** fuck yeah babey it was nice speaking to you too

~ || • || ~

12:18 AM

It was a long flight to the Sand Canyon. It was a fairly small area on Pop Star close to Raisin Runes, and the closer he got to the desert the more he figured out why not many people lived here. It was  _ hot.  _ He was tempted to just drop in the sand and use his ball for transportation instead, but it would be much harder to spot Magolor than he could up here. It also didn’t help that it was incredibly dark. He scanned the desert with his eyes, before eventually seeing a large grey pyramid in the distance. 

Marx flew closer to the ground and aha! There was Magolor!

“Hey, hey, hey!” Marx shouted, gliding to the ground and putting away his wings. Magolor, not seeing Marx at first, flinched harshly and jumped back, before realizing it was him. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you, dude,” Marx chuckled to mask the pity he felt for the halcandrian. It took a moment for Magolor to even comprehend what Marx even said, which did not ease the jester’s worries. 

“...hey,” Magolor mumbled, voice so high-pitched and much squeakier than usual. Marx looked the halcandrian up and down, and  _ god  _ he looked like shit. His eyes has practically lost their shining glow, now much more dull and more a muddy orange than their usual pulsing yellow. And even under his fur and hood shadow, he could just barely make out stained tear lines and eye bags. 

“...when’s the last time you’ve slept?” Marx asked, slowly inching closer to the exhausted halcandrian who slowly blinked, taking another worryingly time to process and respond to the question.

“...I’m not sure,” Magolor sighed, ears dropping. 

“Okay…” Marx mumbled, feeling more concern than actual anger at the moment. It took a moment for the jester to remember why he was here. “...so… did I change your mind?” Marx popped in a wing to wrap around Magolor’s shoulder, he immediately regretted the action when Magolor flinched and pushed away. 

While he was waiting for Magolor to answer, he wondered why the hell he was so jumpy. 

“.....” Magolor didn’t say anything, instead his ears tilting behind his head and looking away at Marx and at the ground. 

“....Mags, I promise I can help…” Marx quietly said, his voice softer than it normally was. He waited until the tired Magolor processed what he said and looked at him. “...It’ll be safer than risking everything with that…. and I can have the risk of losing you again…” Great! Marx felt tears prick at his eyes. 

Magolor’s tired dull eyes widened a little when he saw Marx tear up. 

“Fuck— just- please.. please give up this crown thing… before things manage to get worse…” Marx forced a chuckle and wiped at his eyes with a claw. “I just want things to go back to normal…” 

“...so do I..” Magolor sighed, after another long pause of processing. “But it will never happen… will it?” 

“No…” Marx said and watched Magolor float to the ground, and sit in the sand. He wrapped his robe around himself and stared at it, depressed and more tired than before. 

“...but we can make things better. Kirby and some of the others showed me how… I’m sure we can find something that works for you,” Marx said, sitting down next to Magolor. 

Another long silence from the halcandrian as they thought. 

Marx didn’t mind waiting for his answer, opting to drag his claws through the sand as he waited.

“....you… you really think so?” Magolor asked, his voice near silent. 

Marx nodded, forcing a grin, and hesitantly hovered his claws by Magolor’s hood, waiting for the go ahead. 

Once the halcandrian processed the movement, he sighed and slowly nodded. 

Marx gently pushed down the hood. Marx’s eyes drifted to the large scars that stretched around Magolor’s head and wrapped around his ears, but he ignored them. Instead, he slowly pressed his claws against Magolor’s head and started to pet him cause Nova knows he needs this comfort right now. 

Magolor didn’t flinch this time, and instead leaned into Marx’s touch. 

They stayed like that for a while. 

The desert was empty and devoid of sound aside from the wind blowing so the only focus was eachother. 

…

It didn’t take too long before Magolor started shaking a little, leaning over and gently grabbing Marx’s wing. The jester half expected Magolor to push his claws away, but instead he just held it, and started to tear up. Marx watched as Magolor started to quietly whimper and cry. 

He… really didn’t mean to take things this far did he… Marx realized, before sighing. He gently pulled the Halcandrian into a hug, and felt Magolor tightly wrap his hands around him and continue to tremble and cry. 

The only sound in Sand Canyon was the Halcandrian’s sniffles and choked sobs. 

And Marx waited. 

And while he waited, he couldn’t help but think back to what Kirby and the others did with him (though they were much more aggressive, but he really couldn’t blame them). 

Marx was normally impatient and hyper, but… he really didn’t mind waiting.

He waited years floating in the abyss of space alone for Magolor to find him. 

He could wait as long as an eternity for Magolor to let it out. 

…

Thankfully it was only an hour that felt like minutes. 

The sobs turned to sniffles and the sniffles turned to silence. 

“....feel better?” Marx quietly asked, rubbing the back of Magolor’s head.

“...my head hurts, my eyes sting, and my throat is beyond dry,” Magolor answered with, voice quiet and a little raspy. 

The amount of relief Marx felt from hearing a half joke from Magolor in that moment was the equivalent to Kirby finding his strawberry cheesecake when he thought somebody ate it.

Magolor eventually pulled away from Marx, and pulled his hood back up. The fur under his eyes was even more stained and wet from the tears. There was a short silence between the two, before Magolor sighed. 

He dug under his scarf and took out the Master Crown fragment. 

He held it out to Marx for take.

“....I trust that you will give this to Kirby to destroy… for good,” he mumbled, and Marx hesitantly took it and nodded. 

“...we’ll talk more about… everything a different time. For now, will you please agree to get some fucking sleep if I sleep with you in the Lor?” Marx asked, feeling Magolor grab at his hand. 

“...fine..” Magolor yawned. 

“...if you’re really that tired, just hop on my back and I’ll fly back,” Marx laughed. He wasn’t surprised when Magolor did that, resting his head on top of him and trying to fight sleep. 

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 1:47 AM _

**Liar clown:** catboy secured

**Liar clown:** and the master crown piece 

**Liar clown:** also mags is heavy af help

**TRIPLE D:** huh

**TRIPLE D:** what

**Uno Knight:** Did talking him out of it work?

**Liar clown:** yeah actually

**Liar clown:** i don’t think he meant for shit to get this far

**Liar clown:** before I actually convinced him he said it was going to be quick

**Liar clown:** i don’t think he wanted to hurt anyone

**Cheesed to meet you:** i’m still pissed 

**Liar clown:** oh I am too dw

**Star~Child:** Where was he??

**Liar clown:** sand canyon

**Liar clown:** im not sure if he was there the whole time tho

**Liar clown:** also kirby

**Star~Child:** Yeah???

**Liar clown:** mags wanted me to give you the fragment to destroy and we’re on our way to the starcutter rn

**Star~Child:** Oh okay!!! I’ll be there quick!!

**Little Miss Perfect:** There’s no need, Kirby. 

**Little Miss Perfect:** I am already at the Lor Starcutter. I was tasked with guarding it in case Magolor tried anything. I’ll drop it off at Kirby’s house.

**Liar clown:** aight

**Liar clown:** you have a rad ass mech suit so I trust you

**Cheesed to meet you:** omg I just realized this means I can take a fucking nap FINALLY

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m gonna take the snooze of the century see you all in fifty years 

**Liar clown:** fuckin MOOD I’m gonna have to take a longass nap with mags cause I don’t think he’s slept in a fat while

**Liar clown:** like his eyes are literally like a brown orange rn 

**TRIPLE D:** you three do that

**TRIPLE D:** meta and I will talk about punishments and we’ll add him back to the chat after 

**Liar clown:** after the deep sleep im gonna check in on chilly

**Star~Child:** I tried!!! But his door is locked :(

**Liar clown:** if it’s locked when I get there he won’t have a door any longer lmao


	22. Chapter 22

_ The Star Allies _

_ 2:45 PM _

**Liar clown:** omfg

**Liar clown:** this bitch is still asleep

**Sword Knight:** Hasn’t it been around eleven bloody hours?

**Liar clown:** YES

**Liar clown:** THIS IS LIKE THE TENTH TIME IVE WOKEN UP I CANT KEEP GOING BACK TO SLEEP

**Gooey:** ttrrryy getttinng uppp

**Liar clown:** im tempted to but at the same time he has his robe over me and is basically fucking holding me like a teddy beer

**Liar clown:** also he’s doin a little snore and it sounds adorable 

**Liar clown:** Ik he was just way too close to getting possessed and just being an overall asshole yesterday but NOVA HIS SNORE 

**Liar clown:** absolutely blessed 

**Spikey:** i thought you you were goiiiing to check ck on the onne called Chilly

**Liar clown:** oh fuck you’re right 

**Liar clown:** um

**Liar clown:** I really don’t want to wake him up so I’m just gonna 

**Liar clown:** holy shit it worked 

**Liar clown:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Gooey:** ohhh nooooo!!

**Sword Knight:** What happened?

**Liar clown:** so I’m free

**Liar clown:** but to keep him from waking up i indiana jonesed that shit and shoved a pillow in place of me

**Liar clown:** AND HE FUCKING HUGGED THE PILLOW AND MADE A LITTLE “mnphzzz” NOISE AND WENT BACK TO SLEEP

**Liar clown:** nova help me I’m so gay rn

**Sword Knight:** Just go check on Chilly.

**Liar clown:** ok ok I’m leaving

~ || • || ~ 

_ 2:57 PM _

Marx flew to small circular house that belonged to Chilly, gracefully landing and walking up to the door. He knocked on the door, and waited a minute. 

No answer.

Sighing, the jester grabbed at the doorknob, and after a moment of struggling with it, he realized it was locked. 

Well! There goes Chilly’s door privileges! 

Marx backed up a bit farther from the door, before charging at it. Once he was close enough, he jumped up and used a dash attack.

Down went the door, and Marx easily made it into the house with only a few bruises. 

“Not my best idea-“ Marx hissed, pushing himself off the ground and putting up his wings. The first thing the jester noticed upon glancing around the house, was that it looked  _ exactly  _ the same as it did when he left. Aside from a few things: the Xbox was off, there were pillows stacked on the couch, and it was fucking  _ cold.  _

Marx shivered a little at the uncomfortable temperature, and walked over to the pillows. He kicked the pillows off the couch, curious as to why the hell they were stacked, and Chilly’s phone was face down underneath all of them. So that’s why he wasn’t answering anybody. 

Summoning his wings since he didn’t want to bite a phone, Marx grabbed it and decided to look for Chilly’s actual room, hoping he’d find the snowman there. 

He found a room, and Marx started to have a feeling that it was Chilly’s bedroom because the closer he got to it the colder the air seemed to feel. 

…

Marx slowly opened the door, and it was  _ freezing.  _ He felt the cold air on his face and cringed the second he slowly pushed it open. The lights were off so he couldn’t see shit. “Ayo, wake up,” Marx said, feeling around for the light switch in the room. He eventually found it and flicked it on and… ah.

The windows were frosted, Chilly was sitting in his bed, completely awake but just holding his head in his hands silent, and there was some snow on his bed and carpet. 

“...what.” Chilly said, irritated. It was less of a question and more of an annoyed “get out”. The snowman didn’t even bother to look at Marx.

“...are you… okay, or…?” Marx asked, walking a little closer to Chilly, shivering a little from the cold. 

“...does it look like it?” Chilly sighed, finally looking at the jester (albeit with an annoyed expression) and gesturing to all the ice and snow. Marx already knew that Chilly often used his magic when frustrated or upset, but this was… kind of ridiculous. 

“Yep!” Marx laughed, hating the awkward tension already. Chilly narrowed his eyes and glared at Marx. 

Bad time for a joke! Okay! 

“...uh…do you want to talk about it..?” 

“.....” Chilly didn’t answer. His brows furrowed, and he hung his hand above the edge of his bed. Snowflakes drifted off from his hand and there was a faint white glow. Marx felt the room instantly get more freezing as Chilly continued producing snow over the edge of the bed, some flakes drifting away from the bed and landing somewhere else in the room. 

Marx was about to speak, but changed his mind when he saw Chilly tense and the snowflakes quickly turn to hail and completely freeze the area of carpet they landed on. 

“I hate this…” Chilly finally said, leaning back and sighing, letting the last pieces of hail fall. “....Even though he just betrayed us, I still fucking care about him… I feel bad about it and want to yell at him but at the same time… I want him here… and that’s not even counting how pissed I am at everyone for lying to us…” 

Marx paused for a moment, but hesitantly walked closer to Chilly. He stood at the side of his bed, staring. Chilly sighed and nodded, before shifting to the side. Marx jumped onto the bed and sat next to him, regretting his decision with how much colder it was. 

“...oh trust me.. I’m pissed too… I attacked the damn castle,” Marx chuckled, and handed Chilly his phone. The snowman set it face down on the bed, not even bothering to look at it. “But uh… I texted him.. and eventually found him and talked him out of it!” 

“...you talked him out of ruling the universe?” Chilly said, not believing Marx.

“No. I talked him out of possessing himself with that stupid fucking crown because he was so certain that it would get rid of his trauma,” Marx corrected.

“...oh..” Chilly mumbled, feeling a little bad.

The feeling didn’t last though, and frustration came back. “...I thought he trusted us. Why couldn’t he just tell us about it..?” Chilly groaned, putting his head in his hands. More snowflakes dropped as he moved. 

“...honestly I have no fucking clue. I’m still pretty pissed at him,” Marx mumbled.

The two fell into a silence after that.

Neither of them knew what to say.

Marx couldn’t suppress shivering from the cold, and he could see his damn breath in the room. 

Nova, he needed to get out of here before he couldn’t feel his wings. 

“Do you… feel any better?” Marx asked, shifting a bit farther from Chilly. 

“...if I’m being honest? Just barely. Even if he changed his mind,” Chilly sighed. 

“That’s fair,” Marx quietly said, before hopping off the bed. He couldn’t handle this cold anymore. “Well, I’m gonna head back to the Starcutter to make sure he doesn’t do anything fucking stupid again. Text me if you need anything.”

Chilly watched Marx hop down. “....tell Magolor not to text or talk to me. I’ll go to him first when I’m ready,” Chilly quietly said. 

Marx nodded, before swiftly leaving.

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 3:39 PM _

**Liar clown:** cant wait until I get to the starcutter im so COLD 

**Cheesed to meet you:** is chilly good

**Liar clown:** i mean   
  
**Liar clown:** his entire room was covered in snow and ice and it was so cold that i had to leave but he seems ok enough

**Liar clown:** he wanted to be left alone :(

**Cheesed to meet you:** oh

**Liar clown:** hold on im almost back at the starcutter

**Liar clown:** oh my fucking god

**TRIPLE D:** what happened now

**Liar clown:** THIS BITCH IS STILL ASLEEP

**TRIPLE D:** wait really

**Liar clown:** YEAH

**Liar clown:** floatin and everything

**Cheesed to meet you:** thats so fuckin creepy

**Liar clown:** its more funny than anything

**Liar clown:** if he didnt need this there’s be at least 15 solo cups stacked on him

**Liar clown:** im bored now im gonna fuck around on his computer

**Cheesed to meet you:** is he a gamer

**TRIPLE D:** thank you for saying that daroach because now i cant stop thinking about him saying “pwned” in that squeaky voice

**Cheesed to meet you:** UGFUEWUEWGFEWFGEWEF 

**Liar clown:** i’m gonna log into my steam and hopes he remembers his login info lmfao

**Liar clown:** any of y’all hoes got don’t starve 

**_Taranza_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Webber kin_ ** _ ” _

**Liar clown:** SIDGAIAGAOWGQOQHQIQQHQOQH

**Webber kin:** it’s the spider solidarity 

**TRIPLE D:** i don’t play it often but I like woody

**Liar clown:** canadian bitch

**TRIPLE D:** he can turn into a fucked up goose monster 

**Cheesed to meet you:** you all sleepin on wortox 

**TRIPLE D:** is it because of the eating souls or teleporting

**Webber kin:** or the voring krampus 

**Liar clown:** FJDHSISHOAAJAOK I’ve found my people

**Cheesed to meet you:** ITS BECAUSE OF THE TELEPORTING IT MAKES IT SO EASY TO GET AROUND

**TRIPLE D:** ok ur turn to get bullied who do you main

**Liar clown:** ahem

**Liar clown:** wendy

**Webber kin:** the girl with the dead sister??

**Liar clown:** yes

**Cheesed to meet you:** SHES SO WEAK THO

**TRIPLE D:** do ya like talking to ghosts do you just do a little pspspspssp and get them to come over

**Liar clown:** ITS BECAUSE I CANT DO COMBAT FOR SHIT AND ABIGAIL CARRIES MY ASS OK

**Flamberge:** Willow main walking into the conversation. 

**Liar clown:** of course you like the pyromaniac

**Uno Knight:** I enjoy Maxwell.

**Flamberge:** ...what

**Marx:** JDBSKSBSKABAA WHYYY

**Cheesed to meet you:** Marx I take back what I said about Wendy being weak, META HIS HEALTH IS 75 

**TRIPLE D:** and prepare for the defending Maxwell essay

**TRIPLE D:** meta REALLY likes him

**Webber kin:** Wasnt he the old ruler of the Constant before Charlie came for his ass and turned him into a survivor

**Uno Knight:** I find the shadow clones rather helpful, and I’m good enough at combat and predicting enemy patterns to use him to his full limits. Also he has a great sanity regen. 

**Uno Knight:** And yes.

**Liar clown:** I expected you to be a wigfrid person

**Blade Knight:** Warly is my favorite! I like all the recipes and the portable crockpot.

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’d play him more but I can’t stand his “always eat a different food” thing

**Flamberge:** He’s so bad.

**TRIPLE D:** he aint that bad

**Liar clown:** aight world is done generating 

**_Liar clown_ ** _ sent a link _

**Liar clown:** join me there’s my steam profile

**TRIPLE D:** nova I haven’t played in this game in forever 

**Flamberge:** Dibs on gathering the charcoal for the crockpots and drying racks. 

**Liar clown:** I’ll find a good base spot 

**Webber kin:** I’m going to wander until I have enough resources heh

**Uno Knight:** I’ll gather wood, and then start gathering food and search for gears.

**Cheesed to meet you:** fuck being productive I’m going to make a butterfly farm so I can get souls 

**Cheesed to meet you:** wait 

**Cheesed to meet you: @Webber kin @Liar clown** farm idea: Taranza place the spider eggs and Marx can use ghost sister to farm them and I can get me some souls

**Liar clown:** I LIKE THAT STRATEGY ANY EXCUSE TO GET ABIGAIL TO GO APESHIT

**Webber kin:** Ohhhh smart!!!

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m a fuckin genius 

**Blade Knight:** I’ll try and make the farms.

**Little Miss Perfect:** I’ll join as well.

**Liar clown:** hey uh susie

**Little Miss Perfect:** Hm?

**Flamberge:** Wh

**Cheesed to meet you:** WHY

**Liar clown:** DONT HM ME YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID

**Uno Knight:** ...It looks like I’ll be collecting extra food. 

**Blade Knight:** And I’ll be making a lot more. 

**Webber kin:** WHY 

**TRIPLE D:** WHY IS A WES HERE WHO DID THIS

**TRIPLE D:** oh

**Little Miss Perfect:** I love a good challenge character.

**Uno Knight:** Let’s start a call so we don’t spam the chat.

**Webber kin:** Good idea, lol

**_Uno Knight_ ** _ started a call _

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ joined  _

**_Liar clown_ ** _ joined _

**_Little Miss Perfect_ ** _ joined  _

**_Webber kin_ ** _ joined _

**_Flamberge_ ** _ joined _

**_Cheesed to meet you_ ** _ joined _

**_Blade Knight_ ** _ joined  _

“Damn this world gen is pretty fire so far,” Marx said, watching Abigail struggle to keep up with him as he picked up flint and picked berry bushes. 

“I wish I could say the same, but it appears you all have picked the starting area clean of resources,” Susie chuckled, pulling up the map so she could see which areas everyone was exploring so she could explore a different area. 

“I’ve just passed by Meta and ‘he is absolutely decimatin’ a forest. He has like four clones already,” King Dedede laughed, joining the Knight in chopping away at the forest. 

“I thought he was in a field, what the hell?” Taranza laughed, pulling up the map which showed a nearly cleared forest biome. He picked the last of the flowers he needed for a garland, and quickly got out of the Queen Bee’s biome (he really hated that boss, but he needed the sanity boost). 

“You are all so fucking slow, look at me!” Daroach laughed, teleporting from one area to the other. He walked a bit down the desert’s coastline and found the bridge a few steps ahead. “...oh.” He mumbled realizing he wasted a soul.

“Don’t clear all the forests, I need a dense one to burn down,” Flamberge said, chopping down a tree so she’d have enough wood to make a campfire for the night. “I’m talking to you, Lumberjack and Shadowmaster,” she chuckled. 

“Hey!” King Dedede shouted, leaving the once was forest and now a field to go find some rocks and food. 

“...give me a moment.” Meta Knight said.

**_Uno Knight_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_Shadowmaster_ **

“Of course,” Flamberge said once she saw the name change. 

“Oi, I’ve jus’ found some beefalo!” Blade said. 

“Anyone got base suggestions?” Marx asked, pulling up the map once he got his basic necessities and checking where everyone was and what they’ve explored. 

“There’s a pret’y good crossroad below ‘da beefalos,” Blade suggested.

“But it’s right next to a pig village. They’ll attack me on sight,” Taranza said. 

“And it’s also a full day's walk from the rock biome,” Daroach added, as he gathered rocks and gold.

“There’s a moosegoose spawn right next to it as well,” Susie said, looking at the map and trying to find a good area for the base. 

“Below the portal?” King Dedede suggested. 

“Too far away from any good resources,” Flamberge said. 

“By the clockworks!” Taranza tried a suggestion.

“They’re  _ clockworks, _ ” Meta Knight shot it down. 

...

“....world regen?” Marx suggested, once he realized everything in this world was too far spread out. 

“World regen,” everyone said in unison. 

_ 5 seconds until regenerating world… _

Everyone went silent as they waited for the new world to generate. 

But there was a faint, tired voice coming from Marx’s end of the call. 

“...why are you on my computer?” 

“Oh hey, Mags! I’m just playing Don’t Starve with a few of the- others..” Marx said, realizing what he said when he saw Magolor’s ears fold back. 

“Can they… hear me right n-“

“Yes. We can,” Daroach grumbled. Everyone else stayed silent, not wanting to say anything.

“...ah..” Magolor quietly said. Marx noticed his discomfort and took his claws off the keyboard and grabbed his hand. 

A sigh came through King Dedede’s end. 

“Meta Knight, Landia, an’ I have already discussed punishments. Grab your phone, let’s get this over with.” 

“ALSO FUCKING UNBLOCK ME!” Daroach shouted.

**_Uno Knight_ ** _ disconnected the call _

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 4:12 PM _

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ added  _ **_Magolor_ ** _ to chat “The Star Allies” _

**TRIPLE D:** so

**TRIPLE D:** anything you want to say

**Magolor:** ….I’m sorry.

**Magolor:** I’m sorry for thinking it was a good idea to try and rebuild the crown. I’m aware that it has a dark power, but I really should’ve just sat back and thought things through and more about the consequences and how it could affect you all. 

**Magolor:** I really didn’t mean for things to get out of hands, nor for anybody to get hurt. Though that’s kind of meaningless since that did happen…

**Magolor:** I promise this won’t happen again. I’ve given up the fragment to hopefully prove that.

**Cheesed to meet you:** AHEM

**Magolor:** ...Sorry for being an ass to you and eventually blocking you when you were trying to help the others. And also resisting answering your question for so long… and hitting you with a revolution sphere.

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m still pissed but I’ll take it

**Cheesed to meet you:** you owe me something I haven’t figured out what but I’ll tell you when

**Magolor:** That’s more than fair. 

**Shadowmaster:** Now onto your punishments. 

**Shadowmaster:** You are now forbidden to go to Halcandria under any circumstances. If you wish to retrieve something from there, Landia can get it and confirm if it’s safe. 

**Shadowmaster:** You are also permanently banned from the Tech group chat. We can’t trust you with our current machine, nor any future projects we may do. If you wish to use the current machine, someone must check what you want to confirm it’s safe. 

**Shadowmaster:** Marx doesn’t count.

**Liar clown:** >:(

**Shadowmaster:** Also if you wish to create anything you must do so under supervision of somebody else.

**Shadowmaster:** These are all permanent. 

**Magolor:** Alright, I understand. 

**TRIPLE D:** also as a punishment, if I want you to do something you have to do it for a month 

**Magolor:** Like chores and stuff?

**TRIPLE D:** yeah what did you think I was gonna do

**Liar clown:** i was hoping you’d dress him in a little maid outfit and have him go nya

**TRIPLE D:** WH

**Magolor:** I-

**Cheesed to meet you:** JDGAOAGAOAGAOA

**_Shadowmaster_ ** _ muted  _ **_Liar clown_ ** _ one (1) minute _

**Magolor:** ...so is that it? 

**TRIPLE D:** Yep.

**Magolor:** ..huh…

**Flamberge:** I’m going back to DST

**TRIPLE D:** count me in

**Shadowmaster:** I’ll start the call again.

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

_ 8:20 AM _

**_Dark Meta Knight_ ** _ created chat “ _ **_The Upside_ ** _ ” _

**_Dark Meta Knight_ ** _ added  _ **_Shadow Kirby_ ** _ ,  _ **_Shadow King Dedede_ ** _ , and four (4) others to chat “ _ **_The Upside_ ** _ ” _

**Shadow King Dedede:** what is this

**Wiz:** I should’ve expected something like this when you gave me a phone..

**Moley:** hm. hate this!

**Dark Meta Knight:** This is so we can all keep in contact. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** During my time in the other world, somebody showed me these and how they work. It would be productive for us to keep in contact especially in case something like Dark Mind happens again. 

**Wiz:** Don’t remind me of that…

**MEGA TITAN:** WHY WERE YOU EVEN IN THE OTHER WORLD IN THE FIRST PLACE

**Dark Meta Knight:** It wasn't by choice. 

**Dark Taranza:** Are you  _ sure  _ about that? You seemed real sad to be back with us and away from the others..

**Dark Meta Knight:** Can it, spider, before I crush you like the bug you are. It was difficult to navigate after being stuck in the other world for years. 

**Shadow King Dedede:** I assumed you were dead

**Wiz:** We all did.

**Shadow Kirby:** I’m so relieved that you weren’t! I was so scared… I didn’t know what happened. 

**MEGA TITAN:** AW, MISS YOUR LITTLE MENTOR?

**Dark Meta Knight:** I enjoy how you tease a child who could easily break you apart and put you together like a toy. 

**Shadow Kirby:** I did miss him! Also now that he’s back… permission to test my strength against Titan?

**MEGA TITAN:** WHAT

**Dark Meta Knight:** Oh, absolutely.

**Shadow King Dedede:** Record it for me

**Wiz:** I want to see this!

**Shadow Kirby:** Okay!!! Brb!

**MEGA TITAN:** FUCK.

**Shadow King Dedede:** Anyway, it’s good to have ya’ back, Meta Knight.

**Dark Meta Knight:** It’s good to be back. 

**_Dark Meta Knight_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Double Edged Sword_ ** _ ” _

**Dark Taranza:** Ow, the edge. It hurts me, so.

**Moley:** how did you do that

**Double Edged Sword:** Figure it out on your own. 

**_Shadow King Dedede_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Shadow Sovereign_ ** _ ” _

**Shadow Sovereign:** This is going to be fun. 

**_Wiz_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Car summoner_ ** _ ” _

**Moley:** ….why

**Car summoner:** Cars are fun to summon. I don’t know what else to say.

**Double Edged Sword:** ...how many do you even own?

**Car summoner:** I own zero.

**Car summoner:** But I’ve created hundreds. 

**Shadow Sovereign:** ..where do you even keep them?

**Car summoner:** They're kind of just scattered around the palace.

**Moley:** how do you even deal with that

**Car summoner:** I just zap them away. 

**Car summoner:** I also got a few footballs around here.

**Dark Taranza:** I will never understand your stupidity…

**Can summoner:** Maybe, but can you summon a car?

**Car summoner:** Didn’t think so. 

**Dark Taranza:** Fuck off.

**_Dark Taranza_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Tansy_ ** _ ” _

**Double Edged Sword: ”** Tansy”?

**Shadow Sovereign:** I can't believe you’re poking fun at Meta Knight when you have a damn flower for your name. 

**Moley:** LMAO

**Tansy:** Many flowers have different meanings. A tansy is one of those. 

**Tansy:** It means hatred and hostility. Some even see it as a deceleration as war.

**Double Edged Sword:** And you dare call me edgy. 

**Shadow Sovereign:** Whatever you say, flower boy.

**Moley:** ngl I thought it was short for taranza 

**Tansy:** I’ll dig you out of the damn ground and crush your snout in two if you don’t shut your mouth.

**Moley:** lmfao ok “tansy”

**Car summoner:** Aaand Tansy’s offline. Good luck, Moley. 

**Moley:** can you put killed by flower boy on my gravestone

**Shadow Sovereign:** No.

**Moley:** damn

**Moley:** fuck you

**Shadow Sovereign:** If you’re going to insult me, you could at least address me with my title. 

**Shadow Sovereign:** Unless you want an army of waddle dees digging you out of your shitty little burrow before Tansy can even get to you. 

**Moley:** fuck you, sire

**Shadow Sovereign:** Thank you. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Marx_ **

_ 11:20 AM _

**Chilly:** Do you know where Magolor is?

**Marx:** yeah

**Marx:** he’s at his shop rn

**Chilly:** ...already?

**Marx:** yep lol

**Marx:** he said he wanted to take his mind off things

**Chilly:** ...ah. Figures. 

**Marx:** ...are you feeling better?

**Chilly:** ...yeah. A lot better, actually.

**Chilly:** I’m going to talk to Magolor about things. 

**Marx:** fuck yeah bro

**Chilly:** Also… thanks for coming over and checking on me. Sorry I was being such a dick to you.

**Marx:** eh it’s chill I’m used to it lol

**Chilly:** That’s… not okay.

**Marx:** i mean i did try to take over the world

**Chilly:** That was a long ass time ago, though. 

**Marx:** true but still

**Marx:** anyway I just tripped over an energy sphere and mags told me to leave it out tf 

**Chilly:** ...why?

**Marx:** idk man

**Marx:** all he said was “just leave it out” and didn’t clarify shit 

**Chilly:** Well, I’m on my way to his shop. Want anything on the way there?

**Marx:** only you lol

**Chilly:** Very funny. 

**Chilly:** Seriously though, do you want anything?

**Marx:** pringles

**Marx:** the cheddar kind btw

**Chilly:** Alright. 

**Chilly:** Good luck with the Don’t Starve world, by the way. 

**Marx:** ty it’s already hell

**Marx:** you should join tho

**Chilly:** I’ll think about it. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ THE KNIGHTS _

_ 12:42 PM _

**Captcha is my enemy:** holla holla get $

**The HalBIRD:** What

**BOTS RULE:** HAHAHA

**Captcha is my enemy:** John madden john madden john madden john madden john madden john madden john madden

**Blades are for skating:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**British idiot:** Not you too….

**Captcha is my enemy:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**BOTS RULE:** UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** I know exactly what you are all doing and I’m losing my mind. Thank you for having my phone read this out to me.

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** question mark exclamation point question mark exclamation point question mark exclamation point

**Baby boy, babey:** I love this video! 

**Baby boy, babey:** aeiou 

**Blades are for skating:** aeiou

**Captcha is my enemy:** aeiou 

**BOTS RULE:** AEIOU

**Captcha is conflicted about me.** Aeiou.

**British Idiot:** You know what.

**British Idiot:** 9999

**Blades are for skating:** 999999999

**Baby boy, babey:** I'm laughing for real right now. 

**Captcha is my enemy:** 999999

**BOTS RULE:** 9999

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** John Madden!

**Ace Knight:** john madden!

**BOTS RULE:** JOHN MADDEN!

**British Idiot:** John Madden!

**Captcha is my enemy:** John Madden!

**Baby boy, babey:** John Madden!

**Blades are for skating:** John Madden!

**Sir Borb Knight:** Football! 

**Ace Knight:** oh my stars you know the video

**Sir Borb Knight:** It’s a good video. 

**The HalBIRD:** I’m so lost. 

**Captcha is my enemy:** Sucks to be you lol

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Have your phone read it out to you, it’s so funny.

**British Idiot:** Or just look up Moonbase Alpha on YouTube. It should be the first video recommended. 

**Blades are for skating:** It’s so good. 

**The HalBIRD:** How do I get my phone to read it out

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** I use Voiceover.

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** But you’ll have to tap apps twice to open them

**The HalBIRD:** Oh ok then I’ll watch the video

**Sir Borb Knight:** I can’t wait to see his reaction. 

**Ace Knight:** while he’s watching that anyone want to train with me

**BOTS RULE:** COUNT ME IN

**Ace Knight:** pog!

**Sir Borb Knight:** I can hear Vul’s laughter from the other room…. blessed. 

**The HalBIRD:** ITS SO FUNNY.

**The HalBIRD:** aeiou

**Captcha is conflicted about me:** Aeiou!

~ || • || ~

_ 1:26 PM _

Magolor really enjoyed working at his Shoppe at Port Village.

While it was something small that he had control over, the scenery was also just breathtaking. If he had no customers, and everything was already stocked, he’d find himself watching the Seaside’s waves for hours, getting lost in them. But that wasn’t all.

When the warm sunlight hit the gem apple tree just right, the apples almost seemed to glow a gorgeous Ruby color, and the leaves almost looked like they were illuminated. 

Magolor cleaned the golden blade he had, despite the fact nobody ever really bought anything he had anymore. Gem apples weren’t a common currency, and nobody (aside from collectors) had an interest for weaponry, armor, and whatever artifacts he found laying around. However he could only clean what he sold so many times before they began to wear.

So Magolor found a use for the gem apple’s beauty: making bombs. The chemicals in them were fascinating yet slightly destructive, and while he waited for customers that would never come, he spent his time making gem apple bombs. 

Port Village was relatively quiet and empty, or at least the area near his shop was. So, Magolor saw no harm in singing a song in halcandrian while he worked on the bombs (he wasn’t exactly sure if his punishments extended to this, but he assumed not).

The merchant was so caught up in the moment of tinkering with a freshly picked gem apple and quietly singing his song, that he didn’t notice the snowman until they gently knocked on the wood of the Shoppe. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?”

Magolor’s song got cut off by his shout of surprise, nearly dropping the gem apple. He quickly turned a very serious Chilly, and felt his heart sink. 

Magolor let out a bunch of stammers on a poor attempt to respond, but couldn’t. He didn’t know what to say. His ears dropped and he tried to avoid eye contact. 

“Well, uh- I wanted to talk to you,” Chilly said, resting his hands on the Shoppe’s counter. “...about the Master Crown thing.”

“...I’m sorry,” Magolor said, ears folding back as he shut his eyes.

“That’s not enough. Feeling sorry isn’t enough,” Chilly sighed. He noticed how Magolor tensed at the sternness in his voice. “...but I still care about you. I still love you,” the snowman mumbled.

“..Eh?” Magolor quietly mumbled, turning back to Chilly who looked conflicted and frustrated. 

“...I’ve tried to ignore my feelings, but last time I tried it only made things worse. I don’t think I can get rid of them or wait them out…” Chilly continued. “So I  _ need  _ you to swear to me-  _ swear  _ to me that this won’t happen again.”

Magolor was silent. 

Chilly continued. “This is your last chance. If this ever happens again- we won’t even be friends.”

“...that’s more than fair,” Magolor practically whispered. He finally looked at Chilly in the eyes. 

“I have a feeling that won’t happen though. I do trust what Marx told me, and… I trust you.. so please,  _ please  _ don’t make this a mistake,” Chilly finished, narrowing his eyes at Magolor. 

“...I swear. I swear on the Starcutter, it won’t be a mistake, and that nothing like that will happen again,” Magolor said, ears raising a little bit as he hovered his hand over Chilly’s.

The snowman sighed, then nodded. He felt Magolor’s hand gently grab his.

…

He hated that he already missed that feeling. 

“...now what?” Magolor asked, a little unsure. 

“I could help you out with the Shoppe until whenever you get off, and after we could grab Marx and do some shit,” Chilly shrugged, and watch Magolor’s anxious unsure expression change to one of pure joy.

He missed seeing that face. 

~ || • || ~

_ Jambastion _

_ 6:52 PM _

**_[̶̡̦͕̻͚̭̑̈̃ย̶̝̎͌́̕ภ̶̜̺̦͗̌̒̂̂̕͘͜к̷̟̼̅͝ภ̴̣̟͎͎̜͊͊͒̔̚ͅ๏̵͚̟͕͂ฬ̷̨͔̳̹͔̹̇̏͜ภ̵̜̤̘̪͘ ̴̗͖̞̀̄͜ς̸̣͍̭̯͊̅๏̴̧̫̞̟͖̤̀ภ̸̱͎͗͝Շ̴̡̨̗̥̌̀ͅค̶̩̤̻̠̀ς̸̰͍͍̏̇͂͋̌Շ̵̡̃̈́̓́̚]̸̠̜̃̋_ ** _ joined chat “Jambastion” _

**Zan Pan:** WHAT IS THIS.

**Francisca:** ...could it be a bot?

**Flamberge:** or a virus

**_Hyness_ ** _ kicked  _ **_[̶̡̦͕̻͚̭̑̈̃ย̶̝̎͌́̕ภ̶̜̺̦͗̌̒̂̂̕͘͜к̷̟̼̅͝ภ̴̣̟͎͎̜͊͊͒̔̚ͅ๏̵͚̟͕͂ฬ̷̨͔̳̹͔̹̇̏͜ภ̵̜̤̘̪͘ ̴̗͖̞̀̄͜ς̸̣͍̭̯͊̅๏̴̧̫̞̟͖̤̀ภ̸̱͎͗͝Շ̴̡̨̗̥̌̀ͅค̶̩̤̻̠̀ς̸̰͍͍̏̇͂͋̌Շ̵̡̃̈́̓́̚]̸̠̜̃̋_ **

**Hyness:** there we go

**Hyness:** I think it was some sort of bot

**Zan Pan:** Maybe… it gave me quite a scare.

**Francisca:** same! I did not expect that when I opened up the chat 

**Hyness:** i won’t let anything scare my girls :)

**Zan Pan:** Jamanke, Hyness.

**Flamberge:** Anyway, I bought way too many onions so we need something to do with them.

**_[̶̡̦͕̻͚̭̑̈̃ย̶̝̎͌́̕ภ̶̜̺̦͗̌̒̂̂̕͘͜к̷̟̼̅͝ภ̴̣̟͎͎̜͊͊͒̔̚ͅ๏̵͚̟͕͂ฬ̷̨͔̳̹͔̹̇̏͜ภ̵̜̤̘̪͘ ̴̗͖̞̀̄͜ς̸̣͍̭̯͊̅๏̴̧̫̞̟͖̤̀ภ̸̱͎͗͝Շ̴̡̨̗̥̌̀ͅค̶̩̤̻̠̀ς̸̰͍͍̏̇͂͋̌Շ̵̡̃̈́̓́̚]̸̠̜̃̋_ ** _ joined chat “Jambastion” _

**Zan Pan:** UGH.

**Flamberge:** Jamblasted! Definitely a bot.

**_Zan Pan_ ** _ banned  _ **_[̶̡̦͕̻͚̭̑̈̃ย̶̝̎͌́̕ภ̶̜̺̦͗̌̒̂̂̕͘͜к̷̟̼̅͝ภ̴̣̟͎͎̜͊͊͒̔̚ͅ๏̵͚̟͕͂ฬ̷̨͔̳̹͔̹̇̏͜ภ̵̜̤̘̪͘ ̴̗͖̞̀̄͜ς̸̣͍̭̯͊̅๏̴̧̫̞̟͖̤̀ภ̸̱͎͗͝Շ̴̡̨̗̥̌̀ͅค̶̩̤̻̠̀ς̸̰͍͍̏̇͂͋̌Շ̵̡̃̈́̓́̚]̸̠̜̃̋_ **

**Zan Pan:** That should take care of the problem. 

**Zan Pan:** If it somehow rejoins, I’ll just get King Dedede or Meta Knight to hopefully fix this.

**Hyness:** good idea

**Francisca:** so back to before

**Francisca:** how did you manage to buy too many onions

**Flamberge:** I was half asleep getting groceries. 

**_[̶̡̦͕̻͚̭̑̈̃ย̶̝̎͌́̕ภ̶̜̺̦͗̌̒̂̂̕͘͜к̷̟̼̅͝ภ̴̣̟͎͎̜͊͊͒̔̚ͅ๏̵͚̟͕͂ฬ̷̨͔̳̹͔̹̇̏͜ภ̵̜̤̘̪͘ ̴̗͖̞̀̄͜ς̸̣͍̭̯͊̅๏̴̧̫̞̟͖̤̀ภ̸̱͎͗͝Շ̴̡̨̗̥̌̀ͅค̶̩̤̻̠̀ς̸̰͍͍̏̇͂͋̌Շ̵̡̃̈́̓́̚]̸̠̜̃̋_ ** _ joined chat “Jambastion” _

**[̶̡̦͕̻͚̭̑̈̃ย̶̝̎͌́̕ภ̶̜̺̦͗̌̒̂̂̕͘͜к̷̟̼̅͝ภ̴̣̟͎͎̜͊͊͒̔̚ͅ๏̵͚̟͕͂ฬ̷̨͔̳̹͔̹̇̏͜ภ̵̜̤̘̪͘ ̴̗͖̞̀̄͜ς̸̣͍̭̯͊̅๏̴̧̫̞̟͖̤̀ภ̸̱͎͗͝Շ̴̡̨̗̥̌̀ͅค̶̩̤̻̠̀ς̸̰͍͍̏̇͂͋̌Շ̵̡̃̈́̓́̚]̸̠̜̃̋:** ђ̶͎̲̃̚̚๏̵͚͈̞̋͑ฬ̸̨̛̪̟͌̏̒ ̴̼̺̌̈͐̾๔̷̼̱̰̼̈ค̵̹̬̻͚̀͒̚г̶̜̏́͛̊є̷̡̩̈̌̾̐ ̵͎͆͗̚͜͠ץ̸͙̘̔̽̓̕๏̸̼͉̐ย̴̼̙̠͗͜ ̵̛̳̘̖ร̷̪͎̖̆͝เ̵͖̍͒́̚ɭ̷̰̫̼̮͌є̶̼͇̟̓͂̑̚ภ̸̗̐̾̊̽ς̸̼͌̍̽̎є̷̨͕͐ ̴̰̗̻̀̈́͐͝๓̵̗̟̻͂́͊̄є̸̙̖͋.̸͕̦̓̿͜

**Zan Pan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Francisca:** NOT A BOT NOT A BOT

**Flamberge:** JAMBLASTED! GET OUT OF HERE!

**Hyness:** the ban and kick options are gone from my phone

**Hyness:** I can’t do anything

**Zan Pan:** it’s the same for me…

**Francisca:** I can’t even make out what it’s saying… it’s so corrupted and twitchy

**Flamberge:** I hate this! It hurts my eyes to look at. 

**[̶̡̦͕̻͚̭̑̈̃ย̶̝̎͌́̕ภ̶̜̺̦͗̌̒̂̂̕͘͜к̷̟̼̅͝ภ̴̣̟͎͎̜͊͊͒̔̚ͅ๏̵͚̟͕͂ฬ̷̨͔̳̹͔̹̇̏͜ภ̵̜̤̘̪͘ ̴̗͖̞̀̄͜ς̸̣͍̭̯͊̅๏̴̧̫̞̟͖̤̀ภ̸̱͎͗͝Շ̴̡̨̗̥̌̀ͅค̶̩̤̻̠̀ς̸̰͍͍̏̇͂͋̌Շ̵̡̃̈́̓́̚]̸̠̜̃̋:** ๒̷๏̶ภ̵ן̴ค̵๓̸.̸ ̵ς̶ค̷ภ̶ ̷ץ̴๏̶ย̵ ̶г̵є̶ค̸๔̵ ̵ฬ̶ђ̶ค̵Շ̷ ̵เ̵’̶ש̴є̶ ̷ร̷є̸ภ̸Շ̷ ̷ђ̵є̶г̷є̴?̴

**Francisca:** I still don’t understand…

**Zan Pan:** I CANT KICK IT! JAMBLASTED JAMBLASTED  _ JAMBLASTED _

**Flamberge:** I’m going to call Meta Knight.

**Flamberge:** NEVERMIND I CAN'T EVEN EXIT OUT OF THE GROUP CHAT OR TURN MY PHONE OFF

**Hyness:** ...jes. I understand you

**Hyness:** just barely it’s hard to make out 

**Zan Pan:** Wait- what are they saying?

**Hyness:** “bonjam. can you read what I’ve sent here?”

**Francisca:** ...it speaks our language?

**Zan Pan:** Apparently… I don’t think we have a choice. We have to listen to it.

**Flamberge:** This is so freaky..

**[̸ย̶ภ̵к̶ภ̴๏̷ฬ̷ภ̷ ̶ς̷๏̴ภ̸Շ̷ค̶ς̶Շ̸]̶:** ן̶ค̴๓̴๒̶ɭ̴ค̵ร̴Շ̴є̸๔̷.̸ ̴Շ̵ђ̷เ̴ร̵ ̵เ̴ร̷ ̸Շ̵ђ̴є̶ ̸๒̸є̶ร̸Շ̸ ̵เ̶ ̷ς̸ค̵ภ̶ ̴๔̷๏̵ ̴ฬ̴เ̴Շ̴ђ̸ ̴๓̶ץ̵ ̷ς̵ย̷г̸г̸є̷ภ̴Շ̸ ̴ร̷Շ̸ค̸Շ̴є̷.̶

**Hyness:** this is giving me a headache

**Hyness:** “jamblasted. this is the best I can do with my current state.”

**Francisca:** ...what are you…

**Zan Pan:** Why mess with us, of all people?

**Flamberge:** What do you want with us?!

**Hyness:** and who are you 

**[̶ย̸ภ̷к̵ภ̴๏̶ฬ̷ภ̵ ̶ς̸๏̷ภ̶Շ̶ค̴ς̵Շ̴]̸:̴** ̵ђ̷๓̴ק̸ђ̸.̸ ̶ค̸ ̶ק̸เ̸Շ̴ץ̷ ̶Շ̴ђ̸ค̴Շ̷ ̶ץ̸๏̴ย̵ ̸๔̴๏̶ภ̴’̵Շ̸ ̴г̵є̴๓̵є̶๓̶๒̷є̴г̴ ̶ภ̵๏̷г̸ ̵г̴є̷ς̵๏̶ﻮ̷ภ̷เ̶չ̵є̷ ̷๓̷є̴.̷

**Hyness:** “Hmph. A pity that you don’t remember nor recognize me.”

**[̶ย̷ภ̷к̸ภ̸๏̸ฬ̸ภ̶ ̸ς̵๏̵ภ̴Շ̴ค̴ς̶Շ̵]̶:̷** ̴ק̷є̷г̷ђ̷ค̶ק̶ร̴ ̸Շ̵ђ̶เ̶ร̸ ̸ฬ̵เ̶ɭ̶ɭ̵ ̸ן̸๏̸ﻮ̴ ̶ץ̵๏̵ย̸г̵ ̴๓̸є̶๓̵๏̶г̶ץ̶.̶

**Hyness:** “perhaps this will jog your memory”

**Francisca:** ...im scared…heh..

**Hyness:** ..

**Flamberge:** I’ll protect you from this thing. Don’t worry.

**Zan Pan:** I’ll die making sure it doesn’t touch any of you.

**Hyness:** it can’t be

**_[̴ย̷ภ̸к̵ภ̷๏̵ฬ̵ภ̷ ̴ς̴๏̵ภ̶Շ̷ค̶ς̴Շ̸]̸_** _set their name to_ _“_ ** _̵ค̴є̶๏̵ภ̷ ̶ђ̷є̴г̶๏̵_** _”_

**Hyness:** how

**Zan Pan:** What does it say?!

**Francisca:** i still cant read it

**Flamberge:** Hyness?

**Hyness:** aeon hero

**Hyness:** it says aeon hero

**Francisca:** I’m going to throw up 


	24. Chapter 24

_ Jambastion  _

_ 7:02 PM _

**Zan Pan:** I would say it’s good to see you, but we all know that’s a lie. 

**ค̷є̶๏̷ภ̸ ̵ђ̴є̵г̶๏̷:̷** ̶ק̶เ̸ς̸к̷ ̷ץ̵๏̵ย̶г̷ ̸ฬ̸๏̷г̸๔̶ร̶ ̶ς̵ค̸г̷є̸Ŧ̷ย̵ɭ̸ɭ̶ץ̶,̵ ̵ק̴ค̸г̵Շ̸เ̵չ̵ค̴ภ̷ภ̵є̵.̵ ̸เ̷Ŧ̷ ̴ץ̵๏̵ย̷ ̸Ŧ̵ค̶เ̸ɭ̷ ̵Շ̷๏̶ ̷ɭ̷เ̶ร̷Շ̸є̵ภ̴ ̶Շ̶ђ̵є̷ภ̵ ̴เ̴’̸ɭ̴ɭ̷ ̸ן̵ย̴ร̷Շ̶ ̶ђ̷ค̵ש̸є̶ ̶Շ̶๏̴ ̵г̴เ̴ק̸ ̷ค̸ק̵ค̴г̶Շ̵ ̸ק̶ค̸Շ̸ς̶ђ̸ɭ̵ค̶ภ̷๔̴,̸ ̵ร̵Շ̸г̸เ̴ภ̵ﻮ̴ ̸๒̸ץ̵ ̶ร̷Շ̴г̸เ̵ภ̸ﻮ̷.̶

**Hyness:** “Pick your next words carefully, Partizanne. If you fail to listen, then I’ll just have it rip apart Patchland string by string.”

**Flamberge:** Some hero.

**Hyness:** girls please

**Hyness:** trust me, you don’t want to upset them

**ค̸є̵๏̶ภ̴ ̷ђ̵є̴г̴๏̷:̵** ̴ђ̷๓̸ק̸ђ̶.̷ ̷เ̵ ̴ค̶ร̴ร̴ย̷๓̸є̷๔̴ ̵Շ̶ђ̷ค̵Շ̶ ̴๏̴ย̷Շ̶ ̴๏̶Ŧ̷ ̴є̷ש̸є̴г̴ץ̸ ̴ร̶๏̵ย̸ɭ̷ ̸เ̴ภ̵ ̴Շ̴ђ̶ย̵ร̶ ̶ย̶ภ̵เ̵ש̶є̶г̸ร̴є̵,̸ ̷ץ̸๏̷ย̸ ̵Ŧ̷๏̶ย̶г̷ ̷ฬ̷๏̷ย̴ɭ̴๔̴ ̶ค̴Շ̶ ̴ɭ̵є̷ค̸ร̷Շ̴ ̵ร̴ɭ̵เ̵ﻮ̸ђ̴Շ̴ɭ̶ץ̴ ̴ย̵ภ̷๔̸є̶г̵ร̸Շ̸ค̸ภ̵๔̸ ̴ฬ̷ђ̸ค̷Շ̸ ̴เ̸ ̷ฬ̵є̷ภ̶Շ̵ ̸Շ̸ђ̵г̸๏̷ย̵ﻮ̴ђ̷.̴ ̷ץ̷๏̶ย̶ ̶ς̶г̴ค̷Ŧ̴Շ̷є̶๔̵ ̷ย̷ק̵ ̷ợ̵ย̵เ̶Շ̴є̵ ̸Շ̵ђ̷є̶ ̸ร̶Շ̴๏̶г̶๓̶ ̴เ̶ภ̴ ̷ץ̴๏̸ย̷г̴ ̸ค̴ภ̸ﻮ̴є̶г̸,̴ ̵เ̵ ̵๓̶ย̵ร̵Շ̷ ̷ร̵ค̷ץ̸.̷

**Hyness:** “hmph. I assumed that out of every soul in this universe, you four would at least slightly understand what I went through. You crafted up quite the storm in your anger, I must say.”

**Hyness:** …

**Flamberge:** At least we didn’t destroy planets! 

**Zan Pan:** Or go against our role as hero.

**ค̴є̷๏̶ภ̵ ̸ђ̷є̵г̸๏̵:̷** ̷ץ̶๏̴ย̶ ̷Շ̴г̶ย̸ɭ̶ץ̵ ̴๒̵є̸ɭ̸เ̵є̶ש̵є̶ ̶Շ̴ђ̵є̶เ̵г̵ ̴ฬ̷๏̴г̶๔̷ร̵ ̵๏̵ש̸є̷г̸ ̴๓̷เ̴ภ̷є̸?̷ ̵ק̴เ̷Շ̷ץ̴.̶ ̵เ̷’̸๓̸ ̶ק̶ค̸ร̷Շ̵ ̵Շ̵ђ̷є̸ ̴ק̴๏̶เ̴ภ̸Շ̴ ̶๏̸Ŧ̷ ̶ฬ̴ค̵เ̷Շ̷เ̷ภ̶ﻮ̵ ̸ค̶г̶๏̵ย̶ภ̶๔̵ ̴Ŧ̸๏̷г̷ ̷ร̶๏̴๓̸є̷๏̵ภ̶є̷ ̴Շ̴๏̶ ̸๒̴є̶ɭ̷เ̶є̵ש̷є̴ ̵๓̵є̶.̸ ̶Շ̶ђ̴є̴г̴є̵ ̸ค̷г̸є̸ ̷๏̷Շ̷ђ̷є̵г̷ ̶๓̵ค̷Շ̵Շ̶є̷г̴ร̸ ̴ค̵Շ̸ ̶ђ̴ค̶ภ̴๔̷,̷ ̴ς̷ย̶г̷г̶є̸ภ̵Շ̶ɭ̴ץ̵.̷

**Hyness:** “you truly believe their words over mine? Pity. I’m past the point of waiting around for someone to believe me. There are other matters at hand, currently.”

**Francisca:** how

**Francisca:** how are you texting us

**Francisca:** how are you even free

**ค̷є̸๏̸ภ̷ ̸ђ̵є̶г̶๏̸:̷ ̷** เ̸’̴๓̵ ̴к̵ภ̷๏̷ฬ̸ภ̶ ̶ค̸ร̸ ̷Շ̵ђ̶є̶ ̶ﻮ̷г̶є̴ค̴Շ̵є̵ร̸Շ̷ ̵ฬ̸ค̶г̴г̷เ̵๏̵г̵ ̸เ̵ภ̷ ̸Շ̸ђ̷є̶ ̵ย̷ภ̷เ̷ש̸є̶г̵ร̵є̴.̵ ̸ค̸ ̴ร̸є̵ค̴ɭ̵ ̴ς̸ค̴ภ̵’̶Շ̵ ̸Շ̴г̴ค̸ק̷ ̸๓̷є̸ ̴Ŧ̷๏̵г̷ ̸є̴Շ̴є̷г̷ภ̷เ̸Շ̸ץ̸.̸ ̶Շ̸ђ̵๏̵ย̵ﻮ̸ђ̶ ̷ђ̴ץ̵ภ̷є̴ร̴ร̶ ̶ђ̸ค̵๔̷ ̸ค̴ ̶๒̶เ̵ﻮ̷ ̶г̷๏̵ɭ̴є̴ ̴เ̷ภ̵ ̴ค̸เ̴๔̶เ̴ภ̶ﻮ̶ ̸๓̷ץ̶ ̷є̵ร̸ς̵ค̶ק̸є̸.̸ ̷Շ̶ђ̷ค̴ภ̵к̸ ̴ץ̸๏̸ย̵ ̵Ŧ̷๏̸г̶ ̴г̶є̶ɭ̸є̷ค̸ร̸เ̶ภ̶ﻮ̶ ̷Շ̷ђ̷є̵ ̷ย̷ภ̵เ̴ש̵є̶г̷ร̵є̵ ̸ฬ̴เ̷๔̸є̵ ̵Շ̵є̵г̵г̷๏̸г̷ ̴Շ̴ђ̴ค̵Շ̸ ̵เ̶ ̴ђ̸є̴ɭ̶ק̵є̷๔̶ ̶เ̷ภ̶ ̸Շ̷г̴ค̶ק̶ק̶เ̷ภ̸ﻮ̷,̶ ̴๒̴ץ̴ ̸Շ̴ђ̷є̸ ̶ฬ̷ค̴ץ̴.̶

**Hyness:** “i’m known as the greatest warrior in the universe. A seal can’t trap me for eternity. Though Hyness had a big role in aiding my escape. Thank you for releasing the universe wide terror that I helped in trapping, by the way.”

**Hyness:** i suggest you leave, galacta knight 

**Hyness:** your texts are a headache to read, you’re scaring the generals, and we don’t want to be the source of anymore trouble for kirby and their friends 

**Francisca:** ..please…

**ค̷є̵๏̴ภ̶ ̶ђ̷є̶г̸๏̴:̶** ̵ภ̸๏̸.̷ ̵เ̵’̷๓̸ ̴ภ̸๏̶Շ̶ ̸ﻮ̵๏̴เ̴ภ̶ﻮ̷ ̴Շ̴๏̷ ̷ɭ̸є̵ค̵ש̵є̷,̶ ̶๒̴є̶ς̶ค̴ย̵ร̴є̷ ̶Շ̸ђ̸є̴ ̸ɭ̵ค̸ร̶Շ̴ ̵Շ̸เ̷๓̶є̷ ̴เ̴ ̴๔̸เ̷๔̷ ̶ץ̶๏̸ย̸ ̵เ̸๔̷เ̵๏̷Շ̸เ̸ς̶ค̸ɭ̶ɭ̵ץ̴ ̶г̴є̶ש̷เ̷ש̴є̶๔̴ ̸ש̶๏̶เ̷๔̸ ̶Շ̶є̸г̵๓̸เ̴ภ̸ค̵ ̶ค̵ภ̸๔̴ ̵ภ̵๏̶ฬ̴ ̶เ̷ ̵๓̴ย̶ร̴Շ̸ ̴๔̸є̶ค̷ɭ̵ ̷ฬ̷เ̸Շ̵ђ̸ ̶เ̵Շ̸.̶

**Hyness:** “no. I’m not going to leave, because the last time I did you idiotically revived Void Termina and now I must deal with it.”

**Hyness:** void termina is already dealt with by kirby

**Zan Pan:** It’s dead. For good this time. We no longer have any plans to mess with it. 

**ค̷є̴๏̴ภ̸ ̵ђ̵є̸г̷๏̷:̴** ̵เ̶Շ̸’̴ร̷ ̶ภ̸๏̶Շ̴ ̶๔̸є̸ค̸๔̶.̷

**Hyness:** you’re lying

**Hyness:** there’s no way

**Flamberge:** What did he say?

**Zan Pan:** Please don’t tell me…

**Hyness:** “it’s not dead”

**Francisca:** ...how.. Kirby killed it… and its soul..

**ค̵є̶๏̵ภ̶ ̵ђ̵є̴г̷๏̴:̸** ̶เ̷Շ̴ ̸๓̷ค̵ภ̷ค̸ﻮ̵є̸๔̴ ̴Շ̶๏̴ ̴ร̴ย̷г̵ש̴เ̸ש̷є̵.̷ ̷เ̶’̶๓̶ ̴ภ̴๏̵Շ̵ ̴ร̴ย̴г̸ק̶г̵เ̷ร̵є̷๔̸,̶ ̵ร̴เ̵ภ̵ς̸є̴ ̷เ̶Շ̵ ̵เ̵ร̶ ̷ค̸ภ̸ ̴ค̵ภ̵ς̸เ̴є̴ภ̷Շ̸ ̶ﻮ̷๏̸๔̵.̷ ̴เ̷Շ̵’̷ร̸ ̷๒̸є̵є̸ภ̵ ̵ร̷Շ̴є̵ค̷๔̷เ̵ɭ̵ץ̶ ̵ﻮ̷г̵๏̴ฬ̸เ̴ภ̸ﻮ̸ ̸ק̵๏̵ฬ̸є̵г̷ ̵ค̷ﻮ̴ค̵เ̷ภ̶.̴ ̶ค̴ɭ̶ร̵๏̷ ̸ש̸๏̶เ̵๔̴ ̶Շ̴є̸г̶๓̴เ̶ภ̷ค̵ ̷ɭ̴ค̴ς̷к̷ร̵ ̶ค̵ ̶ร̴๏̴ย̸ɭ̴,̷ ̸ɭ̶เ̷к̷є̶ ̵Շ̵ђ̶є̷ ̸г̸є̷ร̸Շ̶ ̸๏̶Ŧ̷ ̸๔̴ค̴г̸к̷ ̶๓̸ค̵Շ̴Շ̶є̸г̶.̶

**Hyness:** “it managed to survive. I’m not surprised, since it is an ancient god. It’s been steadily growing power again. Also Void Termina lacks a soul, like the rest of dark matter.”

**Hyness:** it had a soul

**Zan Pan:** Kirby informed us it had a soul. I trust him. 

**Flamberge:** As do I. 

**Francisca:** jes! 

**ค̴є̵๏̶ภ̷ ̷ђ̶є̸г̵๏̷:̷** ̸ץ̷๏̸ย̶ ̷ค̶г̶є̵ ̴ค̵ɭ̴ɭ̴ ̶Ŧ̵๏̴ς̴ย̶ร̶เ̸ภ̸ﻮ̴ ̸๏̵ภ̴ ̶Շ̷ђ̸є̵ ̶ฬ̷г̸๏̵ภ̶ﻮ̸ ̶Շ̵ђ̸เ̸ภ̷ﻮ̴ ̵ђ̶є̵г̸є̷.̶ ̷ש̵๏̷เ̷๔̸ ̸Շ̸є̵г̷๓̷เ̸ภ̸ค̷ ̵เ̸ร̴ ̸ร̷๏̵๏̷ภ̸ ̸ﻮ̸๏̵เ̵ภ̸ﻮ̶ ̶Շ̷๏̵ ̵๒̷є̶ ̷є̸ש̵є̵ภ̶ ̶๓̸๏̴г̸є̷ ̵ק̶๏̴ฬ̵є̶г̶Ŧ̵ย̵ɭ̷ ̵Շ̷ђ̷ค̷ภ̵ ̵๒̷є̴Ŧ̶๏̶г̷є̶,̶ ̷ค̵ภ̴๔̴ ̸є̶ש̴є̵ภ̶ ̴ฬ̸є̸ ̶ฬ̴๏̶ภ̷’̵Շ̷ ̴๒̶є̷ ̴ค̴๒̶ɭ̴є̶ ̷Շ̷๏̵ ̵ร̴Շ̶๏̸ק̴ ̶เ̶Շ̸.̴ ̵є̷ร̵ק̶є̸ς̵เ̵ค̷ɭ̵ɭ̸ץ̵ ̷ฬ̴เ̴Շ̵ђ̸๏̷ย̸Շ̵ ̷Շ̶ђ̶є̵ ̴๏̶Շ̴ђ̸є̵г̶ ̴ђ̴є̵г̶๏̵є̶ร̵.̷

**Hyness:** “you are all focusing on the wrong thing here. Void Termina is soon going to be even more powerful than before, and even we won’t be able to stop it. Especially without the other heroes.”

**Francisca:** ...oh

**Hyness:** we can get kirby

**Flamberge:** Kirby and their friends are truly fascinating… They’ve beaten Void before, and they can do it again. 

**ค̸̡̡͖̟͖̤̝̹̱͉̙͇̞̫̣̘͖̤̙̤͚̯̥̈́̉̅͛̄͑́́́̾̈́̌͋̋̽̀̓̽̕͘͜͝є̷̡̜̼̟͚͙̺͕͕̐́̌̊̌̕͘๏̴̪̔̌ภ̸̧̔͌̈́͊̽̿̋̒͛͑̈̍̉̽̎́̈̈́̈́̓̚̕͘͠͝ ̷̛̥͎̫̰̰̫̩͚͚̮̓̽̎̈́͆̈̒̐͋͗̾͆̽͋̑̓̀̈́͘ђ̸̳̐͑͋̾̒̆̌͂̓̓̄́̆̾͂͛̕͘̕̚͘͝є̸̨̡̡̧͚̯̤̖̲͍̘̠̳̹̞̠̦̱͓̦̾̆̎͂̃̇͆͛̾͑̈́̓̽͘͜͠͝ͅг̷̧̛͕̗̻̰̞̲̠͍͔̘̞̪͈̇̑̋̓̽̊̎̇̑̅͒̃͌͛͊̽̈́̊̓̌̚͘͠ͅ๏̵̨̢͔͚͈̫̪̱̼̻̪̗̞͉͆̋͊̾͊̄͋̈́́́̉̈͌̔̒͋͛̿̒̅́́̕̕̕ͅ** :̵̡̧̰͓̲͖̤̯̪̲͉͙̪͖͕̭̞̲̘͉̘͖͎̳͎͌̈́̈́̊́͒̍̊͊͛͛͊̿̋͌̓̕̕̕͜͜ ̷̢̧̛̛̱̙̠͎͍͔̗̣̫͕̩̤̫͓̗͈̞̹̭̻͚̒̽̀̂̑́̑̆̋̈̀̕͜͜͠͝ͅภ̶̬̯̘̟͛̈̊̊๏̷̧͚̪͇̰̝̣̘͙͖̃͊̽̓̍͜͝ͅ.̸̨̧̹̗͕̣͖͉͙͚̖̲͖̀̅̇̈̐̉͂͌͗̚͜͝͝͝͝

**Zan Pan:** MY SCREEN

**Flamberge:** I BEG OF YOU STOP MESSING WITH MY SCREEN 

**Hyness:** idk what that says 

**Hyness:** my eyes hurt 

**Francisca:** I hate this!!

**Hyness:** why is your text even like that

**Hyness:** why aren’t our phones acting correctly 

**ค̵є̶๏̶ภ̸ ̸ђ̸є̶г̶๏̵:̷** ̷เ̷’̶๓̴ ̷ย̷ร̷เ̴ภ̷ﻮ̷ ̶Շ̴ђ̷є̸ ̸ɭ̶เ̵Շ̴Շ̶ɭ̴є̶ ̵๓̴ค̶ﻮ̶เ̵ς̴ ̴เ̵ ̸ђ̴ค̸ש̶є̴ ̷ค̵Շ̷ ̶Շ̴ђ̷є̶ ̶๓̷๏̵๓̶є̶ภ̴Շ̶ ̷Շ̶๏̵ ̷ς̴๏̸ภ̶Շ̷ค̷ς̶Շ̸ ̴ץ̵๏̷ย̷ ̸ค̷ɭ̷ɭ̸.̵ ̵เ̶Շ̵’̶ร̷ ̵є̵ค̶ร̷เ̸є̸г̶ ̶Շ̵๏̷ ̶ς̴๏̶๓̷๓̶ย̸ภ̷เ̴ς̶ค̵Շ̶є̵ ̴ฬ̵เ̸Շ̵ђ̶ ̵ץ̵๏̶ย̵г̸ ̸๔̸є̴ש̸เ̷ς̵є̵ร̸ ̵Շ̴ђ̶ค̴ภ̴ ̷Ŧ̸เ̴ภ̷๔̶เ̸ภ̷ﻮ̸ ̷ץ̷๏̵ย̶г̷ ̶є̵א̸ค̵ς̷Շ̶ ̴ɭ̷๏̵ς̶ค̶Շ̶เ̶๏̸ภ̵ ̵ค̵ภ̷๔̶ ̸г̴เ̴ร̶к̵เ̶ภ̷ﻮ̸ ̴๓̷ץ̷ ̸ɭ̷เ̶Ŧ̴є̴.̸

**Hyness:** that’s better 

**Hyness:** “im using the little magic I have at the moment to contact you all. It’s easier to communicate with your devices than finding your exact location and risking my life.”

**Francisca:** is there a way we can give you a phone so you don’t have to break ours in order to communicate 

**Flamberge:** Please, I don’t think I can take this anymore.

**ค̴є̴๏̶ภ̶ ̶ђ̵є̶г̵๏̸:̷** ̴ђ̷๓̶.̶ ̶๏̵ภ̵ɭ̴ץ̶ ̷เ̶Ŧ̷ ̶ฬ̶є̷ ̷ς̷ค̶ภ̴ ̸๓̵є̶є̶Շ̸ ̵๏̸ภ̶ ̶ค̸ ̵ภ̶є̶ค̷г̶๒̴ץ̶ ̷ק̶ɭ̷ค̷ภ̷є̵Շ̷.̷ ̵เ̸Շ̵ ̵เ̸ร̶ ̶ค̷ ̸ภ̶є̶ς̷є̸ร̶ร̷เ̶Շ̴ץ̷ ̸Շ̷ђ̴ค̶Շ̷ ̷ฬ̸є̵ ̷к̴є̷є̵ק̴ ̴є̸ค̷ς̸ђ̵ ̶๏̷Շ̶ђ̶є̷г̷ ̴ย̸ק̶๔̸ค̴Շ̵є̴๔̶ ̷๏̵ภ̴ ̷Շ̸ђ̵เ̴ร̶ ̶ร̴เ̴Շ̵ย̶ค̵Շ̷เ̶๏̸ภ̷.̷ ̸เ̷’̸ɭ̵ɭ̴ ̶๒̶є̸ ̸г̸๏̴ย̸Շ̷เ̸ภ̸є̸ɭ̸ץ̴ ̸ς̸ђ̴є̸ς̷к̴เ̸ภ̸ﻮ̷ ̷๏̴ภ̵ ̷ש̶๏̵เ̴๔̵ ̵Շ̸є̷г̵๓̴เ̵ภ̶ค̸ ̸ย̵ภ̴Շ̸เ̷ɭ̷ ̸Շ̴ђ̶є̸ภ̵ ̶ค̵ภ̸๔̷ ̵Շ̸г̷ץ̶ ̶Շ̷๏̴ ̶к̸є̵є̸ק̷ ̶Շ̷ђ̶є̷๓̶ ̴Ŧ̸г̶๏̶๓̵ ̵ﻮ̴ค̸เ̶ภ̸เ̶ภ̴ﻮ̶ ̵ค̷ภ̴ץ̷ ̶๓̷๏̷г̶є̷ ̴ק̶๏̷ฬ̵є̶г̵.̷

**Hyness:** “hm. Only if we can meet on a nearby planet. It is a necessity that we keep each other updated on this situation. I’ll be routinely checking on Void Termina until then and try to keep them from gaining any more power.”

**Zan Pan:** I’ll see if Magolor will let us borrow the Starcutter. Does Gabbel Moon sound good?

**ค̷є̶๏̷ภ̶ ̶ђ̶є̸г̷๏̵:̶** ̵ן̸є̴ร̷.̸

**Flamberge:** I’ll ask Susie as well.

**Hyness:** “jes”

**Hyness:** if that fails ill ask meta about the halberd

**ค̸є̶๏̴ภ̶ ̶ђ̴є̴г̴๏̸:̵ ̴** ן̶ค̵ภ̶ภ̵๏̶.̵ ̷ค̶๒̶ร̵๏̸ɭ̴ย̴Շ̸є̸ɭ̷ץ̵ ̴ภ̷๏̴Շ̶.̸ ̵Շ̴ђ̸ค̴Շ̸ ̴ק̸เ̷ภ̷к̸ ̶๔̶є̷๓̴๏̵ภ̸ ̶ค̵ภ̸๔̴ ̴เ̸Շ̸’̴ร̶ ̶Ŧ̸г̸เ̸є̷ภ̵๔̶ร̴ ̷ร̶ђ̵ค̵ɭ̶ɭ̵ ̸к̷ภ̶๏̵ฬ̶ ̸ภ̸๏̷Շ̴ђ̷เ̵ภ̵ﻮ̵ ̶๏̸Ŧ̷ ̷Շ̶ђ̷เ̷ร̵.̷

**Hyness:** “janno. Absolutely not. That pink demon and it’s friends shall know nothing of this.”

**Francisca:** juh? why not? kirby and their friends need to know. they took down void in the first place 

**Hyness:** how do you even know about Kirby in the first place 

**ค̶є̸๏̸ภ̸ ̵ђ̸є̵г̶๏̷:̵** ̵เ̷’̵ש̶є̴ ̴๓̷є̷Շ̵ ̸Շ̸ђ̸є̵ ̶ק̷เ̷ภ̴к̵ ̸๔̸є̷๓̶๏̷ภ̴ ̵Շ̸เ̴๓̴є̷ ̵ค̷ภ̷๔̷ ̸Շ̴เ̷๓̴є̷ ̵ค̷ﻮ̸ค̶เ̵ภ̴.̸ ̶Շ̷ђ̴є̶ץ̸ ̶เ̸๓̷ק̶г̵є̶ร̸ร̸ ̷๓̸є̷,̸ ̷๒̸ย̸Շ̶ ̷เ̴ ̵ς̸ค̶ภ̷’̶Շ̸ ̵Շ̸г̷ย̴ร̷Շ̸ ̵Շ̴ђ̷є̵๓̷.̸ ̴เ̸’̷ש̵є̸ ̶ค̶ɭ̴ร̴๏̶ ̸ђ̵ค̷๔̶ ̴๓̸๏̶г̶є̴ ̴Շ̷ђ̸ค̴ภ̷ ̷๓̸ץ̸ ̴Ŧ̷ค̵เ̶г̴ ̸ร̴ђ̴ค̶г̸є̵ ̵๏̷Ŧ̸ ̵เ̸ภ̷Շ̶є̷г̵ค̵ς̵Շ̶เ̶๏̶ภ̴ร̷ ̸ฬ̶เ̵Շ̵ђ̶ ̴Շ̴ђ̴є̵ ̶ค̶г̵г̸๏̸ﻮ̷ค̵ภ̸Շ̶ ̷๓̵ค̶ร̷к̶є̸๔̸ ̸ร̴ฬ̸๏̴г̴๔̸ร̵๓̶ค̸ภ̶.̶ ̴є̸ค̶ς̴ђ̸ ̵Շ̸เ̵๓̴є̷ ̵เ̵’̷ש̵є̷ ̶ς̴๏̵๓̷є̷ ̶ค̷ς̵г̶๏̵ร̵ร̷ ̶Շ̶ђ̷є̷๓̴,̸ ̴เ̴Շ̶ ̸є̷ภ̴๔̸ร̴ ̷เ̸ภ̶ ̸ค̶ ̶๒̷ค̶Շ̷Շ̶ɭ̶є̸.̸

**ค̶є̷๏̴ภ̵ ̶ђ̸є̴г̷๏̸:̷** ̷เ̷’̵๓̴ ̵ภ̷๏̸Շ̸ ̵ﻮ̸๏̴เ̴ภ̷ﻮ̵ ̵Շ̷๏̷ ̷ค̸ק̶๏̸ɭ̶๏̸ﻮ̶เ̸չ̷є̸ ̴Ŧ̵๏̶г̵ ̴ภ̶๏̴Շ̶ ̴ฬ̷ค̸ภ̴Շ̵เ̶ภ̷ﻮ̴ ̸Շ̸๏̵ ̷ﻮ̷๏̸ ̶๒̷ค̶ς̷к̸ ̴เ̵ภ̵ ̵Շ̷ђ̷ค̸Շ̴ ̸ร̷є̷ค̷ɭ̸.̵ ̸เ̵Շ̶’̴ร̵ ̵Շ̵๏̷г̴Շ̴ย̸г̶є̴.̶ ̷๒̸є̷เ̶ภ̷ﻮ̵ ̸Ŧ̶г̷๏̸չ̷є̷ภ̴ ̵Ŧ̵๏̷г̵ ̵ץ̵є̶ค̷г̸ร̷ ̶ค̷ภ̴๔̷ ̷ฬ̶ค̷Շ̸ς̵ђ̵เ̶ภ̷ﻮ̴ ̸Շ̶ђ̷є̷ ̸ย̵ภ̶เ̸ש̶є̴г̷ร̷є̶ ̷ς̴ђ̵ค̴ภ̷ﻮ̷є̶ ̷ฬ̶เ̶Շ̶ђ̶๏̵ย̸Շ̴ ̷ץ̷๏̷ย̵,̶ ̴к̸ภ̸๏̶ฬ̵เ̸ภ̴ﻮ̶ ̸ץ̶๏̴ย̵’̵г̴є̷ ̷ร̴ย̸ק̴ק̷๏̵ร̶є̶๔̴ ̶Շ̷๏̸ ̷ק̵г̴๏̸Շ̶є̵ς̷Շ̶ ̶เ̶Շ̸.̸ ̶Շ̴ђ̴є̸ ̷๏̷ภ̴ɭ̵ץ̵ ̵Շ̴เ̴๓̴є̶ร̵ ̶ฬ̷ђ̵є̴г̷є̴ ̷เ̵ ̸ђ̸ค̷๔̵ ̵๒̸ย̶Շ̴ ̵ค̶ ̶ﻮ̶ɭ̶เ̵๓̶ק̴ร̷є̴ ̷๏̶Ŧ̵ ̷Ŧ̵г̴є̶є̸๔̴๏̷๓̶ ̵ฬ̷ค̶ร̸ ̶ฬ̵ђ̸є̷ภ̴є̴ש̵є̴г̵ ̵Շ̸ђ̶ค̷Շ̵ ̵Ŧ̴๏̸๏̵ɭ̶เ̷ร̴ђ̷ ̴ร̷ฬ̵๏̸г̸๔̴ร̷๓̵ค̴ภ̸ ̵ฬ̴ค̸ภ̸Շ̴є̴๔̷ ̶Շ̷๏̴ ̶Ŧ̵เ̴ﻮ̶ђ̸Շ̴ ̵๓̸є̶ ̷Շ̸๏̸ ̸Շ̴є̷ร̵Շ̴ ̵ђ̸เ̵ร̵ ̷๏̷ฬ̵ภ̴ ̸ร̴Շ̷г̷є̸ภ̸ﻮ̸Շ̶ђ̵.̷ ̶ђ̷є̵ ̸ร̷ค̴ฬ̴ ̴๓̶є̴ ̴ค̷ร̴ ̸ภ̶๏̶Շ̷ђ̸เ̶ภ̷ﻮ̴ ̴๒̸ย̷Շ̶ ̷ค̸ ̷ק̴ɭ̴ค̶ץ̶Շ̷ђ̴เ̸ภ̷ﻮ̴.̶.̵.̸ ̸ץ̶є̵Շ̷ ̶є̷ש̸є̸г̶ץ̴ ̴Շ̶เ̸๓̶є̵ ̶Շ̴ђ̶є̷ץ̶ ̵ร̴ค̴ฬ̵ ̸๓̴є̴ ̸ค̵ﻮ̵ค̷เ̴ภ̵,̷ ̵Շ̸ђ̷є̴ץ̶ ̷ค̶ɭ̵ฬ̸ค̶ץ̷ร̸ ̸ɭ̴๏̴๏̸к̷є̴๔̴ ̴ค̸Շ̵ ̴๓̸є̸ ̶ฬ̶เ̵Շ̵ђ̵ ̷Շ̶ђ̵є̵ ̷ร̸ค̵๓̸є̸ ̴Ŧ̷ค̷ς̸є̶ ̵ค̴ร̴ ̴เ̶Ŧ̴ ̵Շ̵ђ̷є̸ץ̸ ̷ן̸ย̴ร̴Շ̸ ̵ร̸ค̷ฬ̴ ̸๓̵є̵ ̵Ŧ̸๏̵г̶ ̶Շ̸ђ̵є̶ ̸Ŧ̵เ̵г̷ร̴Շ̶ ̷Շ̷เ̵๓̸є̷ ̷ค̷ﻮ̷ค̸เ̴ภ̶.̸

**Hyness:** “ive met the pink demon time and time again. They impress me, but I can’t trust them. I’ve also had more than my fair share of interactions with the arrogant masked swordsman. Each time I’ve come across them, it ends in a battle.”

**Hyness:** …

**Hyness:** Gala?

**Zan Pan:** What did he say?

**Hyness:** “im not going to apologize for not wanting to go back in that seal. It’s torture. Being frozen for years and watching the universe change without you, knowing you’re supposed to protect it. The only times where I had but a glimpse of freedom was whenever that foolish swordsman wanted to fight me to test his own strength. He saw me as nothing but a plaything... yet every time they saw me again, they always looked at me with the same face as if they just saw me for the first time again.”

**ค̶є̴๏̸ภ̸ ̷ђ̵є̸г̴๏̴:̴** ̷เ̷’̴ɭ̶ɭ̵ ̷๓̵є̴є̴Շ̷ ̴๏̸ภ̵є̴ ̶๏̸Ŧ̶ ̷ץ̸๏̶ย̸ ̷ค̴Շ̵ ̸ﻮ̶ค̶๒̸๒̶є̴ɭ̷ ̷๓̷๏̴๏̷ภ̵.̷ ̴เ̸ ̷ђ̵๏̵ק̶є̴ ̸ץ̶๏̴ย̴ ̵к̴є̴є̵ק̸ ̵Շ̵ђ̸เ̷ร̸ ̴เ̵ภ̵Շ̸є̸г̵ค̸ς̵Շ̵เ̴๏̵ภ̵ ̴ค̷ ̷ร̸є̵ς̷г̶є̷Շ̸,̸ ̸ค̶ร̴ ̶เ̵ ̶ﻮ̶เ̷ש̶є̴ ̵ץ̶๏̴ย̵ ̸๓̷ץ̸ ̷Շ̵г̸ย̵ร̸Շ̸.̷ ̶Ŧ̶ค̵г̸є̵ฬ̸є̶ɭ̸ɭ̷,̷ ̸๏̴ɭ̷๔̷ ̸Ŧ̷г̶เ̴є̴ภ̸๔̴ร̴.̵

**_ค̶є̴๏̸ภ̸ ̷ђ̵є̸г̴๏̴_ ** _ left chat “Jambastion” _

**Hyness:** “i’ll meet one of you at Gabbel Moon. I hope you keep this interaction a secret, as I give you my trust. Farewell, old friends.”

**Francisca:** ...that was.. terrifying.. I never thought we’d see him again.

**Zan Pan:** I can exit the group chat again. My phone appears to be back to normal.

**Francisca** ...what now?

**Francisca:** do we tell them or keep it a secret

**Hyness:** we keep this a secret

**Hyness:** we’ll tell them when the time is ready

**Zan Pan:** Alright. Magolor answered, and he said no. 

**Flamberge:** Susie hasn’t answered yet.

**Francisca:** ...are we really going to have to go against Void Termina again?

**Hyness:** no

**Hyness:** we’ll get Kirby and the others to help

**Hyness:** but for now we stay quiet 

**Zan Pan:** Understood.

**Flamberge:** I’ll go give Galacta the phone. I just sent King Dedede a text asking for one under the claim that we met someone in Patchland and wish to keep in contact. 

**Francisca:** good idea! 

**Hyness:** i tried dming galacta but it keeps saying that the contact doesn’t exist or was terminated

**Zan Pan:** Jamblasted. We’ll just have to wait until we give him the phone to get an update. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 6:16 AM _

**Knuckle Joe:** YO THIS GAME KIND OF POPPIN OFF THO

**Sword Knight:** I’m scared to ask, but… what game are you playing?

**Knuckle Joe:** PEGGLE 2 

**Sword Knight:** I haven’t touched that game in years.

**Cheesed to meet you:** mii plaza on the 3DS is better

**Liar clown:** you have good taste, knuckle hoe

**Liar clown:** *JOE

**Magolor:** JFHSOAHAOAGAAO

**Sword Knight:** LMAO

**Cheesed to meet you:** oh my nova 

**Liar clown:** I MEANT JOE

**Knuckle Joe:** AHAHAHAAHAHAH

**Knuckle Joe:** HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME ON THE HELPER CHAT

**Liar clown:** IT WAS A TYPO I SWEAR

**Adeleine:** Why is that your name on the helper chat, lol 

**Sword Knight:** The helper chat is a nightmare, Adeleine.

**Knuckle Joe:** OH IT ABSOLUTELY IS AND THE NAMES ARE EVEN WORSE 

**In charge of the liars:** I can agree with that.

**Knuckle Joe:** CHILLLY YOUR BAACCKKKK!!! :D

**In charge of the liars:** Yeah. 

**Magolor:** In side chats, what are the worst nicknames you’ve seen: go

**In charge of the liars:** “I’m kin with the dimension mirror”

**Night Owl:** “cunt”. Just “cunt”

**Spikey:** “ccatboy” is the worst I’ve seeen i think k.

**Cheesed to meet you:** BACK UP WHO HAD THE KIN WITH THE DIMENSION MIRROR NAME FOSGAOAHAOAHQ

**In charge of the liars:** Simirror.

**Knuckle Joe:** SIMIRROR

**Sword Knight:** Simirror.

**Cheesed to meet you:** a legend

**Adeleine:** LOL

**Spikey:** ii donnt get get itt.

**Liar clown:** oh my nova

**Liar clown:** he’s gonna ask it

**Spikey:** whhat’s’ kining ing?

**Liar clown:** JFBDKSHAOAGAAOQGQO

**Night Owl:** LOL Who’s gonna explain it?

**In charge of the liars:** This is not what I expected to happen, but I am losing it.

**Magolor:** I’m not explaining it, I’m laughing too hard.

**Spikey:** i don’tt understand .

**Cheesed to meet you:** hold on lemme pull up my google skills 

**Spikey:** whhat’s google le. 

**Liar clown:** bro I saw you using it a few days ago don’t play dumb

**Spikey:** oh.

**Cheesed to meet you:** “kin, kinnie = a very deep personal or emotional connection with a character from fiction to kin someone = to form or have that kind of connection.”

**Spikey:** thankk you, cheesed .

**Liar clown:** PLEASE SPIKEY IM LOSING IT

**Cheesed to meet you:** JDHAOAHAOAHA

**Spikey:** ?

**Spikey:** whhat’s f funny

**Adeleine:** You calling Daroach by his chat name! It sounds silly heh

**Spikey:** ..cheeeesed? ?

**Magolor:** JDBSOAGAOAGAOAHQ

**Liar clown:** JSJS YEAH

**Cheesed to meet you:** you can just call me daroach, spikey, lol

**Spikey:** whho’ss spikeyy y, aggain n?

**Liar clown:** wh

**Liar clown:** that’s you

**Liar clown:** that’s your name

**Adeleine:** ...do you really not remember?

**Spikey:** nn no.

**Night Owl:** Okay stepping back from the memes.

**Night Owl:** This is only a theory, since the only dark matter I really know is Gooey, but I’m like 60% sure memory problems are a side effect of being away from their “leader” or whatever for so long

**Liar clown:** I-

**Liar clown:** hm

**Cheesed to meet you:** oh

**Spikey:** ..i almmsot forgot forgot about 0..

**Liar clown:** this is suddenly no longer funny

**Little Miss Perfect:** Well, judging from the little info I’ve gathered on how dark matter works through Swordsman/Spikey’s past messages, my theory is that suddenly getting cut from a hive mind which controls a lot of your thoughts and actions doesn’t leave a very… stable or able to survive individual. 

**Liar clown:** christ 

**Cheesed to meet you:** damn

**Spikey:** i like like being c called swordsmaan

**Spikey:** it’s easiier to to remmeber.

**Liar clown:** you can change your name in this chat to whatever you like

**Adeleine:** Yeah! 

**Spikey:** ...i i see

**_Spikey_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_sworddmaster_ ** _ ” _

**sworddmaster:** i liike this this. 

**Adeleine:** Good job!

**Liar clown:** sweet name bro

**Cheesed to meet you:** fuck yeah

**Little Miss Perfect:** It’s very fitting for you, Swordmaster. 

**Night Owl:** Agreed.

**sworddmaster:** ...thaaank you you.

**Liar clown:** yo swordmaster

**Liar clown:** this is marx, by the way, the purple clown on the battle with the sweet af wings

**sworddmaster:** i reemember you you. .

**Liar clown:** hell yeah, also want to go to magolor’s (the blue egg lookin dude) theme park to take your mind off the zero shit

**sworddmaster:** whhat’s a theme park k?

**Cheesed to meet you:** you poor soul

**Cheesed to meet you:** i’ll join too, you have to experience this it’s so fun

**Adeleine:** I’m joining too! :D It’s real fun. 

**Liar clown:** fuck yeah anyone else 

**Little Miss Perfect:** I wouldn’t mind a break. 

**Liar clown:** hell yeah

**Liar clown:** where are you  **@sworddmaster** i’ll take you to the theme park

**sworddmaster:** witthh gooey at at… rick’s housse I think?

**Liar clown:** cool cool be there in a sec

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Daroach_ **

_ 10:06 AM _

**Marx:** help me girl I’d actually die for this fucking dark matter 

**Daroach:** JDBSKSBSKS WHY ARE YOU DMING ME ABOUT IT??

**Marx:** BECAUSE I SAW U GETTING ATTACHED TOO

**Daroach:** SSHHHHHHHHTHTH DONT CALL ME OUT 


	25. Chapter 25

_ DMs:  _ **_@Flamberge_ **

_ 7:49 AM _

**Susie:** The ship is ready. 

**Susie:** I hope you don’t mind a modified escape pod. I can’t lend my entire ship.

**Flamberge:** Jamanke. As long as it can fly through space for a few hours, then it should be fine.

**Susie:** It’s able to fly a few days without running out of fuel. It also has a built-in auto-pilot as long as you give it coordinates.

**Flamberge:** That is more than perfect, actually. I’m on my way.

**Susie:** Alright. 

**Susie:** Forgive me for asking, but where are you planning to go? I can’t help but be a little curious. 

**Flamberge:** Gabbel Moon. It’s not too far from Popstar, thankfully.

**Susie:** Ah, okay. If you don’t mind, could you bring me back a brick or two from the ruins? 

**Flamberge:** Jes, I don’t see why not. 

**Flamberge:** Jamanke majaja, Susie.

**Susie:** You’re welcome.

~ || • || ~

_ Jambastion _

_ 8:22 AM _

**Flamberge:** I’m on my way to Gabbel Moon.

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 9:43 AM _

**Webber kin:** It’s a crime that we haven’t had a movie night yet 

**_Shadowmaster_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ ” _

**Scourge of Darkness:** That’s not a bad idea, actually. 

**Aply Juice:** Sounds fun!!

**_In charge of the liars_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Chill Winds_ ** _ ” _

**Chill Winds:** You say that until a war starts on who’s picking a movie. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** hold up couple name change-

**Cheesed to meet you:** did you break up

**Chill Winds:** What- no.

**Chill Winds:** Magolor just has his name set as default and I still like this one. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** aw fuck I’m stupid sorry

**Liar clown:** damn right you are

**Webber kin:** Anyway, I can start a poll for what movies we want to watch. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** ratatouille 

**Chill Winds:** ^^

**Scourge of Darkness:** Mulan.

**Adeleine:** Jurassic Park!!

**Liar clown:** huh whuh 

**Aply Juice:** what.

**Chill Winds:** Wh- aren’t you eleven?

**Adeleine:** Yes, and I really love dinosaurs. 

**Webber kin:** ...fair enough. I’ll add it

**Scourge of Darkness:** Jurassic park is a great movie.

**sworddmaster:** whatts a a movie.?

**Liar clown:** how tf do we explain this

**Liar clown:** uh

**Liar clown:** rat of wisdom give us your Wikipedia skills please

**Cheesed to meet you:** already on it

**Webber kin:** lmfao

**Cheesed to meet you:** “Film, also called movie, motion picture or moving picture, is a visual art-form used to simulate experiences that communicate ideas, stories, perceptions, feelings, beauty, or atmosphere through the use of moving images. These images are generally accompanied by sound, and more rarely, other sensory stimulations.”

**Cheesed to meet you:** its easier if we just show you

**sworddmaster:** ooh h

**Gooey:** mooviiesss!!

**Gooey:** likkee ratt cook

**Adeleine:** What is with you all and Ratatouille 

**sworddmaster:** likke rats 

**sworddmaster:** darroach is is niice .

**Cheesed to meet you:** if you could hear the sound I just made 

**Cheesed to meet you:** also my reason is self explanatory

**Chill Winds:** I like cooking. 

**Aply Juice:** It’s a master piece.

**Webber kin:** okay so far Ratatouille is in the lead 

**Webber kin:** Anything else

**Liar clown:** yeah I just remembered the worst movie I saw because Adeleine said jurrasic park

**Liar clown:** I’m saying we watch velocipastor

**Chill Winds:** NO.

**Chill Winds:** ANYTHING BUT THAT MOVIE

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...I’m intrigued.

**Adeleine:** That sounds awful what is it

**Webber kin:** Okay I’m voting on that one for name alone

**Cheesed to meet you:** marx what the fuck 

**Cheesed to meet you:** “After losing his parents, a priest travels to China, where he inherits a mysterious ability that allows him to turn into a dinosaur. Although he is horrified by the new power, a hooker convinces him to use it to fight crime.”

**Cheesed to meet you:** WHAT IS THIS

**Webber kin:** JFHSKSHAKABAAOQBQO

**Adeleine:** NOOOO THAT SOUNDS AWFUL

**Chill Winds:** IT IS ITS SO BAD

**Liar clown:** oh it is

**Liar clown:** but that’s what makes it so good

**Scourge of Darkness:** That sounds like something my men would watch…. I hate it. 

**Sword Knight:** Oh we have. 

**Sword Knight:** It was an… experience. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m changing my vote I need to see this nightmare of a film

**Liar clown:** ty

**sworddmaster:** but rat .

**Chill Winds:** I’m sticking with my vote, I’m not going through that again.

**Gooey:** rratttt

**Scourge of Darkness:** Changing my vote to Ratatouille. I’m not watching that.

**Adeleine:** I want to watch the bad dinosaur movie

**Chill Winds:** You do not.

**Sword Knight:** I’m voting on Velocipastor just to inflict my pain on you all. 

**Liar clown:** YESSSS

**Magolor:** I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m voting for Velocipastor, whatever that is. 

**Chill Winds:** You don’t want to know.

**Cheesed to meet you:** scroll up

**Webber kin:** so far Velocipastor is winning

**Magolor:** I-

**Magolor:** I’m keeping my vote. 

**Liar clown:** YESSSSS YOU GET A SMOOCH

**Chill Winds:** Traitor. 

**Aply Juice:** this is going to be awful…. I’m gonna need a lot of apple juice.

**Little Miss Perfect:** Jumping in to vote for Velocipastor. I want to see you all squirm.

**Little Miss Perfect:** Also it sounds fun.

**sworddmaster:** nno no.

**Webber kin:** VelociPastor won im disappointed in all of us

**Liar clown:** i love democracy

**Webber kin:** so where are we watching this hell movie

**Chill Winds:** MAGOLOR I SEE YOU TYPING DONT YOU DARE SUGGEST MY HOUSE

**Magolor:** Damn it. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** ur house is so nice tho

**Liar clown:** i agree with rat

**Chill Winds:** It’s so small, it can barely fit two people. 

**Chill Winds:** So no. 

**Little Miss Perfect:** My place is open. Though it is a spaceship designed for business trips, so I reccomend bringing your own food and comforts.

**Sword Knight:** I’m going to bring so many bloody blankets. 

**Chill Winds:** I’ll make snowcones.

**Liar clown:** time to raid Magolor’s fridge see you all later lmfao

**sworddmaster:** whatt do i i bringg 

**Little Miss Perfect:** Whatever you want, Swordmaster.

**Gooey:** I’ll heellpp!!

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’m being the Factory Reset.

**Webber kin:** Excuse me

**Liar clown:** HUH??? WHUH? 

**Chill Winds:** What.

**Aply Juice:** Oh Nova, not the factory reset 

**Cheesed to meet you:** WHAT IS THE FACTORY RESET

**sworddmaster:** whhhat what?

**Adeleine:** Meta Knight, I am begging you to explain

**Sword Knight:** Oh Nova, bring one for me too, I’ll need it.

**Liar clown:** WHATS THE FACTORY RESET???

**Scourge of Darkness:** It is a drink I created. 

**Chill Winds:** ...and that’s how you know it’s already going to be awful.

**Magolor:** Please go into more detail.  _ Please. _

**Sword Knight:** You really don’t want him to. Trust me.

**Cheesed to meet you:** nah I want to hear whatever the fuck this is

**Adeleine:** Same, this isn’t a want this is a need 

**Liar clown:** ^^

**Scourge of Darkness:** It is a fuck ton of sugar, coffee, a little bit of instant energy, and some vodka stirred into a mug. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** wh

**Sword Knight:** It is his morning drink. He makes it daily.

**Scourge of Darkness:** His majesty named it.

**Cheesed to meet you:** HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE 

**Little Miss Perfect:** I am sickened, yet curious. Bring me a cup. 

**Magolor:** I want some. I’ll pay you in gem apples. 

**Liar clown:** MAGS WHY

**Liar clown:** APPROPRIATE NAME CONSIDERING IT SOUNDS LIKE IT FUCKING RESETS YOUR BRAIN ENTIRELY 

**Magolor:** I want to see if it tingles.

**Adeleine:** WHAT

**Liar clown:** DKHDKSSHWOWHWJ I am deceased 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I will be making multiple cups. Anybody wish to try the factory reset?

**Chill Winds:** Absolutley not, also Magolor, where are you.

**Magolor:** The Starcutter, why?

**Chill Winds:** I am going to freeze you for that comment. Get your ass here. 

**Magolor:** I am no longer at the Starcutter.

**Liar clown:** naughty cat boys get put into the ice cube to atone for their crimes 

**Sword Knight:** Every new message in this chat is just another bloody gut punch. Good day, I am going to get ready now so I don’t have to see this. 

**Adeleine:** Goodbye! I do not remember this conversation 

**Cheesed to meet you:** side effects of the factory reset: amnesia, death, dissolvation of liver, death, lung snaps off, death

**Aply Juice:** This was an awful experience and we haven’t even started the movie. I hate you all. 

~ || • || ~

_ Jambastion  _

_ 3:25 PM _

**_Zan Pan_ ** _ added  _ **_Aeon Hero_ ** _ to chat “Jambastion” _

**Aeon Hero:** Are you four able to read this?

**Flamberge:** Jes.

**Zan Pan:** My eyes and phone are spared for another day.

**Hyness:** hello galacta knight

**Francisca:** so what’s the plan?

**Aeon Hero:** I will continue to monitor Void Termina

**Aeon Hero:** Last I checked on them, they hadn’t even rebuilt their physical form and were only a small core. Though that core is what we need to take care of the most. 

**Aeon Hero:** No sealing.

**Aeon Hero:** This is a being purely of negative energy and a source of dark matter. We can’t just harm it greatly, we must eradicate it until not even the ashes are left. 

**Flamberge:** I got a question.

**Flamberge:** If it was so weak when you first saw it, why didn’t you just take care of it then?

**Aeon Hero:** I, unlike you all, absolutely can’t risk getting possessed directly from the source. It is impossible to break out of, even for a warrior with strength as great as I. The damage done would be catastrophic. 

**Aeon Hero:** And despite what everyone thinks, I am still a hero. 

**Aeon Hero:** And a hero can’t help if they’re the ones doing the damage. 

**Zan Pan:** Because destroying planets like they’re toys that lack  _ living, breathing,  _ inhabitants is so heroic. 

**Flamberge:** And throwing around threats to get people to do what you want. 

**Aeon Hero:** I am trying to save the universe from a problem you all idiotically spawned. 

**Hyness:** girls please

**Hyness:** what’s the plan

**Aeon Hero:** I can not come up with a stable plan at the moment, nor do anything too risky, as I am severely injured and lack the knowledge of it’s weakness. 

**Aeon Hero:** Whatever your “friend” did, failed. We will not make the same mistake. 

**Aeon Hero:** For now, I will continue updating you on its status. We will build up a plan swiftly as time passes.

**Francisca:** hold on, you mentioned that you were injured. 

**Francisca:** how?

**Flamberge:** I didn’t notice any injuries while I gave you the phone?

**Aeon Hero:** Magically injured, as well as a little physically. My magic is slowly building back up, but even contacting you all using your phones proved a difficult challenge. I’d rather not waste time talking about this. 

**Zan Pan:** Fine.

**Hyness:** jamanke, galacta knight 

**Aeon Hero:** Farewell. 

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 6:14 PM _

**Liar clown:** someone tell magolor to stop working and play don’t starve with me and chilly

**Liar clown:** I want to bully him for his main

**Chill Winds:** We also just need him because it’s almost Deerclop’s day and Marx and I are both trash at combat. 

**Sword Knight:** Why don’t you just tell him yourself?

**Blade Knight:** Sword, I love you, but Don’t Starve is a game you absolutely can’t waste time on. Especially when it’s almost time to fight the seasonal boss.

**Liar clown:** ^

**Chill Winds:** ^^

**Sword Knight:** ...then why are you two wasting time texting?

**Liar clown:** because it’s an EMERGENCY

**Chill Winds:** ...that’s fair. 

**Chill Winds:** Marx, make sure I don’t die.

**Liar clown:** can’t promise shit in this game but ok

**Chill Winds:** brb

**Chill Winds:** Wait

**Liar clown:** I come back to base to see your character dancing

**Liar clown:** wow

**Chill Winds:** Now, brb

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Magolor_ **

_ 6:17 PM _

**_Chilly_ ** _ requested to FaceTime  _

**_Magolor_ ** _ accepted FaceTime request _

“How have I never noticed you can do this before,” Chilly mumbled, setting up his phone so the camera angled to show him, but made it so he could still play Don’t Starve without obstructing the screen.

“Ooh, so it’s like a video call on the Starcutter..” Magolor quietly said, adjusting his phone where it showed his face. 

“I guess so? Anyway, play Don’t Starve with me and Marx,” Chilly got straight to the point.

“Don’t Starve? I already finished that game.”

“.. _ huh _ ??” Chilly asked, confused. “You don’t- you can’t just finish this game!”

“Sure you can. I killed the Ancient Fuelweaver.”

“What the hell- thats like- isn’t that the most difficult boss??” Chilly felt like he was losing his mind. 

“Not really? I mean- it’s the last boss, but not the most difficult.”

“What the  _ fuck _ , dude-“ Chilly laughed, the bell on his neck ringing to cover up the lack of sound when he laughed. Magolor heard the bell ring and a faint blush creeped on his cheeks. “What’s the most difficult then?”

“That’s hard, but I have to say Toadstool… I think..” Magolor mumbled, yawning. 

“I’m sorry, but I never even heard of that boss-“ 

“If you see a mushroom in the caves, avoid it at all costs, dude,” Magolor chuckled, and  _ god  _ no matter what Chilly couldn’t not find the squeaky giggle adorable. 

“Well- please join our server, we need your combat skills. Deerclops is way too close and Marx relies on Abigail for spiders and I can’t even fight frogs.”

“...mayybe,” Magolor’s speech slurred a little. Unsurprising, since Chilly remembered him downing the Factory Reset in less than a minute. Though it didn’t stop the slight worry. “Let me wait for Steam to update real quick. Then I’ll launch the game.”

“Pog,” Chilly said without thinking, before freezing once he realized what he said. Magolor’s ears twitched, and the halcandrian’s face went smug. “Wait-“

“Did you just-“

“NO.”

“You just s-“

“You heard wrong.”

“I know what I h-“

“NO YOU DON’T.”

“MARX WOULDN’T STOP SAYING IT- I-“

“Snowcone said ‘pog’ this is truly a wretched day.”

Chilly went silent when he processed what Magolor’s slightly slurred speech said. Magolor’s ears folded back a little when he realized, and the blush became more obvious. Chilly couldn’t help but blush too, but now it was his turn to be smug. 

“Did you just call me-“

“NO. No I didn’t!”

“You did-“

“You’re wrong. Factually incorrect.”

“You called me sn-“

“YOU SAID ‘POGGERS’!”

It took a moment before the absurdity of the conversation really set in for the two, and they lost it. Chilly’s bell continuously rang in place of his silent laugh, and Magolor squeaky laughter and giggles wouldn’t subside. 

“What.. the fuck are we even talking about, dude?” Magolor eventually said in between giggle fits, words still slurring slightly. 

“I don’t know- fuck- can we just promise to never mention this again?” Chilly asked, struggling to stop laughing. 

He saw Magolor giggle some more and nod his head. “Sure- let me just- let me join the game.”

Chilly sighed, smiling a little as he sent an invite to Magolor. “Also, make sure you go to sleep at a reasonable time tonight. You’re going to need it.”

~ || • || ~

_ Best Friends Forever~! _

_ 4:58 AM _

**Magolor:** Note to self: Don't chug water immediately after brushing your teeth it’s so cold

**Chilly:** GO TO SLEEP


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an incredibly self indulgent chapter

_ The Star Allies _

_ 10:27 AM _

**Magolor:** I’m sore and need to relax any good game recommendations? 

**Ribbon:** Why are you sore 

**TRIPLE D:** I had him clean the throne room and the windows 

**Ribbon:** Damn that sounds exhausting 

**Cheesed to meet you:** fucking rip lmao

**Rick:** what kinda games do u like

**Magolor:** Anything with a heavy story. I don’t care too much for actual game play, but stuff that makes you think is fun. Also having to organize how you spend your time is fun. Kind of like Don’t Starve. 

**TRIPLE D:** give me a sec let me ask Bandana 

**Ribbon:** I don’t play video games! Sorry! :(

**Cheesed to meet you:** *cracks paw knuckles*

**Cheesed to meet you:** majora’s mask baby

**Magolor:** I hate the phrase paw knuckles now. 

**Magolor:** ...also could you go further into it? 

**Cheesed to meet you:** it’s a fuckin masterpiece you gotta experience it yourself 

**Cheesed to meet you:** but time organization is a big thing in it as well as story 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’ll send you the links for the n64 emulator and game rom

**Magolor:** Oh sweet. Thank you.

**TRIPLE D:** damn it daroach! bandana suggested it too smh

**Cheesed to meet you:** a very cultured dee

**TRIPLE D:** he said it made him cry 

**Magolor:** …so it must be a good story. 

**Cheesed if you meet you:** oh I ugly sobbed playing it

**Cheesed if you meet you:** I’d go more into it but spoiler free is the best way to experience it

**Liar clown:** we talkin majora’s mask

**Cheesed to meet you:** yeah

**TRIPLE D:** yep

**Magolor:** It’s done downloading. 

**Liar clown:** look up

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ muted  _ **_Liar clown_ ** _ for five (5) minutes! _

**TRIPLE D:** no spoilers bitch

**Cheesed to meet you:** fuck yeah 

**Cheesed to meet you:** ignore your bf marx

**Magolor:** It is… incredibly difficult. He is very cute.

**Magolor:** Yo, what the fuck. I just got mugged by a twisty bitch. 

**Magolor:** HE STOLE MY HORSE. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** this is going to be fun to watch 

**Chill Winds:** Did you just call my boy a twisty bitch?

**Magolor.** WELL HE’S TWISTY AND APPARENTLY KILLED MY HORSE 

**Magolor:** Why am I a plant

**_Liar clown_ ** _ is now unmuted  _

**Liar clown:** tell my bb kafei he should’ve married me instead of anyu 

**TRIPLE D:** STOP

**Chill Winds:** Why would you go for Kafei when literally all of the fish people exist

**Cheesed to meet you:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Magolor:** HOW CAN YOU BE ATTRACTED TO ANYTHING THEYRE ALL BLOCKS 

**TRIPLE D:** I can’t believe chilly is a fish f

**Chill Winds:** I’m ace, and wish to hold their hands, so absolutely not.

**Liar clown:** we are doing a tremendous job avoiding spoilers 

**Magolor:** Yo, I can float this is pretty cool actually. 

**Magolor:** Who the fuck is THAT. 

**Magolor:** He’s so CREEPY

**Liar clown:** i take it back mask salesman is the bitch I fell for 

**Chill Winds:** You have horrible taste. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** nah I majorly simped for him for the point that I checked up on him every night as a kid lmao

**Liar clown:** chilly you say I have horrible taste but THE FISH PEOPLE 

**Chill Winds:** I only want two things in that game, and it’s to date the fish people and adopt the “twisty bitch”

**Magolor:** I’m in town now so I guess I’m getting the mask. 

**Chill Winds:** Show your screen I want to see my boy. I care him greatly.

**Cheesed to meet you.** SHOW US THE BOY

**TRIPLE D:** THE BOY 

**Liar clown:** THE BOY

**Magolor:** Fine, let me find out how. 

**_Magolor_ ** _ started a video call _

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ joined _

**_Liar clown_ ** _ joined _

**_Chill Winds_ ** _ joined _

**_Cheesed to meet you_ ** _ joined _

“Go talk to the Great Fairy and explore, so we can see our boy,” Chilly explained. 

“I want to see my little boy~!” Daroach sang.

“Uh, okay,” Magolor snickered, struggling with the camera mechanic of the N64. He tried pressing a button on his keyboard to move the camera, and went into first person.

“Where’s our boy,” Marx said.

“I ‘ave no idea who y’all are talkin’ about but damn this game is creepy lookin,” King Dedede commented.

“Yeah, thats- that’s basically Majora’s Mask summed up,” Daroach laughed.

Chilly snickered at Magolor struggling with first person view. “Oh, it gets so much worse.”

“...how?” Magolor asked, tilting his camera up and seeing a bit of grey. “Wait a sec-“

“Here it comes~!” Marx held back laughter. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT-“ Magolor shouted once he saw the moon, and everyone promptly lost it. 

“THATS SO CREEPY I HATE IT, I HATE IT-“ Magolor said, exiting out of first person and trying to run out of the area like that would make it go away. 

“Welcome to Termina, asshole!” Daroach cackled.

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Patch Chat _

_ 11:20 AM _

**This is halloween: @everyone**

**This is halloween:** come join me in my gay heaven 

**Buster:** Huh

**Zeke:** lol

**Eyebrows on fleek:** What. 

**Angel of Music:** ????

**Carrie:** KDJSKSJAKAAJKQ

**Beadrix:** hehe 

**Mara:** Oh gladly 

**Dom Woole:** I’ve already lost interest, sorry. 

**Chaise Woole:** ^

**Loomis Woole:** Nope. Absolutely not.

**THE KRAKEN:** why would u @ everyone for this 

**Fangora:** bro you just woke me up from such a good nap :(

**HOT WINGS BABEY!!:** SQUASHINI

**HOT WINGS BABEY!!:** PLEASE EXPLAIN

**This is halloween:** dang yall arent fun 

**This is halloween:** anyway, im putting on the first show since that yin yarn hoe came by and sweet talked me into throwing hands 

**This is halloween:** special reopening event everything is free~

**This is halloween:** also again sorry about that fluff 

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Eh. It was a few years ago. I really don’t care anymore.

**HOT WINGS BABEY!!:** Oh- thank fuck. 

**Fangora:** ^

**THE KRAKEN:** ^^

**Zeke:** im so happy I was oblivious to all of that while chillin in my apartment 

**Beadrix:** Same hat!!

**Angel of Music:** Let me say- it was really weird to see you four going off on Fluff and Kirby when I was just trying to save them. 

**This is halloween:** oh shit I forgot you were there angie 

**Angel of Music:** >:(

**This is halloween:** aand I just got an early death wish

**Eyebrows on Fleek:** Good luck trying to survive Angie, heh. 

**This is halloween:** show’s cancelled we’re now on survival lockdown it was nice knowing y’all 

**HOT WINGS BABEY!!:** JDBSKABAOAHA

**Fangora:** fly high 

**Mara:** I won’t miss you <3

**Angel of Music:** nooo I wanted to see the show 

**This is halloween:** damn mara 

**THE KRAKEN:** Mara woke up and chose violence 

**Carrie:** As she should! 

**This is halloween:** so who’s coming to the show?

**This is halloween:** I need to make sure I have enough seats and food for you all 

**Angel of Music:** I am!!! Cant wait :D 

**THE KRAKEN:** Someone record for me I can’t leave the water lol

**This is halloween:** I’ll see if I can set up a camera and stream it to the chat 

**THE KRAKEN:** ty king

**HOT WINGS BABEY!!:** I’ll go!

**Fangora:** same 

**This is halloween:** noting that I’ll need a fire extinguisher 

**HOT WINGS BABEY!!:** WOW

**Fangora:** fair 

**Eyebrows on Fleek:** You better impress me after almost blowing me and Kirby up.

**This is halloween:** damn ok

**Zeke:** I’ll drop by!!

**Beadrix:** I really love your shows so I’ll go too!!

**Chaise Woole:** ^

**Buster:** hell yeah it’ll be fun

**This is halloween:** hell yeah 

**This is halloween:** wait hold on

**This is halloween: @Flaming gay @Ice ice baby @Hyness @Zan Yarntizanne**

**THE KRAKEN:** those nicknames are glorious 

**This is halloween:** you want to join the show or nah? 

**Ice ice baby:** that sounds like a lot of fun! but we sadly can’t go :(

**Flaming gay:** Nova, that sounds like so much fun, and I’ve been wanting to do more stuff with all of you, but we can’t. 

**This is halloween:** :(

**This is halloween:** squashini is sad 

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Aw, I was really excited for you four to hang out more. 

**HOT WINGS BABEY!!:** aw why can’t you all go 

**Zan Yartizanne:** Bonjam! We’re still settling in and bringing some stuff we have into our apartment. Just getting comfortable and well… used to bring yarn. 

**Hyness:** we’d love to come to the next show though

**This is halloween:** squashini is happy

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Ah. Well if you ever need any help with anything I can help! 

**Buster:** ^

**Beadtrix:** Same!! 

**Ice ice baby:** jamanke!! we’ll keep your words in mind for the future <3

**THE KRAKEN:** gl with everything! 

~ || • || ~

_ 11:42 AM _

_ Jambastion  _

**Francisca:** I really wanted to go to Squashini’s show… :(

**Flamberge:** Same. It sounded like it would be so much fun! Also the people of Patchland are so sweet! I love whenever I get the chance to talk to anybody.

**Zan Pan:** I wanted to go as well, but regrettably, we must focus on the issue at hand before it spirals out of control.

**Hyness:** zan is right. after we fix this problem we can have fun 

**Francisca:** fiiine 

**Flamberge: @Aeon Hero** How’s the check up on Void Termina going?

**Aeon Hero:** I’m getting closer to the rift. It shouldn’t be too long, now. 

**Francisca:** ...it’s.. still open?

**Aeon Hero:** There are many rifts that have been left open thanks to your recklessness. I’ve managed to pin the vast majority of them shut, but this one is far too dangerous to leave closed. A rift is a shortcut, not a door to another world. 

**Zan Pan:** We’ll keep an eye out for any rifts left open, Galacta Knight. 

**Aeon Hero:** That would’ve been useful months ago, so currently, there’s no need. 

**Hyness:** hey galacta knight?

**Aeon Hero:** What do you need, Hyness? 

**Hyness:** what are you planning to do after we defeat void termina 

**Francisca:** they could stay in patchland with us! i doubt they know about galacta knight 

**Flamberge:** But what if they do?

**Francisca:** most forgave us! they would probably forgive galacta knight too.

**Zan Pan:** ...Well… Galacta Knight is more of a threat than we ever were. 

**Aeon Hero:** I am not planning on sticking around and playing games. I also don’t plan on idiotically walking up to the ones who will trap me in a seal for another thousand years. I’d prefer freedom over torture. 

**Hyness:** oh okay

**Hyness:** well uh

**Hyness:** you don’t have to take everything so seriously 

**Flamberge:** Yeah! After so many years of just never taking breaks and being so serious all the time, you have no idea how good it feels to take things so calmly now. 

**Zan Pan:** It’s nice, Galacta Knight. The last time I remember you taking a break is when I was young. 

**Aeon Hero:** Silence. 

**Zan Pan:** Asshole.

**Aeon Hero:** Silence. Quit the nonsense and the needless notifications. 

**Francisca:** juh? why?

**Aeon Hero:** I’m about to go through the rift and I’d prefer that Void Termina doesn’t notice me because of the sound. 

**Zan Pan:** Oh. 

**Flamberge:** Shutting up now. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Blade Knight_ **

_ 3:01 PM _

**King Dedede:** I NEED RELATIONSHIP ADVICE

**Blade Knight:** Why does everybody come to me or Sword for relationship advice?

**King Dedede:** because y’all are the only people we know who’ve been married for a shit long time 

**Blade Knight:** Okay, fair.

**Blade Knight:** Did you and Meta Knight get into a fight?

**King Dedede:** i mean we sparred the other day 

**King Dedede:** oh wait you mean like angry fight

**King Dedede:** no

**Blade Knight:** That’s good. Then what do you need advice for? Also keep in mind, I’m not a tome of ancient relationship knowledge. I still have no clue what I’m doing. 

**King Dedede:** ok well I’m certain you can help me

**Blade Knight:** ..With what?

**King Dedede:** ok ok

**King Dedede:** don’t tell meta 

**King Dedede:** but uh

**King Dedede:** i want to propose to him

**Blade Knight:** Oh my stars, I have SO many ideas. 

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 5:13 PM  _

**Magolor:** I CAN ENACT MY REVENGE

**Liar clown:** mags bb might want to reread that sentence 

**Cheesed to meet you:** ayo get the kick button prepared 

**Magolor:** WAITWAIT WAIT I REREAD IT

**Magolor:** I swear no evil thoughts this time it was supposed to be dramatic for the joke. 

**Liar clown:** I love you mags but you’re so fuckin stupid 

**Scourge of Darkness:** “this time”

**Cheesed to meet you:** get to the joke please 

**Magolor:** Okay— just please don’t kick me. 

**Magolor:** So I was playing Majora’s Mask and desperately trying to fix Kalfei and Anyu’s relationship after Skull Kid used the beam of manlet on Kalfei and I fucking heard something from the other room

**Magolor:** And I thought I was losing my mind before I remembered Chilly came over. 

**Magolor:** So this is my revenge for Chilly talking about my purring.

**Liar clown:** BEAM OF MANLET JDHSKSHAKSN

**_Magolor_ ** _ sent a video _

**Cheesed to meet you:** IS THAT

**Magolor:** Yes. He’s singing. 

**Magolor:** He’s singing a fucking sea shanty to himself. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I RECOGNIZE THAT FUCKIN SONG

**Liar clown: @Chill Winds** YOU SING??? YOU SING SEA SHANTIES???

**Chill Winds:** _ MAGOLOR _

**Magolor:** I accept my fate since I got to hear you sing. This is closest to a catnip high I’ll ever get. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** CHILLY

**Cheesed to meet you:** YOU KNOW WELLERMAN???

**Chill Winds:** I am begging you all to let me live in peace. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** You are the last person I expect to sing sea shanties. 

**Liar clown:** why does this lowkey go hard tho

**Liar clown:** like the fuckin beat with the bell and the lyrics ough this is good shit 

**Magolor:** I can’t stop replaying the video. I love it.

**Chill Winds:** I SWEAR I DON’T LISTEN TO SEA SHANTIES THAT OFTEN WELLERMAN IS JUST SO CATCHY

**Cheesed to meet you:** “that often” just admit you’re biromantic, king

**Chill Winds:** I am, actually. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Wellerman is a good tune. It entertains the crew a lot. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Though I don’t personally care for it too much. 

**Sword Knight:** Sir Meta Knight, you are literally whistling it from the other room. The walls aren’t as thick as you think.

**Liar clown:** JDBSKSBAOABAKAN

**Scourge of Darkness:** Fuck. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** WELLERMAN SLAPS THO ME AND MY BOYS SING IT SO OFTEN

**Chill Winds:** This is seriously so embarrassing. My reputation is ruined. 

**Magolor:** Dating me was the first step to ruining your reputation. 

**Liar clown:** oh nova, absolutely, same with me too

**Chill Winds:** But we technically aren’t dating.

**Liar clown:** we can be ;)

**Chill Winds:** Haha! No. 

**Chill Winds:** …unless?

**Liar clown:** JFJSKSHAKSBALA

**Magolor:** My boyfriends are flirting (I think). I'm so proud. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I feel like we are glossing over meta knight whistling a sea shanty 

**Scourge of Darkness:** We are not.

**Sword Knight:** We bloody are. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ 7:30 PM _

_ DMs:  _ **_@Sword Knight_ **

**Meta Knight:** Hello. 

**Sword Knight:** Hello, Sir Meta Knight?

**Sword Knight:** Are you upset about us teasing you? If so, I can tell the others to quit it.

**Meta Knight:** No, I’m just.. a little nervous. 

**Sword Knight:** Nervous? What’s bothering you, sir?

**Meta Knight:** I need advice for a rather big step I’ve been planning to take for months now. 

**Meta Knight:** And I’m sure you can help me, as one of my right hand mans and a close friend. 

**Sword Knight:** I’m here for you. Shoot. 

**Meta Knight:** I’ve been planning to propose to King Dedede. I don’t know how to plan. 

**Sword Knight:** I’VE BEEN BLOODY WAITING FOR THIS

~ || • || ~ 

_ 8:04 PM _

_ THE SQUEAK SQUAD BABEY!! _

**The rat that makes the rules: @Double Edged Sword** you know any sea shanties 

**Double Edged Sword:** ...excuse me?

**The rat that makes the rules:** you heard me

**Spieennn:** YESSSS

**Double Edged Sword:** ...sea shanties are ridiculous. Of course I don’t know any. 

**The rat that makes the rules:** are you just saying that or have you ever listened to any 

**Double Edged Sword:** Of course I’ve listened to some. 

**Lab rat:** name one

**The rat that makes the rules:** that’s what I thought

**The rat that makes the rules:** come to the dimension mirror let’s change that

**Double Edged Sword:** Absolutely not.

**Spieennn:** Aw, why not? We miss you. 

**Himbo KING:** yeah you were fun as hell to hang out with :(

**Lab rat:** ^^

**Double Edged Sword:** ..you four actually miss me? I’ve been gone for less than a week.

**The rat that makes the rules:** of fucking course we do you’re a member of the squeak squad 

**Lab rat:** *honorary

**The rat that makes the rules:** dw doc, i know what I said

**Spieennn:** What Daroach said!

**Himbo KING:** yeah!!

**Double Edged Sword:** Hm. 

**Double Edged Sword:** There is an issue with me coming over: Shadow Kirby has been clinging to me lately because of my long absence. 

**Double Edged Sword:** I can’t shake him off. 

**The rat that makes the rules:** just being him then lol

**Himbo KING:** he could play with the squeaks!

**Spieennn:** We can watch him!

**Double Edged Sword:** ...I suppose. I’ll lay some rules about laying low and not leaving the airship. I’ll meet you all at the Dimension Mirror. 

**The rat that makes the rules:** fuck yeah 

~ || • || ~

_ 8:56 PM _

_ Jambastion _

**Aeon Hero:** I’ve gotten to a safe distance from the rift.

**Aeon Hero:** Whatever poorly scrapped together plan we have we must throw it into action very soon. 

**Aeon Hero:** The window we have to have even a chance of victory is quickly closing, and it won’t be long until it’s locked. 


	27. Chapter 27

_ DMs:  _ **_@Zan Partizanne_ **

_ 6:52 AM _

**Hyness:** General Partizanne. 

**Zan Partizanne:** Jes?

**Zan Partizanne:** He won’t answer me either, if that’s what your question is. 

**Hyness:** leave patchland and if anybody questions anything ignore them and keep going

**Hyness:** go straight to the king

**Hyness:** tell him about what’s happening

**Zan Partizanne:** Tell him everything? 

**Hyness:** everything. including galacta knight. 

**Zan Partizanne:** Understood. 

~ || • || ~

_ Jambastion _

_ 6:54 AM _

**Flamberge:** Galacta Knight???

**Flamberge:** Answer us.

**Francisca:** does he know how to answer a phone

**Francisca:** please he won’t pick up and I’ve been doing this for hours 

**Flamberge:** Jamblasted! If he got possessed I’m going to kill him.

**Hyness:** I don’t think he’d go down that easily

**Francisca:** what are we going to do.

**Francisca:** we can’t just go up to Void and attack it if it struck down Galacta…

**Hyness:** hopefully we won’t need to attack it if Kirby is right 

~ || • || ~ 

_ Best Friends Forever~! _

_ 7:10 AM _

**Magolor:** Wait- hold on. 

**_Magolor_ ** _ changed chat “Best Friends Forever~!” to “Boyfriends~!” _

**Magolor:** Nice. 

**Marx:** why aren’t you at the shoppe lol

**Marx:** you usually go by now 

**Magolor:** I’m playing Majora’s Mask. 

**Chilly:** 1: Why do you  _ know  _ that, Marx. And 2) How are far are you Magolor. 

**Marx:** ofc I memorize my bf’s schedule

**Marx:** also I’m in the Starcutter rn lmao

**Chilly:** That’s fair. 

**Marx:** I memorized yours too :)

**Chilly:** I don’t?? Have one??

**Marx:** that’s what you think snowflake 

**Chilly:** You are SO creative with nicknames, galactic clown. 

**Marx:** DIDHSOSBSOAHAK that was awful but I still love you

**Marx:** platonically ofc

**Chilly:** Holy shit we got off topic, Magolor how far are you again?

**Magolor:** I just defeated the masked swamp dude at the temple, and shoved the Deku Princess in a bottle (??). I’m about to take her to her father. 

**Marx:** did you see the skull kid cutscene

**Magolor:** YES…

**Chilly:** Are you talking about the one where you see the drawing Skull Kid drew of him and his fairies, and the fairy with you reminisces to when she first met him?

**Magolor:** YES. 

**Marx:** that’s not even as sad as it gets lmao

**Magolor:** When Tatl said “He said his friends were fighting” and he’s holding himself sitting underneath the log, shaking, just trying to get out of the rain… 

**Marx:** AND THEN THERE'S THE SHOT OF HIM CUDDLING WITH THE FAIRIES TO STAY WARM

**Magolor:** YEAH! It was so depressing.

**Chilly:** The clips of him playing with the fairies after are pretty sweet though! He deserves nothing but happiness. 

**Marx:** oh absolutely 

**Magolor:** HE IS TRYING TO DESTROY TERMINA AND IM PRETTY SURE THE POISONED SWAMP WATER IS BECAUSE OF HIM. 

**Chilly:** He did nothing wrong. 

**Marx:** ^^

**Magolor:** Bro.

**Magolor:** You can’t just say that to me.

**Marx:** ??? Is this about the master crown??

**Magolor:** Oh- no. 

**Magolor:** After I brought the princess back I went to meet the Deku Butler in the shrine and after a PAINFUL race to the room, he gave me a mask and said I looked like his son who he hasn’t seen in forever. 

**Magolor:** Who goes up to the hero who saved the swamp and princess and goes “you look like my dead son! here’s a mask that makes you smell better.” 

**Marx:** the very sexy deku butler 

**Chilly:** JDBSKSBAKAN

**Chilly:** PLEASE 

**Magolor:** WHY. 

**Magolor:** Well I finished the Woodfall Temple with a day to spare. Now off to do sidequests. 

**Marx:** no you need to go to the shoppe 

**Chilly:** Majora’s Mask is fun and frustrating as fuck, I know, but Magolor, you can’t just ditch the Shoppe. 

**Magolor:** Sure I can~!

**Marx:** what if you get a customer? you won’t be there 

**Magolor:** Eh. It’s not like anybody actually buys anything. 

**Magolor:** Nobody wants what I have to sell. 

**Magolor:** Going to the Shoppe has only been a waste of time for me. It’s been months since I’ve actually had a customer. 

**Chilly:** Don’t you like The Shoppe though?

**Magolor:** When it’s not wasting time I could be spending with you two. 

**Marx:** :(

**Chilly:** Hm. 

**Chilly:** What if we help you with the Shoppe?

**Magolor:** No, it’s fine~! It’s okay- really. I can just shut it down. 

**Marx:** absolutely not 

**Marx:** me and chilly are helping you now, you can’t charm your way out of this one

**Chilly:** Yeah!

**Magolor:** As much as I love you two, how could we sell my artifacts?

**Chilly:** Hmm.

**Chilly:** Maybe we can sell something else?

**Chilly:** We could give Dedede the artifacts to- I don’t know- make a museum, or something. Then we can talk about selling something else! 

**Magolor:** That’s… not a bad idea!

**Marx:** what would we sell tho

**Chilly:** Good question…

**Magolor:** YOUR SNOWCONES!

**Magolor:** We could sell those really good snow cones you make~!

**Marx:** YEAH YEAH

**Chilly:** Is that just an excuse for you two to eat more of them?

**Magolor:** Nope~!

**Marx:** ya

**Magolor:** So… what will we all do? I need to expand the Shoppe a little bit to make more room for you two as well as a station to keep everything…

**Chilly:** I can make the snow cones! I’m not good with money and accounting though..

**Marx:** oooh I can be the entertainment 

**Marx:** i can’t spin a fancy sign but I can do a gay little dance 

**Magolor:** Yeah!! I can handle the money stuff and help with the snowcones. 

**Chilly:** I genuinely can’t believe we’re doing this. 

**Marx:** time to start the coffee shop au slowburn 20k words fic

**Magolor:** We’re already dating. 

**Marx:** not all of us :)

**Chilly:** We are dating Magolor??

**Marx:** you fool you didn’t get my joke

**Chilly:** You say that but you are literally a fool. You’re a jester. 

**Marx:** shhhhhhh

**Chilly:** Also, Magolor. I suggest going to Mt. Dedede- IN PERSON- and asking King Dedede if you can expand the shoppe and maybe use all these messages as proof if you need to.

**Marx:** oh yeah I forgot you had to do that lol

**Marx:** still waitin on the maid dress

**Magolor:** I was going to leave after I gave the hag her mushrooms, but I think I’ll leave now~! Goodbye. 

**Marx:** nooooo

~ || • || ~ 

_ 7:30 AM _

_ DMs:  _ **_@Daroach_ **

**Marx:** how can one man be so fuckin stupid

**Daroach:** ???? Marx??

**Marx:** im talkin about chilly lol

**Daroach:** ah ok lol

**Daroach:** also why are you dming me we never talk

**Marx:** because you have good taste in media and humor and we have the loving swordmaster solidarity 

**Daroach:** hes so good,,,

**Daroach:** anyway im hella busy rn so quick: what’s the tea with chilly 

**Marx:** I FUCKIN FELL FOR HIM AND IVE BEEN DROPPING HINTS THAT I LIKE HIM BUT HES SO CLUELESSSSSS

**Daroach:** JDHSOAHAOABOAJKA

**Daroach:** im sorry for laughing but LMFAO

**Daroach:** tell himmm

**Marx:** absolutely not 

**Marx:** I don’t want to make our relationship with eachother and maybe magolor awkward 

**Daroach:** bro he’s been flirting with you too just fuckin tell him

**Marx:** YEAH BUT HE DOES IT PLATONICALLY 

**Daroach:** or is he just checking if you like him back :)

**Marx:** d

**Marx:** don’t give me false hope man

**Daroach:** i know romance and shit I’ve dated so many people

**Daroach:** i just can’t keep a relationship for long but I CAN TELL WHEN SOMEONE LIKES SOMEONE OK

**Marx:** i am befging you

**Daroach:** tell himmmm

**Daroach:** also gtg now gl with Jack Frost 

**Marx:** wh

**Marx:** THATS A GREAT NICKNAME WHY HAVENT I THOUGHT OF THAT 

~ || • || ~

_ 7:34 AM _

Daroach set his phone to do-not-disturb and set his phone down. He could hear the squeakers happy chirps and squeaks as there was an uncannily similar laugh to somebody he knew. A childish, high pitched giggle as Shadow Kirby played with the squeakers, thankfully occupying the energetic kids. 

Daroach moved to the main room of the Airship, where mostly everyone was. Spinni was excitedly hopping up and down as she set up Mario Kart on their switch. She got herself a controller and started distributing the other controllers to Daroach, Storo, and Dark Meta Knight. 

“...what is this?” Dark asked, turning the controller around in his hands, finished and mildly irritated. 

“It’s a switch controller! We’re gonna be playing Mario Kart while Kirby and the squeakers play!” Storo happily said, sitting down on the couch. Daroach sat next to Dark Meta Knight. 

His mind couldn’t help but drift to when he last saw him. 

The teary eyed farewell, as he shook with sobs as Dark Meta Knight hugged him, and the near silent rumbling purring that came from the Knight. 

Daroach oddly missed it. 

“I thought you told me we were going to have a duel,” Dark said, glancing at Daroach who was still staring and quickly looked away. 

“We were, but I also think you’d enjoy this game! Spinni thrives on it,” Daroach chuckled, showing Dark how to hold the controller and watching as the Knight sighed and fixed the way he was holding it. 

“I can never simply do something straight with you, can I?” Dark grumbled, watching the screen as Spinni set up the game. Daroach fought the urge to make a joke on his sexuality. 

“Nope!” The rat laughed instead. “But I think you’ll  _ really  _ love this! It’s hella competitive and it has some betrayal~” 

“....” he watched the Knight think about it. “...fine. I’ll give it one game. Then, that duel you promised me.”

“Hell yeah!” Storo beamed, very excited to be spending more time with his newest friend. 

Spinni swiftly jumped on the top of the couch and got to the character selection screen, quickly picking Rosalina. “Now you just pick a character!” She explained. 

Storo picked Donkey Kong.

Daroach picked Waluigi. 

“Keep in mind, there are some statistical stuff about this game. Like- some characters have different weight, acceleration, etc. then others. The carts, wheels, and gliders add on to it, so you can play with strategy,” Daroach explained. 

Dark Meta Knight hovered over quite a few characters as he thought. Some being: King Boo, Luigi, Lakitu, Dry Bowser, Dry Bones, and Link.

The Knight seemed satisfied with Link. 

“A knight of culture,” Daroach laughed. 

Spinni moved on to the cart selection screen, where everybody pulled up the stats menu and began going through the different carts, wheels, and gliders. Daroach thought carefully about what to pick, but once Dark Meta Knight leaned a little onto his side, he found it very hard to focus.

And very hard to keep his cool. 

…

_ Fuck.  _

Now he had no room to make fun of Marx.

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Blade Knight_ **

**_King Dedede_ ** _ sent a file  _

**King Dedede:** so there’s a doc of all the advice you gave me and my plans for how the proposals gonna go

**Blade Knight:** Good for you, for keeping this organized. It’s… not easy so I’m proud.

**King Dedede:** ty cause just thinking about this is making me shake and blush haha

**King Dedede:** I want it to go well

**Blade Knight:** I’m sure it will. You two are perfect for eachother. 

**King Dedede:** you sure?

**King Dedede:** cause like ik me and meta have been dating for years but uh

**King Dedede:** it’s still weird lol

**King Dedede:** cause I’m just some goofy dumb king who everyone thinks is arrogant and selfish

**King Dedede:** and he’s THE fuckin meta knight 

**Blade Knight:** Trust me when I say it’s why he loves you. 

**Blade Knight:** So when are you planning to propose?

**King Dedede:** next week

**King Dedede:** I’m gonna take him on a date and break it out then and there and we’re gonna do ALL his favorite things 

**King Dedede:** im gonna let him kick my ass in a spar and propose once he thinks he’s won heh

**Blade Knight:** So romantic.

**King Dedede:** wait- hold on- Zan Partizanne is here and she needs to tell me somethin 

~ || • || ~ 

_ 8:32 AM _

_ The Star Allies  _

**TRIPLE D:** so uh

**TRIPLE D:** once again we’ll be playing good news bad news

**Star~Child:** oh!! A game!! :D

**Apply Juice:** I.. don’t think it’s a fun game, Kirby..

**Star~Child:** oh :(

**Scourge of Darkness:** It isn’t. This is real. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’ll let his majesty explain.  **@everybody**

**TRIPLE D:** before y’all spam everything let me talk

**TRIPLE D:** I’ll start with the good news 

**TRIPLE D: @Magolor @Chill Winds @Liar clown** y’all have permission to expand the Shoppe and do whatever the fuck y’all want with it

**TRIPLE D:** honestly I only trust y’all cause of Chilly

**Magolor:** Thank you, but… what’s the bad news?

**TRIPLE D:** General Partizanne informed me of a… pretty extreme situation so I’ll just let her say it

**Zan Pan:** Jamanke, your Majesty. 

**Zan Pan:** So we spent some time in Patchland getting comfortable. Francisca, Flamberge, Hyness, and I all have a group chat where we talk when separated. One day someone joined, and we thought it was some virus or bot since we couldn’t exit the chat, shut off our phones, and the text was incredibly hard to read. 

**Zan Pan:** It wasnt a virus or bot, but an old friend of ours we assumed we’d never see again: Galacta Knight. 

**Zan Pan:** He threatened to destroy Patchland if we told you all about him, so my sisters, Hyness, and I agreed to tell you all at the right time without him knowing. 

**Zan Pan:** But this isn’t even the only problem. 

**Zan Pan:** I’m not sure how he escaped the seal, but he reached out to us to inform us that Void Termina isn’t dead. They managed to survive and are building up their strength again.

**_Zan Pan_ ** _ quoted three (3) messages from chat “Jambastion”: _

**_Aeon Hero:_ ** _ I’ve gotten to a safe distance from the rift. _

**_Aeon Hero:_ ** _ Whatever poorly scrapped together plan we have we must throw it into action very soon.  _

**_Aeon Hero:_ ** _ The window we have to have even a chance of victory is quickly closing, and it won’t be long until it’s locked. _

**Zan Pan:** Those were the last messages he sent us. We haven’t been able to get in touch with him since last night. 

**Magolor:** That is!! News!

**Liar clown:** oh holy shit lol

**Star~Child:** ….

**Chill Winds:** I don’t think I can go against Void Termina again,, 

**Scourge of Darkness:** ..I can fight Galacta Knight if needed. 

**TRIPLE D:** BAD META. BAD. 

**Francisca:** NO NO DON’T 

**Flamberge:** Some extra information:

**_Flamberge_ ** _ quoted one (1) message from chat “Jambastion” _

> **_Aeon Hero:_ ** _ I, unlike you all, absolutely can’t risk getting possessed directly from the source. It is impossible to break out of, even for a warrior with strength as great as I. The damage done would be catastrophic. _

**_Flamberge_ ** _ quoted one (1) message from chat “Jambastion”: _

> **_Hyness:_ ** _ “ive met the pink demon time and time again. They impress me, but I can’t trust them. I’ve also had more than my fair share of interactions with the arrogant masked swordsman. Each time I’ve come across them, it ends in a battle.” _

**Flamberge:** Hyness had to translate what Galacta Knight was saying, since the text was difficult to read. 

**TRIPLE D:** meta you already fought them???

**Apply Juice:** KIRBY YOU MET THEM??

**Scourge of Darkness:** I haven’t..?

**Scourge of Darkness:** I don’t recall ever battling them. I’ve always wished to, since I was young, but I never had. 

**Star~Child:** ...I don’t remember ever meeting them too.. 

**_Flamberge_ ** _ quoted one (1) message from chat “Jambastion”: _

> **_Hyness:_ ** _ “im not going to apologize for not wanting to go back in that seal. It’s torture. Being frozen for years and watching the universe change without you, knowing you’re supposed to protect it. The only times where I had but a glimpse of freedom was whenever that foolish swordsman wanted to fight me to test his own strength. He saw me as nothing but a plaything... yet every time they saw me again, they always looked at me with the same face as if they just saw me for the first time again.” _

**Adeleine:** Aw… poor guy. 

**Ribbon:** He’s destroyed planets, Adeleine….

**Adeleine:** OH

**Francisca:** he’s implied to us that that.. may have not happened?? I’m not sure but I don’t think the history is completely accurate 

**Landia:** Stories do tend to warp and change over time, and that’s not even counting on just how reliable the person telling them is. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Do any of you have an idea on what happened with Galacta?

**Hyness:** worst case scenario: he’s possessed best case: his phone died and there’s no chargers on the planet he’s on

**Knuckle Joe:** THIS IS TERRIFYING!

**Sword Knight:** So… are we doing this all again?

**Blade Knight:** Are we going to have to kill Void? 

**Night Owl:** ..Can we even kill it?

**Rick:** I mean we failed last time, obviously… and that was with EVERYONE. 

**Kine:** I don’t think everyone?

**Kine:** We have some new people here and there’s even others not in this chat 

**Ribbon:** Oh yeah!!

**Gooey:** yeahhhhh

**Gooey:** brootherr can hellppp :))

**Swordmaster:** ..ifff its its an orrder ill helpp 

**Little Miss Perfect:** That’s great news, Swordmaster. 

**Landia:** We’ll lend a claw as well. After all, we still owe you for helping us with the Master Crown.

**Magolor:** iM SORRY

**Landia:** Silence.

**Liar clown:** lmfao

**TRIPLE D:** thank y’all sm

**Chill Winds:** We still don’t have everyone.

**TRIPLE D:** wait wdym

**Chill Winds:** The people in other chats. 

**TRIPLE D:** OH YEAH

**Scourge of Darkness:** We’ll need to add them in this one. If you have a chat with people who aren’t in this one, please speak up so we can add them and hopefully get more help. 

**Chill Winds:** I’ll add the helpers.

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ gave  _ **_Chill Winds_ ** _ admin permission _

**Ribbon:** I can add Queen Ripple! As well as fly around and inform the others like Whispy who don’t have phones! 

**Adeleine:** I’ll help with that!!

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ gave  _ **_Ribbon_ ** _ admin permission _

**Night Owl:** I’m in charge of the Animal Friends groupchat. 

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ gave  _ **_Night Owl_ ** _ admin permission _

**_Chill Winds_ ** _ added  _ **_Bio Spark, Birdon_ ** _ ,  _ **_Bonkers_ ** _ , and 23 others to chat “The Star Allies” _

**TRIPLE D:** NOVA

**_Ribbon_ ** _ added  _ **_Queen Ripple_ ** _ to chat “The Star Allies” _

**TRIPLE D:** DO NOT SPAM THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

**Tac:** 3:<

**Queen Ripple:** Oh?

**_Night Owl_ ** _ added  _ **_Chuchu_ ** _ ,  _ **_Pitch_ ** _ , and  _ **_Nago_ ** _ to chat “The Star Allies” _

**Prince Fluff:** I’m not sure how much help we’ll be.. but I have a groupchat for Patchland!

**Hyness:** It’s perfect, you all definitely deserve to be here since Patchland may be in danger 

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ gave  _ **_Prince Fluff_ ** _ admin permission _

**_Prince Fluff_ ** _ added  _ **_Fangora_ ** _ ,  _ **_Dom Woole_ ** _ ,  _ **_Chaise Woole_ ** _ , and 11 others to chat “The Star Allies”  _

**Liar clown:** this is going to end so well I can already tell

**TRIPLE D:** THE NEWBIES TYPING BETTER STOP ILL EXPLAIN IN A BIT

**Squashini:** wow! Rude

**TRIPLE D:** I’ll mute ya dont test me

**Nago:** whats poppin

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ added  _ **_Axe Knight_ ** _ ,  _ **_Mace Knight_ ** _ ,  _ **_Captain Vul,_ ** _ and 2 others to chat “The Star Allies” _

**Scourge of Darkness:** Is that everyone?

**Cheesed to meet you:** YA FORGOT MY BOYS

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ gave  _ **_Cheesed to meet you_ ** _ admin permission _

**_Cheesed to meet you_ ** _ added  _ **_Storo_ ** _ ,  _ **_Spinni_ ** _ , and  _ **_Doc_ ** _ to chat “The Star Allies” _

**Spinni:** YOO

**Cheesed to meet you:** awful timing

**Cheesed to meet you:** wait

**Cheesed to meet you:** there’s one more 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Add them.

**Cheesed to meet you:** are you sure?

**Cheesed to meet you:** they aren’t exactly on the best terms with you all

**Aply Juice:** We can’t really choose to be picky rn

**TRIPLE D:** bandana is right we’re kind of desperate 

**Cheesed to meet you:** aight just don’t get mad at me

**_Cheesed to meet you_ ** _ added  _ **_Dark Meta Knight_ ** _ to chat “The Star Allies” _

**Dark Meta Knight:** WHY.

**Scourge of Darkness:** _ YOU.  _


	28. Chapter 28

> _ The Star Allies _

_ 8:42 AM _

~ || • || ~ 

**TRIPLE D:** NO FIGHTING THIS IS AN EMERGENCY FOR FUCKS SAKE

**TRIPLE D:** meta that means you too

**Scourge of Darkness:** ….Of course..

**TRIPLE D:** no typing until i say so im this close to clobberin something 

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@King Dedede_ **

_ 8:43 AM _

**Meta Knight:** I’m coming to the Throne Room, sire. 

**Meta Knight:** I think we both need the company of each other in this situation, sire.

~ || • || ~

_ Boyfriends~! _

_ 8:43 AM _

**Marx:** quick check are you both doin ok

**Magolor:** I’d say yes, but you can tell when I’m lying.

**Marx:** well chilly isn’t answering so i’m gonna go pick him up

**Marx:** you wanna come with?

**Magolor:** ...yeah.

**Marx:** sweet ill be waiting by the starcutter’s entrance

**Marx:** ...wanna talk about something to keep your mind off this?

**Magolor:** ..A little…

**Marx:** aight 

**Marx:** talk to me about how the game’s going when you get here

**Magolor:** Ok.

**Magolor:** Also question: Is it okay if hold one of your wings.

**Marx:** we’re dating lmao

**Marx:** so ofc

**Magolor:** Cool.

**Marx:** fuck yeah lets go get jack frost 

**Chill Winds:** I’m fine I just set my phone down to go cook something. 

**Chill Winds:** Please come over though, it should be ready when you two get here. <3 

**Marx:** YEAHHHHHH

**Magolor:** Thank you… I mean that. 

**Chilly:** It’s getting significantly easier to tell when you’re lying, Magolor. 

**Chilly:** I know that you mean that. 

**Chilly:** I love you. 

**Magolor:** I love you too. 

**Marx:** c’mere catboy let me give you a kissie kiss

**Magolor:** You can just tell me, I’m right next to you, heh. 

**Marx:** I know

**Marx:** so listen when I say I love you

**Marx:** we both love you

**Magolor:** I love you, too. Both of you. 

~ || • || ~

_ 8:43 AM _

“Can you explain why you would add me to that chat-?!” Dark Meta Knight roared, wings open threateningly as they reached for their sword. Shadow Kirby heard the noise and peaked around the wall. The squeakers heard as well, and went to look as well. 

Spinni, Doc, and Storo stood by Daroach’s side, as the leader stood his ground and acted calmly. He looked towards them, and gestured for them to leave. They looked anxious, but they nodded. They avoided eye contact with Dark Meta Knight, yet could still feel his orange eyes burning into them as he watched. The three ushered the squeakers away so they wouldn’t get stressed, and Shadow Kirby stayed, quietly refusing to go and watched. 

Dark Meta Knight’s furious gaze snapped back to Daroach, who was staying unnervingly calm. His paws hung low at his sides, and he wasn’t even tense.

“You  _ know  _ how much they fucking despise me! You know what they’d do if they found out the Dimensional Mirror was fixed, and you  _ know  _ that they’d break it and Kirby and I would be trapped here for only Nova knows how long!” Dark Meta Knight snarled. Daroach didn’t say anything. Steaming, Dark Meta Knight unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the rat. 

“You  _ rat.  _ You were planning this weren’t you? To find a way to get rid of me and Kirby forever. Because you’re oh so loyal to that pink demon.”

“No,” Daroach calmly answered, ear twitching. In reality, his thoughts were racing, but he was a leader of the best damn crew in Dreamland and knew how to stay calm in situations where it was needed. He fucked up with Magolor, and he wasn’t going to snap and antagonize Dark (anymore).

It hurt to see him so angry. Especially since it was directed at him. 

Dark narrowed his eyes, shredded wing twitching in frustration. Daroach kept his eyes locked on to Dark’s. They looked like the sun. With a red glow surrounding the orange and it looked like they could burn everything around them in the copy’s fury. “You dirty liar. You’re just as trustworthy as us.”

“Just because I’m a thief, doesn’t mean I lie,” Daroach blinked, thinking about what he was saying. “And I’m not loyal to Kirby. I’m loyal to myself.” 

“And yet you turned us in to shatter us and scatter our shards where nobody would find them,” Dark shouted, slashing the sword in the air as a threat. It took all of Daroach’s focus to force his body not to flinch. “Truly despicable. Especially for a cowardly thief.”

“Dar-“ Daroach stopped, closing his eyes momentarily. “ _ Meta Knight. _ ” Dark blinked, and for a second he showed surprise, before focusing back on anger. “I’m not, and never was planning to turn you in.”

“Then  _ why  _ did you give away our position-?! Why were you the only one who’d act so friendly and comfortable around me, if it wasn’t clear manipulation to gain my trust! You  _ work  _ for them, you  _ want  _ me dead,” Dark seemed stubborn on the betrayal idea. Daroach’s chest twisted, feeling a sick feeling as he could hear Dark try to suppress the pain. 

His mind couldn’t help but wonder if that sort of thing was common on the other side. 

“I don’t work for anybody. I lead my own crew. I was nice to you because.. you had nobody. You were stuck here with no way back,” Daroach explained, and it didn’t do much to calm Dark’s nerves. 

“So it was  _ pity _ .”

“Only a small fraction. You’re also Meta Knight, and I thought it’d be beneficial to get on your good side. Who knew if you had a Halberd or not, too?” Daroach forced a laugh, trying to loosen the nerves. Dark squinted, and stabbed the sword into the ground. His grip was tight on the handle.

_ Strike 1. _

(-This isn’t a game- why am I treating it like one?-)

“I was also nice because, well… that’s just how it is in Dreamland. Even if I’m a criminal, it’s not like walking around and being an ass to anybody is beneficial in anyway. I was being nice to be nice. Adeleine and Ribbon tried too.”

“And yet they were still afraid. They did a horrible job at hiding their fear. They wouldn’t last a second.”

“Adeleine’s a  _ child.  _ Ribbon is a fairy, who’s fought and gone against some  _ horrifying  _ things and was probably just worried for her best friend! They deserve more credit!” Daroach jumped to their defense too quickly. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake, and Dark Meta Knight only confirmed his fuck up by spreading his wings, the sun shining through the windows and tears on the wings, creating spotted lights on the ground. He gripped the handle with his other hand, and got in a more offensive stance. 

_ Strike 2. _

Daroach sighed. “Okay… if I wanted to throw out your position, think about this:  _ Why  _ would I help repair the Dimensional Mirror,  _ why _ would I work so hard to sneak and steal those cloned shards,  _ why  _ would I put my whole crew and  _ myself  _ at risk to keep you safe on this airship,  _ why  _ would I spend so much time just to see you comfortable for  _ once _ , and-“ Daroach took another breath, briefly looking at the floor and looking back at Dark. “And I don’t cry easily. I’m a leader, and I’ve learned to suppress tears until the situation is safe and just so I don’t embarrass myself. So  _ WHY _ , Meta Knight,  _ why  _ would I cry and not be able to stop when I thought I wouldn’t be able to see you again?”

(-because I love you-)

Daroach wanted to say it so badly. He bit his tongue so the words wouldn’t spill out. 

Dark Meta Knight briefly looked at the floor, then back at Daroach. Masked behind that anger was uncertainty. Just for a moment. Daroach could tell because the wings relaxed slightly before spreading back out. 

“Because you were trying to get my t-“

“No. I wasn’t. I wanted to make you comfortable, and I still do.” Daroach was getting desperate. 

(-I wanted you comfortable because I love you- just SAY it-)

“And why would you want that if it wasn’t for personal gain!” 

(-Because I LOVE you for fucks sake! I just want to see you happy!-)

“Because-“

(-I can’t. I’ve ruined enough relationships like this. I can’t keep a relationship. And it’s not time yet.-)

“-I care about you, Meta Knight. I want you to know that. There’s an emergency that you can help us with again. And… I  _ want  _ to see you happy,” Daroach looked back up at Dark, who still looked skeptical. No going back now. “I like seeing you have fun and relax with everyone. I love having you as part of my crew- who are basically my family. I love seeing you find enjoyment in our stupid shit and… having you around is a benefit. It…..” Daroach paused, trying to find the right word. 

(-but… maybe I can-)

“It’s like a shotel,” Daroach started.

Dark Meta Knight looked surprised. 

(-Becauss Void Termina is back.-)

“It’s… weird. The blade doesn’t look like that of a sword, and more like a sickle, and it looks like it doesn’t even function. At first… I thought I was just doing it to be nice, or at least.. that’s what it looked like to me. While you stayed with us, I mean. But it wasn’t just that, because if it was I wouldn’t feel as warm and continue thinking about you. It doesn’t function like that: like a common sw- I mean friendship.”

(-They didnt die last time. They might not be able to-)

Dark Meta Knight’s eyes weren’t so narrowed anymore. Daroach could see more of that soft orange he missed so much. He could even see the folds in his wings as they weren’t so spread out anymore. 

(-It’s only gotten stronger.-)

“But a shotel’s blade is different because it has a different purpose. It’s double-edged. There’s moments like… this.” Daroach made a vague gesture. “But there’s also moments like.. when we were dueling. Or when I gave you those gifts, or even when we were saying goodbye. But the blade isn’t just double edged, since many blades, and even relationships are like that.”

(-And even if we have more people now…-)

Dark looked a little lost, but one of his hands had loosened slightly and even slid down about an inch. He was relaxing. And hopefully he was comfortable. Daroach smiled a little at that thought. 

(-It’s not a guarantee-)

“What makes the blade so special and unique… is that it’s curved and thin. It’s curved like a fucking semi-circle, it’s ridiculous!” Daroach continued, getting more confidence which only shot through the roof when he heard a near silent and attempted suppressed chuckle from the reflection in the room. “It’s shaped weird and different because it’s not just a common sword, it’s it’s own thing. It’s made for reaching around the shield, not just stabbing through. And… this isn’t a just a regular friendship, it’s different,” Daroach’s face grew hot.

(-There’s a chance we might lose. That we might die-)

“It’s.. a partnership?” Dark Meta Knight’s voice sounded less aggressive and demanding. Good. He was surprised this worked. 

(-This may be my last chance-)

“Sort of, but… it’s different because… I love you. So fucking much,” Daroach chuckled, the confidence suddenly draining as he waited for Dark’s reaction.

“..you… what…..?” 

Daroach’s expression fell and before the two could continue, their phones both started getting spammed with notifications. They glanced at each other, and Dark grabbed his phone and twisted his wings into his cape, threw the shredded thing around himself, and disappeared. 

Shadow Kirby watched as Daroach sighed, grabbing his phone and checking the chat. The puffball frowned, and went off to look for Dark, pulling out his own phone to give his friend a call, while also quietly starting to search the ship. 

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 8:53 AM _

**TRIPLE D:** so that’s why this is super fucking serious and we need to do SOMETHING

**TRIPLE D:** preferably void first galacta later

**TRIPLE D:** also  **@everyone** you may speak now just PLEASE TRY NOT TO SPAM if you want to freak out do it in your private chats we actually need plan suggestions only for this chat 

**TRIPLE D:** if you say something unrelated I’ll mute you for 20 minutes 

**Squashini:** WHAT THE FUCK

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ muted  _ **_Squashini_ ** _ for twenty (20) minutes _

**Scourge of Darkness:** When was the last time Galacta Knight checked on Void?

**Francisca:** yesterday

**Flamberge:** He still won’t answer us. 

**Zan Pan:** Focus on Void, remember.

**Flamberge:** Jampologa!

**Prince Fluff:** I’ll need to keep watch in Patchland.  **@Hot Wings @Fangora @Squashini @Capamari** Could you all guard your areas? We can use our chat to communicate. I don’t know if Void Termina can reach us or or not, but I am worried about Galacta Knight..

**Aply Juice:** That still leaves some areas of Patchland without any guards tho!

**Little Miss Perfect:** Perhaps Swordmaster and I could aid in guarding those areas? I’ve been meaning to visit Patchland, lately. 

**Swordmaster:** isss thhat t an ordeer order?

**Prince Fluff:** Only if you want to, dude.

**Little Miss Perfect:** It’s defending, you’ll be living up to your role as a swordsman. 

**Swordmaster:** Yess yes . 

**Burning Leo:** Oh! Maybe some of the helpers and I can lend an extra hand in Patchland?

**Prince Fluff:** That’d be great! The sock to Patchland should be in Kirby’s house. 

**Burning Leo:** I’m gonna team with Hot Wings!

**Hot Wings:** HELL YEAH!! ILL BE WAITIN FOR YA 

**Dribblee:** I’ll help Capamari!

**Capamari:** Ty 

**NESP:** Dibs on helping Fangora! 

**Fangora:** D’aw 

**Francisca:** we’ll help too. I trust that kirby and the others can deal with void!

**Flamberge:** Galacta is… incredibly strong, and this is more… personal. We’ll defend, just in case he found out and does decide to attack Patchland. 

**Zan Pan:** Or he’s possessed. 

**Hyness:** as much as I care for my old friend, i can’t go with you all

**Hyness:** i’ll be helping with void 

**Prince Fluff:** That’s fine! I still appreciate all this help.  **@Burning Leo @Driblee @NESP @Little Miss Perfect @Swordmaster** I added you to the chat! We’ll talk more about precautions and what to do there so we don’t take up this chat.

**Gooey:** illll hellp withh vvoid againn!!! :DD

**Cheesed to meet you:** stickin with void I’m gonna kill that fucker 

**Spinni:** I’m with you, boss!

**Doc:** ^

**Storo:** yeah!

**Ribbon:** I just talked to Whispy, he said that he’ll help as long as somebody can get stay with him in case he gets possessed again. 

**Como:** I’ll go!

**Sir Kibble:** As will I.

**Ribbon:** He said thanks. He’ll try his best to help with Void if things get taken directly to Dreamland.

**Adeleine:** Perfect! I just finished talking to Kracko and he said that some helpers would be great. 

**Plugg:** Ooh, where is he?

**Bonkers:** I’ll go too

**Adeleine:** Come to my place, I’ll show you. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I’ll aid in dealing with Void. Again.

**TRIPLE D:** yeah you fuckin better 

**Hyness:** the rift is where it was before and we’ll need more than just four people

**Hyness:** so do we have anything space worthy that’s more than the warp star?

**Captain Vul:** I’ll have my men get the Halberd ready immediately! 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Perfect. I’ll be there. Anybody who wishes to join us on the Halberd for Void, rush over.

**Cheesed to meet you:** i have the airship, but it’s not fit for space 

**Little Miss Perfect:** Use my ship. Doc can easily find the weapons and everything else, it’s pretty big and can fit just about everybody else. I’ll DM the information on how the ship works, and it’s located by Raisin Runes.

**Little Miss Perfect:** For today, I’ll trust you and your little squad with it. Don't make me regret it. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** ty susie 

**Landia: @Magolor** You still have the modifications you made to the Lor Starcutter, correct?

**Magolor:** Do I want to answer this?

**TRIPLE D:** if you don’t I’ll kill you

**Chill Winds:** Yes, he does.

**Chill Winds:** Marx was playing with them once and nearly blew up the damn forest. 

**Liar clown:** DONT TELL THEM

**Landia:** We’ll be fighting alongside you, this time. We’ll be waiting for you to come get us. Make it quick.

**Magolor:** Got it. 

**Chill Winds:** I’m coming too!

**Liar clown:** same lol

**Landia:** Understood. Also: If a single star brushes our scales, you’ll be dead before you even realize. And we won’t let a miracle save you.

**Magolor:** ….also got it! 

**TRIPLE D:** okay so

**TRIPLE D: @everyone** where are you going we need to make sure 

**Aply Juice:** Going to take the Halberd!

**Scourge of Darkness:** Kind of obvious, Halberd. 

**Captain Vul:** Halberd.

**Birdon:** Halberd.

**Axe Knight:** halberd!

**Bio Spark:** Susie’s ship!

**Mace Knight:** HALBERD.

**Parasol Dee:** uh… Starcutter sounds neat!

**Sailor Dee:** halberd!

**Trident Knight:** Halberd. 

**Landia:** The Starcutter.

**Blade Knight:** Halberd.

**Sword Knight:** Also Halberd. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** susie’s ship

**Spinni:** What the boss said

**Storo:** ^

**Doc:** ^

**Adeleine:** Hm… I’ll take Susie’s ship! I’ve always wanted to go there!

**Ribbon:** I’m following Ado!

**Como:** Still with Whispy.

**Plugg:** I’m with Kracko! 

**Simirror:** uh I’ll take Susie’s ship

**Chaise Woole:** I’m in Patchland. My brothers and I will be keeping the residents safe in Fluff’s castle.

**Queen Ripple:** I hope it’s fine if I can stay on my planet! I need to make sure that the crystal’s protected.

**TRIPLE D:** completely understandable. im with the halberd

**Driblee:** I’m in Patchland!

**NESP:** So am I

**Bonkers:** Kracko

**Sir Kibble:** Whispy

**Capamari:** Land of patches 

**Rick:** the cool mech ship

**Francisca:** patchland!

**Kine:** ill stay in dreamland and do my best to help anybody here 

**Night Owl:** Susie’s ship

**Swordmaster:** Pattchland land?

**Little Miss Perfect:** Patchland.

**Nago:** halberd

**Fangora:** Patchland. 

**Chill Winds:** Starcutter.

**Bugzzy:** ill join whispy 

**Flamberge:** Patchland.

**Hot Wings:** Patchland!

**Magolor:** Obviously, the Starcutter~!

**Squashini:** patchland

**Pitch:** Starcutter.

**Capsule J:** Halberd!

**Liar clown:** starcutter kfhdsksb

**Chuchu:** Susie’s ship.

**Taranza:** Starcutter!

**Knuckle Joe:** I’ll go to Patchland!

**Zan Pan:** Patchland.

**Tac:** Susie’s ship sounds cool 

**Wheelie:** Halberd!

**Prince Fluff:** Patchland!

**Burning Leo:** Patchland. 

**Gim:** Halberd

**Plasma Wisp:** I’ll help Kracko

**Poppy Bros Jr.:** I’ll go on Susie’s ship :D

**Rocky:** takin the starcutter!

**Broom Hatter:** I’ll go to Patchland

**Chef Kawasaki:** The halberd! Just in case you all need a meal

**Jammerjab:** I’ll help the generals in patchland 

**Hyness:** I’ll take the halberd

**Vividria:** Starcutter!

**Gooey:** sttarrcutterr is prettty :))

**Wester:** Susie’s ship.

**TRIPLE D:** ok! go to y’all’s respective areas and get ready to take on void 

**TRIPLE D:** this is going to get insane

**TRIPLE D:** especially since galacta knight is thrown into the mix and we have… no clue what happened to them 

**TRIPLE D:** so.. that was everyone right?

**Taranza:** Think so. It’s really hard to tell…

**Cheesed to meet you:** no. it isn’t

**Cheesed to meet you: @Dark Meta Knight** im sorry for dragging you back into this but we NEED you 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ……..fine.

**Dark Meta Knight:** We’ll take Susie’s ship. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** “We”? What trick are you attempting to pull.

**Dark Meta Knight:** The trick of keeping Shadow Kirby safe, asshole. They’re with me. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...alright then.

**TRIPLE D:** WAIT WAIT WAIT 

**TRIPLE D: @Star~Child** you ok?? you haven’t messaged at all

**Star~Child:** I’m okay!! I’ve just.. been thinking… also tell Shadow Kirby I said hi!!!

**Dark Meta Knight:** ……...

**Scourge of Darkness:** About what?

**Star~Child:** Well… violence didn’t work last time. 

**Star~Child:** And I still got this real weird uh.. friend heart? I can still use it. 

**Zan Pan:** You don’t mean…

**Star~Child:** It worked on you generals! It worked on Hyness! It worked with Whispy, King Dedede, and Meta Knight!!

**Star~Child:** whenever you all were possessed it worked 

**Star~Child:** Even when the waves hit you and you got possessed during the fight 

**Hyness:** Kirby… but.. it’s dark matter.. 

**Hyness:** no offense to gooey and Swordmaster..? I think?

**Flamberge:** It’s a source of dark matter. It’s MADE to spread darkness. 

**Star~Child:** So was Gooey!! And so was Swordmaster!!! Now they’re friends!!

**TRIPLE D:** I mean.. they’re not wrong 

**Aply Juice:** Beating it didn’t work last time!

**Scourge of Darkness:** Kirby does have a point.

**Francisca:** I am begging you all to think about this..

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m with Kirby. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** dark meta knight, shadow kirby, swordmaster, and gooey are living proof that they lived farther beyond their purpose and are good

**Liar clown:** honestly having a fuckin source of dark matter on our side sounds fucking rad ngl

**Hyness:** …..

**Hyness:** im with kirby now

**Hyness:** it could work

**Flamberge:** Juh??

**Zan Pan:** WHAT

**Hyness:** i know everything there is to know about void termina 

**Hyness:** and it was less of a mindless source of dark matter before 

**Hyness:** it was alive and sentient

**Hyness:** it… it’s still mostly a mystery

**Hyness:** but i brought him here with hate

**Hyness:** that friend heart could be the thing needed to make them be able to feel more than that

**Hyness:** you mentioned they had a soul

**Hyness:** i trust you

**Zan Pan:** ...I trust Hyness.

**Francisca:** ….I think it’s possible

**Flamberge:** Jamblasted. Just do it, already. Before we can’t.

**Star~Child:** Yay!! So.. operation Ally to the Stars starts now!!

**Scourge of Darkness:** I love your enthusiasm, but you and most of the others aren’t where they’re supposed to be yet. We need a few hours to prepare.

**TRIPLE D:** OPERATION ALLY TO THE STARS STARTS IN A FEW HOURS LET DO THIS SHIT

**Prince Fluff:** Wait- so what do we do if Galacta Knight shows up?

**Scourge of Darkness:** Kick his ass, knock him out, and keep him in that state until Kirby comes with a friend heart. 

**Prince Fluff:** ….okay!


	29. Chapter 29

_ The Star Allies _

_ 5:06 PM _

**TRIPLE D:** is everybody in place?

**Scourge of Darkness:** My men had just double checked the whole ship. It seems that everybody is here. We should be pulling up to rift very soon. 

**Magolor:** We’re all here~! It’s a little crowded, but we just pulled up to the Rift. 

**Landia:** We can see an.. extremely large ship approaching.

**Cheesed to meet you:** THATS US BABY WHOOOOOO

**Cheesed to meet you:** also dw everybody is here 

**Prince Fluff:** Everybody who needs to be in Patchland is here, too!

**Star~Child:** Yay!!! I’m so nervous.. heh..

**Landia:** You’ll be fine. We’ve seen your limitless strength. 

**Landia:** And now you have the strength of all your allies fighting alongside you. 

**Star~Child:** :D

**Little Miss Perfect:** I have found that something of mine is rather useless in Patchland, so I sent it the coordinates of the rift to fly to. It’s going to take a while to get there, but it’ll be able to help.

**TRIPLE D:** sweet

**Scourge of Darkness:** Hm. 

**Hyness:** i see the lor starcutter! its a beautiful ship! 

**Hyness:** and now I see the other ship daroach is piloting

**Hyness:** wow

**Liar clown:** ikr

**Adeleine:** It’s so BIG!! It’s so cool!

**Cheesed to meet you:** susie you should let me take this out more often I’m lovin it

**Little Miss Perfect:** Absolutely not. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** :(

**Night Owl:** So… what’s the plan? 

**Nago:** yeah we really don’t have much lol 

**TRIPLE D:** uh

**TRIPLE D:** kirby what’s the plan

**Star~Child:** People in Patchland and Dreamland (also Queen Ripple), stay vigilant and get ready to defend yourselves! Practice and train while waiting if necessary!!! 

**Star~Child:** Everybody else, use your ships and aim for the eye that appears on Void!! That’s their weakpoint. We need to continue attacking until the REAL void comes out!! Then I’ll hit them with a friend heart! :D

**Star~Child:** We don’t know how much stronger they’ve gotten, but we can’t risk too many people getting possessed at once, so stay in the ships and attack from there! 

**Star~Child: @Scourge of Darkness @TRIPLE D @Aply Juice** and I will summon the Star Allies Sparkler and join the attack! 

**Magolor:** Sounds good!

**Landia:** Hm. I can’t fit inside the Starcutter, but I will dodge the waves if neccessary. 

**Star~Child:** Great!!! Everybody ready??! :D

**Magolor:** Yep!

**Scourge of Darkness:** All the cheering on the Halberd says yes.

**Cheesed to meet you:** same with here!

**Star~Child:** Then here we go! 

~ || • || ~ 

_ 5:11 PM _

“...so how do we do this?” King Dedede asked, standing on top of the Halberd’s deck. 

A few poyos coming from Kirby and a few poses instructed the three to pose and focus. 

“Understood,” Meta Knight nodded, quickly getting into formation. The puffball happily giggled seeing Meta Knight get into the pose. 

“A’ight, let’s do this for the last time,” King Dedede muttered, following after Meta Knight.

“Yeah!!” Bandana Dee bravely cheered, following after the King.

The four waited for a moment, closing their eyes and focusing. A light came from the group, and when they opened their eyes the good ol’ Sparkler was right there. Kirby giggled and poyoed some more, jumping onto the Sparker. Meta Knight followed behind, then Bandana Dee, then King Dedede. It sparked to life and glowed, the rainbow trailing behind. Kirby cheered, and the sparkler soared into the rift, disappearing. 

The rainbow trail going into the rift signaled the sign to attack.

~ || • || ~

_ 5:12 PM _

“Look!” Chilly pointed at the screens in the Starcutter, gesturing to the rainbow on the screen.

“That’s the Sparkler!” Taranza shouted, fangs poking out from his mouth as he smiled. 

“Hell yeah!” Pitch cheered from the back of the control room, flapping their wings excitedly. 

“Go, go, go!” Marx excitedly shouted at the wizard frantically typing on the keyboard and messing with screens and windows. 

“I’m going as fast as I can! I have to put in the coordinates in a certain pattern!” Magolor frantically said, closing another window and punching in another line in Halcandrian. 

“What do you mean?” Rocky asked, taking a few steps closer curiously to the screens. 

“I’m punching in a circular pattern. I’m planning for it to circle around the rim of the platform, so it has a better chance of dodging,” Magolor explained, ears twitching in stress as he watched the Halberd enter the rift. 

“Isn’t there a manual steering..?” Vividria hovered over, dripping paint on the floor. 

“There is, but-“ Magolor tried to explain. Marx and Chilly looked at eachother, immediately understanding.

“Then why don’t you steer it?” Taranza asked, fixing his scarf nervously. 

“You want to fight outside of the Starcutter, don’t you?” Chilly asked. 

“ _ Are we leaving or not? _ ” Landia’s voice boomed, making themself clearly heard despite perching on the sail of the Starcutter. Susie’s ship had just completed slipping into the rift behind the Halberd. 

“Yes! We are, but-“ Magolor switched on the external speakers, trying to explain to Landia, before Chilly cut him off. 

“He wants to fight outside the Starcutter,” Chilly cut in. 

“He’s puttin’ in shit to try and make a looping path of travel to try and get the Starcutter to dodge,” Marx added. 

“...that’s idiotic,” Landia growled. 

“I know but-“ Magolor tried to defend himself. 

“We need to go!” Rocky shouted. 

“Fine!” Magolor turned to Chilly. “ _ You  _ drive while I hel-“

“FUCK NO!” Chilly screamed. “Last time I was stuck on the Starcutter I had to watch you fucking  _ die _ ! I’m not going to sit in the Starcutter only able to watch on a screen as my friends get mauled! If you break the damn rules Kirby set, then I’m joining.”

“.......damn I might as well join too!” Marx cackled, throwing his wings out. “Let’s fucking kick some shit!” 

“No! We need to stay in h-“ Vividria tried to argue, but Landia’s voice overtook their’s.

“ _ No. Let them. We need to go now _ ,” Landia said. 

“...okay!” Magolor shakily said, purely shocked that Landia was letting them go. 

“Wait, really-?” Chilly asked, just as shocked.

“FUCK YEAH!” Marx laughed. 

“ _ Yes. Start to enter the rift, give everybody their roles, and then leave.” _

“This is going to go so wrong-“ Taranza mumbled, dragging their hands across their face. 

“Then you: pilot~!” Magolor was quick to say. “It’s very easy, you’ll get the hang of it~!” 

“Wait-“ Taranza started, but his words quickly fell in defeat. He watched as Magolor pushed a lever to go forward into the rift, slowly. 

“Vividria, you’re in charge of that weapon station! It shoots material very close to paint so it should be fine for you!” Magolor instructed.

“I- uh- okay-?” Vividria was surprised by how sudden this was, and followed where Magolor was pointing to the weapon station. It had a screen, some buttons, and a lever. ...huh.

“Pitch, you have the oars weapon station!” Magolor pointed the bird to the weapon station, and Pitch didn’t even try to argue. 

The whole ship shook as they entered the rift. 

“Not much time left! Parasol Dee, the star shooter! Rocky, shields!” Magolor pushed the poor confused waddle dee to their station, as well as the rock. Without missing a beat, Magolor grabbed Chilly’s hand and started rushing through halls, toward the deck. 

“Hey!” Chilly shouted from surprise as the Starcutter continued to shake. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Wait for me-!” Marx shouted, flying through the ship’s halls to chase after the two. 

Taranza, Parasol Dee, Vividria, Rocky, and Pitch all looked at eachother. 

“...so… you all ready?” Taranza asked, one hand on the lever, another on what he assumed was the brakes button, another on a slider that he assumed controllers the speed, and the rest on a wheel that controlled steering. 

“...think so!” Pitch shouted. 

The rest mumbled in agreement. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ 5:12 PM _

“Thrusters full speed!” Captain Vul ordered, hands crossed behind his back. 

“AYE!” Mace Knight nodded, pushing the slider all the way up. The Halberd trembled as they started to pass through the rift. 

“I’m so anxious-“ Birdon laughed, wings anxiously flapping as they talked to the others. 

“Same,” Nago nodded, ears anxiously twitching. They pawed at the weapons station they were assigned to, trying to lift the cannonball into the launcher.

“Oh! Let me help ya with that!” Capsule J said, having just finished loading their launcher. 

“Thank you!” Nago chuckled, watching as Capsule J loaded it with ease. 

“Hey- would you mind helpin’ me with that after Nago? Wings aren’t that great at lifting cannonballs..” Birdon chuckled. 

“I got you, don't worry,” GIM offered, helping Birdon with the cannonballs. 

“Thank you!” Birdon chirped. 

“You’re welcome,” GIM finished loading the cannon and played with his yo-yo as they all waited for the Halberd to reach its destination. 

“...you okay?” Wheelie sped up to Hyness, who was staring out one of the windows. The two could faintly hear Captain Vul ordering around the Meta-Knights. 

Hyness nodded. “Jes. Thank you for asking, but I am doing fine. I’m just… worried for Galacta Knight… and Kirby,” the priest explained.

“We’ll be able to do this, don’t worry,” Wheelie tried to comfort the priest. 

“...I just wish I could do more to help… for causing this whole mess,” Hyness sighed, staring out the window. Another shake from the Halberd. 

“...nova I hope so… especially for Galacta..”

There was one particularly long and harsh shake from the Halberd, nearly throwing everybody off balance. Hyness quickly regained composure, and glanced out the window. 

Ah.

So they were here. 

He quickly rushed to the deck, leaving Wheelie behind. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ 5:12 PM _

“Boss!” Storo shouted.

“Yeah, I see it,” Daroach got ready to push the ship forward at the sight of the rainbow. The Halberd beat him to it, and the rat sighed. Time to wait his turn. 

“Anybody hurt? Need any food?” Daroach heard the child’s voice as she walked around the ship, asking everybody for help. Ribbon followed closely behind her. 

“How’s it going?” The fairy asked, flying from Adeleine and hovering next to Daroach. 

“Alright. We just got to wait for the Halberd to hurry it’s ass up,” Daroach snickered. He paused for a moment. “...how’s Dark Meta Knight holding up?” 

“...we haven’t seen him,” Adeleine answered. Ribbon nodded.

“...ah. Doc!” Daroach shouted. 

“Yes, boss?” Doc asked, the lights on his UFO lighting up. 

“Steer the ship with Storo. Spinni, follow me. We’re looking for Dark Meta Knight,” Daroach quickly ordered. Spinni nodded and rushed behind him, and Storo and Doc were quick to jump on his orders. “Thank you, Ads and Ribbon,” Daroach turned to leave, but not before playfully ruffling Adeleine’s hat into her hair. “Keep making sure everybody’s comfy and ready to fight.”

“Understood!” Ribbon nodded. 

“Got it!” Adeleine giggled. 

Daroach and Spinni started to wander around the ship, searching for Dark Meta Knight. Thankfully, it didn’t take long since Daroach quickly spotted Shadow Kirby. The rat tilted his head, and the Kirby copy quickly ducked into a hall. 

“Follow close,” Daroach said, and started rushing after Shadow Kirby. Spinni followed right behind Daroach’s trail, who easily followed after the dashing Shadow Kirby. Thankfully, they led the two right into the storage room where Dark Meta Knight was. 

“What’s the matter, Kirby?” Daroach could hear the knight ask, an uncharacteristically soft tone to his voice, from in the hall.

...he sounded just like Meta Knight. 

Daroach and Spinni entered the room, and immediately Dark’s wings spread out and he had a hand on his sword. Shadow Kirby stood next to Dark, looking oddly happy that they found him. 

“What’s your business here?” Dark growled, standing on top of some storage boxes.

“Chill, we just came in here to check on you since the others haven’t seen you,” Daroach explained. Dark’s eyes widened a little when he realized it was only Daroach and Spinni, and let go of his sword. His wings relaxed a little. 

…

There was a tense awkward atmosphere. 

The four nearly tumbled when the ship lurched forward, starting the process of entering and traveling through the rift. 

“...you can leave now. You know where we are,” Dark said, gesturing to the door. Daroach glanced at it, and shook his head. 

“I think I’m good,” Daroach smugly remarked.

“ _ Leave _ ,” Dark’s voice was much more stern and rougher. Daroach’s ear twitched in surprise, as he hoped to mess a little with Dark Meta Knight. 

_ “ _ ...No,” Daroach said, staring directly at the glaring Dark Meta Knight. Shadow Kirby glanced from Daroach to Dark.

The ship shook and rumbled. 

“...uh, boss-“ Spinni started. 

“I’d rather not start a scene on this ship. Especially during a crisis like this,” Dark Meta Knight continued, wings spreading out a little more as his tone began to sound forced.

Daroach was a leader. He was good at keeping his cool at times and doing what the situation needed. He right now, he needed to not be so childish. 

“Look- Meta Knight- I’m sorry,” Daroach started, not breaking eye contact from the knight. Their wings relaxed ever so slightly, and their eyes widened for a moment. The ship shook once more. “I’m sorry for uh.. for suddenly bringin’ that up… especially after adding you to a chat with people you were so wary of.”

Dark didn’t say anything, but looked rather conflicted. Daroach continued.

“...I should’ve asked you, and I should’ve picked a different time. I’m sorry,” Daroach looked down, ashamed of himself. The more he thought about it, the more he put himself into Dark’s shoes, the more he felt like an asshole. “You don’t have to forgive me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” The ship shook once again. Daroach sighed, and smiled at Shadow Kirby, who waved. The rat turned to leave, and Spinni followed behind. 

“Boss-“ Spinni started again.

“... _ wait _ ,” Dark Meta Knight said. Daroach stopped and turned around so quickly his hat nearly fell off. He felt some excitement, but pushed it down. 

“It- it caught me off guard. I’m not  _ used  _ to topics like that- to  _ feelings  _ like that,” Dark explained, wings twisting into a shredded cape which he wrapped around himself. “...I need more time to process this, but now isn’t the time. I know you’ll understand.”

“I understand, Meta,” Daroach smiled at Dark, who seemed more relaxed again. He missed that. 

The ship shook violently once again. 

“Boss!” Spinni shouted, losing her patience.

“Yes, Spinni?” Daroach was quick to answer. 

“We need to go back to the control room! We’re about to arri-“ Spinni got caught off by the ship rumbling again, just barely catching her balance. “-arrive!” 

Daroach nodded. “I’ll talk to you again, Meta Knight. Take as much ti-“

“I suggest you stay. Kirby, could you summon your warp star?” Dark Meta Knight interrupted the rat and turned to Shadow Kirby, who nodded. 

“Wh-“ Daroach answered, purely shocked as Shadow Kirby summoned a warp star out of thin air. The Kirby jumped onto the star, and Dark Meta Knight followed. 

“Do you want to fight within the ship, or out?” He asked.

Daroach turned to Spinni, and thought about his options. 

(We’ll need more people on the outside, to distract Void.)

(Staying on the inside may be safer, but this way- hopefully less harm comes to ones in the ships.)

(Also a fight side by side with Meta sounds  _ real  _ enticing.)

“...tell the rest I’ll be helping on the outside, Spinni,” Daroach nodded, quickly rushing over to the warp star. 

“..alright,” Spinni sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with Daroach once he made his mind up about something. “Good luck.”

“Good luck to you too,” Daroach grinned, grabbing onto the warp star, next to Shadow Kirby. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ 5:12 PM _

“Holy shit…” Meta Knight mumbled to himself, unable to look away from Void Termina. 

“Jeez-“ King Dedede added, a shiver running down the King’s spine as he took in the sight. 

Bandana didn’t say anything, only anxiously gulping down their fears. Kirby was silent as well, staring at Void Termina with pure determination in their eyes. 

The Star Allies Sparkler hovered over to the altered Void, who finally noticed them. Their appearance looked drastically different. 

Most of their colors had shifted to black, with parts of their clothing having changed to an eerie red, and their horns and neck fur shifting to a murky golden. It wouldn’t be too bad if that was all. Now, the fur was a lot larger and spikier, the horns having grown longer and curling around. The hollow mask was pitch black and was like staring into a void that lacked any light. Void Termina themself looked a lot larger and much more intimidating than they did before, and Kirby hoped he was just remembering them wrong. 

“Are we… sure about this..?” King Dedede asked, anxious. 

“Poyo!” Kirby was adamant about this. He winced at the ear splitting roar of Termina, and pressed forward with the Sparkler. No going back. 

Especially when he heard the Halberd start to push through the rift as well, entering the battlefield.

~ || • || ~

_ The Patch Chat _

_ 5:12 PM _

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Updates?

**This is halloween:** treat land is safe so far 

**THE KRAKEN:** I checked as much as I could, and from what I saw Water Land is safe so far

**Driblee:** Checked the rest of Waterland. We’re good!

**NESP:** Teleported alllll around Grass Land. Seems fine!

**Fangora:** I’m flying around and don’t see anything… so far things are going good.

**HOT WINGS BABEY!!!:** HOT LAND IS FINE BABEY WOO

**Burning Leo:** Wer’e good here in Hot Land!

**Chaise Woole:** My brothers and the residents are doing just fine as well. 

**Susanna Patrya Haltmann:** Space Land seems rather secure and safe as well.

**Flaming gay:** What she said.

**Swordmaster:** snowlannd iss saffe too

**Zan Yartizanne:** Quilty Square seems fine so far… though I don’t trust it.

**Ice ice baby:** just got back from checking with swordmaster! things seem fine

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Ok, ok, good. 

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Things are fine in Patch Castle, too.

**Eyebrows on fleek:** So now we just… wait.

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Wait for Kirby to deal with this. 

**Zan Yartizanne:** Or for Galacta…

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Yeah… heheh…

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Hold on I just found something.

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Oh!  **@Angel of Music** I think you dropped something, Angie! 

**Angel of Music:** Prince Fluff, I’m in the Apartments with the others…

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Wdym.

**Eyebrows on fleek:** Nobody else has feathers?

**Zan Yartizanne:** Oh.

**Zan Yartizanne:** OH NO. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was painful to write lmao

The Sparkler hovered close to the ground, the rainbow trail following behind. While the Sparkler had the ability to go higher, it was difficult due to all the added weight of the others. “Anybody see the eye yet?” Bandana anxiously cried out, trying to swallow their fear as looked up and down Void’s body. 

“Not ye-“ King Dedede squinted.

“UP!” Meta Knight shouted, as Void Termina raised and slammed its arms into the ground multiple times, releasing quick shockwaves hurtling at them. 

“Poyo!” Kirby said, focusing and pulling up the Sparkler enough to jump over them repeatedly. 

Once the… many shockwaves ended, everybody breathed a collective sigh of relief, and went back to searching for the eye. They couldn’t afford to look away, but they could hear the shouting of the people on the Halberd, letting them know they were completely through the rift. They could also hear Susie’s ship coming through. Void Termina shouted one more, looking towards the Halberd, but Kirby refused to look away. 

(-Where was the eye last time?-)

They tried to think to themself, then remembered. “Poyo e!” They shouted, gesturing to the chest. Sure enough, the eye had begun to form.

“This is most likely going to be  _ much  _ more difficult than it was before, Kirby. Focus on steering, the rest of us will attack with the Sparkler,” Meta Knight explained, and Kirby nodded, watching Void carefully to predict their attack. Kirby got closer to Void, while Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede focused on releasing charged shots from the Sparkler and onto the eye. The Halberd could thankfully see where they were aiming, and began to fire shots at the eye as well. 

Void Termina, absolutely pissed, started to stomp their feet in rage, creating more shockwaves. Kirby focused on dodging, while the others stayed true and kept attacking, and so did the Halberd, which kept a very far distance from Void. Even more fire came from Susie’s ship, which finally managed to pass through completely.

Void looked towards the Halberd, and began walking towards it, arms raised.

“It’s going to attack the Halberd!!” Bandana cried out, saying what everybody was thinking. The battleship sped up, but that didn’t stop the chaos god from continuing toward it. 

“Shit-!” Meta Knight cried out, as Kirby sped much closer to Void and tried to attack. Susie’s ship continued their fire, while the Halberd tried to get away. 

Void Termina got far too close to comfort, raising its arms once again above the Halberd before it could fly off, getting ready to bring them down. But before they could, a yellow glow appeared, and with that three figures jumped off, one landing on the floor, and the other two going directly for the eye and landing attacks on it, before jumping off and going to the ground.

And those two attacks saved the Halberd, with the eye breaking and Void jolting back, crying out in pain. 

“The left arm!” King Dedede shouted, pointing as the eye reformed and began to fire again, as well as the Halberd, which kept a longer distance from Void.

“Who was that?” Bandana asked, not looking away from the eye and continuing to attack.

“...Daroach, Dark Meta Knight, and Shadow Kirby… Shadow Kirby brought a damn warp star,” King Dedede said, amazed. 

“Hopefully they know what they’re doing,” Meta Knight muttered, releasing charged attacks on the god of chaos as it summoned an axe. 

“Watch out!” Daroach shouted, jumping back away from Void while charging his wand. Dark flew up, Shadow Kirby following behind him. Clusters of ice came from the impact of the axe and slid across the floor. He narrowly avoided the iceberg due to his ability to teleport. 

Daroach saw as Kirby on the sparkler avoided it, and they nearly missed the Halberd and Susie’s ship. Daroach aimed a fully charged ice beam and shot it at the eye on Void’s left arm, and watched as Dark Meta Knight and Shadow Kirby flew up to it to attack once more. 

Daroach began charging, watching the strange beauty in the shots of the Halberd, Susie’s ship, the Sparkler, and even the mirror clones. It was sweet. 

…

Hold on.

Where was th-

A deafening roar answered his question as Landia flew in, with the Starcutter following shortly behind. Holy fuck she looked sick, Daroach thought as he watched as the wyvern- hydra- dragon- whatever soared to the eye and struck with a powerful blow of his own tail, moving out the way so the Starcutter could fire an attack by shooting its oars at it, striking the eye as well while Void was distracted with the axe. 

“Holy shit!” Daroach laughed, as the axe disappeared, and Dark Meta and Shadow Kirby threw in their shots at the eye as well, dropping next to Daroach shortly after. Landia stayed in the air, flying above and irritating the chaos god as they tried to swat them out the air like a pesky fly. 

They quickly got reminded of the situation at hand as the Sparkler, Halberd, Haltmann ship (was that the name-? Daroach wasn’t sure), and even Starcutter kept attacking the nearly broken eye. Void prepared another shockwave attack, raising their arms high above their head and preparing to strike the ground, but  _ the largest fucking sword  _ Daroach has ever seen struck down on the eye, shattering it. 

“Looks like we had the same idea~!” Magolor giggled, after the ridiculous attack. Void cried out in pain, and Marx and Chilly came up soon after.

“...you are  _ way  _ too excited,” Daroach said, watching as Magolor excitedly flapped his hands up and down and bounced as he floated.

“The firing changed to the right arm,” Dark Meta Knight stated, tossing a sword for Shadow Kirby to inhale. The two took off, following the attacks of the shots. 

“In his defense, he needs to release his bottled up magic somehow that isn’t floating in his damn sleep,” Chilly sighed. 

“I’m the one who just wants to go apeshit,” Marx cackled, pupils so slit that Daroach could barely see them. “Speaking of- be right back!” He laughed once more, quickly leaving the three. 

“...eh?” Magolor went, looking down as he saw light symbols underneath him. 

“Shit-! Move out the way!” Daroach shouted, tilting his hat down and teleporting out the way of the symbol. Chilly pushed Magolor out the way, using his magic to ice skate and move much quicker. An elemental arrow of ice crashed onto the ground and quickly dissipated. 

More symbols of light came from underneath them. 

Daroach teleported narrowly missing another one, the Halberd got struck with one of ice, freezing the deck, the Haltmann ship got struck with one of electricity, the Starcutter just barely avoided one of fire, Magolor pulled Chilly into a dimensional rift before he got struck with an arrow of fire, Marx weaved around the arrows, aiming tons of his own at the eye, Kirby focused on dodging just barely missing each arrow being hurled at him, and even Dark Meta Knight had to grab Shadow Kirby and push the child out the way before he could get struck. 

Marx quickly flew back down after the storm of arrows. “Everyone okay?” He asked, looking around. Dark Meta Knight and Shadow Kirby dropped, landing on the ground softly. The mirror clones silently nodded, before soaring back up. Daroach teleported back, and began to charge his attack. “Yep,” he grinned. A dimensional rift opened, and Magolor and Chilly slipped through. “We’re alright~!” Magolor giggled, dropping gem apples for Chilly to freeze. 

“Okay so… this is everyone, right?” Chilly asked, still recovering from momentarily exiting this dimension. He froze the gem apples once they got large enough. 

“Wait-!” 

Adeleine dropped down, and summoned her canvas. Ribbon helped her quickly paint a fridge, which once completed, spat out a bunch of food. 

“Oh sweet!” Marx laughed, shoving a handful of various foods into his mouth before taking off again. He had to swerve around the attacks of the ships, and fly around the overwhelmed Void Termina as it shouted in pain again. Another eye broke. He saw Dark Meta and Shadow Kirby looking around Void Termina for the next eye. 

Then the fire of the ships and sparklers switched to behind Void. “On the back!” Marx shouted, flying behind the giant god. 

“If you’re fighting on the ground, then we’re helping. You need someone to heal you idiots!” Adeleine teased, painting a copy of Kracko and hopping on it. 

Daroach wanted to argue, but decided there wasn’t enough time. “Fine. Be careful,” he said, and rushed behind Void.

“Are we too late?” Coo flew down too. “We noticed some of you all out here,” he explained, dropping Rick underneath him. “Hiii!” Gooey flew from behind them. 

“We’re here to help out here, too!” Rick said.

“Perfect~!” Magolor chuckled. “The eye is on its back!” He said, before quickly rushing off.

“Be careful! Also please drop those on the eye for me,” Chilly gestured to the frozen gem apples, and chased after Magolor.

Void barely had the chance to react to the hell surrounding it. They didn’t even have the chance to think before getting hit with another attack. 

Daroach fired a fully charged ice beam at the eye.

Adeleine hovered close, zapping it with her recreation of Kracko.

Ribbon stuck close to Adeleine, firing crystals at the eye.

Dark Meta Knight slashed his sword multiple times into the eye, before ending it with one gigantic sword made of mirrors, and hovered down.

Shadow Kirby inhaled one of the shards left from the sword and spat it back out at it.

Magolor summoned his Ultra Sword once more, striking it deep into the eye.

Chilly fired more of the frozen gem apple bombs into it, momentarily freezing the eye before exploding it. 

Coo dropped the other frozen gem apples into the eye, finishing with some cutter feathers. 

Marx slashed and cut up the eye with his own series of unrelenting cutter attacks. 

Once Marx was done, Landia swept in and each head spat out a burning ball of fire. 

Gooey flew in and turned into stone, dropping on top of the eye and crushing it. 

The Star Ally Sparkler focused charged attacks on the eyes.

The Halberd shot it with the laser cannon. 

The Starcutter flung a strange material similar to paint.

The Haltmann ship released a charged beam. 

The eye broke and Void screamed, completely overwhelmed. 

The last eye appeared on its forehead. 

“The last eye!” Bandana cheered. They knew it wasn’t really the last one, and that there was more to go, but it was a relief they got this far with no big problems. 

Then a white line appeared and disappeared on top of them, as well as on top of the ships and where the areas where groups were cluttered. It felt familiar, but then Meta Knight remembered what it was. Not where it was from, but he knew. 

“EVERYBODY MOVE OUT THE WAY!” He shouted, as Kirby swiftly moved the Sparkler just in time to move out the way of a massive electric pink pillar. 

Magolor opened another dimensional rift, grabbing ahold of both Chilly and Marx and dragging them in. Coo and Rick didn’t hesitate to jump in either, and Magolor closed it just in time before the electric pillar struck. 

Dark Meta Knight grabbed ahold of Adeleine, Ribbon, and Shadow Kirby, twisting his wings into his cape at the blink of an eye and covering himself with it, disappearing right before the pillar struck. 

Landia barely managed to glide far enough away from the pillar.

Daroach grabbed Gooey just in time to teleport away with him, just barely missing getting his coat singed by the electric pillar.

The Halberd barely got hit but managed to move, The Starcutter nearly got its oars singed, and Susie’s ship got struck, but thankfully, it didn’t do too much damage. 

More lines of white appeared, and Void started to strike the ground in desperation. 

“Holy shit-!” Magolor shouted, going through the Dimensional Rift once followed by the others.

“We’ll have to work around it! Just be careful!” Chilly shouted. 

“Nova this is going to be difficult..” Daroach muttered charging his attack, and ducking under a mid-air shockwave. 

While the shots slowed from the ships and people, who had to focus mostly on dodging, the ones on the Sparkler were causing most of the damage, as Kirby swiftly dodged while the rest focused on attacking. 

But then they heard shouting from the Halberd.

Somebody was trying to get their attention. 

“Who is that?” Bandana asked, releasing a charged attack on Void’s eye as Kirby ducked out the way of another pillar.

“...Hyness?” King Dedede answered, quickly turning back. 

“Then we better go see him. The others can take care of Void for a few seconds,” Meta Knight answered, and Kirby nodded. “Poyo!”

The Sparkler swiftly flew over to the Halberd, where Hyness was on the deck. It was partly damaged, but the ice had melted. 

“What is it?” Meta Knight asked, glancing at Hyness as he continued to fire shots at Void, along with Bandana and King Dedede.

“...do you remember how when you fought Void originally, they used the general’s and I’s attacks for itself?” Hyness asked. 

“Yep..” King Dedede shivered, remembering finding the four unconscious inside of Void. 

“That electric pillar was one of Galacta Knight’s attacks. I’d recognize his fighting style anywhere..” Hyness explained. 

“...we’ll take care of Void quick then,” Meta Knight answered, and the Sparkler rushed off to get closer. 

“Nobody hold back! Apparently Void got to Galacta!” Meta Knight shouted to everyone. 

More white lines appeared. 

And Void stomped on the floor.

Landia swerved around a pillar, and flew over the midair shockwave and struck the eye with her tail, but wasn’t finished. He struck it with multiple fireballs from each head, before flying off, narrowly missing another pillar. 

Marx ducked underneath a mid-air shockwave, giggling as he approached the eye. He spat out bombs onto it, and finished his attack by dashing into it. He swerved out the way for the next person. 

Coo carried Rick up to Void’s head, barely getting past a pillar. He dropped Rick, who quickly turned to stone and crushed the eye, then fell back to the ground. Coo then struck the eye with multiple of his cutter feather attacks, then soared back down to Rick. 

The Starcutter repeatedly shot the eye with stars, and even flung its oars at it once again.

Daroach released another fully charged ice beam, switched to a triple star shot, and tossed a bomb.

Ribbon flew Adeleine up to the eye, and the two worked to get as much damage as they could do with their paintbrush and crystals. They quickly moved out the way. 

Dark Meta Knight lept from the ground, creating a mirror floor, and soared up to Void with extreme speed. They slashed their sword multiple times, thrusting multiple gigantic mirror swords before splitting themself up into copies and each copy shoving their sword into the eye. The copies merged with the original, and Dark Meta Knight flew back down. 

Chilly took some more of the frozen gem apples, and tossed them as hard as he could to reach Void’s head. Thankfully, Shadow Kirby was up there to inhale and spit them directly at the eye, before quickly jumping back down.

Gooey flew up and shot the eye with a few dark lasers, then turned to stone and crushed it once more. They jumped back down, running around an electric pillar to avoid it. 

Magolor flew up, releasing charged revolution orbs, giggling as he opened a black hole and stuck with the Ultra Sword. He quickly flew back down. 

The Halberd released another powerful shot from the laser cannon.

A cocoon was flung at the eye as well. “Sorry I’m late-“ Taranza said, moving his hands in a circular motion as he raised a dark orb and struck it at the eye. “I didn’t realize we were doing this-!”

“Wait- who’s piloting the Lor?” Magolor asked. 

“Parasol Dee, don’t worry,” Taranza answered. 

The Sparkler continued to strike at Void Termina and the eye broke, Void cried out in pain, and fell down, mask and head falling off revealing a vortex.

The ships slowed, and Kirby jumped off the Sparkler followed by Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, and King Dedede. 

“...ew,” Daroach cringed, looking at Void. 

“...please tell me we don’t have to go in there,” Taranza said, cringing at just the thought of it.

“Just us four will go. You all wait and maybe even come up with a plan. This is where it can most easily possess people, but we’ll be fine,” Meta Knight explained, and Kirby nodded. 

“Good luck~!” Magolor waved. 

Everybody dropped their good lucks to the four, and Kirby beamed, happy, before jumping in. The three followed. 

…

“You okay..?” Marx giggled. 

“I’m fine- I’m good-“ Taranza said, turning away from Void and retching. 

~ || • || ~ 

Despite now being made out of yarn, Galacta Knight was adjusting very well to the new form. His attacks still carried over very well. 

His magenta eyes glared into Prince Fluff, who was desperately trying to buy time by transforming into a car and speeding away. 

But running never saved anyone. 

Galacta Knight charged an attack, holding his lance close to him. It took only a second before it was complete, and multiple colossal tornados sped into the direction of Prince Fluff. The patch prince didn’t get a chance to get anywhere before a tornado picked him up and flung him back at Galacta Knight, who looked bloodthirsty yet hollow at the same time. 

Prince Fluff couldn’t attack on his own. 

Well- he could, but only if Galacta Knight threw out projectiles he could grab and send back at them. 

Prince Fluff narrowly dodged a slash from the lance, but before he could jump back further Galacta thrusted the lance right through Fluff’s patch. 

Prince Fluff cried out in pain and fell back. He attempted to get up, but glanced up and saw Galacta Knight raising their lance for yet another attack.

A cloud formed above and before Galacta Knight could attack, lightning struck him. 

Or it would’ve if he didn’t jump back in time. 

“Galacta Knight!” Zan shouted, anger filling her voice. Galacta Knight spared only an empty glance towards her. 

They sent a tornado spiraling toward Zan, who jumped out the way. He raised his shield just in time to deflect a bullet from Susie. Galacta spread his wings and flew up high, summoning swords that he shot in every direction. 

Prince Fluff dodged out the way, using his whip to yank Susie away from a sword heading directly toward her. Zan managed to zap away just in time. 

Galacta Knight prepared another set of swords, but got caught off guard by a flurry of attacks from a fellow swordsman. 

“Susie, shoot another bullet!” Prince Fluff shouted. 

“Alright..?” Susie said, a little confused but did as told. Prince Fluff saw the bead on the bullet, and grinned. As quick as he could, he used his yarn whip to unravel the bullet and roll it into a ball. He threw it at the distracted Galacta Knight, and thankfully, Swordmaster moved back in time and the yarn ball struck Galacta Knight. 

The knight fell, dazed for a moment. 

Everyone moved in slightly closer to Galacta Knight trying to keep the pressure. 

“Move out the way!” Someone shouted, as she sent her labrys’ frozen head spiraling towards the dazed Galacta Knight. “And bonjam, Galacta.”

The head hit him, but he snapped back into reality. 

...or wherever he was before. Considering he didn’t say anything, and went back to attacking like a machine. The flew around another flurry of attacks from Swordmaster, striking them in the back the second they were behind them, and sending them to the ground. He stabbed at Prince Fluff who had unraveled another one of Susie’s bullets, and deflected another bullet from Susie with his shield. Prince Fluff jumped out the way, but Susie wasn’t so lucky as a summoned sword stabbed her patch to the ground, making her unable to move. 

“Shit!” She cried out, watching as Swordmaster struggled to get up and Prince Fluff struggled to pry out the sword with his whip. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Zan shouted, enraged. She raised her spear, twirling it in the air to start another lightning storm.

But Galacta Knight was quicker, and flew at her at an insane speed, attacking with his lance faster than she could register, sending her to the ground. 

“Jamblasted! I’ll kill you!” Francisca screamed, a rage seen in her eyes that replaced the pity in them before. She jumped in front of Zan, who was getting back up, summoning her ice candies and sending them at Galacta. 

One quick spin with his lance knocked them all away. 

“You were supposed to be a  _ hero _ !” Flamberge shouted, appearing and attempting to skewer Galacta Knight with her sword. 

She was expecting his usual “I  _ am  _ a hero” but he stayed silent as he dodged. 

Despite being “injured” before and even getting hit with a few attacks, he fought with more and more fury. He flew up high, and raised his lance once more. 

A roar echoed through the air, followed by fire aimed at Galacta. Galacta soared just out of reach of the flames, striking Fangora in one of their beads and sending them crashing to the ground. 

The dragon struggled at getting up, but thankfully Hot Wings soared up. Though Galacta Knight knew were to aim. Before the Phoenix could even attack, they spotted the bead and destroyed it in one slash. She screeched in pain, landing on the ground and struggling to even get a huff of fire out. 

Prince Fluff managed to pry out the sword and sent it right back at Galacta as he got distracted with a meteor attack from Flamberge. 

It hit!

Galacta stabbed his lance into the ground, summoning more large tornados that spiraled through and hit everyone. The mages managed to just barely dodge out the way, as long with Susie, but everyone else unfortunately got hit. As Galacta was occupied with the tornadoes, a series of cards got thrown at the knight. The first two missed, Galacta being able to knock them away, but the third hit him in his wing. 

“Beat it,” Squashini muttered, building a wall of cards in front of himself and the others to defend from Galacta Knight. Prince Fluff took a card, and threw it at Galacta since he was occupied at Galacta Knight.

It hit him, as well as Zan’s lightning attack coming from the electric throne she summoned and activated by tossing her spear threw. Galacta was stunned, and everyone took their chance to attack. 

Prince Fluff threw another rolled up card. Squashini transformed his wand into a cape and threw a bomb. Zan continued with the deadly laser from her throne. Francisca shook up her sofa gun and shot it at Galacta. Flamberge aided in her cauldron spewing lava at him. Swordmaster twisted from his swordsman form to his dark matter form, and shot lasers at them, floating in the air. Susie charged her gun, and shot a powerful attack from it. 

A rolling fireball struck Galacta Knight and quickly turned behind the card wall. “Sorry I’m late..” Burning Leo apologized. Spouts of water barely missed Galacta Knight, but Driblee joined from behind the card wall too! Fangora shook off the stun and their bead appeared again, as they spat more fireballs at the stunned knight. Hot Wings recovered as well, sending burning feathers at the knight. The ground shook as a tentacle appeared from the nearby river, revealing Capamari had finally arrived. The tentacle attempted to strike Galacta Knight, but he recovered himself and sliced it away from him.

Capamari’s tentacle recoiled, and Galacta took his chance. 

He wouldn’t get overwhelmed.

_ He’s the greatest warrior in the universe. _

_ Not some fallen hero.  _

He raised his lance, and white lines appeared above everyone. “Dodge out the way!” Zan was quick to say, zapping away and desperately trying to avoid the electric pillars as they just kept coming and coming.

Nobody could attack, completely distracted with avoiding the pillars which allowed Galacta Knight to create a beam of light, striking the ground around everyone and creating fire once it disappeared. Prince Fluff cried out as he got burned, and Swordmaster barely avoided it. Susie shouted, trying to pat out the fire on her hair. Francisca focused on helping everyone, while Flamberge took to attack.

“JAMBLASTED! Why couldn’t you just stick to your word??!” She shouted at him, barely missing another skewer as he dodged out the way. He looked at her with an empty gaze. 

He flew up high, and cut a dimension rift. 

_ Oh no. _

That was his most powerful move.

It could knock down anybody in one shot if they got close enough. 

“Get back!” Flamberge shouted, as she whipped her sword out of the ground and threw the boulders at Galacta Knight.

He tried to escape as the rift charged its attack, but the meteor struck him hard and he fell. 

Squashini built another wall of cards, and Francisca enforced its security with a wall of ice. Everyone ducked behind it close, even one of Capamari’s tentacles curling around everyone for protection. 

Galacta Knight attempted to get up, but being the only one without a sort of protection, the powerful beam from the rift struck him and only him. He felt the full force of his own rage and fury. 

The cards dissolved and the ice cracked, and the wall was about to fall but  _ finally  _ the beam let up and the rift closed. 

The wall fell as everybody prepared to attack Galacta Knight again, who was completely stunned by his own attack. Prince Fluff jumped above him and turned into an iron weight, aiming to crush his wings. Flamberge stabbed the ground and flung more boulders at him, aiming each one carefully to hit. Swordmaster attacked by switching back into Blade form and stabbig him multiple times. Fangora and Hot Wings both attacked with the hottest fire they could muster. Burning Leo did a quick fire dash into Galacta. Susie shot her gun as many times as she could. Francisca slashed at him multiple times with her labrys. Zan swirled up a lightning storm and struck him with it multiple times. Driblee attacked with his water, creating a beautiful rainbow. Squashini sliced at Galacta with cards and quickly tied him  _ tightly _ to a bomb, which wasn’t set. And Capamari tied a tentacle tightly around the still stunned Galacta Knight. 

It happened so quickly, and so much damage was done, that it surpassed even the strength of the greatest warrior, who was once a hero. 

“...nova.. I’m out of breath,” Flamberge said, breathing heavily and walking closer to Galacta Knight. His red eyes were looking straight at her, and he glared. “So asshole, anything to say?” 

“.... _ Bonjam _ ,” Galacta Knight growled, failing at suppressing just how weak he was. 


	31. Chapter 31

Meta Knight narrowly dodged the wave of dark energy coming from Void Termina’s core. King Dedede grabbed Bandana Dee and ducked underneath it, and Kirby continued attacking, taking and spitting whatever stars he could at it. 

“Watch out for the blood!” Bandana cried out, dodging a drop from above and going back to stabbing the hell out of Void’s heart. 

The three danced their way around the blood, and before Void could land anymore attacks, it started to crack open and a blinding light appeared.

“Now, Kirby!” Meta Knight gestured, shielding his eyes from the light. 

A bright pink heart formed above Kirby, and they tossed it as hard as he could and aimed for the inside of the heart.

It hit the shell, and they got thrown out of Void.

Everyone ran up to them (except Taranza, who tried not to throw up). 

Kirby whined a little, disappointingly walking towards the Sparkler. 

“It’s okay Kirby, we still have another chance that’ll be much easier.” Meta Knight said as he hopped on behind Kirby. 

“Yeah! You did great, and we know you can do this,” King Dedede helped console the puffball.

“Yeah!!! We’ve been doing great so far! And we’ll still help!” Bandana added, raising his spear as the Sparkler sparked to life and started to hover again. 

Kirby smiled, grateful for the support. 

Suddenly the ground shook, as something hit the floor at full speed.

“...is that Susie’s mech?” Taranza asked, floating closer to it. 

“I completely forgot she was sending us something,” Daroach said. “Any takers?”

Shadow Kirby excitedly walked up and jumped into it, and it immediately burst with life. 

“...all right,” Dark Meta Knight commented. “Good luck, Kirby.”

Then Void Termina began to rise, and the mask came back on. Everybody prepared for phase 2 as the god grew its wings and soared. 

~ || • || ~ 

The mages guarded Galacta Knight as everyone else stayed in the area and either talked, or searched for food. Galacta Knight stayed silent, examining as everyone talked. He avoided looking at the mages. 

“...so much for Aeon Hero,” Zan Partizanne muttered, cleaning her spear and wrapping gauze around her arm. “I just finished recovering after the Void Termina fight too…” 

“I  _ am  _ a hero,” Galacta bitterly muttered. 

Zan rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with that shit anymore. 

“Are you okay..?” Flamberge asked Francisca, who was holding her side. 

“Y-yeah… just bruised myself I think..” she quietly answered. 

“I’ll go get some food for you,” Flamberge said, getting up and hovering over to where everybody else was. 

“Jamanke!” Francisca said, thankful.

An uncomfortable silence came over the three, and nobody bothered to say anything. It only got more drawn out and uncomfortable as Flamberge came back and handed Maxim Tomatoes to Francisca and Zan Partizanne.

“...you can’t keep doing this,” Zan eventually said, after the agonizing silence.

Galacta Knight said nothing. 

“You can’t just keep… attacking people, attacking  _ planets _ . You have so much power and used it to be a hero, and now it’s like.. we don’t even know you anymore,” Zan continued.

“...people change over time. Most grow to become those you don’t recognize,” Galacta Knight muttered, an irritated tone to his voice. He tried to move his wing under the ropes, but winced in pain. He had a feeling it was broken. 

“I don’t think going from a hero to a bloodthirsty shell of a warrior is growing,” Flamberge grumbled, her hair glowing a brighter red from the anger. 

“I was seal-“

“We were erased from history. All of our efforts, erased by the ones we trusted. They saw us as far too powerful for our own good, and despite how we helped avoid catastrophe, they decided to banish us to the edge of the universe,” Zan said. 

“We made… one of the worst mistakes of our lifetime, and thankfully Ki-“ Francisca paused for a moment. “Someone helped us realize that. You’re making your own variant of that mistake right now.”

“I was  _ possessed  _ by Void, thanks to you,” Galacta Knight snapped. 

“You weren’t possessed when you threatened Patchland to keep us quiet. You would’ve done it anyway,” Flamberge shouted, starting to get extremely frustrated. 

Another long silence fell among them. 

At least until Francisca spoke up.

“...remember when I was first learning how to use my ice magic?” Francisca said. Galacta Knight kept quiet, but Zan snickered. 

“Nova, jes. I always melted what you made by accident, by the way. There was no reason to chase me around the training field for it,” Flamberge chuckled. It was a nice memory. 

Back when they were still Allied with the ancients. 

Back when things were going well and nothing was wrong. 

“You used to wear the ugliest jacket and constantly complain that it was too cold,” Zan teased. Francisca playfully pushed her, giggling. “At least I didn’t explode the toaster!” 

“That wasn’t me!” Zan laughed. 

“That was me. I’m guilty of that,” Flamberge said, raising her hand. 

“How did you explode a toaster-?!” Francisca giggled. 

“I wanted it to cook faster! I’m impatient!” Flamberge desperately tried to defend herself, but she couldn’t help herself from giggling. 

“At least my hair didn’t look like a needlous after I first used my magic!” Flamberge went for Zan next.

“It’s hard to get used to static electricity!” Zan burst out laughing. 

“I was wrong,” The laughter suddenly stopped when Galacta Knight quietly spoke.

“Juh? Did you finally realize?” Zan asked, the happy tone completely devoid and now being slightly sarcastic. 

“I was wrong. Not everybody changes. You’re all just how I remember you,” Galacta Knight added.

“...you need to get your memory checked, then,” Flamberge huffed. 

“....”

Another long silence. Zan really hoped that Galacta Knight would finally realize that attacking the people around him isn’t heroic. That he was wrong in treating them how he did when he came back. And that he was wrong for acting like that before he got sealed. 

“I didn’t  _ do  _ anything,” Galacta Knight muttered, mostly to himself. His wings instinctively twitched to close around himself as he dug out awful memories. He winced from the pain as he forgot he was tied and his wing was broken. 

“Excuse me-?!” Zan said, upset at how he saw nothing wrong with how he treated them. 

“Back then.. I didn’t. Do anything.” Galacta Knight spat out to himself.

The mages paused and looked at eachother, and then back at Galacta. Confused. They heard the story of how he got sealed away for using his power to destroy a planet. 

“I took pride in my strength. Whenever I got the chance, I’d show how far I could go in battle. I wanted people to know that they were secure, that they were  _ safe  _ when I was around. But showing your true strength leaves to only downfall,” Galacta continued. Despite forcing his voice to keep from shaking, he couldn’t get rid of the uncharacteristically scared tone in his voice or the occasional stutter. The mages noticed this, and they were aware of how much they often suppressed his fear. Of any emotion, really. Zan saw his painfully bent wing twitching, as the other one struggled underneath the rope. “Then there was  _ them _ .”

The mages immediately knew who he was referring to. The other heroes of Yore. They didn’t know the other heroes all too well, only that they were a very strange yet friendly bunch. And that when Galacta Knight always came to visit he was always so much happier after spending time with them. 

Galacta Knight couldn’t bring himself to say The Heroes of Yore, let alone their names. It always made him feel sick with so many conflicting emotions that weren’t supposed to be there, with only two of those emotions taking the lead in the strongest. Grief and rage. “They were my closest friends at the time, even above you three and Hyness. I even went as far as to see them as family, despite how naive that was. I was… the most powerful among them. While they thrived and achieved in skills far beyond most other’s ability, I was still far ahead in them. Yet I never thought about it. I just enjoyed being part of a team of people of similar skill, and I cared about them.”

“I was a  _ fucking fool, _ ” Galacta growled, his broken wing twitching once more. He stopped for a moment to wait for the pain to dull. It didn’t. He took a break from talking, he felt his body trembling and he wanted nothing more than to break free of the rope holding him down. But he had no choice but to stay, resurfacing memories he’d rather keep buried deep. 

“We know this part of the story,” Zan quietly mumbled. Galacta didn’t even bother to lift his head to look at her, nor even speak. He was just desperately trying to keep his shaking and scared breathing quiet.

“You’re stalling,” Flamberge said, voice surprisingly cold for a woman of fire. Zan and Francisca couldn’t blame her. 

“....I forgot how exactly, but after sealing Void, I heard they were going to simplify the spell and use it on me. I refused to believe it, because they were  _ my friends _ . I wa-  _ am  _ a hero. I’ve risked my safety to help them and countless people, so it didn’t make sense.”

“Then I fucking heard them,” Galacta’s voice began to tremble with his body, as his eyes looked to the ground, completely lost in the tar pit of painful memories. “I heard them say that I had too much power for my own good. I learned that ever since Termina, they’ve organized meetings in my absence. They didn’t want to simply murder me. They wanted me alive to suffer through countless years of torment stuck in a crystal prison.”

Galacta Knight felt tears flow behind his mask, and he hoped they were hidden. He laughed, but it was one of pure pain, and continued. “So in a spur of anger, I decided to let go of my fury. I destroyed the damn planet we built our base on, the one we trained on. The one they brought me on. The one they  _ plotted _ on. The one where they stuck a knife in my back.”

The mages’ eyes widened. So the rumors of him destroying a planet was true. They all felt instantly conflicted and uncomfortable. 

“...nobody was on it, however. I waited until they went on another mission without me, and destroyed it. Destroyed so many memories, good and agonizing. The planet was completely bare of any life that wasn’t us, yet  _ they  _ made it out like I destroyed a whole planet that thrived with life.”

“They… definitely made it sound like you attacked them and tried to destroy a planet with life,” Francisca mumbled. She couldn’t help but feel pity for him again. 

“...they were traitors. They stabbed me in the back and waited until I snapped so they could seal me away with no consequences. Yet…. I still miss them. Despite how furious, how  _ awful _ , they’ve made me feel at anything that vaguely reminds me of them…. I still miss them,” Galacta finished.

He heard you were supposed to feel better when confessing secrets. That your conscience feels lighter. Though he felt like he was carrying a sandbag and sinking in a tar pit. 

“You still  _ destroyed  _ a planet, to them it probably looked like the start of what they feared,” Flamberge said, despite her conflicting thoughts and building pity for her old friend.

Galacta Knight didn’t say anything. He was too focused on trying to shut out the physical and emotional pain.

“...we  _ did  _ aid in summoning Void,” Francisca mumbled, trying to give Galacta Knight the benefit of the doubt. 

“What happened before doesn’t excuse actions. No matter how painful it may be. We went through something very similar, but we grew from it,” Zan said, standing up. “Galacta can hopefully, too.”

“...nova, I hope the others are handling Void fine,” Flamberge sighed, looking at the sky. 

“....untie me,” Galacta Knight muttered.

“Absolutely not!” Zan shouted, stabbing her spear into the ground. “Jampologa, but opening up doesn’t grant you freedom.”

“I can  _ help  _ with Void!” 

“We aren’t trying to kill them! We’re letting Kirby befriend them,” Francisca said.

“...an idiotic plan from the Pink Demon, but nonetheless I can help,” Galacta continued, stubborn.

“Janno! You  _ just  _ attacked us!” Flamberge added.

“You said you hoped for me to grow from my mistakes! Then let me help,” Galacta basically begged. The mages looked at eachother, conflicted but shook their heads. “...you said I haven't been acting as a hero should. Then let me fix that.”

“...you’re too injured,” Zan huffed. “You’ll get killed.”

“Then bring me a maxim tomato. I’m not sure how much it’ll help the wing, but I can  _ help  _ them,” Galacta continued. 

Another stare exchange from the mages. 

“...we’ll kill you if you use this freedom the wrong way,” Francisca said. “No seal.”

“Nova- this is only because I still trust you… despite everything,” Flamberge sighed, facepalming. 

Zan, who had never finished her maxim tomato, untying Galacta Knight. “Fine,” she muttered. “Come straight back here when it’s over.”

Galacta Knight fell to the ground, shouting in pain as he landed on his wing. He slowly got up, groaning in agony as he did. 

“What are you doing-?!” Prince Fluff rushed over, having heard the noise. 

“Don’t worry, Prince Fluff. He’s helping us now,” Francisca said, watching as Zan handed Galacta the maxim tomato.

“A-are you sure?” He asked, looking from the mages to Galacta, who lifted up his mask right above his mouth and finished eating the tomato.

All his injuries disappeared, and he slid the mask back on. “...I’ll be back,” Galacta Knight said, eyes burning red with a feeling that wasn’t rage for the first time in aeons.

He spread out his wings, though the once-broken one was still painfully sore, and flew off, leaving feathers behind. 

~ || • || ~ 

The battle has been very repetitive.

Dodge, shoot, shoot, dodge, save someone close by, attack, and dodge even more. 

“The back! It moved to the back!” Coo shouted, narrowly dodging another shockwave from the impact of the double edged axe. The ones on the ground nodded, and worked around the attacks from both Void and the damaged ships.

The attacks from the ships slowed, as more focus had to be thrown to repairs, which slowed the whole fight down and lessened the pressure against Void Termina, which let it attack much more. 

Chilly jumped over a shockwave, watching as Magolor dodged an elemental arrow and struck the eye with his sword. He quickly floated back down, out of breath.

“It hasn’t… even cracked yet,” he whined. 

“We’ll just have to keep going!” Daroach shouted, releasing another charged shot from his wand and just barely hitting it.

“It’s pretty hard to do it when it won’t stop fucking flying around!” Marx shouted, beyond frustrated. 

“Speaking of, here it comes-!” Chilly added, diving out the way as Void Termina flew through. Thankfully, everybody began to attack the hell out of it with no holding back as it passed.

“Did the eye move?” Rick asked, panting with smoke coming from his mouth. 

“No. We need to keep attacking,” Dark Meta Knight said, landing and taking a breather. Marx groaned, and shot back into the air to continue attacking, following behind Void and weaving around the attacks from the sparkler and ships. Landia flew next to him, trying to get close enough to Void to be able to attack with their tail or spit fire at them. 

Void slowed to a stop, spreading their wings high above them and beginning to summon something. Landia and Marx began to repeatedly slash and attack at the eye on their back, not holding back. 

Meanwhile the rest on the ground and in the ships either tried to catch their breath, or left to join Marx and Landia. Magolor dropped some gem apples for Chilly to freeze and then something all too familiar appeared high above Void Termian’s head. 

The Master Crown. 

His ears fell and he practically froze in a mixture of pure shock as he stared. Though this time he didn’t stare with fascination or obsession, he stared with pure horror. 

Lasers came from the Master Crown, and everyone (who wasn’t wailing on Void’s eye) started to focus on dodging. 

“Magolor, focus!” Daroach shouted, tilting his hat down and teleported, narrowly missing getting struck by a laser. His words died in Magolor’s eyes.

“Nova-“ Dark Meta Knight said, diving under a thick laser just  _ barely  _ missing and getting his wing disintegrated. Rick rolled as a stone, avoiding the lasers as Gooey flew above them. Taranza weaved and dodged elegantly, as Adeleine and Ribbon rode on a drawing of Kracko to avoid it.

“Come on-!” Chilly shouted, grabbing Magolor's hand and creating snow that he could skate on to get away from a laser chasing them down. Thankfully, that seemed to snap Magolor back to reality.

“..eh-?” He practically squeaked out, still very shaken up as Chilly practically dragged him out

The laser was right behind them, and was starting to dissipate but they were barely fast enough. Thankfully, Magolor twisted his hands in the circular pattern and shoved himself and Chilly into a dimensional rift and closed it right as the laser struck where they were.

They appeared a few feet away. 

“That’s a fucking workout!” Daroach panted, nearly collapsing as he finished teleporting. 

“Yeah… I’m exhausted,” Taranza hovered back down, breathing heavily. 

“It’s not over yet!” Chilly shouted, ducking as the Sparkler flew past them. 

The Master Crown began to split into copies of itself. “You’re kidding me…” Chilly muttered, as Magolor basically buried his face into his chest, shaking. 

“Get ready to open another rift, okay?” Chilly said in a comforting tone, petting him under his hood and avoiding the scars the Master Crown left him. Magolor nodded.

“Oi- Everyone grab a partner! This is going to be hell!” Rick commanded, as Coo grabbed him and quickly lifted him high above where the Master Crowns would reach. 

Daroach grabbed Adeleine and Ribbon, getting ready to teleport as fast as he fucking could as he held them right against his chest. 

Taranza tied a thin string around Gooey, and got ready to hover and dodge like hell.

Shadow Kirby landed with Susie’s mech, the thrusters losing power, and jumped out, floating high above the reach of the lasers. Dark Meta Knight grabbed him and covered him and Kirby in his cape dissapearing. 

Magolor opened a rift and he and Chilly slipped into it, and it closed just in time before hell unleashed, the lasers firing  _ everywhere. _

Daroach teleported, Taranza dodged, and Coo weaved, all struggling to survive. 

Thankfully, the attack didn’t last, as Void howled with pain as Marx, Landia, and the fire from the ships and Sparkler took out the eye on the back.

“Last one!” Marx said, floating down with a tired Landia following close behind. Everybody came back down, exhausted. A rift opened and Magolor and Chilly basically collapsed through, struggling to get up. 

Everyone began charging their attacks as Void’s eye moved to their head, as well as prepared for their next attack. It rose its wings high, preparing to attack.

“...huh?” Marx asked, as a feather fell and landed in front of him.

“What the f- HOLY SHIT!” Daroach started and cut himself from pure shock, as  _ hundreds  _ of heart spears stabbed through the ground, and hitting the eye on its head. 

It made a shout of what sounded like shock, and momentarily lost balance in the air before catching themself. 

Galacta Knight descended, holding his lance up high, and flying directly in front of its face. 

“Is that-“ Taranza started, staring in awe.

“ _ Galacta Knight, _ ” Landia finished what he said. 

“...it’s scared of him… I think?” Adeleine said, watching as Void refused to attack him. 

“Holy fucking shit!” King Dedede shouted, looking up from the sparkler and seeing Galacta Knight.

“H-how is he here?? Why is he helping?” Bandana cried out, confused and unable to focus on the task at hand.

Even Kirby stopped steering to look in awe at the greatest warrior. 

“Focus, everyone! It’s not attacking in the moment, we need to take our chance  _ now _ !” Meta Knight shouted, snapping everyone back as he began releasing charged shots. 

Galacta Knight spun, wings spreading majestically and raising his lance as more heart spears were summoned. 

The Starcutter used every attack in its arsenal. It flung the oars at the eye, making sure not to hit Galacta, as well as shot the gelatinous blobs and stars.

The Halberd released a laser that surpassed even the ones from the Master Crown copies.

The ones on the ground merely watched, unable to do much, as they didn’t want to get near Galacta.

But thankfully, the eye cracked more and more as more deadly attacks pierced the eye. Void was still stuck frozen from the sight of the heart spears. 

“Sleep, Termina,” Galacta Knight muttered, pointing his lance at the eye and sending every heart spear at it, each directly impaling it. 

And with the final heart spear, the eye shattered. 

Void Termina roared in agony, and fell to their knees, before collapsing and the head coming off. Galacta watched, no expression 

Everyone cheered as the sparkler lowered, including Kirby and his friends.

“That was.. very unexpected!” King Dedede laughed. “Seriously- I didn’t expect Galacta Knight-“ he quickly added.

“...me neither..” Meta Knight said to himself, looking up to find Galacta Knight.

The Aeon Hero had already disappeared.

“We don’t have time to think about this. Once Void is allied, we can theorize,” Meta Knight ordered, turning to the vortex of Void Termina.

“Yeah!! Let’s do this one last time!” Bandana Dee cheered, raising their spear. Kirby pushed his fist up, cheering as well, before jumping into the vortex.

Bandana, Meta, and Dedede swiftly followed.

The Star Allies cheering calmed, and they all turned to eachother.

“Fuck waiting- what do you think happened?” Marx asked.

“Marx!” Adeleine shouted. “Not yet!”

“We all broke the rules by being out here, what’s one more? Anyway- I’ll go first!” Marx started. 

Galacta Knight flew onto the deck of the Halberd, which was thankfully far enough away from the Star Allies where he wouldn’t be seen. He watched as the main four jumped in, still feeling a bit of irritation at them. He started to question whether or not the plan would actually work, but someone walked into the deck.

“Galacta Knight?” Hyness asked. 

Galacta looked towards him, but didn’t say anything. He turned back to the edge of the deck and continued watching. 

“...what happened? I saw you come from out of nowhere- and then I heard something up here,” Hyness explained, cautiously walking closer to the knight who stayed silent. 

“I went to take care of Void myself recklessly. I paid for it with my free will and attacked Patchland while possessed,” Galacta Knight quietly explained. “The guards in Patchland proved successful and defeated me, though.”

“That’s good,” Hyness said, standing next to the knight. “....no offense.”

“It’s fine,” Galacta answered.

A silence fell over the two, as they watched the Star Allies.

It wasn’t too long before Hyness broke it.

“When are you leaving?” He asked, turning to Galacta. 

“Once Termina is defeated,” Galacta said. “Or befriended.”

“That soon?” Hyness asked. 

“The generals want me to return to Patchland as soon as this is over.”

Hyness chuckled. “Not surprising. They really care about you.”

“....hm.” Was all Galacta Knight said. He wasn’t aware of it before.

Another silence. Though this one wasn’t broken by words. It was broken with an action.

Hyness cautiously hugged Galacta Knight, who was shocked. “Juh-?” Galacta Knight said as he got caught off guard. “...I missed you, Gala,” Hyness said, holding Galacta Knight gently and carefully. 

“...yeah. I missed you too,” was all Galacta Knight could say, awkwardly wrapping his wings around Hyness.

~ || • || ~ 

“Why didn’t it work-?!” Bandana cried out, clinging to the top of Void (ew) as they tried to get out of reach of the water.

“It’s probably not weak enough!” King Dedede answered, waiting for the water to go away. 

“Once it gets spit out it’s body is the ideal time. That should be when it’s weakest,” Meta Knight replied, dropping to the floor as the water drained and slicing at Void.

The three dropped from the top and began relentlessly attacking Void, desperate. 

“Come on!!” King Dedede shouted, spinning with his hammer. Void giggled, and started to shake before splitting up.

“Hurry!” Meta Knight shouted, chasing after a copy and using all his might to drill into it with his sword. 

Kirby inhaled all the stars he could and spat them back at Void, Bandana stabbed and stabbed with his spear, and King Dedede spun and slammed with his hammer.

And thankfully, before the Void copies could attack, they merged back together, as the body began to fail.

“Yes!” King Dedede shouted.

“Get ready, Kirby!” Meta Knight said.

“Poyo!” Kirby nodded, and the five got ejected from the body. 

The Star Allies jumped back, as Kirby, Bandana, Meta, Dedede, and now Void landed on the ground. 

Void didn’t hesitate to float up, cute face twisting into one of anger.

“Hurry!” Daroach shouted, getting ready to attack in case things went south. A bunch of the other Allies prepared as well, and so did Meta, Dedede, and Bandana as Kirby summoned a friend heart.

Kirby gathered as much strength as he could, the heart growing larger and larger. 

The tension increased as Void’s baby face changed to one more commonly associated with dark matter.

It roared, enraged, and Kirby tossed the heart.

It hit it directly in the eye. 

There was a moment of silence, before there was as a blinding flash of light. 


	32. Chapter 32

_ The wind whistles.  _

_ The leaves rustle as the dance with the wind’s gentle push.  _

_ It’s nice isn’t it? _

_ The grass is a lovely shade of green that is soothing to the eye. If you were to drag your hand across it, you’d feel the morning dew across your hand. _

_ The sun is out, creating the perfect sky and perfect temperature, with many clouds to guess the shape of.  _

_ It’s a perfect place to play, no? _

_ Well, you can’t play there.  _

_ Don’t be upset, you can have this.. er… nice play place, instead.  _

_ There is no gentle breeze. _

_ There’s no leaves on the tree. There’s only branches that twist and turn like dying serpents. _

_ There are only a few blades of grass that are an ugly shadow of brown. They are struggling to stay within the murky mud that makes you feel disgusted as your feet sink into it.  _

_ The sky is an ugly gray, and the sun isn’t there. _

_ The rain beats down hard and makes you cold. _

_ You hate it.  _

_ You could see the perfect play place, and you can still see it far in the distance. It’s like it’s taunting you. You feel like you were supposed to have it, but instead you got stuck here instead.  _

_ So you scream and cry.  _

_ You trash and throw a fit.  _

_ And you don’t stop.  _

_ You want the perfect play place you were promised.  _

_ You don’t want to sink and trip in the mud anymore. _

_ So you continue. _

_ You scream and cry for as long as you can. _

_ You never stop.  _

_ You don’t know how long it’s been. _

_ It could’ve been minutes. _

_ Years. _

_ Centuries. _

_ Aeons.  _

_ You aren’t sure and don’t care. _

_ One day, some ants come from out of nowhere.  _

_ They look like they’re trying to say something.  _

_ But you don’t understand, because they’re simply ants. _

_ So you continue to thrash and throw a fit.  _

_ You squish some ants in the process.  _

_ But you don’t notice, as they’re too small to see.  _

_ More time passes.  _

_ You continue to scream and cry, desperate. _

_ Some birds come up to you and speak. _

_ You can vaguely understand. _

_ They want you to stop. _

_ But you don’t. _

_ You can’t.  _

_ You don't know how.  _

_ You don’t even remember why you’re doing this.  _

_ It’s all you know at this point.  _

_ So you continue.  _

_ Part of you wants the birds to teach you how to stop. _

_ But that part is overshadowed. _

_ So you scream and cry. _

_ You trash and throw a fit. _

_ And the birds peck.  _

_ And peck. _

_ They peck until there’s blood. _

_ You try to defend yourself, but fail. _

_ The birds are quick and smart. _

_ They bring pretty looking sticks. _

_ And you remember the perfect play place.  _

_ It’s a vague clouded memory.  _

_ But you still can’t stop. _

_ You thrash and cry and those pretty sticks are stabbed into you. _

_ Suddenly, the ugly play place is gone. _

_ You stop crying and screaming.  _

_ You hope you’re going to see the perfect play place.  _

_ So you wait.  _

_ … _

_ The perfect play place is no longer in sight, is it? _

_ It’s gone. _

_ There’s nothing here. _

_ There’s nothing there.  _

_ There’s nothing.  _

_ Absolutely.  _

_ Nothing.  _

_ You can’t feel anything, can you? _

_ You can’t move, can you? _

_ You don’t know what they did to you. _

_ But you don’t care. _

_ You can’t care. _

_ You can barely think.  _

_ You aren’t happy. _

_ You aren’t angry.  _

_ You’re nothing.  _

_ Time passes. _

_ There’s nothing but ants. _

_ You don’t pay attention to them.  _

_ You can’t. _

_ Your head is so clouded you still can’t do anything. _

_ You can’t remember anything.  _

_ You can’t wonder about the past or future. _

_ More and more time slips by. _

_ The ants come around more and more often.  _

_ There’s four of them.  _

_ You don’t pay attention. _

_ Then everything breaks. _

_ You can feel again.  _

_ You can move again. _

_ Your thoughts aren’t so clouded. _

_ And you’re upset.  _

_ Hatred. _

_ Anger. _

_ Rage. _

_ Pain. _

_ Fury.  _

_ It all swirls inside of you. _

_ You are it.  _

_ You’re in that murky play place.  _

_ The perfect play place is in sight. _

_ But it’s been too long. _

_ You don’t recognize it.  _

_ You don’t remember that you want it.  _

_ So you thrash and cry.  _

_ You squish any ants you see. _

_ You rip the few blades of grass left.  _

_ You break the slithering branches.  _

_ And you scream.  _

_ You don’t know if this revenge or a cry for help.  _

_ You don’t know anything.  _

_ You don’t even know what you want, do you? _

_ It’s painful. _

_ It’s torture.  _

_ You’re so lost.  _

_ All you know is to trash around and throw a fit.  _

_ You’ve never learned anything else.  _

_ You might not even have the capacity for anything else. _

_ Those birds are back. _

_ No. _

_ They’re different birds. _

_ You aren’t sure. _

_ But they don’t have those scary sticks.  _

_ They want you to stop. _

_ You don’t know how. _

_ You don’t want to.  _

_ They bring ants.  _

_ Lots of ants.  _

_ The birds peck.  _

_ And peck. _

_ They peck until there’s blood. _

_ The ants swarm and bite you.  _

_ Lots of bites.  _

_ Bite. _

_ Bite. _

_ Bite. _

_ Peck. _

_ Peck. _

_ Peck. _

_ It hurts.  _

_ But they don’t have those scary sticks.  _

_ You don’t go back into the scary state. _

_ You stay in the murky playground.  _

_ You don’t thrash. _

_ You can’t. _

_ It hurts too much.  _

_ You can’t move.  _

_ It hurts too much. _

_ So you cry.  _

_ And cry. _

_ And cry. _

_ It’s all you can do. _

_ It’s all you know.  _

_ Time passes.  _

_ It hurts.  _

_ You’re angry. _

_ You’re upset.  _

_ You’re furious.  _

_ You’re lost.  _

_ And you don’t know what you want. _

_ It seems like all you know is pain, anger, fury, and being upset. _

_ It seems like that’s all you know. _

_ It’s all you are. _

_ It’s what you’re made of.  _

_ Time passes. _

_ You continue to cry. _

_ Your wounds heal. _

_ You’re angry, furious, upset, and in pain. _

_ It’s all you are. _

_ It’s all around you.  _

_ You can use it to heal. _

_ You can use it to make yourself comfortable. _

_ So you do. _

_ You’ve forgotten again, haven't you? _

_ You've forgotten about the birds and ants. _

_ About the familiar bird who keeps coming in and out.  _

_ You took care of them a while ago.  _

_ You’ve forgotten why you’re so upset.  _

_ You’ve forgotten why you’re scared.  _

_ You’ve forgotten about what you want. _

_ You’ve forgotten about the perfect playground. _

_ The dead murky one is all you know.  _

_ The mean birds and ants is all you know.  _

_ All the pain and horrible feelings is all you know. _

_ It’s all you’ve ever felt. _

_ It’s all you can ever feel.  _

_ You were made this way.  _

_ The birds and ants are back. _

_ This time they brought strange and painful toys. _

_ But you’re stronger.  _

_ Or at least you think so.  _

_ So you scream and cry. _

_ Thrash and throw a fit. _

_ … _

_ You’re scared, aren’t you? _

_ A part of you still hopes for someone to hold your hand and teach you what you’re missing. _

_ You’re overwhelmed.  _

_ That bird is back.  _

_ And they have those scary sticks. _

_ You can’t scream and cry.  _

_ The ants are biting again. _

_ The birds are pecking.  _

_ You don’t want this. _

_ You don’t know what you want.  _

_ … _

_ It’s over isn’t it? _

_ You won’t get to go to the perfect play place.  _

_ You won’t get to lay out a blanket and eat. _

_ You won’t get to sleep. _

_ You’re so tired.  _

_ You’ve destroyed your murky play place.  _

_ There’s nothing keeping the rain from pooling. _

_ It hurts. _

_ And you’re tired. _

_ And you’re drowning.  _

~ || • || ~ 

The light is blinding, and nobody can see anything because of it. They all close their eyes and cover their faces because of it. They all wonder if it worked, and the light starts to die down. But before anybody can make a noise or ask a question, they hear something. 

Crying. 

A very loud mixture of crying and screaming.

It was heart-wrenching to hear, as it sounded just like a very small child. 

The light is gone now, and everybody opens their eyes. 

Kirby is standing by… another Kirby. 

Granted, this one has purple shoes, the exact same colors and glowing pattern as Void Termina, and a face twisted into one of pain as it cried. 

It was Void. 

Kirby was holding their hand and gently patting their back to try and comfort them. 

Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee walked over to the others. Even the ships began to die down in power as everybody landed them. 

“...huh..” Was all the King could muster, completely in awe. 

“It’s.. crying,” Bandana Dee quietly mumbled, just as much in shock. 

“...there’s.. no way Void turned into a Kirby, right?” Magolor asked, completely dumbfounded. 

“Well… it  _ is  _ right in front of us,” Marx hissed, putting his wings away as he climbed on top of Chilly and lied there. 

“...this hurts to listen to..” Chilly cringed. He wasn’t referring to the volume, but rather just the pure amount of pain from the voice.

“Yeah-“ Taranza added, anxiously fiddling with his hands. 

“...do you think Kirby can handle it? Comforting it- I mean,” Adeleine asked. 

“...I’m… not entirely sure,” Dark Meta Knight answered. Shadow Kirby tugged at his cape, and pointed to Kirby and Void. The reflection nodded, and watched as Shadow Kirby ran over to help comfort the new puffball as well.

“I’m sure they can do it. Especially with two Kirbys,” Ribbon gestured to the three. The crying didn’t sound as painful anymore.

“Sounds like they’re making progress,” Daroach mumbled, watching as Kirby quietly mumbled to Void and Shadow Kirby silently rubbed their back and held their hand. The crying started to die down. 

“Looks like it, too,” Rick said, pointing to how Void’s expression wasn’t one of pain, but looked more closely to one of confusion and sadness as they sniffled.

Coo chuckled. “I can’t believe this worked. I trusted Kirby to do this, but it’s still so bizarre to see.”

“We should go say hi!!!” Gooey started to hop over, but got blocked by Meta Knight’s wing.

“No. We don’t want to overwhelm them. For now, we’ll give them space. We should go back to the ships and wait,” Meta Knight said. Gooey looked disappointed, but nodded. 

“ _ Good idea, _ ” Landia nodded, and she took off back to the Starcutter. Everybody went back to the ships, and some glanced back to see Kirby and Shadow Kirby pulling Void into a hug.

“...it worked,” Galacta Knight said, looking down from the Halberd’s deck in amazement. “I can’t believe it.”

“Me neither…” Hyness mumbled. “...I’m going to go down there. Will you be coming with me?”

Galacta Knight shook his head. “No. I promised the generals I’d be back in Patchland as soon as this was over. Farewell.”

Hyness chuckled. “Come back soon. Farewell.”

Galacta Knight nodded and took off.

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 8:31 PM _

**Prince Fluff:** I am begging you to tell me again.

**Liar clown:** VOID TURNED INTO A FUCKIN KIRBY

**Squashini:** HUH???

**Liar clown:** IKR

**Flamberge:** Oh my Nova.

**Zan Pan:** How were they?

**Cheesed to meet you:** crying

**Cheesed to meet you:** a lot

**TRIPLE D:** shadow kirby and actual kirby seemed to calm them down tho

**Francisca:** were they aggressive?

**Chill Winds:** Before or after the fight?

**Francisca:** after

**Chill Winds:** Nah. 

**Magolor:** Just crying while SKirby and Kirby comforted them.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Skirby?

**Magolor:** Short for Shadow Kirby.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Ah.

**Squashini:** how many kirbys do y’all even have 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Well there’s the original..

**Dark Meta Knight:** And mine.

**Little Miss Perfect:** And now Void technically counts as one.

**Blade Knight:** Don’t forget Meta Knight. He counts, too. 

**Axe Knight:** yep!

**Scourge of Darkness:** I do not.

**Magolor:** Yes, you do.

**Chill Winds:** ^

**Squashini:** wait fr?

**Taranza:** Yeah, apparently.

**Little Miss Perfect:** Yeah, I saw it.

**TRIPLE D:** meta ily with all my heart but as king of dreamland you are a kirby

**Liar clown:** YES KING GET YOUR BF

**Cheesed to meet you:** LMFAO

**Scourge of Darkness:** Adiós. It was nice living in Dreamland while I could.

**Magolor:** JDBSOSHAOAAHKA

**Chill Winds:** Wow.

**Taranza:** KDBSKAHA??????

**TRIPLE D:** WH

**Sword Knight:** Lmao

**Scourge of Darkness:** Men, prepare the Halberd. We’re leaving.

**Axe Knight:** BAHDHJSSHAIANAK

**TRIPLE D:** NOOOOOOOOO

**TRIPLE D:** DONT LEAVE MY FIANCÉ 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I-

**Scourge of Darkness:** What??

**Liar clown:** HOLD ON A MOMENT HOLD ON A MOMENT

**TRIPLE D:** HM. I FUCKED UP

**Sword Knight:** Oh, nova.

**Taranza:** WHEN DID YOU TWO GET ENGAGED?

**Scourge of Darkness:** We didn’t.

**TRIPLE D:** I FUCKED UP LET ME SAVE THIS

**TRIPLE D: @Scourge of Darkness** AS ORDER FROM BF AND ALSO KING GET YOUR PUFFBALL ASS OVER HERE 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Where even are you?

**TRIPLE D:** halberd deck

**Little Miss Perfect:** What is happening?

**Taranza:** It appears things are back to normal. 

**Zan Pan:** You say as we just hopefully befriended a chaos god.

**Magolor:** Back to normal!

**Chill Winds:** You get used to it.

**Liar clown:** yeah lol

**TRIPLE D:** META KNIGHT IS A BITCHASS MOTHERFUCKER

**Magolor:** Did he piss on the moon?

**Cheesed to meet you:** DONT MAKE ME SAY IT 

**Dark Meta Knight:** What.

**TRIPLE D:** HE GOT UP HERE AND PROPOSED TO ME BEFORE I COULD PROPOSE TO HIM

**Sword Knight:** LDISHSOAJ

**Liar clown:** LMAO FUCKIN POWER MOVE

**Magolor:** Congrats!

**Flamberge:** Jambadenta!

**Cheesed to meet you:** goals <3

**TRIPLE D:** im dyin to know how long you’ve been carrying that ring around

**Scourge of Darkness:** Since a few days ago. I was planning to propose next week.

**TRIPLE D:** STAHP STEALIN MY IDEAS BEFORE I CAN DO THEM

**Scourge of Darkness:** No. The ring is nice though. I enjoy it. 

**TRIPLE D:** ya better

**Landia:** Congratulations, you two. 

**Taranza:** I want to say congrats but I can’t stop laughing, I’m so sorry. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** It’s alright. 

**TRIPLE D:** when we have our wedding you can do whatever you want except one thing

**Scourge of Darkness:** ?

**TRIPLE D:** if you play fuckin 100 gecs I’ll divorce you

**Cheesed to meet you:** IFHSOSHSOAHAOAQOH

**Cheesed to meet you:** THE META KNIGHT?? SCOURGE OF DARKNESS?? ONE OF THE MOST RENOWNED WARRIORS IN THE GALAXY?? LISTENS TO 100 GECS?

**Scourge of Darkness:** Yes. They’re good.

**Blade Knight:** He loves playing it in the Halberd. 

**Chill Winds:** My sanity is slowly slipping away holy shit 

**Liar clown:** wait wait the romance atmosphere is slipping away  **@Magolor @Chill Winds** meet me on the deck of the starcutter 

**Magolor:** Okay~!

**Chill Winds:** I’m terrified but I’ll go.

**Cheesed to meet you:** go get it jestie 

**Cheesed to meet you:** anyway back to META KNIGHT LISTENING TO 100 GECS

**Scourge of Darkness:** Stop making fun of me.

**Little Miss Perfect:** I just listened to “Never Met”. How do you like this

**Scourge of Darkness:** THEY’RE GOOD.

**TRIPLE D:** mety I love ya but please swallow your pride and admit you’re tone deaf and have the worst taste in music

**Scourge of Darkness:** Never.

**Cheesed to meet you:** NONONONO 100 GECS IS GOOD DONT SLANDER THEM 

**Squashini:** how often does this kinda shit happen

**Taranza:** Daily.

**Adeleine:** Yep!

**Ribbon:** You either get used to it or enjoy the show

**Liar clown:** sorry to distract from meta’s god awful music taste 

**Liar clown:** but ahem

**Liar clown:** we have now went from a “v” relationship to a triad 

**Magolor:** Yep~!

**TRIPLE D:** OOOOO CONGRATS

**Taranza:** Wait- what does that mean?

**Chill Winds:** Marx and I are no longer just dating Magolor, all three of us are dating each other.

**Liar clown:** plz I just learned those words let me be fancy

**Cheesed to meet you:** WOOOOOOOOO

**Scourge of Darkness:** Congratulations.

**Liar clown:** now I can call chilly a fish fucker with romantic intent

**Scourge of Darkness:** What the fuck.

**Blade Knight:** EXCUSE ME-?!

**Chill Winds:** I AM ACE

**TRIPLE D:** NOT THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SHIT AGAIN

**Chill Winds:** LISTEN LISTEN

**Chill Winds:** PRINCE SIDON AND MIKAU ARE HOT

**Liar clown:** SIR THATS A SHARK AND A FISH

**Magolor:** I love this. They are both cuddling me and giggling and this is what it’s at. Amazing.

**Cheesed to meet you:** fellas if you decide to announce you’re dating in this chat you get slandered 

**TRIPLE D:** it’s awful I love it

**Chill Winds:** I hate it. 

**Zan Pan:** Arent we supposed to be focusing on Void?

**Liar clown:** im sorry I got distracted LMFAO

**Star~Child:** It’s alright!!! 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Hello, Kirby.

**Liar clown:** YOOOOOOOOO

**Star~Child:** Void is alright, now!!!

**Star~Child:** I think they were scared. 

**Zan Pan:** Where are they?

**Star~Child:** Hyness is with them! 

**Star~Child:** He apologized to them but i don’t think they understand

**Star~Child:** They’re still pretty overwhelmed 

**Zan Pan:** I’ll come to Dreamland. 

**Francisca:** so will I!

**Flamberge:** Uh. What about Galacta Knight?

**Liar clown:** oh I completely forgot about them

**Cheesed to meet you:** too much has happened today

**Flamberge:** Wait- never mind. They said that they’ll stay in Patchland for now. 

**Flamberge:** I’ll go too. 

**TRIPLE D:** yall trust him???

**Zan Pan:** Jes.

**Flamberge:** Mostly.

**Francisca:** yep!

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...alright then.

**Prince Fluff:** Why would you do this to me

**Little Miss Perfect:** I probably should head back, too. 

**Little Miss Perfect:** Can one of you bring back my mech.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Shadow Kirby is already on it. 

**Star~Child:** Not to be mean- but you should all probably go back home.

**Star~Child:** I don’t want them getting nervous around everybody :(

**Star~Child:** We can take the sparkler back!!

**Scourge of Darkness:** Understood. We’ll leave right away.

**Star~Child:** ty!!!

~ || • || ~ 

Kirby waved as the Starcutter was the last ship to exit through the rift. Once it disappeared, Kirby turned to Hyness and Void. 

“They’ve fallen asleep,” Hyness said. He was holding Void in his arms, and Void was indeed, passed out. Kirby smiled, and wondered how long it had been since they were actually asleep. They seemed pretty tired. 

“...I wish to make it up to them,” Hyness added, carrying the napping Void and standing next to the Star Allies Sparkler. Kirby tilted their head. 

“..poy…?” They asked, confused. 

“...i brought them back into this universe with only hate and revenge in mind. I thought that being so reckless towards the entirety of the universe when the people who caused me pain were long gone was my only sin… but..” Hyness looked at Void again. They were a child. One very similar to Kirby. “I gave them the ability to only feel hate. I can’t imagine how much suffering that must do to any being.” 

Kirby didn’t understand all too well, but they could feel that Hyness wanted to do better, and that made them happy. Kirby jumped up and down happily, before jumping on the Sparkler. Hyness nodded, not saying anything, before sitting behind Kirby and gently putting Void in his lap. 

The sparkler sparked to life and the three made their way slowly to the rift.

~ || • || ~

_ The wind whistles and sings.  _

_ The leaves rustle a melodic tune as they dance with the wind’s gentle, yet caring push.  _

_ It’s peaceful, isn’t it? _

_ The grass is a lovely mint shade of green that is soothing to the eye. You drag your hand across the blades of grass and giggle as the morning dew touches your hand.  _

_ The sun is out, creating a beautiful blue sky and a cool temperature, with clouds that are shaped like stars.  _

_ It’s a perfect place to play, no? _

_ Well, you can play later. _

_ After a well deserved nap! _

_ But, first… how do you feel? _

_ Confusion.  _

_ A little bit of shock. _

_ Even a little nervous, huh? _

_ That’s okay. That’s okay. Anything else? _

_ … _

_ Peace.  _

_ Very good.  _

_ You made it to the perfect play place. It’s time to sit under the tree and take your nap.  _

_ Tomorrow, you wake up no longer a destroyer of worlds, but instead _

_ An ally to the stars.  _


	33. Chapter 33

_ The Star Allies _

_ 10:36 AM _

**TRIPLE D:** nova I slept good

**TRIPLE D:** anyway how’s everyone doing

**Hyness:** void is still asleep

**Hyness:** I bought them a scarfy bed for now and they seem to be satisfied 

**Prince Fluff:** Are you in Patchland? I never saw you come back 

**Hyness:** janno

**Hyness:** kirby let me and void spend the night with them

**Star~Child:** Void snores!! It sounds like a whistle :)

**Hyness:** i dont want void to wake up in a completely new dimension made of yarn

**Hyness:** that’d probably scare them

**Prince Fluff:** Ah, okay. 

**Chill Winds:** Oh, nice!

**Chill Winds:** Also, help.

**TRIPLE D:** what happened?

**Hyness:** you ok?

**Chill Winds:** I’m okay. I just have a catboy and a grape sleeping on top of me and I’m hungry and can’t move. 

**Star~Child:** Aww!!

**Hyness:** cute :)

**Hyness:** also does anyone know what an ancient god of chaos eats

**Hyness:** i want some food ready for them once they wake up

**TRIPLE D:** ill have the dees cook up whatever they can think of 

**Hyness:** Jamanke

**Chill Winds:** Oh my nova.

**_Chill Winds_ ** _ sent a video _

**Chill Winds:** MAGOLOR IS KNEADING MY SIDE IN HIS SLEEP

**TRIPLE D:** BLESSED 

**Hyness:** wow

**Star~Child:** Awwwwww!!!

**Chill Winds:** Honestly, it kind of hurts, but it’s worth it to watch. 

**TRIPLE D:** jokes on you while you have a catboy bf I have a strong swordsman fiance 

**TRIPLE D:** who also has a battleship for some fuckin reason

**TRIPLE D:** hold on

**TRIPLE D: @Scourge of Darkness** why do you even have a battleship and how tf did you make it without me seeing it

**Scourge of Darkness:** We turned an old sinkhole into a vault for it and worked from there.

**Little Miss Perfect:** Impressive. 

**Chill Winds:** Hold on- I never even thought about how weird it is that you just have a battleship, tf. 

**Axe Knight:** It’s not weird!

**TRIPLE D:** well it aint really normal JFHSOAHAK

**TRIPLE D:** hold on you never answered my question why did you even have it

**Scourge of Darkness:** Originally, I had very little faith in everyone except for Kirby. I was frustrated that if something happened that Kirby couldn’t defeat, we would stand no chance since everybody relied on them. So it was an act of last defense. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Then it gradually started to twist into a… cheap way to get more strength and be more powerful.

**Scourge of Darkness:** Not my finest moment. 

**TRIPLE D:** YA THINK?

**Star~Child:** Well you aren’t like that anymore so it’s fine!!!

**TRIPLE D:** meta

**TRIPLE D:** i saw your eyes change color for a sec

**TRIPLE D:** everything fine?

**Scourge of Darkness:** I still struggle with temptations from time to time.

**Scourge of Darkness:** It makes me feel horrible, knowing I still have those thoughts. That a part of me still selfishly wants more power than I can ever be satisfied with. 

**TRIPLE D:** hm

**Chill Winds:** If it makes you feel better, Marx and Magolor have said they both struggle with the kinda stuff. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...I didn’t want to say anything, since the reason we broke up originally was because I fell to temptation. 

**TRIPLE D:** so how long has this been going on?

**Scourge of Darkness:** ….since the Halberd was in construction. 

**TRIPLE D:** aight c’mere

**TRIPLE D:** it is a crime that you haven’t told me for YEARS so I can help 

**TRIPLE D:** your punishment is this:

**Scourge of Darkness:** Wait- don’tjfhdkssha shdj an

**Hyness:** juh 

**Chill Winds:** I can’t believe Meta Knight is dead. 

**Star~Child:** Oh no :(

**TRIPLE D:** truly a tragedy

**Hyness:** what did you do to him

**TRIPLE D:** wrapped him in my robe 

**TRIPLE D:** v tightly lol

**Chill Winds:** I can drop some ice cream by if he’d like some!

**TRIPLE D:** he said yeah

**TRIPLE D:** also bring some for me too but don’t tell him 

**TRIPLE D:** HE SMACKED ME WITH HIS LITTLE MITTEN HAND WKEHKSGSKQB

**Star~Child:** I want some ice cream too!!

**TRIPLE D:** come over I’m sure he’d love to see you

**Star~Child:** Okay!!!

**Hyness:** ill keep watching void

**TRIPLE D:** he’s whistling purely to annoy me now

**TRIPLE D:** he won’t stop so I’m gonna call him out

**TRIPLE D:** he can’t whistle he’s so bad I’m so close to buying him chapstick his lips sound so dry 

**Chill Winds:** LMAO

**TRIPLE D:** I tried blocking another mitten hand smack and got headbumped OW

**TRIPLE D:** i can’t stop giggling help it’s so hard to type 

**TRIPLE D:** his eyes are pink and he’s snuggled happily on my feathers and robe I have succeeded 

**Francisca:** jawaii~!

**Zan Pan:** Jampologa to interrupt whatever’s going on but Galacta Knight left. 

**Hyness:** ...unsurprising

**TRIPLE D:** are you kidding me

**Flamberge:** Janno. 

**Francisca:** he seemed fine before he left 

**Francisca:** so I don’t think he’s going to be causing problems 

**Hyness:** let me dm him 

**TRIPLE D:** please because I just want a BREAK 

**Scourge of Darkness:** And we still need to plan our wedding a lot more. 

**TRIPLE D:** ya

**TRIPLE D:** also how did you get ur phone 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Wing.

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Aeon Hero_ **

_ 11:02 AM _

**Hyness:** why did you leave

**Aeon Hero:** Because I prefer not being around people who have fought and defeated me again and again, and even putting me back in my seal shortly after.

**Hyness:** you could live with us in Patchland 

**Aeon Hero:** That pink demon is still worshipped as a hero in that place. And then there’s the added bonus of Void, since I assume you’re gonna keep it with you.

**Hyness:** ...i don’t think void is evil anymore.

**Aeon Hero:** I doubt so, but you can never be too sure. Also, I don’t think they’d like to see the one who sealed them for millenniums again.

**Hyness:** oh

**Hyness:** are you ever gonna come back

**Aeon Hero:** ...Maybe. 

**Aeon Hero:** Though not anytime soon. I’m rather tired.

**Hyness:** okay

**Hyness:** will you still keep in contact with us at least

**Aeon Hero:** Might as well.

**Hyness:** jamanke 

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Chilly_ **

_ 12:38 PM _

**Marx:** look what I found at the store 

**Chilly:** Did you seriously go to the store after waking up less than an hour ago?

**Marx:** yes

**Marx:** i hungy

**Marx:** also is mags still asleep

**Chilly:** Yeah. He stopped kneading me tho. :(

**Marx:** HE WAS KNEADING YOU?!

**Chilly:** Yeah, lol. 

**Marx:** lucky bitch 

**Marx:** give him a kissie for me

**Chilly:** Catboy has even kissed. 

**Marx:** fuck yeah 

**Marx:** also damn this is like the most mags has slept since I met him

**Chilly:** IKR

**Chilly:** I have no idea why but it’s nice to see him sleep for more than five minutes a week. 

**Marx:** I think I know why lol

**Chilly:** Oh?

**Marx:** so you know like

**Marx:** betrayals, right?

**Chilly:** I am dating you two. I know more than enough.

**Marx:** JFHKSJSAKAJKAQK fair fair 

**Marx:** ok so people get tricked by sweet talk or whatever 

**Marx:** then the betrayal hits 

**Marx:** so I think he wants the cuddles and affection and shit so it’s like the sweet talk but he can’t really resist sleep so it’s like the betrayal 

**Chilly:** I hate that what you said makes sense. Fuck you.

**Marx:** d

**Marx:** dont th

**Marx:** dont threaten me w

**Chilly:** Do you really want to finish that sentence?

**Marx:** not anymore I can feel your glare through the screen jfc 

**Chilly:** Anyway what did you find at the store 

**Marx:** OH I COMPLETELY FORGOT LMAO

**Marx:** anyway I went from getting bored at the grocery store and found a pet store and decided it was a treat myself day after void and GUESS WHAT I FOUND

**Chilly:** A bone?

**Marx:** nova I wish but they were out of stock

**Chilly:** I’m out of guesses.

**Marx:** kinda cringe

**Marx:** anyway

**Marx:** I found the nip of cats

**Chilly:** Oh

**Chilly:** My 

**Chilly:** Nova

**Marx:** YEAHHHHHHHH

**Chilly:** BUY IT.

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Daroach_ **

_ 2:53 PM _

**Dark Meta Knight:** Hello. 

**Daroach:** yo

**Daroach:** why are you texting me you’re in the other room lol

**Dark Meta Knight:** It’ll be easier for me this way.

**Dark Meta Knight:** All I ask is that you listen and take this seriously.

**Daroach:** aight

**Dark Meta Knight:** I’ve been thinking more about what you said. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** While I’m not very used to relationships like this… I’m certain I feel the same towards you. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I don’t know why.

**Dark Meta Knight:** But I wouldn’t object to starting a romantic relationship with you.

**Daroach:** wait really

**Daroach:** no joke?

**Dark Meta Knight:** No. I wouldn’t joke about this. That’s too cruel, even for me.

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...are you okay?

**Dark Meta Knight:** I can hear you screaming through the wall.

**Daroach:** YEAH

**Daroach:** JUST REALLY HAPPY AND HAD TO GET THE ENERGY OUT

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...ah.

**Dark Meta Knight:** Though I am new to relationships, so I do want to make some rules.

**Daroach:** oh you mean like boundaries? hell yeah man 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Yes. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I’m not… exactly comfortable with public affection. Even around the members of the Squeak Squad or Shadow Kirby. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** And I’d rather take things pretty slow. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** …this is embarrassing to say, but I think the two things I’d be comfortable with is hand holding and hugging. Just in private though. 

**Daroach:** thats chill, dude 

**Daroach:** also what about cuddling

**Dark Meta Knight:** ….

**Dark Meta Knight:** In private, only. 

**Daroach:** aight

**Daroach:** what about dates

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...I’ve never exactly been on a romantic date so I’m not sure. I’ll need more time to think about it. 

**Daroach:** take ur time dude 

**Daroach:** maybe we can spar instead lol

**Dark Meta Knight:** I hate that I like that idea. 

**Daroach:** so date-spars on the yes list

**Daroach:** flirting?

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...I need more time to think about that one. 

**Daroach:** on the wait list it goes 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ….Are you really making lists for these?

**Daroach:** yep

**Daroach:** i don’t want to get shit mixed up

**Daroach:** i want you to be comfortable 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...hm.

**Daroach:** ok so next: pet names

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...maybe.

**Daroach:** so can I call you my harpe 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I changed my mind. Pet names are off. 

**Daroach:** JDHSKAAHAOAJAKA okay adding that to the no list 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Why did you even choose a harpe?

**Daroach:** the thing that comes off the blade reminds me of your mask

**Dark Meta Knight:** If you can come up with a decent pet name I might allow it.

**Dark Meta Knight:** But for now, no. 

**Daroach:** aight lmao

**Daroach:** ignore me makin another list for pet name brainstorms 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Wow. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Also one to the add to the wait list: I’m not exactly comfortable with telling people just yet. I’m not sure when I’ll be. 

**Daroach:** added

**Daroach:** okay so here’s the overview 

**Daroach:** yes: hugging (in-private), hand holding (in-private), cuddling (in-private), sparring, 

**Daroach:** wait: flirting, dates, telling people 

**Daroach:** and the no is just anything else and pet names

**Dark Meta Knight:** Hm. It looks good. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Thanks for taking this seriously.

**Daroach:** well it’s a relationship

**Daroach:** wait can I say it

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...depends on what you’re going to say. 

**Daroach:** i love you <3

**Dark Meta Knight:** …

**Dark Meta Knight:** Heh.

**Dark Meta Knight:** I love you, too. 

**Daroach:** YEAHHHHHHH

**Dark Meta Knight:** That felt so weird to say. 

**Daroach:** we’ll get used to it 

**Daroach:** one more thing: you live in the mirror world

**Daroach:** so how can we work around that

**Dark Meta Knight:** Hm. These phones have the ability to video chat, correct?

**Daroach:** yeah

**Dark Meta Knight:** We could organize times for me to visit without others catching on, and in between those times we can video call.

**Daroach:** sounds perfect 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...you weren’t adding much to your own boundaries. Do you have anything you want me to know?

**Daroach:** honestly? nothing can come to my mind currently lol

**Daroach:** just dont pull on my ears it hurts lmao

**Dark Meta Knight:** Noted.

**Daroach:** fuck yeah 

**Daroach:** anyway now that we’re dating when play some mario kart with the squad 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Sure. 

**Daroach:** <3

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies _

_ 4:11 PM _

**Chill Winds:** WE HAVE MADE A MISTAKE.

**Liar clown:** A VERY VERY BIG MISTAKE 

**Sword Knight:** What did you do?

**Aply Juice:** honestly I expected this from Marx not from chilly

**Liar clown:** so uh

**Liar clown:** I bought catnip

**Cheesed to meet you:** oh no

**Chill Winds:** And I may have encouraged him.

**Liar clown:** and we decided to let magolor take a little sniffle sniffle because we didn’t think it would actually work

**Cheesed to meet you:** OH NO

**Sword Knight:** Oh bloody hell.

**Aply Juice:** JDHSOAHAK

**Chill Winds:** Come to my place if you want to see us trying to pry his fucking face from out of the catnip can.

**Liar clown:** there is catnip EVERYWHERE and we can’t get him to stop 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I am begging you to record it

**Chill Winds:** Once I get his face out of the fucking can

**Liar clown:** HE IS NOW SCRATCHING AND USING MAGIC FUCKKKKKKK

**Chill Winds:** I’M GONNA FREEZE HIM

**Sword Knight:** You two brought this upon yourselves.

**Chill Winds:** HE PULLED OUT THE SHIELD AND IS NOW IN THE CORNER HISSING WITH HIS FACE STILL IN THE CAN

**Cheesed to meet you:** YOUR CATBOYS GONE FERAL

**Chill Winds:** Did he just

**Chill Winds:** He did.

**Aply Juice:** what happened?

**Liar clown:** he just

**Liar clown:** ate it

**Liar clown:** he ate the rest of the catnip

**Liar clown:** he’s looking for more

**Liar clown:** there is no more lmao

**Chill Winds:** Nova- what have we done. 

**Sword Knight:** You two are bloody morons. 

**Chill Winds:** Magolor calmed down. He’s just rubbing his face against the can

**Liar clown:** I can’t tell if I want to laugh or cry

**Cheesed to meet you:** I am begging you to record this so i narrate over it in a nature documentary voice

**Aply Juice:** LMAO

**Chill Winds:** That does sound funny, but I’m too worried at the moment

**Liar clown:** catnip prank gone wrong 

**Sword Knight:** Why would you think this was a good idea

**Liar clown:** I THOUGHT IT WOULDNT WORK CAUSE HES HALCANDRIAN NOT A CAT

**Chill Winds:** SAME 

**Chill Winds:** Uh oh he’s crawling over.

**Chill Winds:** I think he forgot how to float.

**Chill Winds:** Annd he’s speaking in Halcandrian. 

**Chill Winds:** And giggling. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** that’s ominous af

**Liar clown:** ik what he’s saying I may have picked up some Halcandrian from him

**Liar clown:** he’s saying he loves us and would gladly give the world to us 

**Liar clown:** but

**Liar clown:** in THAT way

**Chill Winds:** Hm! 

**Cheesed to meet you:** *ominous and gay

**Chill Winds:** Omf do you hear him purring

**Liar clown:** yes it’s so loud holy shit

**Liar clown:** he’s so fuckin high man

**Liar clown:** oop he has switched from chilly to my ball

**Liar clown:** he is rolling on my ball and pawing at it

**Liar clown:** BRUH HE THINKS MY BALL IS ME

**Chill Winds:** JDHSKAHAOABAJ

**Cheesed to meet you:** AHHAAJAHAOAHAJ

**Liar clown:** ok I think he’s fine now just weird and stoned out of his fucking mind

**Chill Winds:** Let’s never do this again!

**Cheesed to meet you:** noooo I didn’t get to see

**Liar clown:** NEVER 

**Hyness:** japologa for interrupting but

**Hyness:** void is awake 

**Hyness:** and won’t stop crying 

**Hyness:** help


	34. Chapter 34

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 4:46 PM _

**Hyness:** my ears hurt 

**Chill Winds:** Oh shit.

**Sword Knight: @Star~Child @Scourge of Darkness @TRIPLE D**

**Cheesed to meet you:** did you try feeding it??

**Star~Child:** Yeah!! I’ll be right over but they might be hungry!!!

**Liar clown:** as someone who gets angry when hungry that might be a good idea 

**Hyness:** I tried but they ignore it

**Hyness:** i tried distracting them and rocking them too

**Scourge of Darkness:** I am… not good with children. The best I can suggest is comforting it. 

**TRIPLE D:** uh fuck

**TRIPLE D:** sing a lullaby 

**Hyness:** ...I’ll try?

**Liar clown:** id help but

**Liar clown:** hands full with blazed catboy

**Chill Winds:** Same. Do you think it had a nightmare?

**TRIPLE D:** well the fountain of dreams is still kickin so I doubt it 

**Hyness:** lullaby failed

**Cheesed to meet you:** relaxing asmr???

**Hyness:** what.

**Cheesed to meet you:** idk I’m just spit ballin

**Hyness: @Flamberge @Zan Pan @Francisca** please come to kirbys I’m struggling

**Zan Pan:** We’re already on our way. 

**Flamberge:** Hang tight!

**Hyness:** hhhhh they’re crying even louder now

**Star~Child:** Almost there!! Try talking to them!

**Hyness:** okay

**Swordmaster:** wwhat’s happenin ng?

**TRIPLE D:** void woke up and is now crying 

**Hyness:** it’s kind of working 

**Swordmaster:** vvoid d?

**Scourge of Darkness:** Yes, Void. 

**Swordmaster:** …

**Swordmaster:** can I I see them?

**TRIPLE D:** we don’t want to overwhelm them

**Gooey:** iifff sworrdmastter goess can i go tooo

**Scourge of Darkness:** Nobody, but the mages, and Kirby are going.

**Swordmaster:** Pleasse

**Swordmaster:** They ffeel famillair 

**Swordmaster:** annd dark dark matter isnt supposed to feeel anything

**Swordmaster:** but whhen I I was allone i felt t scaredd 

**Swordmaster:** itss confusing annd weiirf weird

**Swordmaster:** siince then things havennt been the the same

**Swordmaster:** nnothingg is clearr r

**Swordmaster:** nothing makes makes sensse

**Swordmaster:** sometimess it all feelss so numbb and sometimmes it all all feelss so painnful 

**Swordmaster:** i i cannt thinnk

**Swordmaster:** i cannt rememberr my olld master’ss namme

**Swordmaster:** i kkeep forgettinng my owwn 

**Swordmaster:** thhere’s weirdd purple patchess on mme and I I cantt tell if thhats normmal or nnot anymore anymore

**Gooey:** thhat’s hoow ii feltt!!

**Francisca:** well… dark matter does normally function better and bond better in groups 

**Flamberge:** Maybe Gooey and Swordmaster can help?

**Hyness:** ...im desperate. even Kirby is struggling rn. send them

**Swordmaster:** okkayy ok

**Gooey:** Yayyyyyyy!!

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 5:32 PM _

**Hyness:** ok

**Hyness:** void has stopped crying 

**TRIPLE D:** oh thank fuck

**Zan Pan:** Gooey, Swordmaster, and Kirby are currently watching them. 

**Francisca:** they seem to get along well 

**Flamberge:** We’re giving them some space. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** You might want to get them something to eat once they’re done. If they look like Kirby, they might have the same appetite.

**Hyness:** oh yeah

**Hyness:** we’ll work on that 

**Chill Winds:** I’d give you the cookbook I use, but uh. Stoned catboy is still pretty stoned. 

**Chill Winds:** Just stop by and I’ll show you where it is. 

**Francisca:** I’ll head right over!

**Liar clown:** don’t pick up any ingredients from here tho cause I kind of ate them all

**Chill Winds:** ...of course. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** what is mags even doing

**Chill Winds:** I gave him a broken labtop and he’s laying on top of it. 

**Liar clown:** so good!

**TRIPLE D:** what were you even trying to do with a broken labtop

**Chill Winds:** In my defense, he never stops fucking working and I thought he’d distract himself and “work” on it.

**Liar clown:** it kind of worked 

**Cheesed to meet you:** people say they want a catboy bf until they get addicted to catnip 

**TRIPLE D:** i wonder if catnip would work on meta 

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ muted  _ **_TRIPLE D_ ** _ for five (5) minutes  _

**Scourge of Darkness:** Don't even think it. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** ….HE RAISES A GOOD QUESTION

**Sword Knight:** I am completely against this! Magolor went bloody batshit we aren’t risking it with Sir Meta Knight. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Gracias. 

**Liar clown:** NO MORE CATNIP

**Chill Winds:** Seriously there’s no more. We bought the last one in stock and Magolor finished it in a minute.

**Blade Knight:** Thank Nova….

**Hyness:** I’m about to cry

**TRIPLE D:** huh

**Flamberge:** Jawaii!!!!

**Zan Pan:** LOOK 

_ [ _ **_Zan Pan_ ** _ sent an image] _

_ _

**Liar clown:** JUST ONE SHOT KO ME WITH THE CUTENESS WHY DONT YOU

**Little Miss Perfect:** I see the violet on Swordmaster is coming in well.

**Cheesed to meet you:** OH MY NOVA

**Scourge of Darkness: @everyone** needs to see this. 

**TRIPLE D:** MY LOVE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

_ Several people are typing... _

~ || • || ~ 

_ Jambastion _

_ 6:01 PM _

**Francisca:** then three onions

**Zan Pan:** Well we have more than enough. 

**Flamberge:** Thank goodness, because it was painful only eating one. 

**Francisca:** why would you do that to yourself

**Flamberge:** I’m competitive!

**Hyness:** cant you just bring the cookbook?

**Francisca:** hold on let me check with Chilly

**Francisca:** he said it’s okay! 

**Francisca:** oh

**Francisca:** magolor is still… under the effects of catnip

**Flamberge:** Oh no.

**Zan Pan:** Juh? What happened?

**Francisca:** oh nothing bad 

**Francisca:** he just swatted off marx’s hat, climbed in it, and went to sleep

**Francisca:** marx’s laugh is funny hehe

**Flamberge:** I’m begging you to record.

**Francisca:** that’s rude. im coming back

**Hyness:** jamanke 

**Aeon Hero:** ….I still don’t understand why you care so much about it. 

**Francisca:** bonjam??? i forgot you were in this chat

**Flamberge:** It’s basically a child. And they’re scared.

**Flamberge:** Or at least I think so. 

**Hyness:** they’re fine, and like Flamberge said, they’re only a kid

**Zan Pan:** Jes…

**Aeon Hero:** It was an ancient god…

**Francisca:** gooey’s dark matter! and they’re one of the nicest in Dreamland!!

**Hyness:** so is swordmaster, but not nearly as nice. 

**Zan Pan:** The eyeball hedgehog is getting there.

**Flamberge:** GCUSIGSYZUUG

**Aeon Hero:** It’s still very strange…

**Hyness:** oh we know

**Hyness:** it’s weirder making kitchen food for them lol

**Flamberge:** You should join! I cook things very fast so it’ll be fun. 

**Francisca:** you burn everything, berge

**Flamberge:** I cook fast. 

**Aeon Hero:** I’ll sit this out. 

**Zan Pan:** Reminder that we need to make enough food for Kirby, Gooey, Void, and Swordmaster.

**Hyness:** does swordmaster even eat?

**Flamberge:** Good question! I don’t have an answer. 

**Aeon Hero:** ...is all the dark matter on Dreamland with Void? A  _ source  _ of dark matter?

**Hyness:** jes

**Zan Pan:** Yep.

**Francisca:** They’re sleeping together!

**Flamberge:** Jes. 

**Aeon Hero:** That sounds like a bomb just waiting to go off….

**Hyness:** you haven’t met them yet 

**Aeon Hero:** And I won’t. 

**Zan Pan:** Fine. 

**Zan Pan:** I’ll text Prince Fluff to see if it’s alright if we can bring Void to our apartment.

**Hyness:** please do

**Flamberge:** Good idea!

**Francisca:** galacta knight you really should drop by though

**Francisca:** it’d be fun

**Flamberge:** I want to see your cooking skills

**Hyness:** he’s surprisingly good

**Aeon Hero:** No. I would rather avoid another fight with that pink demon.

**Hyness:** they don’t remember, galacta 

**Aeon Hero:** So?

**Zan Pan:** Well… all of their experiences with you isn’t battling! It’s just from when you fought alongside them. 

**Hyness:** and if you’re an ally to us there’s a good chance they think of you as one too

**Aeon Hero:** Doubtful.

**Hyness:** :(

**Zan Pan:** You could at least pretend to care. 

**Aeon Hero:** ….Only because I care for you all.

**Aeon Hero:** Assuming since it took the form of a puffball, it might act and behave similarly to them. 

**Aeon Hero:** I suggest seeing if they can speak. If not, see if it can read or write. If not, work to teach them. Let them use a phone to help communicate. Communication is very difficult for young puffballs, and it will solve a lot of issues. 

**Aeon Hero:** Food will be an issue. Though they eat anything, they eat  _ a lot _ . They eat, sleep, and play. Entertainment should be simple. Training them with a weapon could prove useful and entertainment to it, but I wouldn’t risk it.

**Aeon Hero:** And be kind to them. 

**Flamberge:** Oh, wow.

**Francisca:** oh wait do you actually care

**Aeon Hero:** I care about the universe. Letting that thing take in too much negative energy might result in another galactic battle. 

**Hyness:** got it

**Hyness:** ill see if king dedede will lend us a phone and wait until void wakes up to see what they know

**Hyness:** vun jamanke

**Aeon Hero** : ...you’re welcome.

~ || • || ~

_ DMs:  _ **_@Meta Knight_ **

_ 7:50 PM _

**King Dedede:** so whens the celebration 

**Meta Knight:** My men are going to start the party in 40 minutes. They have been VERY excited for us. 

**King Dedede:** and loud?

**Meta Knight:** Very. 

**Meta Knight:** I can tell it’s going to be fun. They always know how to have fun as well as work.

**King Dedede:** how much you want to get axe says pog about us getting engaged 

**Meta Knight:** Hm.

**Meta Knight:** 20 dollars.

**King Dedede:** dededone

**Meta Knight:** dhdhdyudfj

**Meta Knight:** So my liege, when is your celebration beginning?

**King Dedede:** ya don’t have to call me that meta lol

**King Dedede:** also 28 minutes!

**King Dedede:** dees are gonna throw a party 

**Meta Knight:** I do it because I love you. Also it’s just fun to say at times. 

**Meta Knight:** That sounds like a good time.

**King Dedede:** oh it is 

**King Dedede:** not as chaotic as your parties tho cause jfc 

**Meta Knight:** Heh.

**Meta Knight:** I still can’t get over it. It barely even feels real. 

**King Dedede:** ikr

**King Dedede:** after dating for YEARS we’re now engaged 

**King Dedede:** and soon enough: married 

**Meta Knight:** Aye. 

**Meta Knight:** It gives feelings similar to that of a pleasant dream that I wouldn’t wish to wake from. The ring is a nice reminder that this is real though. I love it with every inch of my being. 

**King Dedede:** eight inches isn’t a lot though :(

**Meta Knight:** Asshole!

**King Dedede:** but you’re my short fiancé who’s the perfect size to hold in my arms :)

**Meta Knight:** And you’re my ridiculously tall fiancé who has the softest feathers in Popstar which are perfect for cuddling. 

**King Dedede:** YEAAAA 

**King Dedede:** also I feel like we haven’t said it enough 

**Meta Knight:** I agree. Shall we say it just a few more times to get it out?

**King Dedede:** yes please 

**King Dedede:** I’M FUCKIN ENGAGED AND GONNA BE A MARRIED PENGUIN VERY SOON

**Meta Knight:** I’m also engaged and can hardly wait to marry my fiancé. 

**King Dedede:** KING OF DREAMLAND IS ENGAGED BABY

**Meta Knight:** And so is the knight of Dreamland. Engaged and very happy. 

**King Dedede:** nova this feels so good

**Meta Knight:** It’s VERY fun. 

**King Dedede:** oml a dee came to check on me cause of my shouting 

**Meta Knight:** Looks like I have competition. 

**King Dedede:** FJHDKSSBSOANALAN PLEASE

**Meta Knight:** Before our parties begin, we should discuss some more wedding plans. 

**King Dedede:** oh shit you’re right 

**King Dedede:** so we already got the date ready whats next

**Meta Knight:** I have a Google article.

**Meta Knight:** As well as Blade and Sword’s assistance. 

**King Dedede:** what are they sayin

**Meta Knight:** Tone?

**King Dedede:** use small words im in too much euphoria to think clearly

**Meta Knight:** What do we want it to feel like?

**King Dedede:** hm

**Meta Knight:** I’m gonna be honest: I have no idea. 

**King Dedede:** maybe chill? 

**Meta Knight:** We want it to stand out, and to be a day we’ll always remember. 

**King Dedede:** chill but still fun 

**King Dedede:** like with games, there can be a time where we can dance, another time for us to sparr, and even a time for us to just chill and chat with the guests!

**Meta Knight:** That is a good idea! I’ll write it down. 

**Meta Knight:** Tranquil, but enjoyable for tone?

**King Dedede:** if it translates to chill but fun then ya

**Meta Knight:** Done.

**King Dedede:** fuck yeah also one sec I need to do it again to get it outta my system

**Meta Knight:** I’m engaged. 

**King Dedede:** IM ENGAGED 

**King Dedede:** DAMN IT WHY DO YOU GOTTA BE ME TO IT

**Meta Knight:** Because I’m the better fiancé <3

**King Dedede:** nah we BOTH know im better 

**Meta Knight:** Want to fight on it?

**King Dedede:** AFTER the planning and parties 

**Meta Knight:** Oh yeah. 

**Meta Knight:** Budget is next.

**King Dedede:** I’m a king. Skip.

**Meta Knight:** 40,000? 

**King Dedede:** SKIP

**Meta Knight:** Writing down 40,000.

**King Dedede:** ya traitor

**Meta Knight:** Next is attendants.

**King Dedede:** what is that

**Meta Knight:** Let me ask. 

**Meta Knight:** There’s… a lot. 

**Meta Knight:** I’ll send a list and we can talk about it.

**King Dedede:** aight 

[ **_Meta Knight_ ** _ sent a file] _

**King Dedede:** I think we both know who the ring bearer is gonna be 

**Meta Knight:** Yep. 

**Meta Knight:** One more time?

**King Dedede:** YES

**Meta Knight:** I’m fucking engaged.

**King Dedede:** WHOOOO IM ENGAGED ILL NEVER GET OVER THIS


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty simple chapter! Hope you enjoyed

_ The Star Allies _

_ 6:54 AM _

**Magolor:** We will never speak of what happened last night again.

**Star~Child:** haha! no

**Chill Winds:** I’M SORRY

**Nago:** you could’ve shared 

**Magolor:** STOP. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m not even going to apologize it’s too funny not to talk about

**TRIPLE D:** DUDE YOU WERE HIGHER THAN A NOVA 

**Scourge of Darkness:** It was incredibly entertaining.

**Francisca:** you were so cute!

**Magolor:** I hate you all.

**Chill Winds:** Damn.

**Magolor:** Your sins won’t be forgiven until you give me a kiss.

**Chill Winds:** Making my way over.

**Liar clown:** my sins will be forgiven I’m fuckin comin

**TRIPLE D: @Scourge of Darkness** i just remembered I haven’t forgave you for taking over dreamland c’mere 

**Scourge of Darkness:** If I have to. 

**Little Miss Perfect:** Aw.

**Sword Knight: @Blade Knight** I totally havent forgiven you for getting mind controlled that one time. Get over here ya bloody idiot. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** HAJDJSKAHAK

**Scourge of Darkness:** Sword, you were mind controlled too.

**TRIPLE D:** META YOU WERE TOO

**Scourge of Darkness:** Shhhh. I don’t like to think about it.

**Sword Knight:** Fair. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** META I LITERALLY TOLD YOU ABOUT THE GUY 

**Magolor:** I am. So lost.

**Chill Winds:** Oh don’t worry, I am too. 

**Taranza:** OH I KNOW WHO YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT

**Cheesed to meet you:** WH HUH

**TRIPLE D:** HOW

**Taranza:** Gallic is a disgrace to the art of puppet magic.

**Cheesed to meet you:** AND TO THIEVES 

**Star~Child:** *Garlic

**Star~Child:** Also and to yummy sweets!! 

**TRIPLE D:** YEAH

**Sword Knight:** Fuck Gallic, I bloody hate him. 

**Magolor:** WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

**Little Miss Perfect:** I’m curious, how was he a disgrace to the art of puppet magic?

**Taranza:** get ready I wrote an essay on this 

**Chill Winds:** I am begging you to shorten it. 

**Taranza:** Fine. 

**Taranza:** There’s many different styles to puppet magic, but I personally use the web style since it’s more natural for me. Puppet magic isn’t easy, it takes a lot of focus and many years of practice. 

**Taranza:** STEALING A SHIT RED GEM AND GOING “ohoho don’t you hate everyone come work for me now” DOESN’T COUNT. 

**Chill Winds:** That sounds incredibly frustrating. 

**Taranza:** Oh it is. 

**Little Miss Perfect:** A red gem?

**Magolor:** WHAT KIND OF GEM

**Dark Meta Knight:** Oh?

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ silenced  _ **_Little Miss Perfect_ ** _ for one (1) minute! _

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ silenced  _ **_Magolor_ ** _ for one (1) minute! _

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ silenced  _ **_Dark Meta Knight_ ** _ for one (1) minute! _

**TRIPLE D:** bad, bad, and bad 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Why is he still here.

**Adeleine:** He’s our friend!

**Cheesed to meet you:** yuh

**Chill Winds:** You are all so bad at this. 

**Taranza:** I know it’s not what you’re implying, but I love how you make it sound like you’ve been planning to take over next. 

**Liar clown:** FINISH THE BF MISTAKES CHILLY TAKE OVER POPSTAR NEXT 

**TRIPLE D:** MARX

**Star~Child:** Noooo!!! 

**Chill Winds:** Hm. If I can clear some space off my schedule on Saturday I could.

**Scourge of Darkness:** Nova….

**Star~Child:** I don’t want to fight you :( 

**Chill Winds:** You will if you want to stop an eternal winter!

**Liar clown:** dibs on helping 

**_Magolor_ ** _ is unmuted! _

**_Little Miss Perfect_ ** _ is unmuted! _

**_Dark Meta Knight_ ** _ is unmuted! _

**Magolor:** ALSO DIBS

**TRIPLE D:** uh

**Cheesed to meet you:** IFISHSSIJAKA

**Chill Winds:** Mags.

**Chill Winds:** We’re joking.

**Liar clown:** DUDE DJDHSAOAN

**Magolor:** oh

**TRIPLE D:** so how are you going to try and save this

**Magolor:** I don’t even have an excuse.  **@Chill Winds @Liar clown** See you two in a bit for the kiss <3 

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ silenced  _ **_Magolor_ ** _ for twenty (20) minutes! _

**Chill Winds:** Lmfao

**Liar clown:** YOU KILLED HIM

**TRIPLE D:** and I’ll do it again 

**Chill Winds:** I swear he’s making progress. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...obviously. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...How can you all just. Do that. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** You have no room to speak. You’re not even supposed to be here 

**Cheesed to meet you:** meta you’re very cool and I enjoy being friends but please back off 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I’m not referring to Magolor. I’m referring to the obnoxious blatant affection. 

**Adeleine:** Uh. Rude?

**Chill Winds:** Wow. 

**TRIPLE D:** I am this close to kicking ya 

**Liar clown:** I can’t believe dmk is homophobic 

**Star~Child:** Because why not! It’s great to show affection and show others that you care. 

**Taranza:** Yeah! Helps others from worrying that you don’t care about them too! Also it just feels nice. 

**TRIPLE D:** oh wow were actually explaining 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I assumed it was a snarky comment. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Of course you would. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Choosing to ignore that. 

**Chill Winds:** It’s good showing others you care. Though it’s easy to take it too far.

**Liar clown:** just @ mags next time lmao

**Chill Winds:** He knows. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I still don’t understand why. Especially in front of others. It doesn’t make you uncomfortable?

**Liar clown:** it’s funny 

**Star~Child:** it makes me happy!!

**TRIPLE D:** if it makes me and them happy then why not

**Sword Knight:** The discomfort varies from person to person. Blade and I are very comfortable in being affectionate in front of friends.

**Blade Knight:** We are VERY professional.

**Scourge of Darkness:** I used to be very uncomfortable with relationships and affection in general. Over time, I got more used to it and now I’m much more comfortable. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** That is… bizarre. 

**Adeleine:** It really isn’t!

**Cheesed to meet you:** well he is from the mirror world 

**Taranza:** Why do you want to know?

**Dark Meta Knight:** Witnessing behavior different from what you’re used to beckons curiosity. 

**TRIPLE D:** ya still could’ve asked nicer 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I’d rather be straight to the point. 

~ || • || ~ 

“You okay?” Daroach closed the door behind him to where Dark was currently staying in the airship. 

“.....yes,” Dark Meta Knight mumbled, setting down his phone face first. Daroach’s snout scrunched in disbelief. 

“Are you certain?” He asked, putting on the voice he did when taking his role of leader. Dark hesitated, wings twitching as he thought. 

“I’m certain, though… I am confused,” Dark muttered, a slight growl slipping through his voice. Daroach sat next to him. 

“About the public affection?” He asked, careful to make sure Dark knew he was listening. 

“...partly.” Dark eyes glanced at Daroach, before looking somewhere else. “Here, Popstar is so… peaceful. It’s easy to get along, there’s not as much worrying, and display acts of love without discomfort and worry.” He paused for a moment. “Don’t even try to say I’m exaggerating. I’ve seen it for myself. There was a rampaging god capable of destroying the world, and you’ve all befriended it to a mere child.  _ Three  _ of you made a potential hint to bringing danger to the planet. One even admitted to wanting to aid in another’s joke takeover. And it was fine. There was no violence, no chaos. It was just…  _ fine _ ,” Dark rambled, the pure confusion starting to show more and more.

“...then how is it in the mirror world?” Daroach asked. 

“Awful. The slightest inconveniences cause full out fights. Relationships are purely for self gain, with only few exceptions. If anybody even  _ dares  _ to have a romantic relationship it’s mocked. We may joke around from time to time but it always gets taken too far or personally. Any minor threat is swiftly dealt with violence, and forgiveness and befriending is never an option. It’s so… different from here. I  _ hate  _ it.

“You hate the mirror world?” Daroach asked. He heard some footsteps, and saw Shadow Kirby peeking in through the door. They had a worried look on their face. Daroach motioned for them to come in, and they anxiously stood next to Dark Meta Knight, who began to wildly rant, wings spreading out in frustration. 

“I hate the Mirror World, yet I miss it. I  _ hate  _ it here, yet when I go to the Mirror World, I still miss it! I hate the constant fighting, I  _ hate  _ how this is a perfect world compared to our shattered one, I hate how you can all get along and do whatever without fear of being exiled! I hate how when seeing relationships I feel disgust yet yearn for it at the same time! I cant even look after Kirby without getting mocked! I don’t fucking belong here, yet I don’t belong  _ there  _ anymore!” Dark Meta Knight shouted, holding his head in his hands. Daroach held back a face of pity. 

(-So that’s why he hasn’t left-)

Shadow Kirby tried reaching for Dark Meta Knight, who nearly slapped him away, before stopping himself and sighing. 

“...sorry,” He muttered to Shadow Kirby, who gently started to rub his back in a comforting way. Daroach reached for Dark’s hand, stopping before he touched it.

“May I?” He asked, and Dark hesitantly nodded. 

Daroach grabbed his hand and gently rubbed his thumb against the back of it in a circular pattern. 

“...this is pathetic,” Dark growled, not even pulling away from the soothing touch. 

“...why? It’s helping, isn’t it?” Daroach asked. 

“That’s the issue. This is  _ pathetic.  _ I’m a warrior. I used to be strong. I never needed comfort as embarrassing as this,” Dark pulled away from Shadow Kirby and Daroach, twisting his wings into a shredded cape and tightly wrapping it around himself. 

“So what did you do before?” Daroach backed away from the dark knight to give him space. Shadow Kirby noticed and did the same.

Dark Meta Knight didn’t answer.

“Did you bottle it up and take it out on others? Did you do what they did to you?” Daroach pressed, getting more serious. He cared for Dark Meta a lot, but he  _ needed  _ to be better. 

Dark didn’t respond. 

Daroach sighed. “Listen. I don’t know what you view strong as, but… if it means anything, I know you’re strong. You’ve shown that in sparring, you’ve shown that in helping us take down  _ the  _ damn god of chaos, and you’re showing it now. Opening up is fucking difficult, and judging from how the mirror world sounds, I think that only makes it worse.”

“poy!” Shadow Kirby added, sitting next to Dark and leaning on him. Daroach had no clue what he said. 

“It makes you vulnerable, it makes you weak,” Dark muttered. 

“Vulnerable and weak are completely different things, Meta Knight. You can be strong and vulnerable,” Daroach shot back. 

Dark hesitated before speaking. “...I can’t go back to the Mirror World. I’m a joke. I’m certain they’ve noticed I left again, especially with Shadow Kirby.”

“Then you can stay here for a little while longer. At least here, I can help you easier. You can go back when you’re comfortable,” Daroach said, a soft, comforting tone to his voice. 

“Poyo!” Shadow Kirby agreed (?), nodding and hugging Dark Meta Knight. The knight paused, glancing between the two. 

He sighed, letting go of his cape as they shifted back into damaged wings. He wrapped a wing around Shadow Kirby, who quietly giggled, and another around Daroach and pulled him closer. “Fine. Just don’t tell anyone about this,” he grumbled, leaning against a blushing Daroach as his Kirby basically cuddled him. 

“We won’t,” Daroach said, starting to gently pet Dark Meta to comfort him. “I prommy,” Daroach snickered, and smiled brightly when he heard his Knight chuckle.

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 8:09 AM _

**Prince Fluff:** But  _ why. _

**Rick:** its a useful skill

**Little Miss Perfect:** He’s not wrong.

**Prince Fluff:** It is, but aren’t you a hamster??

**Taranza:** Aren’t you made of yarn?

**Prince Fluff:** Fair enough!

**Swordmaster:** whattt’s sew sewingg?

**Star~Child:** Something fun!

**Prince Fluff:** Something tedious.

**Little Miss Perfect:** Sew, pronounced sō/, verb. Join, fasten, or repair (something) by making stitches with a needle and thread or a sewing machine.

**Swordmaster:** Conffused.

**Taranza:** You can make clothes with it! 

**Rick:** you can make a lot of things 

**Swordmaster:** oh oh. Suoundss fun fun

**Little Miss Perfect:** I can teach you the basics. Where are you right now?

**Rick:** EXCUSE ME

**Prince Fluff:** Wow. 

**Swordmaster:** Ggooey’s hoouse 

**Swordmaster:** whhy are are you all all ttalking like thhat 

**Little Miss Perfect:** I’m on my way! <3

**Rick:** she said she couldn’t teach me earlier because she was busy af but makes time for you lmao

**Taranza:** That’s Susie for you!

**Swordmaster:** Oh oh

**Prince Fluff:** Why do you want to sew again?

**Rick:** WHY CANT YOU TEACH ME

**Prince Fluff:** I HAVE A KINGDOM TO RUN

**Rick:** oh yeah 

**Rick:** I just want warm things to hibernate with sleeping in burrows with no blankets suck 

**Prince Fluff:** Is it almost winter for you all?

**Taranza:** Yep! I still need to make a winter coat for myself. 

**Rick:** TEACH ME

**Taranza:** I guess I could after I’m done with the gardening. 

**Rick:** TY

**Prince Fluff:** What do you even want to make?

**Rick:** uh

**Rick:** is a rug or blanket easier 

**Taranza:** Rug.

**Prince Fluff:** Rug, though there’s little sewing. You’ll be doing latch hooking.

**Taranza:** I’ll DM you a list of supplies to pick up.

**Rick:** ty

**Little Miss Perfect:** Reminder that I’d give my life for Swordmaster. 

**Taranza:** What did he do?

**Little Miss Perfect:** Nothing, I just love them. 

**Little Miss Perfect:** Can you adopt dark matter. 

**Prince Fluff:** There’s no law against it in my kingdom,but you should ask  **@TRIPLE D**

**TRIPLE D:** Wh

**TRIPLE D:** why 

**Taranza:** Can you adopt dark matter is it legal. 

**TRIPLE D:** I mean 

**TRIPLE D:** ya there’s no law against it 

**Rick:** hyness kinda did it already lmao

**Little Miss Perfect:** Why did I ask I don’t even live on Popstar. 

**Rick:** u sure? you’re here constantly lol

**Little Miss Perfect:** This is why I have no time for you.

**_Little Miss Perfect_ ** _ changed their name to “ _ **_Dark Matter Mom_ ** _ ” _

**Taranza:** Does Swordmaster even know what adoption is?

**Prince Fluff:** Thats a good question!

**Dark Matter Mom:** Let me ask. 

**Rick:** wasn’t there other people who liked swordmaster too

**Taranza:** Hold on.

**Taranza: @Liar clown @Cheesed to make you**

**Liar clown:** YOU STOLE MY EYEBALL BUDDY

**Cheesed to meet you:** I AM BUSY BUT I GET CUSTODY ON WEEKENS

**Prince Fluff:** Daroach and Susie have become a divorced couple. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** They’re mine. <3 

**Liar clown:** NOOOOOOOOO

**Dark Matter Mom:** Anyway, I explained and they texted me “why not”. I’m taking it. 

**Liar clown:** DAMN YOU

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’d say fuck you but I already have like 36 children 

**Liar clown:** what

**Taranza:** EXCUSE ME

**Rick:** HOW

**Prince Fluff:** I’ve lost the ability to be surprised. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** Could you care to elaborate?

**Cheesed to meet you:** the 34 squeakers, shadow kirby, and adeleine 

**Prince Fluff: @Adeleine** WHEN

**Adeleine:** HUH

**Cheesed to meet you:** you’re my daughter now 

**Adeleine:** Uh. I’m mostly shocked but. Okay. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** CHILD ADOPTED 

**Taranza:** Why are you all glossing over Shadow Kirby. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** I’m still in shock from the fact he takes care of 34 tiny squeakers. 

**Liar clown:** its adoption hours boys

**Prince Fluff:** Daroach what do you even do in your free time

**Cheesed to meet you:** a lot

**Cheesed to meet you:** anyway I gotta go back to my very chaotic free time goodbye 

**Liar clown:** I got a fish simp and catboy to kiss again so also goodbye 

**Prince Fluff:** What just happened. 

**Taranza:** SHADOW KIRBY. 

**Rick:** I feel like adopting an eyeball thing is much more weird than adopting shadow Kirby

**Dark Matter Mom:** Nobody asked for your input. 

**Adeleine:** I put my phone down for one hour to paint. What. 

**Prince Fluff:** I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.

**Taranza:** It’s funny though! 

**Hyness:** speaking of adoption

**Dark Matter Mom:** The original. 

**Zan Pan:** I can’t believe Hyness started a trend. 

**Flamberge:** jdbdkshssk 

**Hyness:** wait I need admin 

**Francisca: @TRIPLE D** hyness needs admin

**TRIPLE D:** LET ME CHILL WITH MY FIANCÉ IN PEACE

**TRIPLE D:** also why

**Hyness:** adding someone

**TRIPLE D:** I’m takin it back after cuddle time 

**Hyness:** that’s fair 

**_TRIPLE D_ ** _ gave  _ **_Hyness_ ** _ admin permission _

**Hyness:** jamanke 

**TRIPLE D:** you’re welcome also peace

**Taranza:** I can’t wait to see another Void picture. They’re adorable.

**Prince Fluff:** Why would he need admin for that 

**Dark Matter Mom:** You are all so idiotic. 

**Rick:** ^

**Zan Pan:** ^

**Francisca:** ^

**Flamberge:** ^

**_Hyness_ ** _ added  _ **_Void Termina_ ** _ to chat “ _ **_The Star Allies_ ** _ ” _

**Taranza:** OH. 


	36. Chapter 36

_ The Star Allies _

_ 8:55 AM _

**_Hyness_ ** _ added  _ **_Void Termina_ ** _ to chat “The Star Allies” _

**Taranza:** OH. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** Welcome to Dreamland, Void Termina. 

**Star~Child:** haiii~! (\\(^o^(\

**Taranza:** Welcome!

**Aply Juice:** Hello!! 

**Sword Knight:** Good morning, Void Termina. And welcome. 

**Hyness:** this will make it easier to communicate 

**Flamberge:** Also, if things get a little overwhelming, you can just private message someone or talk in our smaller chat!

**Prince Fluff:** Yo!

**Prince Fluff:** Also should we just like. @ everybody or what? Considering this is pretty big. 

**Hyness:** wait 

**Hyness:** I don’t want them to be overwhelmed 

**Dark Matter Mom:** ...they’re a little quiet. 

**Francisca:** They’re still getting used to it. 

**Taranza:** Take your time, Void. 

**Gooey:** vvvoioiidd :D

**Gooey:** they’ree niiicee e

**Void Termina:** hhiii iii

**Dark Matter Mom:** Hello.

**Taranza:** Hey!!!

**Prince Fluff:** Hi!

**Aply Juice:** heyy!

**Sword Knight:** Hello. 

**Gooey:** hhhiiii

**Francisca:** you did it!

**Zan Pan:** Good job, Void. 

**Void Termina:** Uhh.

**Void Termina:** Who are yoou all.

**Sword Knight:** We haven’t met, yet. I’m a subordinate of Meta Knight, a protector of Dreamland.

**Gooey:** wee mettt! I’m gooiey :) the bllue balll

**Aply Juice:** We havent been properly introduced, yet, but I’m Bandana Dee! I wear a bandana and have a spear.

**Star~Child:** I’m Kirby!!! You already met me too ^-^

**Dark Matter Mom:** I’m Susanna Patrya Haltmann, though I usually go by Susie. We haven’t had a proper introduction. 

**Prince Fluff:** I’m Prince Fluff! I rule over Patchland where you can stay with hyness and the mages if you want

**Taranza:** Taranza, here. We’ve met, but no introduction was had. 

**Void Termina:** Hhow do you do the fa ces .

**Star~Child:** You have to make them!!!

**Void Termina:** O oh!! !

**Void Termina:** :• 

**Void Termina:** hehe hhe heh

**Void Termina:** lookss li ke me :•

**Taranza:** This is my personal favorite: ::3

**Gooey:** i looove thiiss onne :P

**Prince Fluff:** B)

**Void Termina:** B) hehehhhe heh

**Star~Child:** yay!!! (\\(^w^)/)

**Dark Matter Mom:** €(-w-€)

**Taranza:** Aww! ::D

**Flamberge:** It’s great to see you’re all getting along

**Void Termina:** Tthis is fffunn 

**Zan Pan:** How do you feel about all this? Is it overwhelming at all?

**Void Termina:** Uh?

**Void Termina:** It was sccary at fi rst?

**Void Termina:** Scarred you wo uld all hurrt me aggain 

**Void Termina:** iit hap pens evvery time im uppset

**Taranza:** Oh. 

**Taranza:** Sorry about that…. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** …er.. my apologies. 

**Aply Juice:** Sorry! But we’ll make sure that never happens again. 

**Aply Juice:** You’re under our protection now. We won’t let anything happen to you ever again. You have my word!

**Sword Knight:** As of mine. 

**Prince Fluff:** And mine, if you decide to come to Patchland. 

**Star~Child:** Yeah!!!! You’re our friend now!!

**Hyness:** yeah

**Void Termina:** ffrie end ?

**Star~Child:** Yeah!!!

**Taranza:** You’re our friend now, Void!

**Dark Matter Mom:** That’s the rule: get hit by a friend heart and you become Kirby’s friend. 

**Void Termina:** Is thhat whaat thhe pre tty thiing was.

**Void Termina:** It was warrm.

**Void Termina:** aand ni ce.. . 

**Void Termina:** i nev er fellt liike that beffore

**Prince Fluff:** How do you feel now then?

**Void Termina:** Uh?

**Void Termina:** go od?

**Void Termina:** Annd niice . :•

**Dark Matter Mom:** Good. 

**Prince Fluff:** That’s great!

**Taranza:** It’s good having you as a friend now, Void. As an ex-enemy of Kirby I can say it’s great being his friend.

**Void Termina:** Ya y. :D

**Star~Child:** Oh!!! I just realized something!!!

**Star~Child:** You’re our friend now!! It’s a tradition in Dreamland to have a picnic with me after we’re friends!!

**Void Termina:** :• 

**Void Termina:** Ree ally!!

**Star~Child:** Yeah!!!

**Taranza:** I wouldn’t miss out in it. They are great. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** The ice cream was so good…. 

**Taranza:** IT HAD NO REASON BEING THAT GOOD

**Prince Fluff:** I got such a bad stomachache cause ate so much of it.

**Star~Child:** You didn’t leave any for me!! 3:<

**Void Termina:** 3:<

**Void Termina:** heh eh

**Prince Fluff:** And I’ll do it again. 

**Star~Child:** Oh that reminds me!!!!

**Star~Child: @Flamberge @Hyness @Zan Pan @Francisca**

**Star~Child:** We never had our picnic!!

**Hyness:** oh yeah

**Zan Pan:** Perhaps we could join the picnic with Void?

**Francisca:** if its alright with them!

**Void Termina:** yees ye s!

**Void Termina:** hunngry!

**Star~Child:** Let’s go right now!!! I’ll go get some food ready!!! You guys pick out a spot!

**Flamberge:** Oh wow.

**Void Termina:** Yaayyyy. :)

**Hyness:** we’ll show you around dreamland, void 

**Zan Pan:** Pick out whatever spot you like.

**Void Termina:** Okkkay y. 

**Void Termina:** I hhave onne in miin d allready :•

**Zan Pan:** Good! We’ll get ready then. 

**Void Termina:** B)

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 10:02 AM _

**Scourge of Darkness:** Ah. So I see Void Termina has been added to the chat. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** WHEN

**TRIPLE D:** WHY DIDN’T Y’ALL TELL ME

**TRIPLE D:** YO VOID

**Cheesed to meet you:** LMAO his status is offline 

**Taranza:** Him, Hyness, the generals, and Kirby went to have the picnic!

**Scourge of Darkness:** So the tradition continues. 

**TRIPLE D:** DAMN IT

**Taranza:** You said you didn’t want to be interrupted!

**TRIPLE D:** ABOUT SMALL THINGS 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Well, at least Void has been added, and judging from the past messages it looks like things are going well. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m so upset I missed it

**Scourge of Darkness:** Also speaking of adding, I need to give a friend of mine a phone. They live on another star, so would anyone like to come?

**TRIPLE D:** ahem

**Scourge of Darkness:** Fuck no.

**Scourge of Darkness:** You are the love of my life, and I know you know that, but you can NOT control yourself over there. 

**TRIPLE D:** >:(

**TRIPLE D:** my fiancé has put me into dededespair

**Taranza:** LMAO

**Cheesed to meet you:** you got fuckin dededenied bro

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’ve changed my mind. Nobody is going. 

**Sword Knight:** Where are you going?

**Scourge of Darkness:** Chiffon Star. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** WAIT

**Cheesed to meet you:** LET ME COME I BEG OF YOU

**Scourge of Darkness:** Why?

**Cheesed to meet you:** isnt gallic prisoned there now

**Scourge of Darkness:** Of course.

**TRIPLE D:** yeah

**Cheesed to meet you:** i want to gloat 

**Scourge of Darkness:** You could’ve just said so. Of course you can come. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** My men are preparing the Halberd to take off. Be at the hangar in 30 minutes. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** hell yeah let me leave rn and tell my boys where I’m going 

**TRIPLE D:** I can’t believe you’re taking the rat and not me 

**Cheesed to meet you:** im his new fiancé now 

**Scourge of Darkness:** You are uncontrollable on Chiffon Star. So, again: no. 

**TRIPLE D:** dededivorced

**Cheesed to meet you:** BAHAHAHAHAGSSIH

**Scourge of Darkness:** Heh. 

**TRIPLE D:** >:(

**Cheesed to meet you:** also before I go offline let me add someone

**Scourge of Darkness:** ….alright. 

**_Cheesed to meet you_ ** _ added  _ **_Shadow Kirby_ ** _ to chat “The Star Allies” _

**Cheesed to meet you:** they helped us they should be here also gtg leaving now

**Scourge of Darkness:** Welcome to the chat. 

**Taranza:** Hiya!

**Shadow Kirby:** . 

**TRIPLE D:** oh hi! 

**Shadow Kirby:** ...uh hi?

**Shadow Kirby:** I didn’t expect this….

**Dark Meta Knight:** It’s alright. He did the same thing to me, too. 

**TRIPLE D:** yeah he just does that

**Taranza:** If the chat’s too overwhelming for you, you can just mute and ignore it. If you are like Kirby, he probably added you here for easy communication!

**Shadow Kirby:** probably… caught me off guard tho

**Shadow Kirby:** sorry

**TRIPLE D:** it’s chill, kid

**Dark Meta Knight:** Don’t worry about it.

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 2:30 PM _

**_Scourge of Darkness_ ** _ added  _ **_Princess Marona_ ** _ to chat “The Star Allies” _

**Magolor:** Oh! Hello new person~!

**Squashini:** I mute this chat for a few days and then three people join in a few hours what 

**Cheesed to meet you:** yeah <3 that’s how it works 

**Princess Marona:** Oh! Are you Daroach that Meta Knight brought with you?

**Cheesed to meet you:** that’s me 

**Princess Marona:** Mind if I ask why you were gloating to Gallic in the dungeon?

**Squashini:** KFHSKSBAKANAKAN

**Cheesed to meet you:** ah a fellow lgbt

**Cheesed to meet you:** also I just hate the dude lmao

**Princess Marona:** Fair enough! 

**Princess Marona:** Also, Sir Meta Knight, it was kind of you to drop by! And congrats on your engagement! 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Thank you, Princess. I appreciate it, and I’m sure King Dedede will appreciate the gifts. 

**TRIPLE D:** welcome!

**TRIPLE D:** also is it cake 

**TRIPLE D:** please tell me it’s cake 

**Princess Marona:** It’s cake!

**Cheesed to meet you:** its cake

**Scourge of Darkness:** It is. 

**TRIPLE D:** WHOOOOOOOOOO THANK YOU

**Princess Marona:** Haha! You’re welcome, your highness!

**Magolor:** Nice to meet you~! I’m Magolor!

**Princess Marona:** Hi! There’s… a lot of names I don’t recognize. 

**Chill Winds:** Yeah, we mess with our names for fun. I’m Chilly, I don’t think we’ve met. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Is Void online?

**Flamberge:** Bonjam, new person. Also no. Hyness, my sisters, and Kirby are all playing with them right now. 

**Flamberge:** By playing I mean training. 

**Princess Marona:** Oh, whos Void?

**TRIPLE D:** new enemy turned friend 

**Taranza:** Long story. Welcome, by the way. 

**Magolor:** Why… why training?

**Flamberge:** We asked Galacta Knight for advice, and they said training is the best entertainment for Kirby’s species. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** He’s not wrong. It’s a reason there are so many puffball warriors. 

**Chill Winds:** That makes a lot of sense, actually. Huh. 

**Princess Marona:** Training sounds fun! I’ve been wanting to learn how to handle a sword!

**Scourge of Darkness:** I’d teach you, but I got a wedding to plan and prepare for. 

**Flamberge:** Hm. Maybe I could teach you once Void gets settled!

**Princess Marona:** Please!

**Scourge of Darkness:** Also, speaking of Galacta Knight, have you gotten any updates on his whereabouts?

**Flamberge:** Jes. He keeps in contact with us through the Jambastion chat we made. Though he rarely talks. He hasn’t told us his exact location, but he’s made it clear he’s uncomfortable here.

**TRIPLE D:** i completely forgot about him tbh

**Scourge of Darkness:** Would you mind telling him this?: I deeply appreciate his aid in the battle, as well as aiding us in getting a major step closer to helping Void Termina. Truthfully, I don’t know much about them aside from that they’re a warrior of unimaginable strength, and I have a lot of respect towards them. I’m not sure what we would’ve done without them, and I wish I could apologize for possibly attacking them. Though apologizing for something I can’t remember would be rather fake. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Just let them know that they helped us, and maybe even saved us. And if they’d like, they can return to Popstar. Either as an ally or neutral. And they aren’t alone. Many of us have done awful things, including I. Popstar’s a good place for a new start. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** I understand if they wouldn’t though. 

**Flamberge:** I’ll do it right away. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Thank you. 

~ || • || ~

_ Jambastion _

_ 2:43 PM _

**Flamberge: @Aeon Hero**

**Aeon Hero:** What.

**Flamberge:** I know you said that you wanted nothing to do with Kirby and their friends, but one of them wanted to say something. 

**Aeon Hero:** Ugh. 

**_Flamberge_ ** _ quoted three (3) messages from chat “The Star Allies”: _

> **_Scourge of Darkness:_ ** _ Would you mind telling him this?: I deeply appreciate his aid in the battle, as well as aiding us in getting a major step closer to helping Void Termina. Truthfully, I don’t know much about them aside from that they’re a warrior of unimaginable strength, and I have a lot of respect towards them. I’m not sure what we would’ve done without them, and I wish I could apologize for possibly attacking them. Though apologizing for something I can’t remember would be rather fake.  _
> 
> **_Scourge of Darkness:_ ** _ Just let them know that they helped us, and maybe even saved us. And if they’d like, they can return to Popstar. Either as an ally or neutral. And they aren’t alone. Many of us have done awful things, including I. Popstar’s a good place for a new start.  _
> 
> **_Scourge of Darkness:_ ** _ I understand if they wouldn’t though.  _

**Aeon Hero:** ….

**Aeon Hero:** Hm. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@King Dedede_ **

_ 3:38 PM _

**Meta Knight:** So the guest list looks fine?

**King Dedede:** yea

**King Dedede:** looks like the honor guests or whatever they’re called is cool too

**Meta Knight:** So when will we release the invites? And how?

**King Dedede:** hm….

**King Dedede:** we can just @ the ones invited and dm the honor roles lol

**King Dedede:** we can also release the invites in a week

**Meta Knight:** Sounds good. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 6:44 PM _

**Chill Winds:** Fellas, you ever have a catboy so sleep deprived he falls asleep mid pet?

**Cheesed to meet you:** nah but that sounds like the dream 

**Princess Marona:** I don’t get it..

**Chill Winds:** My boyfriend fell asleep when I was rubbing his head. 

**Chill Winds:** He was out like a LIGHT. 

**Princess Marona:** Aw!

**Taranza:** He really needs to work on that. 

**Liar clown:** yeah but he refuses to

**Hyness:** so void is sleeping with kirby again 

**Francisca:** thankfully the training tired them out!

**Zan Pan:** And us. 

**Hyness:** tomorrow we’ll move back to Patchland

**Prince Fluff:** Sweet! I’ll make sure your apartment is cleaned up. 

**Flamberge:** Jamanke!


	37. Chapter 37

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 3:10 AM _

**Magolor: @Swordmaster** It is 3am, why are you standing outside the Starcutter?

**Swordmaster:** nnothinng to to do

**Magolor:** Isn’t Susie technically your mother now? Why aren’t you with her?

**Swordmaster:** shhe’ss asleeep

**Magolor:** Then why aren’t you?

**Swordmaster:** noot not suppossed to sleep on duty

**Dark Meta Knight:** On duty?

**Magolor:** Oh, hello Dark Meta Knight. 

**Magolor:** What are you even doing?

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...greetings.

**Swordmaster:** dont remmember well welll

**Swordmaster:** suppoosed to sccout 

**Magolor:** She adopted you like a day or two ago, why is she already giving orders?

**Swordmaster:** nnot hher

**Magolor:** Oh— uh. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Then who gave you orders?

**Swordmaster:** ddont dont rremember

**Swordmaster:** suupposedd to ssccout 

**Swordmaster:** weent againstt orderrs onnce and and eeverythinng wennt bad 

**Swordmaster:** thheere was nnever an oorder to to stoop

**Dark Meta Knight:** My guess is that new orders take the priority. Is that correct?

**Swordmaster:** yyyess yes

**Magolor:** It’s getting cold outside. 

**Swordmaster:** thhat’s noot a a problemm 

**Magolor:** Hm. 

**Magolor:** I’ve opened the entrance to the Lor. Come in. 

**Swordmaster:** i’mm on on dutty

**Magolor:** It’s not a suggestion, it’s an order. 

**Swordmaster:** ooh 

**Swordmaster:** of of coursse. 

**Swordmaster:** myy apoollogues

**Magolor:** You don’t have to apologize. Just get in here. 

**Magolor:** If you want something to do, you can sleep in one of the guest rooms or train with one of the dummies in a copy ability room.

**Swordmaster:** of of couurse

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Daroach_ **

_ 3:18 AM _

**Magolor:** Hey.

**Magolor:** Are you awake?

**Daroach:** yes

**Daroach:** what do you want 

**Magolor:** Swordsmaster still thinks he has to scout Popstar, despite winter being way too close for that to be safe. 

**Magolor:** He was just hanging out outside the Lor, so I had to order him to come in. Which feels really wrong he wouldn’t listen. 

**Magolor:** I know you’re fond of them, so could you pick him up? 

**Daroach:** just read the chat so sure

**Daroach:** I’ll drop by with the airship and pick up my want to be son

**Magolor:** Heh. 

**Magolor:** I will say, I didn’t expect Dark Meta Knight to talk in the chat. 

**Daroach:** he’s a very cool dude 

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 9:21 AM _

**Cheesed to meet you:** can we agree to like

**Cheesed to meet you:** not order swordmaster around whether it helps him or not 

**TRIPLE D:** why

**Dark Matter Mom:** I was going to suggest the same thing. Also can you bring them back to my ship.

**Cheesed to meet you:** sure just give me a sec 

**Little Miss Perfect:** Also to answer your question, King Dedede, they’re a drone. 

**TRIPLE D:** what the fuck is a drone 

**Star~Child:** Ooh!!! Like a robot!!! :D

**Dark Matter Mom:** ...wrong kind of drone, Kirby. 

**Star~Child:** :(

**Dark Matter Mom:** Think about bees. The drones don’t do much. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** Actually let me start from scratch: 

**Cheesed to meet you:** time to get educated boys 

**Dark Matter Mom:** My theory is that there’s different tiers, or positions. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** At the top, there’s sources. Like Void Termina. Right underneath are leaders and secondary creators, like we all know who. Then judging off of what Ribbon and Kirby told me, there’s higher-ups that are below the creator. Think of something similar to a secretary or security guard. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** Then there’s the workers, who carry out the work with possession and attacks. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** Then there’s my son. At the very bottom: a drone. Not meant to do the dirty combat work, and merely a scout. 

**Dark Matter Mom:** Or that’s what I was able to get from what they told me. 

**TRIPLE D:** they possessed me there's NO way they were just a scout

**Star~Child:** They really did possess Dedede! It was scary :(

**TRIPLE D:** i still got the damn scar to prove it 

**Cheesed to meet you:** why does possession have to leave fuckin scars it SUCKS

**TRIPLE D:** IT REALLY DOES 

**Dark Matter Mom:** Apparently Swordmaster had been in Dreamland for years before he went against orders and attacked. They remember they were told strictly not to attack, just to wait and watch. 

**TRIPLE D:** then why tf did they attack

**Dark Matter Mom:** Apparently they felt off watching everybody in Popstar. They wanted to be like you all.

**Star~Child:** So they wanted friends!!!

**Dark Matter Mom:** It’s probable.

**TRIPLE D:** whatever I’m still angry about it 

**Magolor:** Sorry for interrupting, but does anybody have any spare wood, nails, tools, etc.?

**Dark Matter Mom:** Oh I have plenty. Though with what happened last time, I’m not too sure if I trust you.

**Chill Winds:** We’ll be building with him, plus it’s nothing mechanical. Don’t worry.

**Liar clown:** we’re renovating magolor’s shoppe!

**Dark Matter Mom:** Oh. Then I’ll drop some off by the Lor. 

**Magolor:** Thank you~!

**TRIPLE D:** i was wondering when y’all were gonna do that

**Chill Winds:** Why, do you want a snow cone?

**TRIPLE D:** ...yes.

**Cheesed to meet you:** YOURE SELLING SNOW CONES???

**Magolor:** Not yet!

**Dark Matter Mom:** A snowcone does sound very good right now…

**Star~Child:** I want a snowcone!!!

**Chill Winds:** NOT YET

**Cheesed to meet you:** but snowed cone,,,

**Liar clown:** a snowcone sounds so good 

**Chill Winds:** MARX PLEASE

**Magolor:** Snow cones~!

**Chill Winds:** Fine. Whoever comes to help gets a snowcone.

**Cheesed to meet you:** aight I’m coming

**Star~Child:** Takin the warp star!

**Magolor:** I’m already here. 

**Liar clown:** ^

**TRIPLE D:** KIRBY WAIT FOR ME

**Star~Child:** No <3

**Dark Matter Mom:** I have time to kill. 

**Chill Winds:** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YALL

**Liar clown:** IDHDOSHSSOWJW

**Chill Winds:** I am breaking up with Magolor. 

**Magolor:** IM SORRY FJDBSKSWN

**TRIPLE D:** what did he do

**Chill Winds:** Betray me. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** again?

**Magolor:** SHSJRSJIUSD PLEASE

**Chill Winds:** STOP GIGGLING!

**Star~Child:** What happened?? ono

**Liar clown:** okay okay let me stop laughing so I can type

**Cheesed to meet you:** you are all so stupid 

**Chill Winds:** Yep.

**Liar clown:** so catboy decided to lay on his back to “rest” and then decided to start asking for cuddles 

**Liar clown:** and since I know the ways of a catboy I knew not to fall for it

**Magolor:** Chilly’s blue blush is so cute,,

**Chill Winds:** Shut it, catboy. 

**TRIPLE D:** this shouldn’t be as entertaining as it is 

**Cheesed to meet you:** shhh continue marx

**Liar clown:** but ig chillys never even heard of cats considering he IMMEDIATELY goes to magolor who just fucking swipes at him

**Magolor:** IT WAS INSTINCT

**Chill Winds:** YOU DONT EVEN HAVE CLAWS.

**Cheesed to meet you:** IFHDOSBSKANWKWJWEL

**TRIPLE D:** your relationship sounds like it could be a fuckin soap opera or sitcom

**Magolor:** What are either of those. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** i wish I was you rn

**Liar clown:** YOURE NOT WRONG

**Chill Winds:** I hate that. Fuck you.

**TRIPLE D:** “two stupidly powerful dumbasses and a snowman with the only intelligence on the planet” is something I’d watch

**Chill Winds:** Bold of you to assume I’m smart. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I hate that it doesn’t sound that bad 

**Liar clown:** you say that but like 90% of rom coms and sitcoms suck 

**TRIPLE D:** for saying that you are banned from dreamland 

**Liar clown:** JDBSKSBSKSKSHWKS

**Chill Winds:** Marx getting banned from Dreamland is the second I start my villain arc in the romcom

**Liar clown:** chilly bb ily but what the fuck kind of rom-coms are you watching 

**Chill Winds:** The ones that come up at 2am when I wake up in the middle of the night.

**Magolor:** I still have. No idea what a rom com is. 

**TRIPLE D:** romantic comedy. it’s a tv show drama

**Magolor:** OH.

**Cheesed to meet you:** stop bashing the source of all of my pick up lines 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...that explains a lot.

**TRIPLE D:** HELLO??? I KEEP FORGETTING YOURE HERE

**Chill Winds:** CHFJJFFGJDG 

**Liar clown:** im sorry Daroach but thats why you can’t keep a partner 

**Cheesed to meet you:** WOW. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** you have made the list of squeak squad enemies 

**Liar clown:** thats the fifth list ive made! 

**Chill Winds:** What an amazing accomplishment. Also, you all don’t get snow cones until after you're done helping.

**TRIPLE D:** DAMN IT

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Shadow Kirby_ **

_ 10:38 AM _

**Void Termina:** hi?

**Shadow Kirby:** uh…. hi..

**Shadow Kirby:** I didn’t expect anyone to message me

**Void Termina:** oh uh sorry

**Void Termina:** you were just acting pretty scared with all the people and i felt like that and it doesn’t feel very nice so I wanted to know if we could just play together!

**Void Termina:** being scared isn’t fun :( 

**Void Termina:** i was scared for a long time and don’t want that to happen to you

**Shadow Kirby:** ...ill have to ask meta knight first

**Void Termina:** yay!

~ || • || ~

_ The Star Allies  _

_ 5:49 PM _

**TRIPLE D:** so

**TRIPLE D:** does anybody here know how to officiate a wedding 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Or can?

**Prince Fluff:** How have neither of you chosen who to get 

**TRIPLE D:** LISTEN

**TRIPLE D:** IM USED TO OFFICIATING WEDDINGS MYSELF AND WE REALIZED WE CANT OFFICATE OUR OWN OK

**Cheesed to meet you:** JDSHSOSHWLWNWN 

**Prince Fluff:** I can once im older! 

**Hyness:** the sisters and i can, but i dont think you’re part of jambastion…

**Scourge of Darkness:** Nope.

**TRIPLE D:** nah

**Hyness:** didn’t think so. japaloga 

**Princess Marona:** My dad can!! :D

**TRIPLE D:** but y’all are pretty far

**Princess Marona:** Oh yeah…..

**Cheesed to meet you:** i actually can lmao

**Prince Fluff:** HOW.

**TRIPLE D:** WHAT

**Cheesed to meet you:** I’m a pirate captain with a ship of fucking course I can 

**Princess Marona:** You’re a pirate?!

**Cheesed to meet you:** WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE

**TRIPLE D:** a prick

**Star~Child:** rat!

**Prince Fluff:** A rat?

**Princess Marona:** A thief!

**Scourge of Darkness:** Cocky asshole.

**Hyness:** jerk with an ego

**Liar clown:** single 

**Cheesed to meet you:** ok fuck all of you 

**Cheesed to meet you:** yknow maybe I don’t have time to officiate your wedding

**TRIPLE D:** WAIT SORRY

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...my apologies. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** I can abuse this

**TRIPLE D:** I’ll clobber ya

**Cheesed to meet you:** i cannot abuse this 

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...so on the topic of the wedding, Dedede and I have decided to give out the guest list a little early. You can also bring a plus one if wanted. Also we’ll be DMing you if have a more special role. 

**Princess Marona:** Oh!!! Cool! 

**TRIPLE D:** I’ll start

**TRIPLE D: @Star~Child**

**Star~Child:** Yay!!!!

**TRIPLE D: @Chill Winds**

**Chill Winds:** Thank you! Can I bring both Magolor and Marx. Since. I can’t choose. 

**TRIPLE D:** maybe

**Scourge of Darkness:** Sure. 

**TRIPLE D:** ok yes 

**Chill Winds: @Magolor @Liar clown**

**Liar clown:** COOL ALSO CONGRATS AGAIN

**Magolor:** Oh, sweet~!

**TRIPLE D:** this is pretty obvious but  **@Aply Juice**

**Aply Juice:** Thank you!

**TRIPLE D: @Taranza**

**Taranza:** Wait- really?

**TRIPLE D:** Yep

**Taranza:** I’m honored, your majesty!

**TRIPLE D: @Rick @Kine @Night Owl**

**Rick:** sweet

**Rick:** ty king

**Kine:** Thanks! Also congrats!

**Night Owl:** Congratulations, your highness. Also thanks for the invitation, I really appreciate it. 

**Rick:** may we bring gooey

**TRIPLE D:** absolutely gooey is a joy 

**Rick: @Gooey**

**Gooey:** yaaayyyy

**Star~Child:** Oh yeah! Is it okay if Prince Fluff comes?

**TRIPLE D:** sure 

**Star~Child: @Prince Fluff**

**Prince Fluff:** Rad! Thank you, also congrats on everything!

**TRIPLE D:** ty 

**TRIPLE D:** so next is  **@Hyness @Flamberge @Francisca @Zan Pan**

**Hyness:** juh

**Flamberge:** I uh. Didn’t expect this, but jamanke! 

**Francisca:** jamanke!!! and jambadenta!

**Zan Pan:** Jamanke, your highness. 

**Hyness:** jamanke, and apologies if this is too much, but would it be alright if I brought Void along?

**TRIPLE D:** okay I actually have to think about that one

**Scourge of Darkness:** Well… they haven’t been causing any issues since we befriended them.

**TRIPLE D:** i think it’s fine? they are only a kid 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Then it’s fine. Void can come.

**Hyness: @Void Termina**

**Void Termina:** Ooh! Ssouunds likke ffunn. :•

**Void Termina:** Ccan shhadow kkirby come?

**Star~Child:** Shadow Kirby should come!!! Theyre fun!

**TRIPLE D:** …fine. 

**Star~Child: @Shadow Kirby**

**Shadow Kirby:** ...thank you.

**Void Termina:** :D

**TRIPLE D: @Adeleine @Ribbon**

**Adeleine:** Thank you, your highness!!! 

**Ribbons:** Yay! Congrats ^-^

**Scourge of Darkness:** Now it’s my turn. 

**TRIPLE D:** go off honey <3

**Scourge of Darkness: @Captain Vul @Sailor Dee @Axe Knight @Blade Knight @Sword Knight @Trident Knight @Javelin Knight @Mace Knight** You’re all basically family to me, and you’ve all shown great loyalty and amazing improvement since we all first met. 

**TRIPLE D:** oh you’re actually sayin things 

**Captain Vul:** Aw, sir! I’ll be glad to go. 

**Axe Knight:** TY SIR META KNIGHT!!! I FEEL THE SAME TOWARDS YOU TOO 

**Sailor Dee:** th!! ily too sir meta knight!

**Blade Knight:** Remember that we can aid you two in making sure the wedding goes perfect.

**Sword Knight:** We want to make sure it’s the best day for you!

**Javelin Knight:** yeah! we can help!

**Trident Knight:** We’ll do whatever we can!

**Scourge of Darkness:** ...it’s fine. If we need any extra hands, I’ll tell you all. 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Next is  **@Cheesed to meet you** You’re one of my closest friends and allies, and you’ve done a lot to help me, with small favors or larger ones. Though it was obvious you were being invited, since you’re officiating, but still.

**Cheesed to meet you:** TY DUDE I ACTUALLY HAD NO IDEA YOU LIKED ME THAT MUCH 

**Cheesed to meet you:** also don’t kill me but can I bring dark meta knight 

**Cheesed to meet you:** he just wants to keep an eye on shadow kirby 

**Scourge of Darkness:** …..I’ll need time to think about it. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** take your time bro 

**Scourge of Darkness:** Next:  **@Princess Marona** and your father. You’re close to me, and your father is a good friend of mine. Also what you said on Chiffon Star stuck with me. 

**Princess Marona:** I’m honored, Sir Meta Knight! I’ll tell my father right away!

**Scourge of Darkness:** It will still be a long while before the actual wedding, but this way now we know who’s going to be there and it just makes things easier to prepare.

**Cheesed to meet you:** fuck yeah 

  
  



	38. Chapter 38

_ Jambastion _

_ 4:27 PM _

**Hyness: @Aeon Hero**

**Aeon Hero:** Why must you test my ever thinning patience by mentioning me, but not saying anything important?

**Hyness:** because it’s funny 

**Aeon Hero:** You are insufferable. 

**Hyness:** that’s probably why we used to get along so well

**Aeon Hero:** “Used to.”

**Hyness:** well

**Hyness:** the generals and I are going back to Patchland today, with void

**Hyness:** however, void termina has gotten fond of a few things and we need help bringing them to the apartment 

**Hyness:** nobody in dreamland is on patchland, so no kirby, meta knight, king dedede, or bandana dee 

**Aeon Hero:** So you want me to fly from nobody knows where to Patchland, just to help you all with some tasks?

**Hyness:** no I want you visit us

**Hyness:** it’s been so long, gala

**Aeon Hero:** We met again when your allies were fighting Void Termina. 

**Hyness:** that was out of necessity 

**Aeon Hero:** Exactly.

**Hyness:** we haven’t been able to actually be friends since history was made 

**Aeon Hero:** You’re forgetting the fact that I attacked Patchland. 

**Hyness:** i already talked to prince fluff about it

**Hyness:** they said you can visit and/or stay as long as you bring no harm to anybody or hurt the planet 

**Aeon Hero:** Good to know I’m still viewed as a mindless warrior who destroys planets. 

**Hyness:** im pretty sure it was because of a sorcerer taking apart the strings that connected the lands and he just doesn’t want that to happen again

**Aeon Hero:** Then what about Void Termina?

**Hyness:** oh they’re doing fine 

**Hyness:** they’ve been adjusting really well and prince fluff is giving them a tour across the different lands right now 

**Hyness:** squashini is actually doing a show later too and we were going to go to that so void could have some fun and see more positive stuff

**Aeon Hero:** I’m not referring to how they’re doing.

**Aeon Hero:** How dense are you? Do you  _ really  _ think that they’d do well when seeing me?

**Aeon Hero:** You were there during the fight. You witnessed how it reacted when seeing me and my attacks. They were easily attacking you all with no hesitation and ferocity, but were cowering upon laying eyes on me. They are a god capable of destroying universes. 

**Aeon Hero:** _ I  _ helped in sealing them. I used my own pins to seal it. 

**Aeon Hero:** I took away their freedom for countless years. 

**Aeon Hero:** You mentioned that they were a scared child. That all they ever wanted was friendship since being succumbed to watching everyone else, as well as being unable to feel positive emotions.

**Hyness:** ...it’s a theory 

**Aeon Hero:** I was partially responsible for trapping it in it’s crystal prison. For freezing it and forcing it to watch years go past, uncertain of its own fate. Getting a glimpse of freedom only to get attacked. 

  
  


**Hyness:** gala?

**Aeon Hero:** It’s seal was but a blueprint for my own. 

**Aeon Hero:** It went through what I went through. 

**Aeon Hero:** I helped my “friends” with sealing it in a fate I would share shortly after. 

**Hyness:** ...do you feel bad, gala?

**Aeon Hero:** …

**Aeon Hero:** Funny thing is

**Aeon Hero:** I don’t know. 

**Aeon Hero:** I’m still so angry. 

**Aeon Hero:** No amount of letting it out, no amount of talking about it has worked. Even after the destruction of a planet with memories held close. Even after humiliating myself.

**Hyness:** do you want my honest opinion

**Aeon Hero:** ...no, but I suppose I don’t have a choice.

**Hyness:** janno

**Hyness:** i think you shouldn’t be alone

**Hyness:** you spent nova knows how long alone and still continue to isolate yourself 

**Hyness:** spend some time with us again for a little bit

**Hyness:** the mages told me you wanted to do better 

**Hyness:** we can start with apologizing to void

**Hyness:** we can be there for you now to make up for when we weren’t 

**Aeon Hero:** ...you really wish for me to visit, don’t you?

**Hyness:** jes

**Aeon Hero:** ...fine.

**Aeon Hero:** Not for long, though.

**Hyness:** jamanke, gala. see you soon

**Aeon Hero:** ...see you soon.

~ || • || ~ 

_ Best Boyfriends~! _

_ 6:21 PM _

**Chill Winds:** Actually going to go insane right now

**Marx:** lmfao what happened 

**Chilly:** Playing Viva Piñata and I’ve been through. 18 RAISANTS. 

**Chilly:** I’ve spent so much money on honey to breed them it’s not even funny anymore. 

**Marx:** JDHSKSHAOAAKAN

**Magolor:** Wh. Why are you breeding them, dude..?

**Chilly:** I’m trying to get a fucking arachnid cause they’re cute little spider piñatas, but for them to visit your garden you need 4 raisants at all times and for them to eat 2. 

**Chilly:** AND THEY JUST COME LATE AT NIGHT, WHILE IM STILL WAITING FOR THE RAISANT BABY TO FINISH GROWING, KILL ONE RAISANT, AND WHOOPS NOW THERE’S ONLY THREE AND THEY LEAVE 

**Chilly:** This is an endless cycle of torment.

**Magolor:** Not sorry, but that is hilarious. 

**Marx:** JDJSOANAAKNAKANA 

**Marx:** also mags did you ever finish majora’s mask

**Magolor:** Yes. Cried a lot. 

**Magolor:** Also go to the main chat for a moment.

**Marx:** what are you going to do

**Chilly:** Dear nova. 

~ || • || ~ 

_ The Star Allies _

_ 6:26 PM _

**Magolor:** Skull Kid did nothing wrong.

**Liar clown:** HARSH AGREE 

**Aply Juice:** He absolutely didnt!

**Cheesed to meet you:** HES DONE NOTHING WRONG

**Dark Matter Mom:** My Zelda knowledge is pretty thin, but wasn’t he the one who tried crashing the moon onto the world and attempting to destroy it?

**Aply Juice:** TECHNICALLY that could be counted as Majora instead 

**TRIPLE D:** who tf is Majora 

**Magolor:** Yes. He did.

**Chill Winds:** ...yep.

**Cheesed to meet you:** ya what of it

**TRIPLE D:** remember when this chat supposed to be for important stuff 

**Dark Matter Mom:** Nope!

**Magolor:** It never was. 

**Chill Winds:** I wish. 

**Aply Juice:** This chat is now just for infodumping

**Liar clown:** it is and i love it 

**Magolor:** Anyway,  **@Chill Winds** Let me in, its cold and my winter coat hasn’t grown in yet. 

**Chill Winds:** WHEN?!

**Liar clown:** DAMN let me come over I want winter cuddles 

**Taranza:** Ayy, someone else with a winter coat!

**Dark Matter Mom:** What. 

**TRIPLE D:** Y’ALL HAVE WINTER COATS?

**Chill Winds:** I’m losing my shit laughing right now.Mags is staring at me through the window. 

**Magolor:** LET ME IN

**Magolor:** And yes, why do you think I go to the barber weekly during winter. 

**Taranza:** I just do my own fur, but… everytime i wake up my sheets are covered with it still. 

**Magolor:** YEAH SAME!

**Chill Winds:** I let him in. A handful of fur was dropped onto my carpet. What the fuck.

**Magolor:** Get used to it. Love you~! <3

**Liar clown:** you should see the fuckin starcutter

**Magolor:** Chilly is back to playing Viva Piñata. This is abuse. 

**TRIPLE D:** Jgddjdhsj HOW?!

**Taranza:** You’re a little clingy catboy aren’t you, Magolor?

**Liar clown:** KFHSKAHAKAJA HE IS

**Magolor:** JFHSKSHAKAAK Maybe. 

**Magolor:** Also Marx, love you, but PLEASE shut up. You literally climbed on top of Chilly and sat on his head when he wouldn’t budge. 

**Liar clown:** you’re laying in his lap! purring!

**Dark Matter Mom:** How does Chilly manage to do anything with you two?

**Chill Winds:** I don’t. 

**Liar clown:** AYO CHILLY ONE OF YOUR FROG PINATAS IS SICK

**Cheesed to meet you:** are y’all just watching him

**Magolor:** Yep. It’s oddly entertaining.

**Chill Winds:** Yes! It’s sick. 

**TRIPLE D:** can you like

**TRIPLE D:** heal it

**Chill Winds:** Yep.

**Liar clown:** dude you’re not doing anything 

**Magolor:** Why are you just… looking at it. 

**Chill Winds:** I’m waiting. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** FOR WHAT?

**Chill Winds:** _ Him.  _

**TRIPLE D:** who

**Liar clown:** oh

**Liar clown:** OH

**Liar clown:** WHYYY

**TRIPLE D:** COULD YALL BE LESS VAGUE

**Cheesed to meet you:** OHHHH ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT THE FLOATY CREEPY DUDE

**Chill Winds:** Dastardos. And yep. 

**Liar clown:** DUDE HE JUST KILLED THE FUCKIN FROG BRO

**Magolor:** ITS DEAD! 

**Dark Matter Mom:** ...why.

**Chill Winds:** This random lickatoad, that somehow got tamed without my knowledge, started a fight with my beloved Nutty the Newtgat. It lost. 

**Chill Winds:** Dastardos only kills sick pinatas, which can be REALLY frustrating. But a random lickatoad that only got in the way? Go get it, king. 

**Cheesed to meet you:** CHRIST 

**TRIPLE D:** remember how we were joking about chilly taking over the world next 

**Liar clown:** BRO FIDGSKSBSKS 

**Dark Matter Mom:** I feel like Chilly’s more bloodthirsty side is showing.

**Magolor:** ...not power hungry, but bloodthirsty. Huh. 

**Chill Winds:** Only on Viva Piñata! 

**TRIPLE D:** is that where all your bottled up rage goes 

**TRIPLE D:** to a fuckin piñata game?

**Cheesed to meet you:** KFJSKSJSKSJAK 

**Chill Winds:** That and Peggle 2. 

**Liar clown:** KHFSKSHSOAGSOWGWOW  _ PEGGLE 2 _ ?!?!?!

~ || • || ~ 

_ 8:35 PM _

“And that’s the last thing! Jamanke!” Hyness thanked Flamberge as the general carried the last of Void’s trinkets to the apartment. Thankfully, it was light. Zan Partizanne and Francisca hovered down the stairs, carefully sliding past their sister. 

“Any sign of Galacta Knight?” Zan huffed, her arms crossed as she looked at the strange patch sky. Hyness shook his head, before looking up as well. 

“Janno,” he mumbled, a little disappointed that his friend didn’t show. 

“...juh. I was looking forward to actually being able to see him again,” Francisca sighed. 

“Honestly? I was looking forward to the extra help,” Zan grinned, earning a giggle from the ice general and a soft chuckle from Hyness. 

The chuckle turned into a frown however, as his worried eyes stared at the sky.

“Well, Void should be getting back soon at least. Then we can go to Squashini’s show,” Flamberge said, shutting the door behind her and quickly making her way to the rest. 

“Hopefully he’s enjoying himself. He’s taking this a lot better than I thought he would,” Hyness said, gaze not looking away.

The four continued to talk for a while, the topics mostly staying to Void Termina and Patchland. Almost as if they summoned him (a second time), the glowing white copy of a puffball now in yarn form came running back happily, giggling with the ruler of Patchland close behind him. 

And still no Galacta Knight. 

“Haiiii!!” Void giggled, crashing into Flamberge who caught the giggly kid in a hug. 

“Bonjam! How did you like Patchland?” Flamberge asked, the other two generals crowding around Void and asking them a few questions, and he was more than happy to take out his phone and start answering. 

While the four were preoccupied, Prince Fluff walked up to Hyness, following his stare. “You okay?” The prince asked, a little worried. 

“Jes. Just waiting for a friend,” Hyness said, finally looking away and at the prince to be polite. Fluff’s mouth opened, and he nodded.

“Is it Galacta Knight?” They asked. Hyness nodded in affirmation. “...well he might want to hurry up. Squashini’s show is starting soon and it’s all the way in Treat Land.”

Hyness sighed. “...I suppose so. I’ll tell the girls and Void that we’re leaving in a few minutes,” Hyness started to hover over to them, before a familiar white feather floated from the sky. 

“Definitely not Angie’s,” Prince Fluff muttered, before turning around and beginning to leave towards Treat Land. 

“Ah! Bonjam, Galacta Knight!” Hyness said gleefully, as the once-hero descended and landed on the land in front of him. The generals looked towards Galacta Knight and waved, Francisca and Flamberge coming up to greet him. Zan stayed behind, with a now suddenly trembling and uncomfortable Void behind her. 

...so it did remember him. 

Galacta Knight felt his stomach churn with what felt like guilt. He couldn’t tell anymore. He was so used to his guilt merging with his frustration and anger to the point where he could barely differentiate the two. 

Galacta Knight sighed, raising his hand and mumbling “Bonjam” to get Hyness and the the generals to stop talking. Zan glared at him, and watched as Galacta Knight uncomfortably set down his shield and lance. It’s… it’s been a long time since he’s done that. Voluntarily at least. 

Void wasn't watching, however. The scared child was instead shoving their face into Zan’s side, not wanting to look at Galacta. The warrior couldn’t blame them. 

It felt… ridiculous.

To apologize to dark matter.

To apologize to a god of destruction. 

To apologize to a child. 

To apologize for being a hero. 

But…

He felt something he hadn’t felt in forever. 

Pity. 

Seeing the kid on the verge of tears, knowing he caused that. No matter what happened before. He couldn’t be a hero anymore. No matter how much he longed to keep his title. His era has passed, and apparently… it’s now that damn pink demon’s era. His face cringed as he thought about Kirby, but the mask hid it. 

“I’m not gonna hurt him, Partizanne. You have my word,” Galacta said, his beautiful white wings gracefully twisting into a magenta cape, with fluffy white feathers running along the edge of it. He wrapped himself with it. It felt… good. He hadn't done this since he was trapped. Zan narrowed her eyes, before looking towards Void, who had uncanny black tears running down their face. 

Zan’s intimidating glare quickly softened, as well as her voice. “Hey… it’s okay, Void. He just wants to say something. Is that alright?” 

After a bit of whimpering from the terrified child, Zan kneeled on the ground and wiped away their tears. Galacta Knight stood there awkwardly, looking back at Hyness and the other generals who were waiting. He turned back to Zan whispering some things to Void in a soothing voice and eventually, they nodded. 

Galacta Knight took a deep breath as the sniffling child turned to them. 

“...I… I’m sorry,” Galacta Knight struggled with saying, holding his cape tighter. This was so much more difficult than he thought it was. “...I’m  _ truly  _ sorry for…” it felt like his tongue was swelling up as he struggled to speak. “For hurting you.. for.. scarring you.”

Void didn’t seem convinced, their face still hurt and sniffling. Galacta Knight sighed. He’d have to try harder and dig deep. He hated doing that. 

“...I...I’m sorry.. if it helps, I know what being sealed feels like,” Galacta Knight mumbled, hands starting to shake. If he had nails he’d dig them into his palms to make it stop. Void titled their head a little. 

(-Of course. Of all things that’s what works-)

“...it’s- it’s terrifying… right? Stuck and unable to move when you feel like you should… this..  _ crushing  _ feeling of despair as you just… watch time go by…” Galacta Knight sat down, continuing to ramble. His voice shook a little, which was embarrassing. Void sat down in front of him, leaning closer, so Galacta knew he was on the right track. 

“It.. it feels like forever, but it also feels like no time as passed… you’re just. Forced to stay and watch. With everything you ever wanted… just out of reach…” Void was listening. Galacta Knight couldn’t steady his nerves. “...it’s just out of reach.. and the one or few times we got a taste of freedom… we fought.. we were forced to fight and we lost it immediately after..”

Void mumbled something. Something that Galacta failed to understand, so he kept going. 

“...having everything.. having it all taken away from you.. just like that… all you can feel is.. is just.. anger… you don’t know what to do with it so… so we just release it the only way we can..” Galacta Knight continued, and it was bizarre just how much he had in common with this god. He didn’t know how to feel about sympathizing with them, and he especially didn’t know how to feel when it grabbed his mask. 

“....I’m sorry… for confining you to a fate that close to Hell… and I’m sorry for using the wounds of the memories in battle… it wont happen again… you have my word…” Galacta Knight paused, staring into Void’s eyes. At first glance they looked empty, dull, and lifeless. But looking at them closer, they were full of love.. and a soul. Galacta Knight tensed and froze when Void pushed the mask off. 

Galacta Knight’s blazing red eyes stared into the soulful ones of Void. 

The child giggled, face morphing to one of delight, as they looked at the puffball, holding the sides of their face. Galacta Knight wasn’t sure if they forgave him, or if they just liked seeing a puffball. It was unclear, but Void ran back to Zan, grabbing her shirt and tugging it impatiently. 

“..they want to go to the show,” Zan chuckled, as Void enthusiastically nodded. 

“We should get going then!” Flamberge said, walking past Galacta Knight, not knowing what to say. 

“You did a good job,” Francisca whispered to Galacta Knight as she passed by him to join her sisters. Galacta Knight didn’t say anything, as he didn’t have anything to say. 

“...you can go back now if you want. You don’t have to come to the show with us,” Hyness suggested, noticing how Galacta Knight was uncomfortable, still. 

The warrior shook their head. “...janno. It’s… fine,” they mumbled, their confident, boasting voice now quiet. 

“Do you want to put the mask back on?” Hyness asked. 

Galacta Knight thought about it. 

“Janno. Not when Void’s around..”

~ || • || ~ 

_ DMs:  _ **_@Dark Meta Knight_ **

_ 9:51 PM  _

**Daroach:** ayo where’s my bf at 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...next time, just please ask my whereabouts normally.

**Daroach:** do you really expect anything normal from me

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...fair enough. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I’m currently on the deck of the airship. It’s a little cold, so I suggest you bring a jacket or… something that isn’t just your cape.

**Daroach:** one: stylin two: I have fur 

**Daroach:** what about you man

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...somewhat similar to a training exercise. I need to bare the cold while in the Mirror World. It’s much more chilling than one might think.

**Daroach:** ah

**Daroach:** so you stole the pillow again 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Perhaps. 

**Daroach:** omw ya little shit 

**Dark Meta Knight:** I am certain that you stole this pillow. 

**Daroach:** correct! i went through a lot to get it. goodass pillow 

**Dark Meta Knight:** It is incredibly comfy. 

**Daroach:** anyway since you’re a stubborn lover im bringing a blanket too

**Daroach:** for both of us cause DAMN my fur is too thin for this 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Surprising. You’ve had a good idea. Looks like you used up your weekly thought. 

**Daroach:** IFHDKSSJAKAJA DONT COME FOR ME YET CMON

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...do you have any hot chocolate?

**Daroach:** yeah actually

**Daroach:** want me to make some?

**Dark Meta Knight:** That would be nice. 

**Daroach:** two cups of hot choccy coming up 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...it looks like it may snow tomorrow. 

**Daroach:** oh?

**Daroach:** winter’s comin a lot faster than I thought 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Strange. The last time I visited the mirror world it was warm. I guess the seasons are mirrored as well. 

**Daroach:** that’s fuckin cool

**Daroach:** mirror world sounds lit when it’s not shit 

**Dark Meta Knight:** It has its perks. Though not a lot. 

**Daroach:** JDHSKSHSK

**Daroach:** at least we get a snow day tomorrow 

**Daroach:** the squeaks are gonna freak it’s so funny 

**Dark Meta Knight:** Heh. I look forward to seeing that.

**Daroach:** oh you better 

**Daroach:** also the hot chocolate is done

**Daroach:** gonna being in the stuff now 

**Daroach:** we can fuckin stargaze in the cold 

**Dark Meta Knight:** That doesn’t sound too bad. 

**Daroach:** it’ll be fun 

**Dark Meta Knight:** …

**Dark Meta Knight:** Might I suggest something?

**Daroach:** go for it 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ..Nova, this sounds ridiculous to say, but… would it be alright if I laid against you? 

**Daroach:** yeah dude 

**Daroach:** just let me get the stuff first

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...thank you. 

**Dark Meta Knight:** ...I love you.

**Daroach:** I love you too <3

**Dark Meta Knight:** …

**Dark Meta Knight:** <3


End file.
